Lunard
by Hito-76
Summary: Cette fic commence au milieu du Tome 5 Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoénix et se finira à la fin du Tome 6. Que diable s'est il donc passé entre Remus et Tonks pendant tout ce temps?
1. Chapter 1

**Lunard**

**Résumé :** Cette fic commence au milieu du Tome 5 "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoénix" et se finira à la fin du Tome 6. Que diable s'est-il donc passé entre Remus et Tonks pendant tout ce temps?

**Genre :** Romance Remus/Tonks

C'est une histoire que j'écris en collaboration avec gjc597. Nous tenons par avance à nous excuser pour les quelques petites libertés que nous prendrons avec les livres.

**Attention, cette fic est réservé à un lectorat majeur.  
**

Remus Lupin parcourut à pied les derniers mètres le séparant de leur lieu de rendez-vous. La proximité du Ministère ne rendait guère discret ce genre de rencontre, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Regardant prudemment autour de lui, il s'apprêtait à sortir d'une ruelle sombre lorsqu'une douleur foudroyante le frappa en pleine poitrine.   
Il aspira plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air frais, espérant ainsi atténuer la sensation d'oppression qui le tenaillait, mais il sentit sa main se crisper machinalement sur sa poitrine. Un poignard à la lame acérée semblait s'enfoncer lentement et insidieusement dans son cœur.

Il se pensait pourtant immunisé contre ce genre de chose. Il avait passé tant d'années à se fermer, tant de temps à s'endurcir… Mais il s'était trompé et cela faisait mal, bien plus même qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point imprudent, lui qui restait sans cesse sur ses gardes? A quel moment sa vigilance s'était-elle éteinte ?

« Ah les hommes mûrs ! J'adore ! On découvre tant de choses à leurs côtés ! »

Non, ce n'était pas là. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui et il était surpris d'avoir prêté attention à une remarque si anodine.

« Les grands bavards me saoulent ! Je préfère les taciturnes, ils ont quelque chose de… mystérieux. » 

Là non plus. Il y avait, certes, ambiguïté mais son regard taquin n'avait pas quitté Sirius pendant sa tirade.

« Si je trouve Remus séduisant ?… Bien sûr. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

De toute évidence, c'était là… Nymphadora Tonks le trouvait séduisant et il s'était laissé piéger comme un débutant. Cette phrase avait pourtant été dite avec un naturel parfait, sans équivoque, comme si un simple fait venait d'être énoncé.

Remus Lupin était un homme séduisant.

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais considéré comme tel et venant de la bouche d'une très jeune femme, ce compliment semblait presque déplacé. Et pourtant, une partie de lui s'en était souvenue. Une partie de lui avait même aimé. 

Le poignard fiché dans son cœur fit un quart de tour et s'enfonça davantage dans sa poitrine lorsque Tonks resserra son étreinte autour de l'inconnu. La voir dans les bras d'un autre lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier, percevoir le danger. Même Sirius l'avait averti, inconsciemment soit, mais il avait vu le changement s'opérer en lui. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris ses propos comme une mise en garde ? Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de sourire ?

- Je te trouve bien… joyeux, en ce moment, avait brusquement lancé Sirius en s'affalant négligemment sur le siège jouxtant le sien. Non pas que le terme te définisse parfaitement… Tu n'as jamais été un gai-luron… mais tu traînes un drôle de sourire depuis quelques jours.

Tranquillement assis dans le lugubre salon des Black, Remus avait tourné un regard surpris vers son ami. Celui-ci l'observait avec une méfiance plus qu'exagérée et il s'était contenté de sourire.

- Tiens ! Le revoilà ! s'était alors écrié Sirius avant de brandir sa baguette.

Un bruit assourdissant s'était fait entendre et, dans un nuage de poussière, le lourd et imposant miroir accroché au mur était venu se planter devant Remus.

- Regarde !

Mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, Lupin avait simplement repoussé la glace sans même jeter le moindre coup d'œil sur son reflet. Mais peut-être avait-il eu tort ?

Il ne s'était pas vu changer. Il n'avait rien remarqué de différent dans son comportement et les paroles de son meilleur ami ne l'avaient donc ni choqué, ni gêné.

Aurait-il vu ce fameux sourire, s'il avait pris la peine d'examiner son reflet ? En aurait-il tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient ? Aurait-il alors pu prévoir la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans sa poitrine ? Et quand bien même… cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?

Oui, l'attention de Nymphadora Tonks l'avait rendu heureux et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il plaisait à une femme — une très jolie femme, pour ne rien gâcher — et il avait bêtement cru qu'il y resterait indifférent.

Mais voilà, elle étreignait un autre homme et la douleur dans sa poitrine lui prouvait combien il avait eu tort de penser cela. Combien il s'était montré imprudent.

Combien il était en danger, à présent.

Ce fut dans un état second que Lupin vit la jeune femme desserrer son étreinte et il recula machinalement dans l'ombre. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Tonks venait de le voir et s'écartait de l'homme avec un empressement auquel il préféra ne pas donner de signification. Elle leva vivement la main vers lui et il fut donc contraint de les rejoindre. Chaque pas lui coûtait et malgré lui, son regard examina avec une attention qu'il jugea aussitôt méprisable, le visage de l'inconnu. Il lui apparut si douloureusement jeune, sain et beau que le nœud dans sa gorge se resserra.

- Remus ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda vivement Tonks.  
- Non. Je viens d'arriver.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître la froideur de sa propre voix. L'homme lui souriait pourtant avec chaleur et en temps ordinaire, Lupin se serait montré tout aussi aimable mais il en fut brusquement incapable.

- Ah, bien ! Laisse-moi te présenter Colin, s'empressa de continuer la jeune femme. Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble. Il était juste venu me dire au revoir avant de partir prendre son nouveau poste à Edinburgh.

La lame acérée fichée dans son coeur se retira d'elle-même, laissant pourtant une plaie béante. Soit, il s'était apparemment mépris sur les liens unissant les deux jeunes gens mais la découverte qu'il venait de faire l'avait ébranlé.  
La promptitude avec laquelle Tonks s'était expliquée avait cependant retenu l'attention de Colin qui observa Remus d'un œil nouveau. Le visage fermé de celui-ci sembla le conforter dans ses déductions.

- Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, surtout ! Tonks est juste une amie.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent violemment.

- Cela ne me regarde pas, se contenta de dire Remus en se détournant.  
- Ah ? … Vous n'êtes pas…

Colin reporta son attention sur Nymphadora et, découvrant son air embarrassé, grimaça un sourire d'excuse.

- Euh… désolé. C'est tout moi, de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Lupin se garda bien de répondre, trop furieux contre lui-même de voir un parfait inconnu capable de lire si bien en lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas sourire et hâter leur départ ? Cela semblait si simple à faire. Juste un sourire.  
Mais il ne s'en sentait même pas la force.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard de Tonks détailler avec attention son visage fermé, et encore moins le fin sourire naître peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna finalement vers Colin et le rassura en pressant son bras d'une main ferme.

- Envoie-moi un hibou lorsque tu seras installé là-bas.  
- Je le ferai, répondit le jeune homme. Bon courage, en tout cas.

Il avait lancé cette phrase en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Remus et celui-ci sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits. Il abaissa son regard vers Colin, hocha la tête en signe de salut puis s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il avait à peine fait plusieurs mètres que l'homme s'empressait de lancer d'une voix étouffée :

- Sympa ton ami… Et il mord quand on s'approche trop près ?  
- Chut ! Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit. Le reste ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

Non, il n'était pas comme cela d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, il ne subissait pas cette avalanche d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il avait passé tant d'années à fuir. L'amitié lui suffisait. L'amitié était quelque chose en quoi il croyait. Elle lui était même nécessaire pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il se refusait à avoir.

Mais sa tranquillité venait de voler en éclat.

Il était attiré par Nymphadora Tonks.

- On peut y aller si tu as fini de rêvasser.

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées. Colin était parti et Tonks levait vers lui un visage souriant. Elle arborait à présent de longs cheveux bruns, beaucoup plus discrets que ses habituelles boucles aux couleurs écarlates.

- Euh, oui… allons-y…

Et sans attendre un instant de plus, ils transplanèrent et rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse. Comme toujours, un monde fou déambulait dans l'artère principale et le trajet jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes se fit dans un quasi silence. Nymphadora avait bien tenté d'alimenter la conversation mais les réponses monosyllabiques de Remus avaient eu raison de sa bonne volonté… pour l'instant.

De toute façon, la découverte qu'elle venait de faire méritait bien quelques minutes de réflexion. Après tout, elle commençait à désespérer. Certes, elle s'était jusque là montrée relativement subtile. Tout du moins, aussi subtile qu'il lui était possible de l'être et Remus n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde intéressé.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La froideur inhabituelle de Lupin envers Colin n'avait après tout qu'une explication possible. Lui, toujours si aimable, toujours si enclin à se montrer accueillant envers les nouvelles personnes qu'on lui présentait, n'avait qu'une raison de se montrer soudain si distant...

La jalousie.

Tonks laissa le sourire qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de réfréner, éclairer enfin son visage. Elle baissa vivement la tête afin de le cacher mais l'euphorie qui l'habitait était bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse plus longtemps rester de marbre.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme silencieux, marchant à ses côtés. Remus avait relevé le col usé de son manteau, cachant en partie son visage, mais son regard alerte fouillait discrètement la foule présente sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au premier abord, son expression si grave ne semblait guère différente de celle qu'il arborait ordinairement mais Tonks avait passé des semaines à observer son comportement et ses habitudes. Aussi pouvait-elle affirmer sans crainte de se tromper qu'il était à l'heure actuelle de méchante humeur. Peut-être se reprochait-il son propre comportement envers Colin ? Ou peut-être craignait-il de s'être montré trop transparent ? 

Tonks sourit de nouveau et se détourna. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rejoignirent enfin les abords de l'Allée des Embrumes et l'atmosphère changea aussitôt. La foule était moins dense, moins bruyante, moins colorée. Répugnant presque de se trouver là, chacun vaquait à ses occupations tête baissée, avec une hâte suspecte. Des vapeurs épaisses et noirâtres s'échappaient d'échoppes bordant les ruelles et assombrissaient l'atmosphère déjà sinistre des lieux.

Tonks rajusta machinalement sa cape.

Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'activités plus frauduleuses que d'ordinaire. Tout en marchant silencieusement dans la rue, ils observèrent donc avec attention les visages des sorciers qu'ils croisaient, cherchant à identifier un éventuel Mangemort ou tentant de saisir des bribes de conversations.

Mais après quelques longues minutes d'une recherche infructueuse, Tonks engagea de nouveau la discussion.

- Tu comptes faire longtemps ton Sirius ?

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent et il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Excuse-moi ? dit-il, surpris.  
- Bougonner, être désagréable, tu vois ?  
- Je suis toujours comme ça.

Sa voix était froide, distante et Tonks secoua la tête.

- Non, non non. Taciturne, silencieux, ok. Mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un Sirius des mauvais jours… en moins agressif, je te l'accorde, ajouta la jeune femme devant le regard sceptique de Lupin.  
- On a tous nos mauvais jours et puis, tu supportes très bien ton cousin, il me semble, répondit-il plus doucement, cherchant apparemment à retrouver un semblant d'amabilité.  
- Oui, à petites doses ! Et je ne vis pas avec lui…  
- Ni avec moi.  
- C'est un reproche ? Sinon, ça peut s'arranger tu sais, lança-t-elle négligemment.

Remus ralentit et lorsque Tonks leva les yeux vers lui, elle croisa son regard stupéfait. Il se détourna aussitôt mais dut attendre quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Euh… ce n'est ... balbutia-t-il, ses joues se colorant d'embarras.

Devant l'incapacité de Lupin à s'exprimer davantage, Nymphadora comprit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, et elle enchaîna aussitôt :

- Tu as raison ! Ne brûlons pas les étapes… Invite-moi à dîner, ça sera un bon début, conclut-elle en souriant.

Elle dut attendre encore quelques secondes pour obtenir une réponse.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment idéal, répondit posément Remus, les joues toujours empourprées.  
- Non bien sûr, cela va de soi ! acquiesça-t-elle vivement avant de lancer : … Ce soir ?

Elle le vit ciller puis rajuster inutilement le col de sa cape afin de cacher son visage mais il resta silencieux.

- Demain alors ? insista-t-elle. Je connais une petite taverne bien …

Un grognement agacé la fit taire puis elle se sentit poussée sans douceur dans l'une des petites ruelles désertes de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ainsi molestée, elle voulut protester mais l'idée de se trouver seule avec Remus dans un coin sombre lui fit fermer hâtivement la bouche.

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait, dit-il avec un sérieux qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment …  
- Justement ! Faut bien se détendre un peu !  
- Nymphadora... je suis navré, je ne peux pas…

Sa voix était lasse, presque amère et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- "Tu ne peux pas" ? Tu veux dire … "techniquement" ?

Le visage de Remus sembla osciller entre incrédulité et exaspération mais un sourire amusé vint finalement détendre ses traits fatigués.

- Tu veux bien me laisser finir mes phrases ? Ca t'éviterait de tout comprendre de travers.

Tonks laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis redressa finalement la tête, souriante.

- Bien, puisque le matériel fonctionne, alors…  
- Alors là n'est pas le problème… la coupa-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Tu préfères poilus ?

Remus devint si pâle qu'elle crut être allée trop loin dans la plaisanterie mais lorsqu'il leva vivement les yeux vers elle et découvrit le nouvel aspect qu'elle avait revêtu, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il faisait à présent face à un homme à l'allure massive, au regard moqueur et la barbe bien fournie.

- Ton sens de l'humour me surprendra toujours, commenta-t-il en soupirant.  
- N'est ce pas ? dit-elle fièrement. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes fixés sur tes préférences…  
- Tu ne vas recommencer ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.  
- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir arrêté.

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

- Nymphadora… ça suffit. On a une mission à remplir, tu te souviens ? lâcha-t-il en désespoir de cause.

La jeune femme sentit aussitôt la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle lui plaisait, oui ou non ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas trompée tout à l'heure. Il s'était bien montré jaloux !

- C'est moi… c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Remus se contenta de l'observer avec perplexité et elle enchaîna.

- Je ne suis pas assez sexy à ton goût ? Je peux arranger ça tu sais, regarde !

Et l'homme massif se transforma en une blonde pulpeuse et sexy à souhait. Une main posée négligemment sur sa hanche, elle s'avança vers Remus dans une attitude dénuée d'équivoque et glissa lentement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle avait cru qu'il éviterait cette étreinte comme il évitait tout sujet un peu trop osé mais il n'avait fait aucun geste pour s'esquiver et Tonks se troubla. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette situation. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée et voir le visage de Remus si proche, sentir son parfum ambré, la plongea dans un état proche de l'apathie. Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller et son corps s'affaissa lentement contre celui de Lupin. Ce dernier ne bougea pourtant pas, la mâchoire crispée, le regard lointain.

Les yeux levés vers lui, Nymphadora observa avec une agitation grandissante les muscles de sa mâchoire rouler sous sa peau et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser la saisit. Elle sentait à présent sa chaleur à travers leurs épais vêtements, elle voyait la lutte sur son visage pâle et contracté.

Qu'est-ce qui le troublait le plus ? Le physique avantageux qu'elle avait pris… ou la proximité de leurs deux corps ?

Décidée à saisir sa chance, la jeune femme resserra son étreinte et son cœur s'affola lorsque Remus leva enfin les mains vers elle. Mais il se contenta de se saisir fermement de ses poignets afin de se dégager. 

- Tu fais fausse route… Tu n'es pas en cause.

Il avait dit ces mots avec tant de douceur et de sincérité qu'elle ne put se sentir vexée par ce refus. Quelles que fussent ses raisons, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec elle et Tonks jugea préférable de lui laisser un peu de répit. Mais elle finirait par avoir le dernier mot… et son invitation !

- C'est bon, je comprends… acquiesça-t-elle, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près acceptable.

Remus prit le temps d'observer son visage, certainement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun malentendu puis lui sourit enfin, soulagé.

- Rentrons.

Sortant de la petite ruelle, ils remontèrent lentement l'Allée des Embrumes et parvinrent bientôt sur le Chemin de traverse.

- Je te retrouve chez Sirius, j'ai une course à faire, expliqua Lupin.  
- D'accord. Ce fut un plaisir de bavarder avec toi… Et la prochaine fois, emmène ton agenda, lâcha-t-elle tout sourire.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir les épaules de Remus s'affaisser d'exaspération avant de transplaner. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle allait abandonner si vite ? C'était très mal la connaître ! 

----------------------------------

La réunion avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'absence de Tonks commençait à inquiéter Remus. Il avait jugé préférable de s'éloigner de la jeune femme après leur tête à tête dans l'Allée des Embrumes et s'était donc attendu à arriver le dernier chez Sirius. Or, elle n'était toujours pas là.

Ce n'était pourtant pas inhabituel. Nymphadora n'était pas réputée pour sa ponctualité et la réunion avait donc commencé sans tenir compte de son absence. Lupin n'écouta que d'une oreille le rapport d'Arthur Weasley et son regard fit le tour de la table. Sirius était affalé sur sa chaise, la mine aussi sombre que de coutume et Remus se sentit désolé pour lui. Plus que n'importe qui ici, il savait combien l'inactivité et le confinement pouvait coûter à son ami. Pour couronner le tout, Severus Rogue ne cessait de lancer des regards dédaigneux de son côté et il voyait le visage de Sirius se crisper à mesure que la réunion avançait. 

Arthur Weasley finit par laisser sa place à Minerva McGonagall qui exposa succinctement à Dumbledore les résultats de ses quelques recherches, et Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte toujours fermée de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. 

Il avait du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Il avait du mal à sortir de son esprit ce qui s'était passé près d'une heure et demie auparavant. 

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu que quelques doutes sur l'intérêt que lui portait Tonks. Certes, elle le trouvait séduisant mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle tenterait un rapprochement.

Un rapprochement… 

L'espace d'un instant, il revit son visage à quelques centimètres de lui, il ressentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et ses joues se colorèrent malgré lui.

Il devait reconnaître, non sans agacement, que seul l'aspect physique qu'elle avait revêtu, lui avait permis de garder son sang froid. Il avait juste dû faire abstraction de son parfum et détourné les yeux de son visage familier. L'archétype de la blonde pulpeuse et sans caractère avait fait le reste.

Mais que se serait-il passé si elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sans artifices ? Il revivait avec une certaine honte sa passivité et avait béni son flegme naturel qui lui avait fait garder un calme relatif. Hélas, Tonks semblait décidée à renouveler ses avances et il ne se sentait absolument pas près à revivre ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui même. Il devait par tous les moyens empêcher une telle intimité.

Après tout, elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne connaissait que ce qu'il avait accepté de lui montrer. Peu de chose, au final. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, lui révéler son secret aurait été le meilleur moyen pour lui de la tenir éloignée de sa vie. Et pourtant…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

Remus soupira.

Il se sentait méprisable. Et partagé. Sa raison ne voulait pas de Nymphadora mais le reste…

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur, de la terreur ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru son secret découvert.

« Quoi ? Tu préfères poilus ? »

Cette phrase ridicule l'avait mis dans un état indescriptible. L'idée de la savoir au fait de sa nature hybride l'avait rendu malade. Alors non.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

Un coup de coude discret de son voisin de droite le tira de ses pensées et Remus redressa la tête. Sirius l'observait avec perplexité et Lupin réalisa que la réunion était déjà terminée en voyant Dumbledore, Arthur et Minerva discuter tranquillement à l'autre bout de la table.

- Ca va ? demanda Black.  
- Oui. Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué.  
- La pleine lune est dans combien de temps, déjà ?  
- Dans un peu plus de deux semaines.  
- En parlant de tes problèmes de poils, intervint Severus d'une voix emplie de dérision, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole.

- J'espère que tu apprécies à sa juste valeur le temps que je passe à préparer cette potion… étonnamment efficace d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas, Lupin ?  
- Laisse-le tranquille, grommela Sirius avant que Remus ait eu le temps de répondre.  
- Qui mieux que notre Monsieur-crocs-acérés pourrait attester de son efficacité ?

Lupin connaissait suffisamment Rogue pour savoir que le silence était finalement la meilleure arme face à ses sarcasmes… mais c'était sans compter la loyauté de Sirius qui partait en guerre dès qu'on s'attaquait à un ami.

- Ne recommence pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement, la mâchoire crispée.   
- Quoi ? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, Black ! Depuis le temps que j'aide ton acolyte…

On aurait pu croire à un jeu, s'il n'était de notoriété publique que Rogue et Sirius se haïssaient plus que tout. Chaque mois, cette scène semblait se répéter et chaque mois, les deux hommes en venaient presque aux mains. Remus se contentait de les écouter, sachant parfaitement qu'intervenir ne servirait à rien, hormis rendre plus incisives les remarques de Severus. 

Pourtant, ce soir, Lupin sentit son corps se raidir sur sa chaise. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre dans le hall d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Un bruit suivi d'un juron étouffé puis de :

- VERMINE, MISERABLE SANG-MELE ! COMMENT OSES-TU PENETRER DANS LA DEMEURE DES BLACK ! VA-T-EN, GUEUSE ! IMPERTINENTE! MALAPPRISE !

Remus blêmit. Tonks venait d'arriver mais, indifférent aux hurlements de Mrs Black, Rogue poursuivait d'une voix pleine d'ironie :

- Après tout… il n'est qu'à un poil de devenir un assassin.  
- Tais-toi maintenant ! cracha Sirius, parfaitement conscient qu'à tout instant la jeune femme pouvait entrer dans la cuisine et surprendre leur conversation.

Mais loin de l'arrêter, cette perspective sembla amuser Rogue et un sourire cruel étira bientôt ses lèvres pâles.

- Sans moi, il se cacherait dans les bois et hurlerait à la lune, attendant la venue du premier innocent pour y planter ses crocs ! railla-t-il.   
- Ferme-la ! rugit Sirius, plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe, à la recherche de sa baguette.

Remus se leva aussitôt et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Le regard haineux de son ami n'annonçait rien de bon et Lupin voulait à tout pris mettre un terme à tout cela avant l'arrivée de Tonks. La voix colérique de Mrs Black continuait d'insulter la jeune femme qui tentait de la faire taire en rouspétant plus fort encore.

- STUPEFIX ! ... RAAAAH, VIEILLE FOLLE ! ARRETE DE TE CACHER ! STUPEFIX !  
- COMMENT OSES-TU ? COMMENT OSES-TU ATTAQUER LA MAITRESSE DE CETTE MAISON ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! POUILLEUSE ! MAUDITE !

La main tremblante, Remus se saisit de la fiole que tenait toujours fermement Rogue.

- Merci Severus, dit-il le plus posément possible, attendant que celui-ci relâche la pression de ses doigts autour de la petite bouteille.

Mais Rogue avait dû sentir sa peur car ses yeux noirs se firent perçants.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ceux de ton espèce préféraient… 

Un silence dramatique régnait à présent dans le couloir et Remus sentit une sueur froide glisser lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sirius s'était également levé, sa baguette dirigée vers Rogue. 

- … Les adultes ou les jeunes enfants à la chair tendre ? susurra ce dernier distinctement.  
- Severus !

La voix sèche et implacable de Dumbledore claqua dans le silence et un grincement léger appris à Remus que la porte de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir. Les doigts de Rogue se relâchèrent et Lupin récupéra vivement la petite fiole qu'il fit disparaître dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Il eut juste le temps de se détourner avant que Tonks ne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

Dans un état second, Remus s'éloigna de l'entrée, mettant le plus de distance possible entre la jeune femme et lui. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait entendu mais dans le doute, il se sentait incapable de lui faire face. L'idée de lire dans son regard au mieux de la pitié, au pire du dégoût le terrifiait. Cherchant à retrouver un semblant de sang froid, il tenta de discipliner sa respiration pour le moins anarchique mais la peur d'avoir été découvert lui vrillait l'estomac. Le court moment de silence qui précéda l'arrivée de la jeune femme lui parut durer une éternité. Et contre toute attente, ce fut la voix de Sirius qui s'éleva.

- Tonks ! Tu t'es souvenue qu'on avait une réunion ? lança-t-il.  
- J'ai été retenue, désolée.  
- Minerva vous fera un compte rendu. Je mangerai bien un petit quelque chose, ajouta Dumbledore à l'attention de Molly.

Celle-ci se leva prestement et Nymphadora fut enjointe à s'asseoir aux côté de McGonagall. Sans perdre un instant, Minerva entreprit de lui exposer les dernières nouvelles, lui ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de s'enquérir, dans l'immédiat, de ce qui venait de se passer avec Rogue.

L'ambiance, pourtant à couper au couteau à son arrivée, se réchauffa un peu et les discussions reprirent entre les membres de l'Ordre. Seul Remus restait à l'écart. Les mains dans les poches, le dos vouté, il semblait ployer sous un poids immense et Tonks se demanda jusqu'à quel point il avait pris part à l'altercation avec Rogue. Pourtant, Lupin était plus connu pour son caractère flegmatique qu'emporté et elle l'imaginait très mal entrer en conflit sciemment.

Or, si la voix de Dumbledore lui était parvenue clairement lorsqu'il avait remis Severus en place, il n'en allait pas de même pour Rogue. Son ton lui avait semblé sarcastique mais, à travers la porte fermée de la cuisine, elle n'avait pu saisir avec exactitude ses propos.

Pendant toute la durée du compte rendu, Tonks jeta de fréquents coups d'œil vers Remus, cherchant à capter son regard, mais il restait obstinément détourné. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, Sirius l'interpela et il rejoignit sa place autour de la table. Lorsque McGonagall termina enfin son rapport — rapport que Tonks n'avait écouté qu'en partie - Minerva se leva et rejoignit Dumbledore pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de la prochaine mission.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc seule et observa ses compagnons. Placés en bout de table, Sirius discutait à voix basse avec Remus, plus pâle que jamais. Les traits tirés, il paraissait nerveux et Tonks crut remarquer qu'il évitait de croiser son regard.

L'impression qu'il s'était passé, juste avant son arrivée, quelque chose d'important et qu'on la laissait délibérément à l'écart s'intensifia.

Dumbledore n'avait pas l'habitude de hausser la voix et encore moins contre un membre de l'Ordre. Le ton sec et sans appel qu'il avait employé l'avait surprise. Il fallait vraiment que Rogue ait dépassé les bornes. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait pour susciter la réaction de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi Sirius était en colère? Pour quelle raison Lupin était si… nerveux… inquiet ?

L'intuition que Remus était directement concerné lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Un secret semblait planer autour de lui. Ses absences parfois inexpliquées n'étaient guère surprenantes compte tenu des circonstances. Dumbledore gardait le silence concernant certaines missions et personne n'avait rien à y redire. En revanche, il était plus que suspect de voir Sirius et Molly se contredire.

« Lunard surveille les Malefoy. »  
« Remus est parti faire une course pour Dumbledore. Il ne reviendra pas avant demain. »

Tonks ignorait qu'il avait le don d'ubiquité !

A SUIVRE...

Une review ??


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours suivants, bien que fort occupée par l'Ordre, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de ressasser la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée malgré elle dans la cuisine. Elle aurait aimé en parler directement avec Remus, mais ce dernier semblait vouloir l'éviter et y parvenait merveilleusement bien… elle ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois depuis !

Ses préoccupations furent cependant bien vite reléguées au second plan lorsqu'elle apprit, au cours d'une mission, qu'Arthur Weasley avait été grièvement blessé. Elle fut autorisée à abandonner temporairement son poste et se rendit aussitôt à Ste Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Compte tenue de l'heure plus que tardive, l'hôpital était relativement silencieux et ses pas précipités résonnaient dans le couloir désert. Tonks se contraignit donc à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les malades assoupis dans leurs chambres. On ne lui avait pas précisé la nature des blessures d'Arthur mais elle revoyait avec angoisse la gravité peinte sur le visage de l'Auror venu la remplacer.

- … Grièvement blessé ? Comment cela ?

- Il est entre la vie et la mort.

Elle n'avait pas attendu un mot de plus et avait aussitôt transplané.

Tonks connaissait les Weasley depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle avait fait ses études à la même époque que Charlie et, sans évoluer dans le même cercle d'amis, ils avaient toutefois eu l'occasion de rencontrer leurs familles respectives.

Et puis l'Ordre avait revu le jour et depuis, elle les côtoyait quotidiennement.

Pleine d'appréhension, la jeune femme tourna à l'angle du couloir suivant et découvrit la haute et mince silhouette de Remus. Malgré ses peurs, Tonks en ressentit un profond réconfort.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, en guise de salut.

Un fin sourire détendit les lèvres de Lupin.

- Il va s'en sortir, tout va bien. Molly est avec lui.

Seule l'adrénaline lui avait permis de rester sur ses pieds et maintenant que la tension s'évanouissait, Tonks se sentit vaciller. Elle s'effondra lourdement sur l'une des chaises présentes dans le couloir et Remus prit place à ses cotés.

- Leurs enfants sont prévenus ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui. Enfin, ils sont au courant pour l'attaque mais ils n'en savent pas plus. Si l'état d'Arthur le permet, il faudra penser à organiser une escorte pour les amener auprès de lui demain dans la journée. Je doute que Molly y ait pensé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le visage indéchiffrable de Remus et proposa :

- On pourrait s'en charger tous les deux... ?

Le regard de Lupin, qui semblait hypnotisé par une fissure présente sur l'un des murs du couloir, vint se poser sur le manteau de Molly Weasley à côté de lui.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. J'ai une mission en cours et je ne peux m'absenter davantage.

L'excuse était parfaite. Tonks elle-même aurait pu en prétexter une similaire. Mais l'obstination avec laquelle Remus évitait son regard fit soupirer la jeune femme.

- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais j'ai la désagréable impression que tu cherches à m'éviter…

- Pas du tout, répondit-il aussitôt, comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle remarque. Tu fais fausse route.

- Ah bon ? Cela fait pourtant des jours que je ne t'ai pas croisé !

- J'ai juste beaucoup à faire, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais moi j'aurai bien pris cinq minutes si tu m'en avais laissé l'occasion. Juste pour te parler.

Le regard de Remus se posa de nouveau sur la fissure et Tonks soupira.

- Tu sais… prendre des nouvelles, comme le font les gens normaux quand ils s'entendent bien, insista-t-elle.

- Tu as de mes nouvelles par Sirius...

La voix rauque de Lupin faiblit légèrement et il s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- C'est différent, lâcha Nymphadora.

- Le résultat est pourtant le même.

Tonks observa le profil figé de Remus. Si elle n'avait pas vu quelques secondes auparavant le tremblement léger de ses mains avant qu'il ne les cachât dans son pantalon, elle aurait pu le croire indifférent.

A quoi jouait-il, au juste ?

- Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ? s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai envie de te voir toi !

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Lupin.

- Tu avais raison, le moment est mal choisi, répliqua-t-il avec raideur.

Ainsi mouchée, la jeune femme ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter :

- Bien au contraire ! La vie est trop courte alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tant de chichi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ?

Des cris s'élevèrent au même instant dans le couloir silencieux, empêchant Lupin de lui répondre et, à en juger par le soulagement peint sur son visage, nul doute que cela l'arrangeait bien.

Un éclat de lumière fit luire un bref instant les murs du couloir et les hurlements cessèrent aussitôt. Seul le bruit de pas précipités leur parvenait à présent. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs guérisseurs poussant une civière flottante surgirent devant eux. Ficelé de la tête aux pieds, un homme y était allongé et s'agitait en tout sens afin de se libérer. Sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand sans que le moindre son ne parvienne à s'en échapper, lui donnant l'aspect d'une carpe tout droit sortie de l'eau.

- Désolé, mais vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix ! grommela l'un des guérisseurs afin de justifier l'emploi d'un sort de mutisme sur le patient récalcitrant. Non mais regardez-moi ça !

L'homme en blouse blanche souleva l'un des nombreux pansements recouvrant une blessure à l'aspect inquiétant. Il secoua la tête avec exaspération et tous s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur Weasley.

- On n'attend pas deux semaines pour se faire soigner quand on a été attaqué par un Loup-garou ! C'est de l'inconscience … pour lui et pour les autres ! grogna-t-il, prenant à témoin l'un de ses collègues.

- Elles se sont infectées… soupira celui-ci.

- Bien sûr qu'elles se sont infectées !

Il se pencha vers le patient qui continuait de gesticuler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Qu'en ne faisant rien, tout cela ne serait rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve ? Désolé mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Lupin avait blêmi en découvrant les blessures de l'homme allongé sur la civière. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre confirmation du guérisseur pour savoir ce qui était responsable de telles plaies et il savait également que le blessé survivrait. Morsures infectées ou pas, il en fallait bien plus pour tuer un Loup-garou.

Sans cesser de maugréer des recommandations à prendre en compte lors des prochaines nuits de Pleine Lune, les guérisseurs firent entrer la civière dans la chambre qu'occupait déjà Arthur Weasley et Remus se tourna vers Tonks. Celle-ci observait la scène sans réel intérêt bien qu'avec une certaine pitié. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à un Loup-garou. De part son statut d'Auror, elle y avait déjà été confrontée les nuits de Pleine Lune. Mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à analyser la moindre petite expression susceptible de lui indiquer ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, son regard perçant ne passa pas inaperçu et Tonks se tourna finalement vers lui.

- Et maintenant, une fois par mois, ce brave homme n'aura plus qu'en tête de croquer le premier venu…, soupira la jeune femme. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça !

Remus sentit son cœur se déchirer.

« Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. »

Aux yeux de Tonks, la mort était préférable à sa nature hybride. Sa vie ne méritait donc pas d'être vécue…

Depuis ce jour tragique où Fenrir Greyback l'avait contaminé, Lupin avait bien souvent maudis sa condition mais jamais jusqu'ici celle-ci ne lui avait autant fait horreur.

« Ce n'est pas une vie, ça ! »

Non, ce n'était pas une vie. Et pourtant il survivait et jusqu'ici, il y parvenait relativement bien. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'être un Loup-garou n'était pas une fin en soi. Qu'on pouvait vivre normalement… enfin presque. Qu'on ne devenait pas insensible, qu'on pouvait aimer… souffrir.

Mais qu'importait, tout cela ? Sans le savoir, Tonks venait de le confronter à la réalité.

Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça.

Alors bien sûr, peut-être tiendrait-elle un discours tout à fait différent en apprenant sa véritable nature. Mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet instant où, sans tenir compte d'émotion ou sentiments divers, elle avait dit ces quelques mots :

« Ce n'est pas une vie, ça ! »

Non, ce n'était pas une vie. Ce n'était pas une vie pour elle.

- Ca va ? s'enquit la jeune femme face à son silence et la pâleur de son visage.

Remus acquiesça machinalement, la gorge si serrée qu'il eut du mal à articuler :

- Euh… oui, je suis juste inquiet pour Arthur.

- Mais tout va bien, maintenant, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt en souriant. C'est une chance qu'on l'ait trouvé aussi rapidement.

Lupin acquiesça de nouveau mais resta silencieux. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. S'enfuir.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, de mettre le plus de distance possible. Devoir supporter ses avances était au-dessus de ses forces.

Remus se levait déjà lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Molly. Le visage pâle, les traits tirés, elle sourit en les découvrant dans le couloir. Ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir trop pleuré mais brillants de soulagement.

- Ca va aller, dit-elle aussitôt. Il doit se reposer mais ça va aller. Il m'en fait voir celui-là ! ajouta-elle faussement fâchée.

Lupin se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire figé. Il était heureux, profondément heureux pour Arthur et cependant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Tonks avec entrain.

- Il s'est assoupi. Il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir. Je vais rejoindre les enfants pour les rassurer, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

- Je passerai demain chez Sirius pour les escorter jusqu'ici. Maugrey voudra sûrement venir avec nous.

- … Oh… Oui, merci Tonks, acquiesça Molly. C'est vrai… il faudra les conduire à Ste Mangouste.

Mrs Weasley prit son manteau d'une main tremblante.

- Je suis encore un peu secouée. Je n'y avais même pas songé…

Elle se tut, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres. Nymphadora lui pressa gentiment l'épaule puis l'aida à revêtir le lourd vêtement.

- Ca va aller pour transplaner ?

- Oui, oui, merci. Et merci d'être venus ce soir.

Molly leva des yeux larmoyants vers eux.

- Tous les deux, finit-elle en reniflant.

- C'est normal ! répondit Tonks. Nous étions très inquiets ! Mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant ! Vous feriez bien de rentrer rassurer les enfants !

- C'est vrai… ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, répéta Mrs Weasley avant de se tourner vers Remus. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, désolé. Je dois reprendre ma surveillance.

C'était une fausse excuse mais s'il retournait au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour la nuit, Tonks viendrait immanquablement avec eux et sa présence à ses côtés étaient la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait.

- Sortons d'ici, dit-il doucement.

Nymphadora et lui guidèrent Molly jusqu'aux portes de Ste Mangouste et Lupin regarda Mrs Weasley disparaître dans un « crac » familier non sans une certaine appréhension. L'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec la jeune femme le rendait plus nerveux que jamais, en particulier si elle tenait à reprendre la discussion là où elle s'était interrompue… Aussi s'empressa-t-il de lancer :

- A bientôt, Nymphadora.

- Attends… tenta-t-elle de le retenir.

Mais il avait déjà transplané.

--------------------------------

La fin d'année approchant, le repaire de l'Ordre avait pris des airs festifs. Sirius avait poussé les enfants à décorer la maison pour lui redonner un aspect plus chaleureux. Des boules multicolores flottaient dans les airs et scintillaient de mille feux. Des guirlandes ornaient les murs et Molly avait préparé des décoctions qui répandaient dans l'air des odeurs de sapin et de pain d'épices. Sirius le premier avait mis la main à la pâte, en créant une ambiance enneigée dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Tous semblaient avoir voulu effacer l'angoisse des derniers jours en s'attelant aux préparatifs de Noël et des chants, entrecoupés d'éclats de rire, avaient rythmé les journées.

La soirée de Noël s'était donc passée dans la bonne humeur même s'ils regrettaient l'absence de Monsieur Weasley, encore à Sainte Mangouste, et de Lupin, qui fuyait toujours Tonks. Ils avaient alors décidé à l'unanimité de se rattraper lors de la soirée du Nouvel an puisque Arthur serait enfin rentré et Remus obligatoirement présent. La pleine lune approchait à grands pas et il était hors de question qu'il erre comme une âme en peine le soir de sa transformation. Il aurait bien sûr pu se cacher ailleurs qu'au 12 square Grimmaurd, mais c'était sans compter l'avis bien arrêté de Sirius à ce sujet.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, mon vieux ! lui lança Black, en entrant dans la chambre de son ami après y avoir été invité.

En cette soirée de réveillon, Remus était assis sur son lit, revenant tout juste d'une mission particulièrement longue et épuisante.

- C'est ma mauvaise période, soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

Un sourire amusé détendit les lèvres de Sirius.

- Tu sais que ça fait assez… féminin cette façon de dire les choses ?

- Très amusant… maugréa Remus, lui jetant un regard noir.

Mais le sourire de Black s'accentua.

- Allez, ne boude pas ! Je te tiendrai compagnie ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas utile, je vais trouver un endroit tranquille. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama aussitôt Sirius. Il en est hors de question ! Tu vas rester ici.

Remus soupira. Il s'était préparé aux objections de son meilleur ami. Ça n'aurait pas été Patmol s'il ne lui avait pas tenu tête pour lui imposer une situation qui finalement était la meilleure pour tout le monde…

Sauf…

- Non, tu as bien mérité de t'amuser un peu. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir traîner dans mes pattes alors qu'en bas tout le monde fera la fête.

Mais Sirius s'était déjà planté devant lui, un doigt pointé sous son nez.

- Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ? Ca fait des années qu'on n'a pas fêté le Nouvel an ensemble, alors il est hors de question que tu en réchappes à cause de ce stupide problème de poil !

Remus ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rétorquer mais Sirius n'avait apparemment pas fini :

- Et je suis plus têtu que toi, alors tu n'auras pas le dernier mot. Tu restes ici, point final.

Lupin soupira.

A quoi s'était-il donc attendu avec une excuse aussi ridicule ? Et puis pourquoi cacher ses véritables raisons à Patmol ? S'il voulait l'avoir de son côté, il n'avait qu'à lui dire la vérité.

Du moins, en partie.

- Ecoute… commença-t-il avec embarras. Je n'ai pas envie que certaines personnes découvrent mon « problème ».

Sirius haussa les sourcils et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

- Tu parles de Tonks ?

- Oui.

- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire, assura aussitôt Black. C'est une grande fille, tu sais, et en plus elle est Auror. Alors ce ne sont pas quelques poils qui vont l'effrayer.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Remus sentit son cœur battre brusquement plus vite et ses joues se colorer. Il se leva aussitôt et fit quelques pas dans la pièce afin de cacher son visage traîtreusement empourpré.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, dit-il. Si j'accepte de rester ici, tu veilleras à ce qu'elle ne découvre rien ?

- Je ne te comprends pas… rétorqua Sirius. Elle est la seule à ne pas être au courant. Si tu le lui disais, tu pourrais descendre avec nous dans le salon.

- Et parader en Loup-garou ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'indigna Remus.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Les gosses t'ont déjà vu et ils ne se sont pas enfuis en hurlant !

- Tu veux dire, avant ou après que j'ai essayé de les tuer ? demanda Remus, acide.

Exaspéré, Sirius se leva à son tour.

- Tu as ta potion Tue-loup !

- Il est hors de question qu'une autre personne que toi ne me voit comme « ça » ! s'emporta Lupin, le visage blême.

Mais à peine sa voix s'était-elle haussée que Remus se détournait, gêné. Il se sentait ridicule de se mettre en colère ainsi. Ce sujet restait tabou et il trouvait grotesque de ne pas être parvenu à dépasser cela au fil des années.

Et dire qu'on le décrivait sage et réfléchi…

Le silence se prolongea et Lupin leva finalement les yeux vers son ami. Black l'observait avec gravité et Remus soupira, plus embarrassé encore. Il détestait se montrer si transparent. Même devant lui.

- Très bien, acquiesça finalement Sirius avant de rajouter avec entrain : Content de jouer les privilégiés !

Lupin croisa son regard rieur et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

- Mais si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Black, tu devrais le dire à Tonks. Au moins, tu n'aurais plus à te soucier de le lui cacher.

- Non, grommela aussitôt Remus.

- Pourquoi ne…

- Sirius ! Je ne veux pas !

- Mais… !

- Patmol ! Je ne te demande qu'une chose : la tenir à l'écart ! Est-ce que tu me le promets ?

- Argh ! finit par capituler Sirius. Oui, c'est d'accord, mais je ne te…

- … comprends pas, je sais, finit Remus pour lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire mais Black dut sentir son anxiété persistante car il finit par lui jeter un regard en biais.

- Hum… tu sais que Tonks m'a souvent demandé de tes nouvelles ? lança-t-il négligemment.

Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les propos de Patmol partaient d'une bonne intention mais celui-ci n'aurait pu choisir plus mauvais sujet pour le dérider.

Désireux de gagner un peu de temps, Lupin se tourna vers le porte-manteau à sa droite et examina avec attention un énième accroc qu'il découvrit sur sa lourde cape.

- Ah ?... Et alors ? parvint-il à articuler avec le plus de neutralité possible.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, répondit-il d'un air entendu.

- On est amis, les amis s'apprécient, en général.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle a des vues sur toi, j'en mettrais ma baguette au feu ! Je crois que tu as une carte à jouer, conclut Black en souriant.

Remus souleva l'un des pans du vêtement, à la recherche d'une nouvelle entaille.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Elle est trop …

Il chercha un instant le mot adéquat mais les seuls qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne sonnaient guère comme des raisons d'éviter toute relation.

- Extravagante pour toi ? finit Black à sa place, non sans éclater de rire. C'est sûr que vous êtes aux antipodes tous les deux.

Le poids dans la poitrine de Remus se fit plus lourd et il rabattit avec plus d'irritation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu l'épais tissu de sa cape.

- Voilà, tu as bien résumé.

- Je te comprends et puis, honnêtement, j'adore ma cousine, mais j'ai du mal à vous imaginer ensemble.

- Moi aussi, murmura Lupin.

Un silence un peu lourd se fit. Les réponses laconiques de Remus étaient venues à bout de l'entrain de Black et celui-ci se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Bon, mon vieux, c'est bien beau de papoter, mais la nuit commence à tomber.

Saisissant l'allusion de son ami, Lupin fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit sa potion Tue-loup. Il leva la fiole vers Sirius, comme pour trinquer et avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres, la vida d'une traite. Une longue nuit allait commencer.

----------------------------------

Tonks leva sa Bièreaubeurre et trinqua avec le reste des convives.

La cuisine, trop petite pour recevoir autant de monde, avait été abandonnée au profit du salon, beaucoup plus vaste. En fin d'après-midi, Sirius s'était chargé d'entreposer les meubles à l'étage et à présent, une longue table rectangulaire trônait au centre de la pièce lourdement décorée. L'humeur générale était à l'image de leur hôte. Particulièrement joyeux, Sirius jouait les boute-en-train, chantant, riant et plaisantant à qui mieux mieux. Incapable de rester en place, il se levait sans cesse de sa chaise afin d'aider Molly dans la distribution des plats et refusait catégoriquement qu'un invité ne vienne lui porter main forte. Il prenait cependant le temps de discuter avec Harry, et disparaissait parfois pendant plusieurs minutes à l'étage afin d'aller voir Buck qui était malheureusement souffrant.

La famille Weasley était presque au complet et le patriarche présidait le repas, confortablement assis en bout de table. Arthur était sorti le jour même de Ste Mangouste et n'était pas encore capable de marcher seul mais il se remettait peu à peu et nul doute que le dévouement et l'attention de Molly y étaient pour beaucoup. Celle-ci était aux petits soins avec son mari.

Un bruit saugrenu attira l'attention de Nymphadora de l'autre côté de la table, où les plus jeunes discutaient allègrement. Tonks ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'un des jumeaux mettre subrepticement quelque chose dans le col de Ron. Un cri et de bruyants éclats de rire suivirent et la jeune femme soupira face à ce débordement d'enthousiasme.

Elle qui avait cru passer une soirée en compagnie de Remus avait vite déchanté, et on pouvait prétexter n'importe quelle mission urgente pour excuser son absence, Tonks savait parfaitement que Dumbledore avait fortement incité ceux qui le désiraient à fêter le Nouvel an en famille.

Non. Si Remus n'était pas là, c'était par choix et non par obligation.

- Par pitié, souris un peu ! s'exclama Sirius qui levait déjà les mains pour lui pincer les joues.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en repoussant les dix doigts qui s'agitaient sous son nez.

- Mais je souris, moi ! Regarde !

Le visage de son cousin se fendit en deux mais Tonks se contenta de lancer :

- Veux-tu vraiment qu'on reparle de ces derniers mois ?

- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, « miss discrétion » ! Tu serais toujours aussi joyeuse avec une horde d'Aurors à tes trousses et une interdiction formelle de sortir d'ici ?

- En parlant de ça ! Mon ami Colin qui travaille à Edinbourg m'a dit qu'un Auror saoulait tout le monde à ton sujet, lança Tonks. Un certain… Olms… Ou Olds…

Arthur Weasley, assis à côté de la jeune femme, s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Kingsley se fait harceler par un Auror du ministère écossais. Ce doit être le même ! Il parait qu'il lui envoie un hibou toutes les semaines pour savoir où en sont les recherches. Il lui a même proposé son aide !... Tu penses bien qu'il a refusé !

- Génial, grommela Sirius. De toute façon, même si ce type venait à Londres, jamais il ne me trouverait… vu que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici, rajouta-t-il, grinçant.

- Je crois que c'est une fille, indiqua Tonks en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

- Ça pourrait être un Gobelin, le résultat serait le même !

Sirius jeta un œil sur la vieille pendule qui prenait un malin plaisir à retarder malgré les efforts de Molly pour la remettre à l'heure, et se leva.

- Je reviens ! Je vais voir comment Buck se porte.

- Mais tu y es allé il y a vingt minutes ! s'étonna Tonks. Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure !

- Son état m'inquiète.

- Tu veux que je jette un œil ? proposa la jeune femme.

- Tu es une experte en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? s'enquit Sirius, non sans ironie.

- Euh… Non.

- Alors tu restes là !

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce. Tonks se tourna vers Arthur d'un air exaspéré mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire et la jeune femme eut de nouveau le sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle en était même persuadée. Combien de regards entendus avait-elle intercepté tout au long de la soirée ? Combien d'excuses Sirius avait-il donné pour sortir de table et s'absenter pendant cinq à dix minutes à chaque fois ?

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Tonks se leva… et fut aussitôt alpaguée par Molly.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Aux toilettes, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Mais c'est minuit dans deux minutes !

- Plus maintenant ! Grâce à cette bonne vieille pendule, j'ai droit à cinq minutes !

Sans prêter davantage attention au glapissement agacé de Molly qui découvrait le nouveau retard de l'horloge, Tonks sortit du salon. Faisant mine de se diriger vers les toilettes, elle bifurqua cependant en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle les grimpa le plus silencieusement possible et s'avançait déjà vers la pièce où logeait Buck lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit quelques mètres plus loin. Elle profita de l'obscurité pour se cacher et se glissa dans une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées de la maison des Black.

- Arrête de râler ! s'exclamait Sirius d'une voix faussement agacée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras me supporter toute la soirée ! Et puis pour une fois que je peux en placer une sans que tu me coupes la parole !

Un grondement sourd parvint jusqu'à la jeune femme et elle fronça les sourcils. Sans jamais être rentrée dans cette pièce, Tonks savait parfaitement qu'elle était ordinairement occupée par Remus. Alors qui s'y trouvait à l'instant ? Car il ne s'agissait pas de Lupin ! De cela, elle en était persuadée au vue du grognement inhumain qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Raté ! répliquait joyeusement Sirius tandis qu'un bruit mat retentissait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Apprend à viser ! Et arrête de faire cette tête ! T'es vraiment de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui !

Un nouveau bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un « Aïe ! » retentissant.

- Ok, ok ! J'y vais ! grommela Sirius. Mais je reviendrai avec une part de gâteau !

La chose dans la chambre grogna doucement et Black poursuivit, un sourire dans la voix :

- Pourquoi tu fais ton timide ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais une faim de loup !

BADABOOM ! Un nouveau projectile venait d'être lancé mais Sirius avait précipitamment refermé la porte derrière lui. Son rire chaleureux résonna dans le couloir et Tonks fit un pas en arrière afin se dissimuler davantage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Black dévalait les escaliers en sifflotant, laissant la jeune femme plus perplexe que jamais.

Etait-ce Remus, dans cette chambre ?

Il y avait eu une telle complicité dans ce court échange qu'en temps normal, la jeune femme n'aurait même pas douté. Et pourtant…

Si Lupin était bien présent ce soir, pourquoi restait-il enfermé ? Pourquoi ne descendait-il pas faire la fête avec eux ?

Un mauvais pressentiment vint brusquement la saisir.

Et s'il était blessé ? S'il était cloué au lit avec l'incapacité de parler, tout juste capable de grogner… et lancer des objets lourds…

Non, c'était ridicule ! Si jamais Remus avait couru le moindre danger, Sirius le lui aurait dit. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de le lui cacher.

Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une demande pressante de cette bourrique de Lupin !

Dans un soupir agacé, Tonks sortit de sa cachette, s'assura que la voie était libre et rejoignit la chambre de Remus le plus silencieusement possible. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Molly et Sirius comprennent qu'elle n'était pas au toilettes mais partie fureter à l'étage, aussi ouvrit-elle précautionneusement la porte. La pièce était faiblement éclairée et Tonks dut pousser davantage le battant pour voir la chambre dans sa totalité. Son regard fut bien vite attiré par une masse sombre et imposante, dos à l'entrée, et la poignée de la porte lui échappa brusquement des mains.

Un Loup-garou !

-----------------------

Un léger cliquetis attira son attention et Remus émit un vague soupir exaspéré. Qu'allait-il devoir jeter à la figure de Sirius pour que celui-ci daigne enfin rejoindre ses invités ? Certes, sa présence lui faisait du bien et rendait son isolement moins douloureux mais il estimait que Patmol avait autre chose à faire que taper la causette à un Loup-garou seulement capable de grogner.

Avec une certaine maladresse, compte tenu de la longueur de ses mains aux griffes acérées, Lupin se saisit d'une chaussure posée au pied du lit et se retourna.

L'air déserta brusquement ses poumons et une soudaine nausée le submergea.

Nymphadora.

Nymphadora était debout sur le seuil et le fixait avec un mélange de surprise et de terreur.

Ses doigts faiblirent et le soulier tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla revenir à elle et, d'une main tremblante, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de sa baguette.

La respiration de Tonks était saccadée et sa hâte trahissait une peur panique qui glaça Remus. Aussi, en dépit du danger de se voir frappé par Nymphadora, il ne bougea pas, trop assommé par cette situation qu'il avait voulu par tous les moyens éviter. Malgré un fulgurant désir de disparaître six pieds sous terre, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui de Tonks et lorsque cette dernière parvint enfin à pointer sa baguette sur lui, son immobilité interpella la jeune femme.

Nymphadora balaya vivement la pièce des yeux, notant méthodiquement l'ordre relatif des lieux, hormis quelques objets sur le sol, puis son regard perçant vint de nouveau se poser sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin la vit baisser lentement sa baguette, confirmant ce que l'incrédulité soudaine de son expression trahissait déjà.

Elle venait de comprendre.

- … Remus ? balbutia-t-elle, tandis qu'au loin résonnait le décompte annonçant la Nouvelle année.

« Cinq !… Quatre !… Trois !… Deux !… Un !… BONNE ANNEE ! »

Les éclats de voix provenant du salon ramenèrent Lupin à la vie.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi ! Il ne voulait pas !

Un dégoût et une colère sans précédent gonflèrent dans sa poitrine et un long rugissement s'échappa bientôt de sa gorge. Tonks fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, les yeux soudain exorbités, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt et rangea précipitamment sa baguette.

- Remus, appela-t-elle doucement, levant une main apaisante vers lui.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie plus longtemps le monstre en lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi avili de toute sa vie.

Elle devait partir !

Il rugit de nouveau, cherchant à dominer les cris et explosions diverses qui s'élevaient du salon. Sirius allait bien finir par l'entendre et la ferait sortir d'ici. Mais le vacarme se poursuivait sans discontinuer et bientôt la voix acariâtre de Mrs Black vint se mêler à la joyeuse cacophonie.

- Arrête, je t'en prie, dit Tonks, cherchant à couvrir ses hurlements.

Le ton de la jeune femme s'était fait suppliant et son regard trahissait une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec horreur, il la voyait s'avancer, les mains toujours levées, et Remus s'empressa de faire des gestes impressionnants afin de la tenir éloigner.

Mais sans succès.

- Je t'en prie… ça n'a pas d'importance… Arrête, s'il te plait… continuait-elle d'implorer.

Remus fit un nouveau pas en arrière et son dos vouté vint percuter le mur de la chambre. Il était pris au piège. Tonks le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et il tenta de repousser ses mains tendues à l'aide de son museau. Il gardait ses longs bras cachés derrière lui de peur de la blesser de ses griffes tranchantes, et courbait l'échine afin de l'éloigner de lui à coups de tête suffisamment puissants pour la faire reculer. Mais elle restait obstinément devant lui.

- Remus… supplia-t-elle, malgré ses grognements intimidants. Je ne partirai pas !

Sa voix avait claqué avec force et Lupin leva les yeux vers elle. Tonks semblait au bord des larmes, les bras toujours tendus vers lui, et son cœur se serra. Cette situation était impossible…

Dans un grondement rageur, Remus la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et fondit sur la lampe qu'il brisa d'un geste furieux. L'obscurité envahit aussitôt la chambre que seule la Pleine lune éclairait et Lupin rejoignit le coin de plus sombre de la pièce afin de s'y cacher.

Protégé par la pénombre, le Loup-garou s'adossa au mur et sentit sa colère se dissiper au profit d'une profonde détresse. Les jambes faibles, il se laissa lentement glisser le long de la cloison et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il aurait voulu disparaître, ne plus exister. Il aurait voulu fuir cette chambre, fuir cette maison s'il avait eu ailleurs où aller. Mais il devait supporter la présence de Tonks. Supporter sa voix. Son regard blessé. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas le laisser ?

Malgré ses paupières closes, son ouïe fine et son odorat particulièrement développé lui apprirent la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et sentit la main légère de la jeune femme se poser sur son bras velu. Cette simple image lui donna la nausée mais il n'avait plus la force de la repousser. En fait, il n'avait plus la force de bouger du tout.

Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose. Que tout cela cesse. Que tout cela disparaisse.

- Remus… Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me fiche complètement que tu sois un Loup-garou. Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa main pressa plus fortement son bras mais il resta immobile, priant pour que Sirius les rejoigne enfin. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il ne voulait rien écouter. Il voulait tout oublier.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me repoussais sans cesse… Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Mortifié, Remus sentit le front de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule et un frisson de dégoût le traversa de part en part. Jamais il n'avait autant haï la monstruosité de son enveloppe. Comment pouvait-elle le toucher ? Comment pouvait-elle caresser ce corps abject ? Dans un râle de désespoir, il tenta de la repousser une nouvelle fois et entendit avec un soulagement indescriptible le pas précipités de Sirius dans les escaliers.

- TONKS ! rugit celui-ci d'une voix furieuse. OU ES-TU, MAUDITE ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Black parvenait sur le seuil de la chambre. Surpris par l'obscurité de la pièce, celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Lumos.

Une lumière diffuse apparut de la pointe de sa baguette et son regard accrocha aussitôt le couple dans l'angle de la pièce.

- Par Merlin… murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter vers sa cousine pour la relever de force. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

La jeune femme résista mais la poigne de Sirius était solide et elle fut contrainte de se lever.

- Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Bon sang, Tonks ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais où sont les limites ? Tu n'étais pas censée venir ici et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Qu'y a-t-il à cacher ? Remus est un Loup-garou, et alors ? En quoi est-ce si dérangeant ?

- C'est dérangeant parce que c'est personnel ! s'exclama Sirius. Si Lunard avait voulu que tu le saches, tu l'aurais su.

La jeune femme se figea brusquement et ferma les yeux.

- « Lunard »… murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais demandé à quoi rimait ce surnom ?

- Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Maintenant tu sors d'ici !

- Non ! lâcha-t-elle avec raideur. Je reste avec lui ! Il est hors de question qu'il reste tout seul ici alors que tout le monde s'amuse en bas !

Sirius fit un pas vers elle, le visage blême de colère.

- Mais bon sang ! N'as-tu donc pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas de toi dans cette chambre ? s'écria-t-il en désignant le corps prostré de Lupin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Loup-garou toujours immobile et dut plisser des yeux pour apercevoir la forme pourtant imposante de Remus.

Sirius tenait sa baguette éloignée de son ami, afin de le cacher aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il pressentait que la lampe cassée n'était pas due à un accident et la dernière chose qu'il désirait était d'accroître l'humiliation de son ami. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme cela. Emporté par la liesse générale, il n'avait pas noté l'absence de Tonks et seule la plainte de Molly concernant le retour tardif de la jeune femme le lui avait fait remarquer.

- Sors d'ici, Tonks, dit-il plus calmement. S'il te plait. Tu pourras en parler avec lui demain si tu veux mais ce soir, laisse-le tranquille.

Ces paroles raisonnables eurent l'effet désiré car les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, elle finit par acquiescer mais prit cependant le temps de se tourner une dernière fois vers le Loup-garou.

- Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi, Remus. Je veux que tu le comprennes bien.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, espérant peut-être un signe, une réponse quelconque de Lupin mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et elle finit par tourner les talons. Sirius la regarda fermer doucement la porte derrière elle puis reporta son attention sur le corps prostré de son ami.

- Je suis désolé, Lunard… Sincèrement.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilou la suite ! Un immense merci à nos deux revieweuses : Shumeyo et Melopia. La fic est toujours en court d'écriture et pour le moment, nous avons 6 chapitres de faits. Je vais donc les mettre rapidement en ligne. Pour la suite, cela devrait arriver plus lentement. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

---------------------

Un soupir pourtant léger le sortit lentement de son sommeil et Remus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait cruellement souffrir mais il ne s'en alarma pas. On ne pouvait guère espérer autre chose lorsqu'on subissait une transformation et cette douleur ne lui était que trop familière. Les organes s'étiraient, se déformaient. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême se déchiraient sous la pression. Et bien que la nature même imparfaite du Loup-garou parvenait à gérer cette mutation, il n'en restait pas moins des séquelles qui mettaient plusieurs jours à disparaître totalement.

Mais à l'inverse de bien des réveils, Remus n'était pas allongé nu sur un sol dur et glacé. Bien au contraire, il se trouvait confortablement installé dans son lit, sous une chaude couverture de laine.

Dans un geste lent et précautionneux, il tourna la tête et découvrit Sirius un peu à l'écart, affalé dans un fauteuil usé. Black avait tourné son siège de telle sorte qu'il pouvait à la fois surveiller son ami et observer l'extérieur à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Pour l'heure, il regardait d'un œil morne les lourds nuages se mouvoir lentement dans le ciel.

Il n'était pas utile d'être devin pour connaître les raisons d'une telle mine. Sirius se sentait coupable d'avoir failli, hier soir. Sans compter que, les fêtes passées, le 12 Square Grimmaurd allait se désemplir, laissant de nouveau seul le maître des lieux. Certes, Remus vivait dans la maison des Black depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais il passait la plus grande partie de son temps dehors, en mission, et ne pouvait guère aider Sirius à supporter sa solitude.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, Lupin finit par se racler la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Black.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Fatigué, répondit Remus d'une voix rauque.

Sa gorge le faisait souffrir. D'avoir hurlé trop fort, peut-être.

Sirius se leva.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi manger un peu. Je t'ai mis ton pyjama à côté de toi.

Remus tourna la tête et découvrit le vêtement plié sur le lit.

- Merci.

Black acquiesça sobrement et sortit.

La mâchoire crispée, Lupin se redressa tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras douloureux et la couverture glissa légèrement, dévoilant en partie sa nudité.

Il détestait le réveil. Il détestait se sentir perdu, nu et vulnérable. La constitution du loup-garou rendait la transformation supportable. En revanche, lors du processus inverse, lorsque le corps redevenait celui d'un homme fatigué par de trop nombreuses métamorphoses, la douleur était telle qu'il s'évanouissait.

Remus se souvenait de la présence de Sirius à ses côtés, tandis que l'aube apparaissait. Il se souvenait de la couverture qu'il tenait déjà entre ses mains pour le couvrir.

Cette situation humiliante, il l'avait vécue de trop nombreuses fois et l'idée d'avoir pour témoin une autre personne que Patmol lui était intolérable.

Alors Tonks… C'était tout simplement impensable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Sirius revint avec un plateau repas dans les mains, Remus était parvenu à enfiler son pyjama et avait rajusté les oreillers dans son dos afin de rendre sa position assise plus supportable.

Black posa les victuailles devant lui et Lupin haussa les sourcils.

- Tu avais dit « un peu ».

- Ce sont les restes du repas d'hier, expliqua Sirius en rejoignant son fauteuil.

Le plateau était plein à raz-bord de pâtés, viandes, pommes de terre, légumes… sans oublier plusieurs parts de gâteau que son ami avait empilées savamment pour permettre une meilleure économie d'espace.

- J'ai oublié la boisson, maugréa Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un verre et un pichet apparaissaient et venaient se poser sur la petite table de chevet. Lupin se servit aussitôt un peu de vin, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers son ami à la triste figure.

Au bout d'un long silence, Remus finit par soupirer.

- Vas-y, si ça peut te faire du bien.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il vivement.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit … un bon milliard de fois. Et je t'ai répondu… ou tout du moins, je t'ai grogné un bon milliard de fois aussi que ce n'était pas grave.

Cette pointe d'humour ne dérida pas pour autant son ami et Lupin poursuivit :

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

- J'aurais dû la surveiller de plus près. J'ai été…

- Occupé, finit Remus pour lui mais Sirius répliqua durement :

- Négligeant.

- Non, occupé. Tu as été pris par la fête. Franchement, qui te le reprocherait après ces mois enfermé seul dans cette maison ? Certainement pas moi… Alors arrête de culpabiliser.

Comme Sirius restait silencieux, Lupin insista :

- Et je te remercie de l'avoir faite sortir. Sincèrement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Black soupira.

- Mouais, grommela-t-il. Elle est en bas et fait le pied de grue pour te voir. J'ai dû la stupéfixer pour l'empêcher de monter jusqu'ici.

Remus esquissa un sourire amusé mais celui-ci faiblit devant la mine sérieuse de son ami. Cependant, préférant nier les soupçons qui germaient dans son esprit, il se contenta de répondre :

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Très bien. Mais tu sais combien elle est butée. Elle ne te fichera pas la paix tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé.

- Je sais.

Oui, il le savait, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de la voir aujourd'hui. Ni le lendemain, d'ailleurs, mais avait-il le choix ?

Préférant éviter de trop songer à la nuit dernière et au profond sentiment de honte qui ne le quittait plus, il demanda :

- Et cette soirée ? C'était bien ?

Le regard lugubre et coupable que lui lança Sirius lui fit rajouter vivement :

- … hormis l'indiscrétion de Tonks.

- … Mmm. Les jumeaux ont été insupportables, comme d'habitude.

- Ça a dû contribuer à la bonne ambiance, non ? insista-t-il en se coupant un morceau de pain.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, je suppose.

Remus esquissa un sourire. Lorsque Sirius était d'humeur à ronchonner, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, bougonna Black. C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- En tout cas, les autres ont eu l'air d'apprécier la soirée. Il faut croire que tu es malgré tout un hôte agréable, lorsque tu le veux, taquina Lupin.

Sirius s'affala un peu plus sur son fauteuil et allongea ses longues jambes devant lui.

- C'est facile de s'amuser. Mais qui va rester ici pour nettoyer et ranger ?

- Deux petits coups de baguette et ta maison sera comme avant. Je t'aiderai si tu veux.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt Black. Tu dois te reposer. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Remus finit d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répliquer, l'air de rien :

- Alors n'oublie pas de mettre un tablier. Je crois que Molly en laisse toujours un dans la cuisine.

Le regard hostile de Sirius le transperça et Lupin sourit.

- Allez ! Vois le bon côté des choses !... Avec cet entrainement, d'ici un an, tu seras « bonne » à marier.

Patmol se mit brusquement sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

- Tu sais que le dernier à m'avoir dit ça n'est plus en état de procréer ? menaça-t-il, avec cependant une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Bon, je te laisse manger. Je repasserai plus tard, le ménage m'attend !

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la porte mais s'arrêta un bref instant sur le seuil.

- Après tout… je dois mériter ma place au sein de l'Ordre, ironisa-t-il, avant de sortir.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Remus mais dès que la porte se fut refermée, Lupin se rembrunit. Dans un soupir, il reporta son attention sur son plateau plein à craquer et entreprit de s'occuper l'esprit en mangeant mais sa soudaine solitude ne l'aidait guère.

« Je t'en prie… ça n'a pas d'importance… Arrête, s'il te plait… »

Depuis qu'il était éveillé, il luttait sans relâche contre ces pensées, ces souvenirs. Il préférait ne se rappeler que de sa honte car le reste ne l'aiderait pas à tenir Tonks éloignée de lui.

Avec une vigueur qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il entreprit de se resservir un peu de pommes de terre et la cuillère émit un claquement sonore contre la faïence de son assiette.

« Je ne partirai pas ! »

Il enfourna une bouchée dans le vain espoir de s'étrangler avec, cherchant le moyen de balayer ces paroles qui ne cessaient de revenir en force dans son esprit mais…

« Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi, Remus. Je veux que tu le comprennes bien. »

- C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il avec agacement avant de repousser son plateau.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac restait contracté depuis la veille au soir et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa transformation.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si partagé.

Oui, il était mortifié. Mortifié au point de se dire que jamais plus il ne pourrait supporter de se retrouver en face de Nymphadora Tonks. Et pourtant… une partie de lui se sentait soulagée.

Elle savait et ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Alors bien sûr, cela ne changeait absolument rien à son désir de la garder éloignée de lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ses paroles comme autant de baume sur ses blessures. Il ne lui répugnait pas comme lui-même se répugnait. Elle ne haïssait pas cette moitié de lui comme lui-même la haïssait.

Alors oui, il se sentait soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter sa pitié ou son dégoût.

Mais…

« Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça ! ».

Mais voilà.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cela.

------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Remus n'était guère au mieux de sa forme mais suffisamment remis cependant, pour escorter les enfants jusqu'à Poudlard. L'Ordre manquait cruellement d'effectifs aussi était-il contraint de taire la douleur lancinante qui traversait son corps à chaque mouvement. Il était pourtant content de quitter sa chambre aux murs défraichis et au souvenir pesant, mais la perspective de croiser Tonks freinait son enthousiasme. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il descendit les escaliers et gagna la cuisine.

Mondingus s'était invité au petit déjeuner et les discussions allaient bon train entre les membres de l'Ordre. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, personne ne sembla remarquer l'arrivée de Lupin. Personne sauf Tonks.

Elle l'observa se glisser discrètement à table et tenta de capter son regard, mais ce fut peine perdue, comme souvent ces derniers temps. A peine attablé, il avait focalisé son attention sur sa tasse de café, et ce ne fut qu'à l'approche de Sirius qu'il daigna relever la tête.

Le souhait de Remus de ne pas la voir le lendemain même de sa découverte n'avait pas surpris Tonks. Avec du recul et une nuit blanche à ressasser les derniers évènements, elle avait compris le comportement de Lupin et la colère de Sirius. Son impulsivité lui avait souvent été reprochée - un trait de famille, à n'en pas douter – et elle regrettait d'avoir mis Remus dans une situation qu'il avait estimé gênante. Voir peut-être même humiliante.

Alors oui, elle regrettait… mais pas complètement !

Après tout, grâce à cela, elle savait enfin pourquoi Lupin ne cessait de la repousser depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle allait pouvoir agir. Et surtout… se faire pardonner.

« Et maintenant, une fois par mois, ce brave homme n'aura plus qu'en tête de croquer le premier venu… Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça ! »

Comme elle pouvait détester ces paroles malheureuses ! Que ne ferait-elle pour revenir en arrière et fermer son clapet au lieu de débiter des imbécilités pareilles !

Mais c'était le genre de commentaire gratuit que l'on faisait sans réellement y songer. Une remarque qu'on jugeait anodine sur un sujet certes grave mais qui ne vous touchait pas personnellement et donc qui ne justifiait pas de pudeur. Ni de prudence.

Bien sûr que ce brave homme méritait de vivre ! Bien sûr que la vie de Remus méritait d'être vécue !

Tonks se souvenait du visage blême de Lupin après ces propos irréfléchis et elle se haïssait de l'avoir ainsi blessé. Alors elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, à présent : être enfin seule avec lui afin de lui expliquer que pour elle, rien n'avait changé, que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes.

Les yeux de Nymphadora se posèrent sur Remus qui refusait toujours catégoriquement de croiser son regard et sa gorge se serra.

Non. Au contraire, tout avait changé.

Si elle doutait encore de l'importance de cet homme dans sa vie, aujourd'hui le doute n'était plus permis. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple béguin. Et encore moins d'un caprice.

Elle l'aimait.

Alors il pouvait l'ignorer s'il le souhaitait, mais ce comportement ne l'empêcherait pas de parler avec lui de ce qui s'était passé. Avec ou sans son consentement ! conclut mentalement la jeune femme en finissant d'un trait son café.

Les conversations de l'Ordre cessèrent lorsque les enfants pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et après un petit déjeuner copieux tout le monde se leva.

Il était prévu de longue date que Tonks et Remus accompagneraient les enfants jusqu'à Poudlard, mais la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux n'allait pas rendre cette mission des plus agréables.

Pour passer inaperçue dans les rues de Londres, la jeune femme avait adopté un look « vieille institutrice », cheveux gris coiffés en chignon et un tailleur d'une sobriété qui ne lui était pas coutumière et elle aurait juré avoir vu Lupin esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle s'était transformée. Pendant le trajet les menant tous à Poudlard, Tonks avait dû cependant reléguer ses problèmes au second plan afin de rester le plus concentrée possible sur sa mission. Remus n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme, il lui incombait à elle de faire preuve de deux fois plus de vigilance et de veiller à la sécurité des enfants.

Heureusement, le voyage se passa bien mais ce fut avec soulagement que Remus et elle virent le Magicobus s'arrêter enfin devant les grilles de l'imposante école. Les saluts d'usage terminés, ils attendirent de voir les enfants à l'abri dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour donner le signal du départ. Après avoir indiqué leur nouvelle destination au chauffeur, Tonks n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Remus s'était réfugié au fond du bus. Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait encore préféré rentrer à pied, façon Moldu, plutôt que d'être en sa compagnie.

Soupirant avec force afin de se donner du courage, elle décida d'ignorer les états d'âme de Lupin ainsi que le regard contrarié qu'il lui lança à son approche, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Mission accomplie. Les enfants sont en sécurité, lâcha Tonks, dès qu'elle fut assise.

Remus se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir que le silence qu'il lui opposait depuis le début de la mission perdrait de son efficacité, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais le souvenir de leur dernier face à face était encore trop vivace et bien qu'il se doutât qu'elle essaierait de lui en parler, il n'était pas disposé à lui faciliter la tâche.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, tu te sens bien ?

- ça va, mentit Lupin, chaque muscle de son corps criant le contraire.

Le regard fuyant, il sentait celui de la jeune femme glisser sur son visage fermé et l'entendit bientôt soupirer d'exaspération.

- Tu comptes jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu sais, le jeu du « j'évite Tonks »…

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, non ? Et il me semble t'avoir déjà répondue.

- Non, non, non, tu n'as rien répondu, tu t'es esquivé ! dit-elle en agitant sous son nez un doigt agacé afin d'attirer vraisemblablement son attention.

- Le moment n'était pas opportun pour ce genre de … conversation, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer sans se tourner pour autant vers Tonks.

- Je te signale que si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me fuir, j'aurais sûrement eu l'occasion de te parler à un « moment opportun », rétorqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

Embarrassé, Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers une vieille dame assise non loin d'eux et qui, bien que leur tournant le dos, semblait imperceptiblement tendre l'oreille dans leur direction. Il se pencha donc vers Tonks et lança tout bas :

- T'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'aborder certains sujets avec toi ?

- ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien, répondit-il, regrettant déjà de lui avoir posé cette question.

Lui, qui voulait plus que tout éviter le sujet, venait de lui offrir une brèche où s'engouffrer. Et elle ne mit qu'un instant à s'exécuter…

- Pas de ça avec moi, « Monsieur je transplane plus vite que mon ombre » ! Tu vas t'expliquer et tout de suite. Moment opportun ou pas !

- Tu pourrais parler moins fort ? demanda vivement Remus en voyant les passagers du bus se tourner vers eux.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, apparemment, c'est la seule façon que j'ai pour retenir ton attention… répliqua Tonks en croisant les bras.

Lupin sentit son irritation croître en observant la femme assise à proximité tendre un peu plus le cou. Allait-il donc être obligé d'avoir cette discussion ici, au milieu d'oreilles indiscrètes ? Allait-il devoir parler de sa nature hybride en public ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, finit-il par lâcher froidement, désireux de couper court à cette situation qu'il jugeait humiliante. Tu sais maintenant ce que je suis. La discussion est close.

- Oh non, elle n'est pas close ! Si elle l'était, nous serions tous les deux sur le point de rejoindre mon appartement, dit-elle sans la moindre pudeur.

Face à ces propos directs et dénués d'ambigüité, Remus sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les mains moites, il tenta de chasser de son esprit les images que les paroles de Tonks avaient inévitablement créées. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais permis le moindre fantasme mais en l'espace d'un instant, son esprit fut assailli.

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, reprit la jeune femme avec fougue. Pas la moindre ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Malgré son trouble persistant, un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres de Lupin et il préféra se murer dans un silence glacial.

« Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça ! »

Voilà la seule chose qu'il devait avoir à l'esprit. La seule chose à laquelle il devait penser.

Mais la main de Tonks vint timidement se poser sur la sienne et Remus ferma les yeux.

- Arrête, Nymphadora, souffla-t-il en se dégageant.

- Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, comme ça !

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis enchaîna :

- Si ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital… je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne me rendais pas compte. Je ne le pensais pas, Remus, je te le jure.

- Mais tu avais raison, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Son regard décidé venait d'accrocher celui suppliant de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas une vie. Et encore moins une vie pour toi.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Pas à toi.

Mais Remus secoua la tête, exaspéré.

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai accepté ma condition et la vie solitaire qui va avec.

- Peut-être, mais tu as fait ce choix parce que tu n'avais pas quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que moi à tes côtés ! répliqua-t-elle, un sourire volontairement lumineux sur les lèvres.

Puis, semblant se souvenir de l'aspect qu'elle avait revêtu pour leur mission, Tonks plissa son long nez fin et la vieille institutrice fit soudain place à la jeune et pétillante jeune femme. Une nouvelle bouffée d'envie saisit Lupin à la gorge et ses poings se crispèrent dans les poches de son manteau.

Avoir Tonks à ses côtés. Vivre une véritable relation avec elle.

- Et tu feras quoi, les soirs de Pleine Lune ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je te taquinerai pour te changer les idées et tu me jetteras des objets à la figure, comme tu le fais avec Sirius.

- Je suis sérieux ! s'emporta Lupin malgré lui.

Il étouffait.

Où était passé son flegme légendaire ? Où était sa patience proverbiale ?

Il tremblait, il écumait. Il voulait fuir. Encore une fois. Il voulait fuir les émotions qu'elle faisait naître en lui et qu'il se refusait à avoir.

- Je suis sérieux… répéta-t-il, cherchant à faire taire le sentiment de panique qui l'étreignait.

- Mais moi aussi ! Enfin Remus, que crains-tu ?

Ce qu'il craignait ?

- Je pourrais te blesser…

- Tu oublies que je suis une grande fille, doublée d'un redoutable Auror ! indiqua-t-elle avec une pointe de fausse arrogance. Et puis, de toi à moi, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne me feras rien.

- Il n'en demeure pas moins que ce n'est pas une vie idéale pour... une jeune femme.

Tonks fronça les sourcils avant de s'adosser à son siège, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Allons donc… « Une jeune femme » ? Est-ce que par hasard, ce serait au tour de mon âge d'être en cause ? demanda-t-elle.

La raillerie présente dans la voix de Nymphadora l'irrita. Que croyait-elle ? Que cette situation l'amusait ? Qu'ils jouaient ?

- J'ai presque le double de ton âge. Je pourrais être ton…

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, furieuse. Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux même pas entendre l'idiotie que tu t'apprêtes à me dire. Il n'y a que toi pour te soucier de ce genre de chose.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Nymphadora… soupira-t-il, soudain excédé. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous deux. Je suis trop vieux et trop dangereux pour toi. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Arrête avec ça ! Je croyais avoir été claire sur ce point. JE décide de ce qui est bon pour moi. D'accord ?

Mais brusquement, le regard de la jeune femme se troubla. Elle sembla hésiter un bref instant puis enchaîna vivement, en se tapant théâtralement le front :

- Oh mais ça y est, j'ai compris… En fait tu ne veux pas t'engager sur le long terme !

Surpris, il s'empressa de la contredire :

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, rétorqua-t-il, avant de réaliser combien il aurait été judicieux de prétendre le contraire.

Il aurait eu, ainsi, une bonne raison de repousser Tonks et toute cette histoire aurait enfin été finie.

- Si, si, je suis sûre que c'est ça qui te freine, continua la jeune femme. Ça tombe bien tu sais, je n'aime pas trop les habitudes ni la routine du quotidien.

La gorge de Lupin se serra soudainement et il observa avec attention le visage souriant de Nymphadora. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla-t-il.

- Allons, inutile de nier ! dit-elle avec entrain. On vient enfin de trouver un terrain d'entente ! Aucun engagement, juste deux adultes consentants qui s'amusent un peu de temps en temps.

Remus eut l'impression de perdre pieds.

Voilà donc ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Une relation sans lendemain. Quelques nuits ensemble, tout au plus.

La gorge serrée, il se détourna, cherchant à cacher au mieux la douleur soudaine qui venait de le saisir. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles courbaturés. Il ne sentait plus la fatigue de ses membres affaiblis. Seul son cœur s'imposait à lui.

Quel idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour lui ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme, un caprice. Il n'était que passager.

A quel moment s'était-il fait piéger ? Avait-il seulement écouté ce qu'elle lui disait ?

Après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était seul à s'être fait des idées. Il avait pris son intérêt pour des sentiments sans jamais songer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple toquade. A quoi donc aurait-il dû s'attendre ? Il était pauvre. Il était vieux, même plus que son âge… Comment une jeune femme comme Nymphadora Tonks aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui ?

- Alors ? intervint-elle, en sourire en coin. Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir ? Mais peut-être ne te sens-tu pas assez bien. On pourrait attendre la fin de la semaine. Qu'en dis-tu ?

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, Remus aurait presque ri.

Il avait repoussé Nymphadora parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation à long terme. Parce qu'il estimait qu'elle méritait mieux… Et il allait de nouveau la repousser, mais cette fois-ci parce qu'elle lui proposait une relation sans lendemain. Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Parce qu'au fond de lui… il voulait plus.

« Tu es pathétique… » soupira-t-il intérieurement.

- C'est non, Nymphadora. Pour la dernière fois, je veux que tu arrêtes, parvint-il à articuler.

Un claquement de langue exaspéré lui parvint mais il resta obstinément fermé. Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement et Stan Rocade s'approcha de la femme âgée assise non loin d'eux afin de l'aider se lever.

- On est arrivé chez vous, ma p'tite dame !

- Déjà ?… C'est bien dommage… dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante, en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers eux.

Remus se détourna. Compte tenu de son état d'esprit actuel, l'idée de jouer les divertissements ne faisait qu'assombrir davantage son humeur. Perdu dans ses mornes pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se faufila à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il se redressa et chercha machinalement à écarter l'intruse mais Tonks se dégagea de sa poigne et posa fermement la paume de sa main contre son cœur. Trop troublé pour parvenir à la repousser une seconde fois, il retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle attira son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? souffla-t-il, le front brûlant.

Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer, ses lèvres désespérément proches des siennes.

Il allait mourir.

Pourquoi ne l'écartait-il pas de lui ? Pourquoi son corps refusait de bouger ?

Pourquoi se contentait-elle de le regarder ?

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et Remus ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle sur ses sens. Mais il avait envie de sentir sa bouche caresser la sienne, il avait envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il avait envie… Non. Il avait besoin de presser son corps contre le sien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tonks l'observait toujours mais un léger sourire étirait à présent ses lèvres.

Les portes du Magicobus se refermèrent et la brusque accélération les écarta l'un de l'autre.

Le souffle court, Lupin resserra les pans de son manteau, le torse brûlant là où, quelques secondes auparavant, la main de Tonks se trouvait.

- C'est pour cela que je n'abandonnerai pas, dit-elle alors. Parce que ton cœur devient fou, lorsque je suis à côté de toi. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, Remus. Tu peux prétendre ne rien ressentir, ne pas avoir envie…

Nymphadora s'arrêta quelques secondes et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- … Mais je sais que tu mens.

**A SUIVRE..**

**Une tite review ? ça aide à écrire ! ;-b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore une fois, un grand grand merci à Shumeyo et Melipia. Ainsi qu'à Emy, bien sûr ! Gjc et moi te remercions énormément ! Contente que nos histoires te plaisent qu'elles soient sur SG1 ou HP ! **

**Alors attention, Tonks passe aux choses sérieuses… **

Malgré une profonde fatigue, Remus se contraignit à transplaner par sécurité à quelques pâtés de maisons du Square Grimmaurd et d'un geste las, il rajusta le col de son manteau avant de s'élancer d'un pas hâtif dans les rues désertes de la ville. En cette nuit sombre et glaciale, une pluie torrentielle rendait bien piètre le faible rempart de son vêtement au tissu élimé. Il aurait aimé s'en acheter un autre, imperméable cette fois-ci, mais ses finances plus que restreintes ne le lui permettaient pas. Sirius avait bien proposé une demi-douzaine de fois de le dépanner mais Remus avait à chaque fois refusé. Il était déjà nourri et blanchi gratuitement. C'était bien plus que sa fierté ne pouvait supporter.

Une violente bourrasque balaya la rue, soulevant le tissu pourtant lourd de son manteau et, en l'espace d'un instant, Lupin fut trempé des pieds à la tête.

- C'est pas vrai… soupira-t-il en courbant un peu plus l'échine.

Un profond sentiment de lassitude le saisit. Un sentiment qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Il dormait peu et mal lorsqu'il y parvenait. Ses pensées étaient sans arrêt parasitées et il ne cherchait même plus à ignorer les images qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Qu'il fut en mission de surveillance, ou bien allongé seul sur son lit… Nymphadora Tonks s'imposait à lui. Elle l'obsédait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de chercher à l'éviter mais elle redoublait d'efforts pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et chacune de leur rencontre empirait les choses.

Il avait envie d'elle, il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il en avait mal. Et à en juger par le comportement de Tonks, c'était le but recherché. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de multiplier les contacts, tout en sachant parfaitement dans quel état ceux-ci le mettaient.

La première fois qu'elle s'était permise un tel rapprochement, il était dans la cuisine de Sirius, en train de lire tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait étalé sur la table. C'était peu de temps après leur discussion dans le Magicobus à laquelle il avait mis un terme en descendant précipitamment du véhicule. Mais Tonks n'en avait pas été perturbée. Ce soir-là, elle était entrée dans la pièce en saluant joyeusement les quelques personnes présentes et, du coin de l'œil, Remus l'avait vue faire le tour de la table pour venir se poster dans son dos.

Tout son corps s'était aussitôt tendu en la sentant se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

_- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille. _

_Le souffle de la jeune femme caressa sa joue et Remus ferma les yeux un bref instant, troublé par cette proximité. La main de Tonks vint bientôt se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et il se redressa imperceptiblement afin de se mettre à distance. _

_- Non, rien de particulier, parvint-il à répondre. _

_- Tu veux que je t'aide à finir tes Mots Sorciers ? _

_- Euh… ce n'est pas… _

_Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Une violente décharge venait de traverser son corps, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. La jeune femme s'était penchée un peu plus vers lui et pressait doucement l'un de ses seins contre son épaule. _

_Un gémissement de frustration naquît dans sa gorge et il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'étouffer. Son corps semblait s'être statufié. _

_- Ah ! Il est facile, celui-là ! dit-elle brusquement. _

_Remus dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour faire abstraction de la délicieuse chaleur que dégageait la jeune femme et concentrer son regard troublé sur la grille de Mots Sorciers. _

- … _Lequel ?_

_- « Acte d'avoir l'usage d'un bien » en dix lettres, lut-elle, non sans avoir au préalable tendu son bras par-dessus son épaule afin de se coller davantage à lui. _

_Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il devait se dégager, qu'il devait s'éloigner, mais son corps se délectait de cette proximité et refusait de lui obéir. _

_- Eh bien… ? bredouilla-t-il. _

_- Tu me déçois, c'est pourtant évident ! _

_- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué…, dit-il, son cerveau refusant de marcher. _

_Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se pencher à son oreille et retint sa respiration. _

_- Jouissance, souffla-t-elle en caressant son dos du bout des doigts. _

Un désir brutal l'avait alors submergé et il s'était vivement levé de sa chaise afin de s'éloigner.

Il avait fui. Encore une fois.

Il ne faisait que cela, fuir, et il ne comprenait pas comment Tonks pouvait s'obstiner ainsi à le harceler. Ses remarques volontairement sèches semblaient glisser sur elle sans laisser la moindre trace. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, elle souriait, elle se rapprochait, elle le tentait. Il ne pouvait faire un pas sans tomber sur elle …

Ou elle sur lui... songea-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Ses pensées l'avaient brusquement renvoyé à l'un de leurs derniers tête à tête. Comme à son habitude, Tonks n'était pas à l'heure et Lupin restait persuadé que ces retards incessants étaient volontaires. Elle savait pertinemment que chacune de leurs rencontres le rendait nerveux, et elle en profitait. Aussi, lorsque le « crac » significatif d'un transplanage s'était fait entendre… il s'était brutalement retrouvé plaqué au sol sans avoir eu le réflexe de se protéger. Allongé sur le dos, il n'avait mis qu'un instant à reconnaître l'identité de son agresseur. Une masse soyeuse de boucles roses lui chatouillait le visage et son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

_- Oups ! lâcha Tonks en guise de salut. Désolée, je suis vraiment maladroite… _

_Elle se redressa légèrement et posa un regard rieur sur lui. _

_- Vraiment très maladroite, en effet. C'est même à se demander si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, rétorqua Lupin en essayant de se dégager. _

_Mais son trouble rendait ses gestes maladroits et l'immobilité de la jeune femme, aussi légère fut-elle, ne l'aidait pas. _

_- Et pourquoi aurai-je intentionnellement atterri sur toi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. _

_- Tu veux bien te relever, s'il te plaît ? se contenta-t-il de répondre en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de Tonks. _

_- Tu veux bien répondre à ma question… s'il te plait ? répliqua-t-elle en souriant, mais sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce._

_Les yeux fuyants, Remus cherchait à ignorer ce corps souple sur le sien, la pression de ses hanches sur ses reins. Les mains de Tonks étaient posées sur son torse et l'une d'elle s'était même glissée sous son manteau. Il en sentait la chaleur à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise et sa bouche s'assécha brusquement. _

_Il avait envie d'elle. _

_- Pas tant que je ne serai pas sur mes deux jambes, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, paniqué. Allez, lève-toi ! _

_- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? On n'est pas bien comme ça ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec ironie. _

_Son désir gonflait inexorablement et Lupin sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. S'il ne se relevait pas bientôt, toutes ces heures passées à la repousser ne serviraient à rien. Si jamais elle découvrait… Si jamais elle sentait… _

_- Tu te rends compte de l'endroit où on est ? dit-il avec colère en indiquant l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse à quelques mètres d'eux. Tu réalises que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ? _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas étant donnée la ruelle étroite et obscure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et un sourire apparut bientôt sur les lèvres de Tonks. _

_- Ah Ah ! Ce n'est donc pas la position qui te gêne, mais l'endroit ! dit-elle, le laissant estomaqué. _

_Estomaqué et furieux contre lui-même. Contre sa volonté qui faiblissait à vue d'œil. _

_- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'emporta-t-il avant de la repousser sans ménagement. _

Et là encore, il s'était montré froid et cassant. Là encore, il s'était montré en apparence insensible. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas abandonner ? Etait-ce un jeu ? Voulait-elle l'avoir à l'usure ? Y prendrait-elle ainsi plus de plaisir ?

Mais il ne voulait pas céder. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Comment pourrait-il supporter de passer une nuit avec elle et en rester là ? Comment pourrait-il s'en contenter ? Après avoir connu la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Et jamais il ne pourrait supporter de voir ses fantasmes remplacés par des souvenirs ; des images beaucoup trop vivantes, beaucoup trop réelles pour être supportables.

Alors il luttait, il résistait. Encore et encore.

Mais jusqu'à quand ? soupira Lupin intérieurement.

Il était épuisé, frustré. Malheureux. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle mission, dès lors qu'elle l'éloignerait de Nymphadora Tonks.

La pluie redoubla de violence et Remus effectua au pas de course les derniers mètres le séparant du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Frigorifié, il n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre une douche bien chaude et à rejoindre son lit pour une nuit qu'il espérait sans rêves. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Mrs Black et s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers menant aux chambres lorsqu'une bonne odeur de soupe lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Il décida donc de satisfaire sa faim et rejoignit la cuisine. S'attendant à y trouver un Sirius attablé, il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir en découvrant la silhouette élancée de Tonks près des fourneaux. Faisant déjà un pas vers la porte afin de s'esquiver discrètement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsque la jeune femme se retourna et le vit sur le seuil.

- Nom d'un sortilège raté ! Tu es trempé ! lança-t-elle aussitôt.

- J'admire ton sens de l'observation… maugréa-t-il, renonçant à filer à l'anglaise.

- Il faut te sécher, tu vas attraper la mort !

- Je vais manger d'abord, si cela ne te dérange pas, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il ôta son manteau détrempé et s'approcha de la table mais Tonks avait déjà plongé la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Non, non. Il faut d'abord mettre des vêtements secs. Je vais t'aider…

- Ce n'est pas la pei… NYMPHADORA ! s'exclama Remus.

D'un habile coup de baguette magique, la jeune femme venait de lui enlever ses habits mouillés et il ne portait maintenant plus qu'un simple caleçon. Les joues écarlates, Lupin se saisit d'une chaise et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues !? s'emporta-t-il.

- Calme-toi et viens par ici, se contenta de répondre Tonks en ravivant d'un geste du poignet le feu de cheminée.

- Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Tu dépasses les bornes !

- Je veux juste t'aider, n'en fais pas toute une histoire.

La voix de la jeune femme avait beau être sincère, Remus ne décolérait pas et il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, sa baguette se trouvant dans la poche de son manteau qui avait disparu avec le reste de ses affaires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? vociféra Lupin en désignant son caleçon rendu transparent par la pluie.

Il sentit aussitôt le regard en apparence indifférent de Tonks glisser sur lui et leva vivement la chaise afin de mieux se dissimuler derrière.

- J'ai déjà vu un homme en sous vêtements, Remus ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors arrête de faire ton pudique et viens te réchauffer.

Lupin sentit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait disparaître soudainement.

Il faisait son pudique ? Elle trouvait inconcevable de le voir s'emporter parce qu'elle venait tout simplement de le déshabiller ? Que cherchait-elle en le touchant sans arrêt, en se collant à lui ? A le pousser à bout ?

Eh bien voilà ! Elle avait réussi !

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne supporte plus tout ça ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir ! Tu m'épuises, laisse moi seul !

Sa voix vacilla sous la violence des émotions conflictuelles qui grondaient en lui. Désir, frustration, douleur, lassitude. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti, et il n'en pouvait plus.

- Remus…

- Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! DEHORS ! hurla-t-il.

Pâle comme un linge, Tonks observa le visage écarlate de Lupin. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre son sang froid. D'ordinaire, il était sec, il était froid mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait élevé la voix.

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir !... DEHORS ! »

La gorge serrée à n'en plus pouvoir, la jeune femme se détourna et rejoignit la porte de la cuisine d'un pas tremblant. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle l'avait compris à l'instant même où les vêtements de Remus avaient brusquement disparu, où elle avait vu son visage fatigué se crisper de colère. Sortant vivement de la pièce sans se retourner, elle manqua de percuter Sirius de plein fouet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Lunard que j'ai entendu crier ? s'exclama-t-il, partagé entre une inquiétude et une incrédulité justifiée.

Tonks se contraignit aussitôt à arborer un sourire de façade.

- Il est très soupe-au-lait, ton ami ! lança-t-elle en passant devant lui sans s'arrêter. Allez ! Je rentre chez moi ! A plus !

Longeant silencieusement le couloir, elle entendit Black pénétrer dans la cuisine puis éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Bien sûr, vu de l'extérieur, cette scène avait tout pour être drôle. Pauvre Remus Lupin harcelé.

- INSOLENTE ! IMPERTINENTE ! EFFRONTEE ! QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? COMMENT OSES-TU TE TENIR DEVANT MOI ?

Tonks hâta le pas sans lever les yeux vers Mrs Black que le rire de Sirius avait réveillée. Elle se saisit de son manteau accroché dans l'entrée puis sortit précipitamment du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Une pluie drue s'abattit aussitôt sur elle mais Nymphadora en fut soulagée et se garda bien de transplaner. Son humeur était aussi sombre, aussi tourmenté que le ciel et des larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues déjà ruisselantes.

Elle venait de le perdre. C'était terminé. Elle était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir ! »

Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Elle revoyait avec une clarté douloureuse le regard furieux de Remus, elle entendait sa voix rauque lui jeter sa lassitude au visage.

Tonks réprima un violent sanglot et hâta le pas. Elle aurait voulu courir, fuir cette soirée désastreuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Elle avait certes cherché à le faire réagir mais pas ainsi.

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir ! »

Par Merlin ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Il la désirait ou tout du moins, l'avait désirée ! Alors pourquoi s'était-il ainsi braqué ? Pourquoi l'avait-il refusée ? Elle était pourtant allée jusqu'à prétendre ne rechercher qu'une relation d'un soir, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne la repoussait pas par crainte d'un engagement à long terme. On ne pouvait faire plus arrangeante qu'elle, alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Une violente bourrasque la fit se courber en deux et elle consentit à rejoindre une ruelle obscure afin de transplaner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pénétra dans un immeuble de facture ancienne, grimpa d'un pas lourd les marches menant à l'étage et se réfugia dans son appartement. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

C'était ce sort, ce stupide sort qui avait tout gâché, songea-t-elle en regardant sa baguette tomber sur le sol.

Des larmes jaillirent de nouveau sans qu'elle en prenne réellement conscience et, le regard voilé, elle rejoignit la salle de bain.

Se sécher les cheveux. Mettre des dessous. Revêtir un pyjama. Se brosser les dents. Se laver le visage.

C'était si difficile soudain. Le plus petit geste. La plus petite action lui semblait insurmontable. Elle se traina pourtant jusqu'au lit, s'y assit et observa son visage se refléter dans le haut miroir de sa chambre à coucher.

Ses joues mouillées était pâles, ses traits tirés. La couleur de ses cheveux avait perdu son éclat et tirait à présent vers un vieux rose terne et sans vie.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Ces dernières semaines avaient déjà été si difficiles. A chaque refus de Remus, Tonks avait senti son moral se détériorer. Elle s'était pourtant contrainte à cacher son abattement derrière un sourire enjoué mais la passivité de cet homme l'avait minée jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable. Et maintenant, tout était fini. Tout était irrémédiablement détruit.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Tonks n'esquisse le moindre geste. Elle restait juste assise sur le lit, prostrée, et ne reprit conscience que lorsque des coups légers lui parvinrent. Elle tenta dans un premier temps d'ignorer le visiteur qui tapait à sa porte mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne partirait pas, elle finit par essuyer d'une main tremblante son visage puis rejoignit l'entrée de son appartement. Oubliant toute prudence, elle ne songea même pas à se munir de sa baguette avant d'ouvrir le battant et leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette encore ruisselante de Remus Lupin.

Son cœur, mort l'instant d'avant, bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Ne s'attendant absolument à le trouver sur le seuil de son appartement, elle fut incapable de réagir et se contenta de l'observer avec stupéfaction. Les traits de Remus étaient aussi fermés qu'à l'ordinaire mais son regard détaillait son visage chiffonné avec attention.

La gorge de Tonks se serra. S'il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui jeter une nouvelle fois à la figure qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, ce n'était pas utile. Elle avait parfaitement compris…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme.

La respiration de Remus se fit soudain plus vive et il se mordit la lèvre. Tonks le vit ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides, jeter de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui, comme s'il hésitait encore à se trouver là. Puis enfin :

- Juste une nuit ? murmura-t-il.

Une violente décharge traversa le corps de la jeune femme et sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. En quête d'une confirmation, elle scruta le visage indéchiffrable de Remus tout en cherchant à capter son regard devenu fuyant. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Il lui proposait bien une nuit ?

Face au silence de Tonks, Lupin finit par lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Remus soupira.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Me pousser à bout.

Depuis le temps qu'il était sur le pas de sa porte, toute trace d'essoufflement aurait dû disparaître et Tonks comprit que sa respiration précipitée n'était pas causée par un effort physique. Sa voix rauque tremblait un peu, son regard la brûlait.

Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait envie d'elle et ne le cachait plus.

Les jambes de la jeune femme faiblirent et une coulée de lave se déversa dans ses veines.

Bien sûr, elle voulait plus qu'une seule nuit. Mais c'était un premier pas. Une première étape. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à le faire changer d'avis. Encore une fois.

Dans un état second, Tonks s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer, referma la porte derrière lui puis se retourna. Il n'était qu'à un petit mètre d'elle et sa haute silhouette semblait à elle seule emplir toute la pièce. S'efforçant de faire taire les battements désordonnés de son cœur, la jeune femme chercha quelque chose à dire mais le regard soudain indéchiffrable de Remus ne l'aidait pas. Ils restèrent donc un moment face à face, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

- … Tu veux t'asseoir ? parvint finalement à articuler Tonks.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Ok… bien…on reste debout alors… bredouilla-t-elle, en se demandant soudainement pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Elle aurait dû faire un pas et l'embrasser. Elle avait fait cela des milliards de fois dans sa tête alors pourquoi le moment enfin venu, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ?!

- Oui… dit-il avant de rajouter : pour l'instant.

A ces mots, Tonks sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

« On reste debout… »

« Oui… Pour l'instant »

« Pour l'instant »

Comment une si petite phrase pouvait-elle la mettre dans un tel état ?

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle, songeant combien un verre lui ferait du bien, à elle.

- Non merci, dit-il en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Tonks sentit son regard perçant la jauger.

- Je suis un peu surpris, poursuivit-il avant de faire quelques pas dans le salon. Je t'aurais imaginée agir… différemment.

Mon dieu ! Il allait fuir… Si elle ne se bougeait pas tout de suite, il allait fuir !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda-t-elle afin de gagner un peu de temps.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Disons que ces derniers temps, tu avais tendance à me sauter dessus et là, tu restes bien sagement près de ta porte d'entrée.

- C'est pour t'empêcher de sortir, lança-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire afin de cacher ses craintes.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Troublée, Tonks le regarda ôter son lourd manteau détrempé et le poser sur une chaise. Il semblait soudain si sûr de lui. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus d'hésitation dans son comportement.

- Tu pourrais changer d'avis, murmura-t-elle pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir aussi vite.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression qu'elle avait eu en le découvrant, indécis, sur le seuil de son appartement.

- Ah… je vois.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tonks le regarda s'arrêter à quelques pas. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle sentit confusément ses dernières forces la déserter.

- …Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Donc on veut la même chose, on est bien d'accord ?

Son assurance soudaine était-elle réelle, ou cachait-il une crainte de rejet derrière ce masque confiant ?

Tonks approuva d'un signe de tête et eut tout juste le temps de le voir esquisser un fin sourire de soulagement avant de se sentir enlacée. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et elle gémit lorsque ses larges mains saisirent ses hanches afin de l'attirer à lui. Les jambes de la jeune femme faiblirent de nouveau et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

Tonks s'était toujours imaginée être celle qui prendrait les devants et dirigerait leur étreinte. La réserve qu'affichait Remus en toute occasion semblait davantage le prédestiner à la passivité plutôt qu'à l'initiative. Alors le voir si fiévreux dans ses caresses, si impatient dans ses baisers, cela embrasait son corps d'un désir violent.

Enfin, il la touchait. Enfin il la caressait. Enfin il perdait ce masque d'indifférence qu'il arborait continuellement.

Il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Languissante, Tonks enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux encore humides de Remus et se pressa contre lui. Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était bien là, au milieu de son salon. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces nombreux rêves qui la laissaient si malheureuse et désabusée.

- Ta chambre… ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité. La bouche de Lupin glissait à présent sur la peau fine de son cou et elle dut faire appel aux derniers lambeaux de sa raison pour trouver un sens à ces deux mots.

- … La porte à gauche, souffla-t-elle, la tête rejetée en arrière afin de savourer pleinement la délicieuse caresse de ses lèvres.

Tonks se sentit alors soulevée puis portée d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la chambre. Les yeux fermés, elle nicha son visage brûlant dans le cou de Remus afin de s'imprégner de son parfum. Combien de fois avait-elle profité de leurs rares rapprochements pour humer discrètement l'odeur ambrée de sa peau ? Et combien de fois l'avait-elle vu s'écarter… s'éloigner.

Mais pas ce soir, songea-t-elle en baisant tendrement la chair de son cou. Les bras de Lupin se resserrèrent autour d'elle puis quelques secondes plus tard, la libérèrent avec précaution.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied par terre que Remus reprenait ses lèvres avec la même passion. Ses mains coururent sur son corps, le long de son dos et rejoignirent le galbe de ses fesses. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre les siennes dans un besoin de sentir, de ressentir et elle s'arqua à sa rencontre.

Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de goûter la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. D'une main tremblante d'anticipation, elle entreprit de desserrer la cravate qu'il s'évertuait à porter chaque jour et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise mais ses doigts manquaient étrangement de dextérité et elle croisa un bref instant le regard amusé de Remus.

- Tu mets moins de temps avec ta baguette, murmura-t-il, serrant toujours la jeune femme contre lui.

- … Et toi, tu faisais moins le malin, tout à l'heure…

Un peu tard, elle s'inquiéta de la réaction de Lupin au souvenir de cette scène qu'il avait jugée si embarrassante mais il se contenta de sourire en s'écartant légèrement. D'une main plus sûre, il déboutonna lui-même sa chemise et celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement feutré. Le regard impatient de Tonks glissa sur son torse mince et elle tendit la main, hypnotisée par la blancheur de sa peau. Ses muscles étaient longs et fins, ses épaules larges et solides, et elle ressentit une certaine fierté à le voir se tendre au contact léger de ses doigts.

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que lui mentir. Un frôlement et il gémissait, un baiser et il perdait la tête. C'était d'elle dont il avait envie. Pas d'une femme, mais bien d'_elle_.

Avec une assurance nouvelle, Tonks laissa ses mains glisser sur ses pectoraux finement dessinés, son ventre plat, ses hanches étroites, puis rejoindre enfin la courbe parfaite de ses fesses. Un grognement se fit entendre et les doigts tremblants de Remus s'introduisirent avidement sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Nymphadora leva les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche et le léger débardeur rejoignit bientôt la chemise à leurs pieds.

Elle était nue sous le vêtement et le regard affamé de Lupin fit rapidement place à ses mains fiévreuses. La pointe de ses seins se tendit sous la caresse experte de ses doigts et une douloureuse sensation de manque la saisit. Son désir de lui était si fort.

Alors elle se cambra, glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de son amant et pressa impatiemment son visage contre son cœur. Les lèvres de Lupin se refermèrent aussitôt sur l'un de ses tétons et elle retint à grand peine un cri de plaisir. Sa peau la brûlait, son corps se liquéfiait sous la douceur humide de ces caresses. Elle haletait, gémissait.

- … Remus…

La douleur dans son bas ventre était devenue insupportable.

Le souffle court, Nymphadora s'écarta légèrement et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser affamé. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec frénésie. Leurs corps s'arquèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Elle le désirait tant.

Tonks glissa une main empressée entre eux et entreprit de dégrafer la ceinture qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce que chaque fibre de son être appelait désespérément. Lupin se figea aussitôt contre ses lèvres. Son souffle s'était fait anarchique, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses hanches galbées. Tout son être n'aspirait plus qu'à ce contact.

- Nymphadora… gémit-il lorsqu'elle se faufila enfin à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son membre turgescent et Lupin fut traversé d'une puissante vague de plaisir. Tonks observa avec délice son long corps se tendre, son visage se crisper sous ses caresses et son besoin de lui s'en trouva décuplé. Voir cet homme soudain si dépendant d'elle, haletant de désir, l'enivrait.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa verge et fit glisser son pouce sur la peau si fine et sensible de son gland. La réaction de Remus ne se fit guère attendre et il se redressa dans un râle électrisant. Son regard affamé croisa aussitôt le sien et il reprit sa bouche avec une fièvre encore plus grande. Puis, d'un geste impatient, il la fit basculer sur le lit, écarta la main de la jeune femme qui le caressait toujours et ôta vivement leurs derniers vêtements.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'allongea sur elle, Nymphadora agrippa ses épaules afin de se coller davantage. Malgré sa minceur, il était lourd et Tonks aimait sentir son corps d'homme peser sur elle. Elle se cambra à sa rencontre, avide de ses caresses, de ses baisers et il répondit à ses attentes avec une ardeur redoublée.

Son corps s'embrasait et rendait presque insoutenable la douceur de ses mains larges et viriles sur ses seins gonflés, la pression de son membre vibrant contre son ventre. Elle le voulait maintenant. Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant.

- Remus… appela-t-elle.

Haletant, Lupin redressa la tête et plongea son regard obscurci par le désir dans le sien. Il caressa d'une main tremblante son visage bouleversé et son genou vint bientôt s'insinuer entre ses cuisses. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt puis enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins tendus, impatiente de le sentir. Impatiente de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

- Viens, implora-t-elle en s'arquant.

Remus pressa sa verge gorgée de sang contre son intimité et ne put contenir un gémissement en la découvrant déjà prête à le recevoir.

- Viens, supplia-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle ne voulait pas de préliminaires. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Ces derniers mois avaient été une véritable torture, une frustration interminable et Tonks n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose. Qu'il la possédât enfin.

Elle glissa une main tremblante entre leurs deux corps enlacés et Lupin se souleva légèrement afin de l'aider. Ses yeux ambrés ne la quittaient plus, détaillant avec avidité son visage, bouleversé de la voir si affamée de lui, et lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur son sexe afin de le guider, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir.

Il la voulait depuis si longtemps, il la désirait avec tant de force qu'il n'était plus certain de pouvoir se contenir.

Au seuil de son intimité, il se figea, cherchant à retrouver l'emprise sur ses sens, à ignorer la plainte frustrée de la jeune femme qui espérait tant de lui. Qui voulait tant de lui.

- Remus…

Un violent frisson le traversa et Lupin plongea en elle d'un long et puissant coup de rein. Il gémit aussitôt, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée. C'était si bon, si merveilleusement bon d'être en elle. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mêlant douleur et plaisir intense, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il savoura de découvrir la même jouissance sur le visage de Tonks.

Lentement, il commença à se mouvoir, le regard continuellement posé sur la jeune femme. Jusqu'ici, son désir d'isolement l'avait toujours contraint à des rencontres d'un soir, des relations exclusivement physiques. Il n'avait jamais partagé cette intimité avec une femme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Et cela rendait leur étreinte entièrement nouvelle pour lui. Il adorait la voir rejeter la tête en arrière et mordre dans sa lèvre pleine afin de retenir ses cris de volupté. Il aimait l'entendre soupirer son nom et caresser son visage avec dans le regard cette adoration sincère.

Elle était si ardente, elle se montrait si affamée que son propre désir d'elle était à la limite du supportable. D'une main tremblante, Remus saisit l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme et l'ajusta autour de ses reins. Son va-et-vient se fit plus fort, plus profond, plus primitif tandis qu'en eux déferlaient des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes.

Tonks se déhanchait sous lui avec une fougue, une urgence qui faisait écho à la sienne. De ses mains, elle ne cessait de l'attirer un peu plus en elle afin qu'il l'emplisse de toute la force de son désir. Ils haletaient, ils gémissaient, lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir le plus pur fit se cabrer la jeune femme. Son cri de jouissance se répercuta en lui et lui fit perdre tout contrôle, le corps balayé par une vague de sensations d'une extrême puissance. Ses coups de reins se firent effrénés, impérieux et il se laissa à son tour submerger par le plaisir.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand grand merci à Shumeyo et Emy ! Merci les filles pour vos reviews !**

Le long corps de Remus s'affaissa et Tonks resserra son étreinte. De très légers spasmes agitaient encore les épaules de son amant et elle glissa une main caressante sur sa nuque afin de l'apaiser. Il était lourd. A mesure que les dernières forces de Lupin le désertaient, il se faisait de plus en plus pesant mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de le repousser.

Elle était bien, ainsi.

Ce fut donc avec une pointe de déception qu'elle sentit Remus prendre brusquement appui sur ses avant-bras, se retirer précautionneusement puis rouler sur le côté afin de la libérer de son poids. Un silence s'était fait que seules leurs respirations précipitées venaient troubler et une soudaine appréhension noua l'estomac de Tonks.

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent ? S'en aller ? Ou bien avait-il prévu de passer la nuit entière à ses côtés ?

La jeune femme soupira discrètement.

Quel étrange retour à la réalité. D'ordinaire, après avoir fait l'amour, ce n'était pas ce genre de pensées qui l'accaparaient. Peut-être devait-elle mettre de côté les circonstances particulières de leur étreinte et jouer la carte du détachement. Tout du moins, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Tonks observa le profil marqué de Remus. Les yeux fermés, il avait posé une main sur son front encore moite et cherchait à retrouver un souffle plus serein. Son visage aux traits fatigués avait déjà retrouvé le flegme qui lui était coutumier et Nymphadora sourit, désabusée.

- Ben tu vois ! commença-t-elle en tapotant négligemment le bras de Lupin. C'était pas plus dur que ça ! T'avais pas à en faire toute une histoire !

Remus ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard exaspéré sur elle.

- Tu es vraiment charmante… dit-il cependant, sur un ton léger.

- Je te taquine, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Tu aurais voulu que je te dise quoi ? « C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! » ?

- Je n'en demande pas tant mais puisque tu en parles...

Rassurée de voir Lupin d'humeur légère et enclin à rester, la jeune femme se tourna vivement vers lui, faussement outrée.

- Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Allongée sur le côté, la tête prenant appui sur la paume de sa main, Tonks laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de son compagnon et son amusement s'accentua lorsqu'il lui lança une œillade embarrassée.

- Bon, je suppose que je n'aurai pas de réponse, dit-il, cherchant à détourner son attention.

« Peine perdue, mon cher ! »

- Tu supposes bien ! répondit-elle, en laissant ses doigts courir sur ses pectoraux finement dessinés. Tu veux faire quelques choses de spécial ?

« … Un petit câlin en attendant que les piles soient de nouveau chargées ? Un massage ? Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment qu'on reste collés l'un à l'autre ! » poursuivit mentalement la jeune femme.

- Manger, lança-t-il contre toute attente. Je meurs de faim, en fait.

- Mm, grommela-t-elle, déçue. Tant de romantisme m'émeut !

- Chacun son tour, se contenta-t-il de répondre, faisant clairement allusion au début de leur petite discussion.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tonks.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te préparer quelque chose… mais c'est bien pour une fois ! prévint-elle en agitant un doigt sous son nez.

- C'est comme notre « contrat ». Une seule et unique fois.

Le regard de Remus s'était ancré au sien et elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour cacher la douleur provoquée par ce soudain retour à la réalité.

- Hum… Tu sais, les contrats, ça se défait, tenta-t-elle, en cachant ses craintes derrière un sourire provocateur.

- Je suis un homme de parole.

Il était sérieux. Tout, en lui, était sérieux. Son regard. Son visage sombre. Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser dès maintenant entendre qu'elle était prête à reprendre son harcèlement au risque de le voir vider les lieux aussi sec, ou bien noyer le poisson jusqu'au lendemain ?

- ... Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis ! »

Noyer le poisson et passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une partie d'elle soit rassasiée.

D'un geste preste, la jeune femme se leva et sortit tranquillement de la chambre sous le regard attentif de Remus. Attentif et malgré lui, insistant. Mais après tout, elle était belle et à lui pendant toute une nuit, alors pourquoi se contraindre à détourner les yeux ?

Dans un soupir, il tira sur la couette et s'en couvrit. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dans cet appartement surchauffé mais il n'avait guère envie d'être de nouveau examiné par l'œil impudique de Tonks.

Des bruits divers apprirent à Remus que la jeune femme s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine et il en profita pour balaya d'un regard curieux la chambre à coucher. Une montagne de vêtements s'empilait sur une chaise. Des chaussures trainaient de ci de là. Des livres, des journaux, des parchemins. Cette chambre était en fait à l'image de sa propriétaire : désordonnée.

Tout l'inverse de lui. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas assortis, songea-t-il, soudain abattu.

De toute façon, il existait un milliard de raisons pour mettre un terme aux balbutiements de cette histoire. Et les plus importantes étaient : trop vieux, trop pauvre et surtout trop dangereux. Il n'avait pas à aller chercher plus loin.

Son regard toujours en mouvement accrocha la couverture d'un magazine féminin, posé sur la table de chevet. « Sorcière hebdo ».

Il le feuilleta quelques secondes puis se figea en découvrant le test du mois : « Est-il amoureux de vous ? ».

Les cases des réponses avaient été cochées d'un geste vif, signe de la spontanéité avec laquelle le test avait été complété.

Il commença machinalement à parcourir le questionnaire et se surprit à sourire devant certaines réponses.

Plongé dans sa lecture, Remus mit quelques instants à réaliser que Nymphadora ne s'activait plus dans la cuisine. L'oreille tendue, il entendit bientôt ses pieds nus claquer doucement sur le sol du salon et il s'empressa de reposer le magazine à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.

- Tu es rapide, dis donc ! lança-t-il au moment où elle pénétrait la chambre.

Son cœur manqua cependant un battement. Tonks n'avait rien revêtu pendant ce court interlude et marchait tranquillement vers lui, un petit plateau dans les mains.

Comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait-elle être si dénuée de tous complexes ? Comment arrivait-elle à s'assumer avec tant de simplicité et de naturel ? se demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'envie.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça te calera un peu, dit-elle en lui tendant le plateau.

Il s'en saisit et le posa sur ses genoux, préférant pour le moment concentrer son attention sur son assiette plutôt que sur la jeune femme.

- Des sandwichs ? fit-il remarquer non sans une pointe de sarcasme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius riait en parlant de tes talents de cuisinière.

- On ne peut pas être douée en tout ! répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant tranquillement à côté de lui. Goûte avant de critiquer !

Remus prit un des sandwichs et mordit dedans avec une méfiance exagérée qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mm, c'est pas mauvais, finit-il par reconnaître entre deux bouchées. Dommage que le pain ne soit pas plus frais, rajouta-t-il, caustique.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille en acheter ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr… Si tu connais une boulangerie ouverte à une heure du matin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire sarcastique et Remus se détendit. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait même incroyablement détendu, compte tenu de la situation totalement nouvelle pour lui. Cette intimité, il ne l'avait jamais vécue. Il ne l'avait même jamais espérée. Manger, discuter après avoir fait l'amour. Prendre son temps, savourer l'instant. Tout cela était nouveau.

Et il aimait.

Son regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme et il sentit brusquement sa gorge se serrer.

Tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Au petit matin, il s'en irait.

Il devrait s'en aller.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il, en tirant machinalement la couverture à lui.

- Hum, non. Je connais la cuisinière qui a préparé ça alors je préfère m'abstenir.

- C'est très rassurant, dit-il avec légèreté, cherchant à balayer ses sombres pensées.

- N'est-ce pas ! … Dis donc ! Tu critiques ma cuisine et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas dire qu'il fait trop froid chez moi ?

Remus haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- … Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu ne cesses de tirer la couverture vers toi.

Les joues de Lupin s'embrasèrent.

- Mais non, c'est juste que…

Comme il hésitait, Tonks lui vint en aide, l'œil pétillant de malice :

- Tu es timide ? Pudique ?

- Voilà.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Allons Remus ! J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, lança-t-elle, avec dans le regard, une lueur qui le fit s'empourprer davantage.

- Il y a un moment pour chaque chose, s'empressa-t-il de faire remarquer avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être pudique à ce point !

Mais elle n'était pas fâchée. Cette situation semblait au contraire fortement l'amuser.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Nymphadora, dit-il simplement en reposant son verre sur le plateau.

Remus se permit un rapide coup d'œil sur le corps nu de la jeune femme et se racla la gorge.

- Et c'est bien dommage ! rétorqua-t-elle. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples.

- Ou plus agitées, ironisa-t-il à son tour.

- C'est fou quand même ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'assumer ce que l'on est, ou ce que l'on ressent !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! J'ai peut-être du mal avec certaines choses, mais je ne vais pas chercher mes réponses là-dedans, répondit Remus en montrant le « Sorcière hebdo » sur la table.

- Quel est le rapport ?

Il sourit devant l'air innocent de la jeune femme.

- Le test…

Tonks attrapa le magazine et parcourut rapidement la couverture, l'air intrigué, mais elle savait pertinemment de quel test il s'agissait.

- Hum ! Sache pour ta gouverne, Monsieur-je-sais-tout, que je l'ai acheté pour le dossier du mois ! Regarde et lis avec moi : « Auror, un métier en pleine évolution ». Tu vois ?

Savourant à l'avance l'idée de moucher la jeune femme, Remus s'adossa plus confortablement contre son oreiller.

- Admettons… donc tu n'as pas fait le test ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

- Ah ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Mais il tendit vivement le bras et saisit le magazine des mains de Tonks avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Alors pourquoi les réponses sont-elles cochées ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent, en feuilletant négligemment le magazine.

La jeune femme marqua un léger temps d'arrêt mais elle ne se dégonfla pas et s'exclama, outrée :

- Quoi ? Ils vont m'entendre ! Ils ont osé me vendre un magazine qui a déjà servi.

Amusé par le culot de Tonks, Remus ne put se contenir plus longtemps et rit, les yeux pétillants. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti si vivant ?

- Tu as conscience de ne pas être crédible ?

- Absolument, mais c'est pour ça que je te plais, non ? lança-t-elle, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres.

Encore souriant, Lupin reposa tranquillement le magazine à côté de Tonks et se pencha sur son assiette.

- Non ? insista-t-elle, face à son silence.

Il mordit dans le dernier sandwich, l'air goguenard.

- 'Scuse moi…ça va refroidir, articula difficilement Remus entre deux bouchées.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, faussement agacée.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Remus Lupin ! dit-elle en roulant sur le côté afin de lui tourner le dos.

Attrapant le magazine au vol, elle commença à le feuilleter et Remus mangea en silence, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur la chute de rein plus qu'attirante de Nymphadora.

Mais la curiosité finit par être la plus forte.

- Au fait, quel a été le résultat du test ?

- Tiens, tu peux parler toi maintenant ? s'enquit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui.

- J'ai fini tes délicieux sandwichs, donc oui.

D'un geste sec, elle referma son magazine et se retourna.

- Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme dans tes propos…

- Du tout, ironisa-t-il… Alors ? Ces résultats ?

Le sentant sincèrement curieux, elle choisit de le faire un peu mariner.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas très fiables ces trucs-là, c'est plus divertissant qu'autre chose, dit-elle en haussant ses épaules nues.

- Donc, le test est négatif, acquiesça-t-il, à la fois soulagé et curieusement déçu.

- Non. Puisque tu veux tout savoir, le résultat ressemble à « il vous aime sûrement mais est trop peureux pour le reconnaître ».

Remus se troubla.

- Hum, c'est digne d'une réponse de Moldu Normand ça !

- Non, c'est la seule réponse qu'on peut espérer quand on a affaire à quelqu'un … dans ton genre, lâcha-t-elle non sans une note de raillerie dans la voix.

Il sourit mais préféra ne rien répondre. Cette conversation devenait trop dangereuse. Pour se donner une contenance, il se servit de nouveau un peu d'eau, mais lorsqu'il reposa son verre vide, il croisa le regard perçant de la jeune femme. Elle tendit le bras, prit le plateau et le posa par terre, puis vint s'affala sur ses jambes étendues.

- Est-ce que le résultat du test est faux ? demanda-t-elle, le visage levé vers lui.

Il aurait pu répondre oui car après tout, ce n'était pas par peur qu'il lui cachait ses sentiments. Mais l'idée de lui mentir, ou tout du moins de jouer sur les mots ne lui plaisait pas.

- Est-ce vraiment important, étant donné notre… situation ?

- Notre situation ?

- Notre contrat.

- Ah ! ça… maugréa-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Un soupçon jaillit dans l'esprit de Remus, et il sentit ses craintes s'intensifier.

- Nous nous étions mis d'accord.

- Vraiment ? J'avoue ne plus trop me souvenir.

- Nymphadora… grommela-t-il.

Elle ne lui avait pas menti ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'être jouée de lui ? Ils s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur une seule et unique nuit ?

Jamais il n'arriverait à supporter de nouveau le harcèlement dont il avait fait l'objet ces derniers mois. Jamais il n'arriverait à supporter de la voir le tenter encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre autant de place dans sa vie. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Rien à lui apporter. Rien hormis cette malédiction et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Il fallait que tout cela se termine. Il fallait que cette nuit soit un adieu.

Faisant mine de se relever, Remus sentit les mains de Tonks agripper vivement ses épaules afin de le maintenir assis sur le lit.

- Hep ! Où vas-tu? demanda-t-elle, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, parvint-il à articuler, cherchant à ignorer le corps nu de la jeune femme qui se pressait à présent contre lui.

- Quoi ?… Mais non… chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Mais non…

Les bras de Tonks s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et il ferma les yeux.

- Reste, souffla-t-elle. Reste encore un peu.

La voix de la jeune femme sembla se briser et Remus chercha à l'écarter de lui afin d'observer son visage. Mais elle se déroba. Il sentit bientôt ses lèvres humides glisser sur son cou, ses mains se mouvoir lentement sur son torse et sa raison fut une nouvelle fois vaincue.

---------------------------------

Un léger bruit la sortit en sursaut de son sommeil et Tonks ouvrit les yeux. Son regard encore brumeux vint rapidement se poser sur le dos courbé de Remus qui, assis sur le lit, lassait ses chaussures. Il était déjà habillé.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux et la jeune femme se maudit de ne pas s'être éveillée un peu plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-elle pu le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

La gorge serrée à n'en plus pouvoir, un profond sentiment de panique vint brusquement la saisir et elle se contraignit à respirer lentement afin de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de nouveau son indifférence. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter un nouveau refus.

Glacée, Nymphadora se redressa sur son lit et les mains de Remus se figèrent. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction mais son regard fixait obstinément le sol. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle parle ? Peut-être cherchait-il ses mots ? Mais comme aucun son ne parvint à passer le barrage de leurs lèvres pâles et il finit par rajuster son pantalon sur ses chaussures puis se leva.

Tonks avait froid. Elle était même frigorifiée et d'une main tremblante, elle tira la couverture à elle afin de s'en envelopper. Ses yeux croisèrent alors les siens et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la laine du couvre-lit. Ils s'observèrent, le regard à la fois fuyant et inquisiteur.

Que ressentait l'autre ? Que voulait l'autre ? Qu'était-il prêt à supporter ?

Tonks vit Remus ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, dans l'intention évidente de lui parler, mais il finit par y renoncer. Après un simple hochement de tête, il rejoignit d'un pas décidé la porte de la chambre menant au salon.

- Attends ! s'écria-t-elle alors, le souffle court.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il sache, afin d'avoir une chance de le voir revenir.

Remus se figea sur le seuil et tourna un regard détestablement indéchiffrable vers elle.

- Reviens ce soir, dit-elle avec dans la voix une supplique que sa fierté réprouvait. Je veux plus… Je veux beaucoup plus…

Ebranlé, Lupin scruta son visage avec dans les yeux un mélange d'incrédulité et de scepticisme et les mains de Tonks se crispèrent un peu plus sur la couverture.

- Je suis sincère, Remus... Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

Elle le sentit, elle le vit troublé, peut-être même bouleversé et attendit avec angoisse une quelconque réponse. De nouveau, il sembla sur le point de lui parler, la respiration haletante, les nerfs à vif, mais il finit par baisser la tête et Tonks sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur.

Il était sorti. Elle entendit son pas dans le salon puis la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui.

Il était parti.

**A SUIVRE….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un immense merci à Elie morgane-NaNa, Lilou, Shumeyo, Sigrid et Melopia pour leurs reviews !! **

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que Tonks ne revienne à elle. Malgré la chaude couverture qui la recouvrait, elle claquait des dents. Ses yeux étrangement secs et hagards se posèrent sur la pendule multicolore accrochée à l'un des murs de sa chambre et, sans qu'elle ne sache quelle force l'animait encore, elle parvint à se lever et rejoignit la salle de bain.

A l'instar de la veille au soir, ce fut dans un état second qu'elle se lava et s'habilla. Elle préféra cependant éviter son reflet dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Elle s'était déjà vue, hier. Pâle, les traits tirés, le regard éteint.

Pouvait-elle avoir l'air plus pitoyable ? En quoi serait-elle différente, aujourd'hui ?

Il était parti.

Tonks sortit de la salle de bain et se figea sur le seuil de sa chambre. Le plateau qu'elle avait préparé dans la nuit était toujours posé par terre. Le Sorcière Hebdo trônait juste à côté. La jeune femme s'avança vers le lit et prit d'une main tremblante l'oreiller sur lequel Remus avait dormi moins d'une heure auparavant. Avec un espoir un peu absurde, elle le porta à son visage et inspira, à la recherche de son parfum mais il n'était pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour que son odeur imprègne le tissu. Ses doigts se crispèrent et elle reposa vivement l'oreiller, cherchant à refouler la vague de chagrin qu'elle sentait croître en elle.

Son travail l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer tout de suite. Si elle commençait à pleurer, jamais elle ne parviendrait à s'arrêter. D'un geste brusque, la jeune femme se saisit de sa baguette magique abandonnée la vieille sur le plancher puis fit disparaître le magazine et le plateau de sa vue à l'aide d'une formule magique. Elle savait l'état dans lequel elle serait ce soir et n'avait pas envie d'aggraver les choses en laissant traîner les preuves d'une nuit qu'elle était contrainte d'oublier.

Mais son regard se posa sur le seuil de la porte menant au salon et son coeur se serra de nouveau. Tonks revoyait avec une précision désastreuse le visage tour à tour impassible, surpris puis troublé de Remus, juste avant son départ. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru avoir gagné. Elle l'avait vu hésiter. Mais il était parti. Sans rien dire. Sans lui donner le moindre espoir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle refoula de nouveau les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Il n'avait rien dit.

Mais il avait hésité.

Il avait hésité.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent autour de sa baguette qui crépita sous la violence de ses émotions. Une lueur d'espoir venait de naître en elle. Une toute petite lueur, presque une étincelle. Mais elle était là, chaude, brillante et la respiration de Tonks se fit plus rapide.

Peut-être reviendrait-il, ce soir ?

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête que la jeune femme passa la journée. Le Ministère niant le retour de Voldemort, le quartier des Aurors était aussi calme que d'ordinaire et Tonks resta dans son bureau, cherchant vainement à se concentrer sur les rapports divers qu'elle était censée remplir. Ses absences répétées pour le compte de l'Ordre l'obligeaient à accomplir le double de travail et d'habitude, elle n'avait aucun mal à atteindre ses objectifs mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées ne cessaient de la renvoyer dans son petit appartement, à ce court instant où, sur le seuil de sa porte, il avait hésité.

Plus les heures passaient et plus l'espoir enflait dans sa poitrine. Il viendrait. Il ne lui aurait pas fait l'amour avec cette fièvre, cette passion s'il ne ressentait rien.

Il viendrait. Il devait venir.

La pendule de son salon indiquait 18h12 lorsque Tonks rentra enfin chez elle mais à en juger par l'emploi du temps de Remus, elle allait devoir tenir encore un long moment. Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, elle retroussa ses manches, abandonna sa baguette sur une table et entreprit de ranger son appartement façon Moldu, beaucoup plus astreignante mais nécessitant toute son attention.

La cuisine et le salon ne l'occupèrent qu'une petite heure et elle fut contrainte de se diriger vers la pièce qu'elle avait volontairement fuie depuis son arrivée. Avec un soupir empli d'appréhension, elle pénétra dans la chambre et son regard accrocha inévitablement le lit. Une vague de souvenirs particulièrement vivaces la submergea et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La douleur dans son estomac lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Quelques heures auparavant, Remus était là, avec elle. Et il lui faisait l'amour.

Pâle comme un linge, Tonks tenta de refouler l'angoisse grandissante qui enflait en elle.

- Allez !

S'occuper l'esprit restait la meilleure façon de faire passer le temps plus vite. Le regard inévitablement rivé à la pendule multicolore, elle entreprit de plier ses vêtements, ranger ses chaussures, classer ses livres par ordre alphabétique. Et deux heures plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, fatiguée, les nerfs en pelote... et désespérément seule.

21 heures.

Tonks retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Un silence de mort régnait dans son appartement et elle restait immobile, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, le regard rivé à la porte d'entrée.

22 heures.

Toujours rien. Désespérément rien. Il n'y avait que cette douleur. Cette insupportable douleur.

23 heures.

Minuit.

1 heure.

Lorsque la pendule du salon afficha deux heures du matin, la jeune femme se leva lentement. Des larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles.

Il n'était pas venu.

-------------------------------------

L'imposante horloge du salon émit deux carillons sonores et les mains de Remus se crispèrent un peu plus sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Etait-elle couchée ? S'était-elle finalement endormie ? Accepterait-elle de lui ouvrir, s'il la rejoignait maintenant ?

Mais à peine fut-il assailli par ces pensées, qu'il les repoussa vivement. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Il ne faisait pas cela pour lui, mais pour elle. Demain, elle le haïrait. Elle le haïrait si ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu avant son départ était vrai. Elle le haïrait, si elle l'aimait.

Mais dans quelques années, après avoir fondé une famille avec un homme jeune et sain, elle comprendrait la justesse de son choix. Elle lui en serait alors reconnaissante. Heureuse et reconnaissante. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Quant à lui... Au diable sa souffrance. Qu'il ait frôlé ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir ne comptait pas. Qu'il ait eu un bref aperçu d'une vie avec « Elle » ne devait pas entrer en compte. Il avait raison d'agir ainsi.

Elle méritait mieux qu'une vie avec lui.

- Que fais-tu encore debout ?

Remus sursauta et tourna un regard perdu vers Sirius, debout, sur le seuil du salon. Il passa une main lasse sur son front et esquissa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Et toi ?

Sirius était toujours habillé, les traits tirés, une bouteille vide à la main.

- J'étais parti chercher du ravitaillement.

- Tu bois trop.

- Et toi pas assez, répondit-il du tac au tac. Ça te ferait du bien, de te laisser un peu aller.

- Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle.

- Sans rire ! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de l'âtre.

D'un coup de baguette, il raviva les flammes mourantes puis posa la bouteille sur le manteau de la cheminée. Remus observa la mince silhouette de son ami se découper dans la semi-obscurité. Le dos ployant sous le poids d'une lassitude plus que perceptible, Black regardait d'un oeil morne les flammes danser sous ses yeux. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas sorti à l'air libre. Des mois qu'il végétait ici, dans cette maison lugubre et emplie de mauvais souvenirs.

Remus restait persuadé que Dumbledore avait tort de le maintenir enfermé. Il connaissait Sirius. Il finirait inévitablement par se rebeller. Tôt ou tard.

- Voldemort se montrera bientôt, dit Lupin, une sourde appréhension au creux de l'estomac. Et tu pourras enfin sortir.

Cette conversation, ils l'avaient eu des centaines de fois déjà et Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, cependant, il se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu devrais aller de coucher.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que semblent indiquer les cernes sous tes yeux.

- Regarde-toi donc plutôt dans un miroir, répliqua sobrement Lupin.

- Je ne fais rien de mes journées. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je dorme ?

- Pour que tes nuits passent plus vite !

- Je devrais dormir la journée aussi alors, grommela Sirius en s'étirant.

- Ah non ! s'insurgea aussitôt Remus. Qui s'occuperait de la maison si tu passais ton temps avec Morphée ?

Patmol lui décocha une œillade meurtrière.

- Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduit ! lança-t-il en écartant les bras. Sur mon épitaphe, tu pourras lire : « Ci-gît Sirius Black, notre regretté homme de ménage. Signé l'Ordre du Phénix. ».

- Ca sera toujours mieux que sur le mien : « Ci-gît Remus Lupin. Seul il vécut, seul il mourut. ».

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, désabusés.

- Quelle bande de joyeux drilles nous faisons, tous les deux, lança Sirius en s'affalant sur le fauteuil adjacent au sien.

- De vrais boute-en-train ! renchérit Remus.

Le sourire de Patmol s'accentua.

- Alors ?

Lupin haussa les sourcils.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Tonks qui te fait tourner en bourrique ? C'est vrai qu'hier, elle est peut-être allée un peu loin...

Le sourire amusé de Sirius venait contredire ses propos et Remus se contraignit à un peu de légèreté.

- Tu n'es pas très crédible.

- Allez ! C'était drôle !

- Pas pour moi.

- Penses-tu ! Dans quelques mois, tu y repenseras en riant.

- Ça, j'en doute.

Sirius émit un soupir las et laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre dans la lueur hypnotisante des flammes.

- Finalement, tu devrais la laisser faire. Elle aurait peut-être une bonne influence sur toi.

Les joues de Remus s'embrasèrent et il bénit l'obscurité des lieux.

Il s'était laissé faire, la veille au soir. Pire encore, il avait pris l'initiative.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on arrête de parler d'elle, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Une violente bouffée d'envie venait de le saisir. Il sentit bientôt le regard scrutateur de Sirius et se détourna, la mâchoire crispée.

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais... Enfin. Comme tu veux.

Un nouveau silence emplit le salon, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre. Au bout d'un instant, cependant, Black se leva, rejoignit la cheminée et se saisit de la bouteille vide.

- Allez... Bonne nuit, Lunard.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner avec un profond sentiment de panique. En sa présence, il arrivait à contrôler ses pensées. Il arrivait à supporter sa frustration, la douleur dans son ventre, la déchirure sous ses côtes. S'il partait, il se retrouverait de nouveau seul, en proie à ses doutes. Il risquait de ne plus pouvoir lutter.

- Attends. Reste, s'il te plait.

Sirius se retourna.

- Tu n'as pas... ton jeu de cartes ? insista Remus. On pourrait faire une partie ?

- A plus de deux heures du matin ?

- Tu as mieux à faire ?

Le regard de Black glissa sur la bouteille vide qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Cette bouteille qu'il comptait remplacer par une autre, pleine cette fois-ci.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des armoires, à la recherche de son jeu de cartes. Tu es sûr d'être d'humeur à te prendre une raclée ?

- La chance tourne parfois, tu sais.

- Toi ? Me battre au poker ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Moi vivant, ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Je doute de jouer avec toi, si tu es mort, lâcha Lupin, faussement mauvais.

- C'est ça, tu feras moins le malin quand il ne te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !

Remus leva un regard amusé vers son ami et le regarda avec reconnaissance installer une petite table de jeu entre leurs deux fauteuils.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

----------------------------------------

Un parfum fort et familier le sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience et Remus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sirius, le visage souriant bien que fatigué, se tenait devant lui, agitant doucement sous son nez une tasse de café fumante.

- Salut.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Lupin entreprit de se redresser mais une douleur sourde irradia dans son dos et il émit un gémissement plaintif. Ce n'était plus vraiment de son âge, de s'endormir dans un fauteuil...

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, cette nuit, se justifia Sirius. Tu semblais épuisé.

Remus lui sourit et écarta la couverture dont son ami l'avait recouvert.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, en prenant la tasse que lui tendait toujours Patmol.

- Neuf heures moins le quart. Ils sont déjà tous arrivés mais ils prennent leur petit déjeuner. Tu as le temps de te doucher, si tu veux.

L'estomac de Remus se noua violemment et il cacha son malaise en buvant quelques gorgées du breuvage noir et amer.

Nymphadora était-elle là, elle aussi ?

- Merci.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête puis sortit, le laissant seul.

L'idée que Tonks se trouvait peut-être à quelques mètres de lui, le mit soudain dans un état indescriptible.

Malgré sa raison qui le poussait à croire qu'une confrontation avec la jeune femme restait une mauvaise idée – il y avait en effet peu de chance de la voir lui sourire après cet énième refus – il se leva si brusquement que son fauteuil faillit basculer en arrière. D'un pas vif, il rejoignit sa chambre, prit une douche expéditive et s'habilla, puis dévala plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers le menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il ne réalisa l'incongruité de son comportement que lorsqu'il sauta les quatre dernières marches avec un empressement suspect.

A quoi jouait-il, au juste ? A quoi jouait-il ?

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne mit qu'un instant à repérer la jeune femme parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Elle discutait posément avec une Molly souriante et Remus fronça les sourcils en découvrant le noir profond et singulier de ses cheveux courts. En entendant Arthur saluer le nouvel arrivant, elle tourna un bref instant la tête dans sa direction mais à aucun moment son regard ne croisa le sien et Lupin sentit son coeur s'alourdir.

Il fit lentement le tour des convives, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil vers la jeune femme puis au bout d'un instant, arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Mrs Weasley l'accueillit avec entrain mais Tonks resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la tasse de café qu'elle tenait entre ses mains crispées.

- Nymphadora, finit-il par saluer.

- Lupin, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en levant enfin la tête.

Aussi noir que ses cheveux, ses yeux le fixèrent avec une dureté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Même le jour de leur rencontre, elle s'était montrée plus familière.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à la froideur d'un tel accueil, mais elle se détourna brusquement et, sans un mot, partit s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

Remus la regarda s'affaler sur la chaise avec l'atroce sentiment qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein coeur. Il grimaça un sourire tendu à l'adresse de Molly qui, surprise par le comportement peu amène de la jeune femme observait Lupin avec curiosité. Mais il choisit d'éviter toute discussion gênante en allant s'asseoir à son tour, prenant bien soin, cependant, de rester le plus éloigné possible de Tonks.

Une tasse de café bien noir vint se poser en douceur devant lui mais il n'y toucha pas. Le noeud dans sa gorge était si serré que rien n'aurait pu passer.

Voilà. Il était arrivé à ses fins. Elle avait enfin abandonné. Elle ne chercherait plus sa présence. Elle ne lui lancerait plus ses petits sourires malicieux, ses regards attentifs. Elle ne le frôlerait plus par « inadvertance ». Et surtout... elle ne lui donnerait plus cette sensation merveilleusement satisfaisante d'être important. Important pour elle.

Il n'était plus personne aux yeux de Tonks. Ou tout du moins, dans quelques temps, il ne le serait plus. Et cette pensée, pourtant recherchée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, lui donna la nausée.

Le tirant de ses sombres pensées, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva par-dessus le léger brouhaha et la réunion débuta. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite les consignes à suivre pendant la semaine à venir, Remus eut toutes les difficultés du monde à détacher les yeux du visage fermé de la jeune femme. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle restait concentrée sur sa tasse de café, vide depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se tourna vers lui.

- Remus ?

Lupin reporta vivement son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Je vous écoute, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer.

- Selon un informateur, une réunion aurait lieu chez les Malefoy vendredi soir. Je serais très intéressé de savoir qui sera présent.

- Très bien.

- Nymphadora vous couvrira.

Le coeur de Remus fit une embardée et il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise mais fit une grimace contrariée.

- Ah non... Je ne peux pas vendredi soir. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme. Des regards quelque peu perplexes. D'ordinaire, elle était la première à se porter volontaire, prenant son travail pour l'Ordre très au sérieux.

- Désolée mais j'ai une vie en dehors du boulot ! dit-elle avec une note d'humour dans la voix qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lupin.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis lâcha sur un ton beaucoup plus acide :

- Et puis Remus a l'habitude de se débrouiller tout seul. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Les regards quittèrent aussitôt la jeune femme et vinrent se poser en masse sur le visage pâle de Lupin. La mâchoire crispée, celui-ci baissa les yeux, plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ces propos somme toute assez justes. Mais dans la bouche de Tonks, ils sonnaient définitivement comme une insulte.

- S'il ne s'agit que d'une mission de surveillance, Sirius pourrait très bien y participer, poursuivit Tonks. Après tout, il ne s'agit pas de déambuler dans les rues au grand jour !

- Elle marque un point ! s'empressa d'acquiescer Sirius, se redressant aussitôt sur sa chaise.

- Non.

La voix douce mais ferme de Dumbledore s'éleva dans le silence de la cuisine et Remus vit le visage de Sirius se crisper.

- Non ?

- Non. Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas conseillé pour toi de sortir.

- Et voilà, encore la même rengaine ! soupira Sirius en tapant la table du plat de la main.

- Et il en sera ainsi tant que tu refuseras d'entendre raison.

- C'est vous qui ne voulez rien entendre ! C'est une mission de nuit ! Il n'y a pas grand risque !

- Si tu raisonnais en adulte responsable, dit Dumbledore sur un ton paternaliste, tu comprendrais…

- Mais bon sang ! s'emporta aussitôt Black, le visage écarlate. Je ne risque pas davantage que les autres membres de l'Ordre ! Remus pourrait très bien se faire capturer par des Mangemorts !

- Et toi, par des détraqueurs, répliqua posément Dumbledore.

- Et en quoi est-ce si différent ?

Remus ferma les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Il supportait difficilement la douleur et la rage présente dans la voix de son ami. Et il supportait encore plus difficilement de le voir obligé de courber l'échine encore et encore.

- Je ne tiens pas à annoncer à Harry que le Ministère est responsable de ta mort, répondit Dumbledore. Le Ministère, Sirius. Pas Voldemort, ni ses Mangemorts mais le Ministère.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis d'un geste brusque, Sirius repoussa sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. La voix de Mrs Black retentit aussitôt.

- TRAITRE A TON SANG ! FILS INDIGNE ! QUITTE IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE DEMEURE ! TU N'AS PAS TA PLACE ICI ! VA-T-EN !

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine. Ces affrontements étaient courants et seul Severus Rogue semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Une tasse de café entre les mains, il sirotait tranquillement le breuvage amer, et une violente bouffée de colère vint submerger Remus lorsqu'il vit un fin sourire étirer les lèvres du professeur de Potion.

- Nymphadora ?

Dumbledore s'était de nouveau tourné vers la jeune femme et celle-ci lui lança un regard glacial à faire pâlir de jalousie son cousin.

- Très bien, j'irai, grommela-t-elle avant de se lever à son tour. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais travailler.

Remus la regarda traverser la salle d'un pas martial et passer à quelques centimètres de lui puis la porte claqua de nouveau.

- La consanguinité... Quel fléau, se permit Rogue, railleur.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, Remus quitta la cuisine et rejoignit la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Son regard éteint se refléta dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et son visage aux traits tirés le choqua. Etre harcelé par une jeune femme telle que Nymphadora Tonks lui avait presque fait oublier combien il faisait vieux. Combien il était vieux. Des cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux, signe qu'il ne dormait pas assez, et un pli amer barrait le coin de ses lèvres. Même Rogue avait meilleure mine que lui.

Dans un soupir las, il ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage fatigué, frottant avec énergie dans le vain espoir d'ôter aussi bien les cernes que les doutes et la douleur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier le regard froid de Tonks. Il aurait aimé oublier ses mots acides.

Mais il aurait surtout souhaité ne pas en être autant affecté.

D'un geste brusque, Remus ferma le robinet mais son poignet heurta un des flacons posé sur le lavabo. Quelque peu hagard, il observa la petite bouteille tomber puis se casser sur le sol carrelé dans un bruit mât. Et curieusement, ce son lui fit du bien. Ce chaos succins apaisa sa peine. Aussi, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il balaya du revers de la main le reste des flacons présents sur la lavabo, et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les bouteilles se brisèrent à leur tour dans un claquement assourdissant.

Il examina avec incrédulité les morceaux de verre brisé et le contenu des petits pots cassés répandus sur le carrelage. Lotions et onguents se mélangeaient aux débris dans un amas de couleurs pastelles.

Puis Remus leva les yeux vers le miroir et observa de nouveau son visage où se reflétait à présent une stupéfaction sincère.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

-----------------------------------

Dire que Tonks avait passé une semaine désastreuse était un bel euphémisme. Elle se serait elle-même traitée de loque humaine si le peu de fierté qui lui restait ne le lui interdisait. Après tout, ne faisait-elle pas face à la situation avec courage ? N'arrivait-elle pas à accomplir chaque jour ce qu'on attendait d'elle ? Personne ne pouvait critiquer son travail. Personne !

Alors non, Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas une loque. Peut-être était-elle juste… très déprimée. Ou quelque peu… mélancolique. Mais elle n'était pas devenue une épave ! ça non !

Elle se levait toujours à une heure raisonnable. Elle s'habillait toujours correctement. Certes, il lui arrivait de commettre quelques petites erreurs dans le choix de certains vêtements – des chaussettes dépareillées, par exemple – mais honnêtement, qui s'en souciait ? Son excentricité n'était un secret pour personne !

Alors peut-être pouvait-on se poser certaines questions quant à son comportement. Elle ne souriait plus comme avant et passait le plus clair de son temps en salle d'entraînement des Aurors, s'épuisant à jeter des sorts sur des cibles qui, dans son esprit, ressemblaient traits pour traits à Remus Lupin. Ses collègues avaient d'ailleurs dû la sortir discrètement un soir, lorsque par « inadvertance » un Avada Kedavra s'était échappé de sa baguette magique.

Oui… Peut-être était-elle un peu déprimée, mélancolique… et en colère. Mais rien de plus.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de cet homme. Elle pouvait très bien vivre sans. Elle l'avait bien fait ces vingt dernières années ! Et puis le haïr, c'était aussi bien que l'aimer. Cela, au moins, la faisait avancer. Elle était fatiguée de faire du surplace. Un pas en avant et un pas en arrière. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle n'avait que cela, avec Remus Lupin. Et il était grand temps que cela change. Elle allait avancer, quitte à lui écraser les orteils au passage. A le faire tomber par terre et le piétiner allègrement.

Remontée à bloc, Tonks leva les yeux vers la pendule de son salon et un désagréable frisson la traversa de part en part.

L'heure était arrivée.

Pour la énième fois, elle maudit Dumbledore et prit sa lourde cape d'un geste impatient. Passer une nouvelle nuit en compagnie de Monsieur-je-te-fais-du-mal-pour-ton-bien n'était franchement pas le meilleur moyen de tourner la page. Mais avec un peu de chance… peut-être pourrait-elle le faire tomber par terre et le piétiner allègrement.

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un grand merci à Sigrid, Emy, Lilou (Si tu aimes Sirius, je te conseille mon autre fic « Renaissance ». D'après le résumé, on dirait qu'il y a beaucoup d'action mais ce que j'aime écrire, moi, c'est la romance, donc n'ais pas peur de la lire. ;-) ... en plus, elle est terminée et je poste donc 1 chapitre par jour ), Elie morgane-Nana et Shumeyo ! Vos reviews nous font très plaisir !! **

**Une petite précision avant le début de ce chapitre. Lorsque j'ai commencé à poster cette fic, Gjc597 et moi avions déjà écrit 6 chapitres. Nous avons terminé le 7ème il y a deux jours. Mais pour la suite, il va falloir attendre un peu. Nous commençons à peine le 8eme. Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**---------------------------------**

Lupin transplana à quelques pâtés de maison du manoir des Malefoy, à l'endroit même de leur rendez-vous. D'ordinaire, lorsque la mission était importante, Tonks n'était jamais en retard mais qu'en serait-il, aujourd'hui ? Son animosité grandissante pour lui n'allait-elle pas avoir un impact direct sur son professionnalisme ? Il en était encore à cette réflexion qu'un craquement significatif lui apprit l'arrivée d'un sorcier. Les doigts de Remus se crispèrent sur sa baguette mais l'homme se détendit en reconnaissant la silhouette élancée de Nymphadora. Celle-ci ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de passer sous son nez et poursuivit sa route en direction du manoir des Malefoy.

Soupirant discrètement afin de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il lui emboita vivement le pas et lança un « Bonsoir ! » qu'il voulut enjoué.

- … 'soir… maugréa-t-elle contre toute attente.

Il s'était davantage attendu à un silence boudeur de sa part. Elle dut lire dans ses pensées car elle poursuivit, la mâchoire crispée :

- … Sache que je te réponds uniquement parce que ma mère m'a inculqué la politesse.

- C'est déjà un début, dit-il avec un entrain forcé.

Nymphadora marqua un bref silence avant de répliquer avec une note évidente de raillerie dans la voix :

- Toujours égal à toi-même, hein ! … C'est rassurant en un sens.

- … C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

- Tu te contentes toujours de peu.

Un sourire aux allures de grimace étira les lèvres de Remus.

- Charmante, vraiment… Enfin, au moins tu me parles.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme lui lança un regard réfrigérant et le couple fit le reste du chemin dans un silence pesant.

Lupin n'aurait su dire si ce court échange était ou non positif. Certes, elle s'était montrée très froide mais il préférait une bonne prise de bec plutôt qu'être totalement ignoré. Il préférait l'entendre rouspéter, même s'il n'était guère dans sa nature à lui de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, plutôt que de la voir totalement fermée.

Comme c'était le cas, à cet instant précis.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait ni cernes, ni preuve physique que ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles mais elle avait très bien pu utiliser ses dons de métamorphage pour masquer cela. La couleur ébène de ses cheveux était celle que Nymphadora utilisait d'ordinaire en mission mais Remus savait qu'elle en avait fait son quotidien pour l'avoir vu ainsi coiffée lors des réunions journalières de l'Ordre.

A n'en pas douter, cette teinte peu courante pour une femme comme Tonks donnait un aperçu assez évident de son humeur.

Arrivant à proximité du manoir, le couple ralentit l'allure et d'un signe de la main, Remus indiqua à la jeune femme le meilleur endroit pour une surveillance optimale de l'entrée. A l'extrémité Nord de la ville, la demeure des Malefoy était en partie isolée de ses voisins par un immense mur de pierres entourant la totalité de la propriété. De grands arbres empêchaient tout curieux d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un pignon de l'imposante maison et le seul moyen connu de pénétrer le domaine des Malefoy était de passer la majestueuse grille lourdement gardée.

« Le seul moyen connu » car il était évident à tous que les Malefoy ne se risqueraient jamais à n'avoir qu'une seule et unique porte de sortie.

De lourds nuages empêchaient la lune de filtrer et le couple put facilement se glisser à travers les arbres sans être vus. Ils venaient à peine de prendre enfin position derrière un bosquet que Tonks tirait sèchement Remus par la manche afin d'attirer son attention. L'homme se tourna vers elle et vit ses pupilles noires briller dans l'obscurité.

- Rappelle-moi mon métier ? demanda-elle tout bas.

Parfaitement conscient de l'animosité présente dans la voix de Tonks, il répondit prudemment :

- … Auror…

- Bieeeeen, approuva-t-elle avec excessivité. Je voulais juste te le rappeler.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Face à son ton perplexe, la jeune femme émit un soupir agacé puis vint se camper juste sous son nez.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de repérer le meilleur poste d'observation moi-même, Remus. Et puis surtout, je ne suis pas d'humeur à obéir à tes ordres.

Lupin cilla.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te commander.

- Eh bien évite de recommencer, tu veux ? grommela-t-elle. Ça nous évitera des échanges houleux.

Pour clore le sujet, Tonks se détourna et écarta doucement une branche afin de jeter un œil sur la grille toujours fermée des Malefoy. Deux hommes massifs vêtus de lourdes capes noires gardaient l'entrée.

Remus se rapprocha.

- Tu es obligée d'être aussi désagréable avec moi ? murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Oh ? ça te contrarie, peut-être ? s'enquit-elle avec légèreté sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

- Un peu oui.

La jeune femme lâcha la branche et posa théâtralement une main sur son cœur.

- Arrête, je sens que je vais pleurer…

Il y avait un tel sarcasme dans le ton de Nymphadora que Remus soupira.

Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas l'ironie avec laquelle elle lui parlait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, tu sais… dit-il avec lassitude.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir, lança-t-elle avec plus de sérieux. Chacun sa croix.

L'espace d'un instant, le masque de Tonks sembla se fissurer, dévoilant une amertume évidente, mais elle se détourna brusquement et fit mine de s'intéresser de nouveau à la grille.

- Et c'est toi qui a la plus lourde, j'imagine… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

Sa remarque était stupide. C'était lui qui l'avait quittée, il était donc normal que Tonks se jugeât la plus à plaindre.

- Tu comprends vite.

- Tu ne pourras pas passer ton temps à m'éviter, fit-il remarquer doucement.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Voilà qu'il sous-entendait un besoin de la voir alors qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la fuir, ces quatre derniers mois.

- Tu veux parier ? lâcha-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.

- Non, je ne préfère pas…

Remus sentit les yeux de Tonks le détailler puis elle lança avec une évidente incrédulité :

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je te manque ?

Le cœur de Lupin se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. La réponse jaillit de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait pu la réfréner :

- Si, bien sûr que si… Notre amitié me manque.

Avait-elle entendu sa voix trembler sur ces derniers mots ? Avait-elle perçu le mensonge ?

Un silence se fit, un silence qu'elle finit par rompre sur un ton laissant peu de doute sur son état d'esprit :

- Notre « amitié » ? répéta-t-elle vibrante de colère. Mmmm… Dis-moi ? Simple curiosité. Il t'arrive souvent de mettre tes « amis » dans ton lit ?

Remus sentit son visage s'empourprer violemment et bénit l'obscurité des lieux.

- … Non… Enfin, tu sais bien que… balbutia-t-il sans parvenir pour autant à finir sa phrase.

- Ça va. Me voilà rassurée… J'imaginais mal Sirius accepter tes marques si personnelles « d'amitié ».

Une gifle aurait eu le même effet. Le visage écarlate de Lupin devint blême et il se détourna.

A quoi d'autre s'était-il attendu, de toute façon ? Elle le haïssait. Et elle avait raison de le haïr. Jamais il n'aurait du accepter cette fichue nuit.

Bien sûr, il était facile pour lui de se montrer maintenant si virulent. De voir en ces quelques heures de plaisir l'objet de leur discorde. Mais autant il déplorait la faiblesse qui avait guidé ses pas jusqu'à l'appartement de Tonks, autant il ne parvenait à regretter ce qui s'y était passé. Et finalement, c'était ce manque total de remords qui était le plus difficile à vivre. Qui était le plus dangereux.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'instaura que Remus se garda bien de rompre, cette fois-ci. Ils attendirent donc, emmitouflés dans leurs capes respectives afin de se protéger vainement du froid, mais une heure plus tard, personne n'était encore arrivé. Lupin finit par froncer les sourcils, tapant machinalement du pied afin de se réchauffer.

- Pour une soirée mondaine, il y a bien peu de monde, fit-il remarquer avec prudence.

Il n'avait guère envie de se voir de nouveau railler.

- Il est encore tôt, répondit Tonks en regardant sa montre. Mais je vais aller faire le tour de la propriété au cas où.

- Non, intervint-il aussitôt en se redressant. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas se séparer.

La jeune femme eu un sourire glacé.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu adores ça.

Les muscles de Remus se crispèrent sous cette nouvelle pique, mais il eut la satisfaction de voir Tonks reprendre sa position initiale, le regard rivé à la grille toujours fermée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier craquement retentit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lupin était de garde lors de soirées similaires et il ne fut guère surpris de voir transplaner un couple de sorcier juste devant l'entrée. Un « repousse-Moldu » avait certainement été lancé autour du Manoir par les Malefoy afin d'éviter toute rencontre éventuelle et fortuite. Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent aussitôt devant le couple, regardèrent soigneusement l'invitation que leur tendait la femme puis les lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement à peine audible.

- Ce sont les Crabe, indiqua inutilement Remus.

- Jusque là, rien de surprenant.

Ils durent attendre quelques minutes encore avant qu'un second couple n'apparaisse dans un « Crac » familier.

- Les Cornwell, tiens donc… maugréa Tonks.

- N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit officiellement d'une soirée mondaine. Je doute que Lucius ait fait la bêtise de n'inviter que des Mangemorts.

- Alors à quoi ça nous sert, de poireauter ici… ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus ne prit pourtant pas la peine de répondre. Posséder une liste même partiellement inexacte de Mangemorts apporterait un avantage stratégique certain à l'Ordre. Et cela, Nymphadora le savait parfaitement.

D'autres craquements suivirent bientôt, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nombre impressionnant d'invités. L'obscurité des lieux, à peine éclairés par deux lanternes à hauteur des grilles, ne facilitait guère la tâche de Remus et de Tonks. Certains sorciers portaient de lourdes capes munies de capuches et il leur était alors impossible de les reconnaître. Trois autres gardes étaient venus prêter main forte aux deux premiers et Lupin vit avec inquiétude l'un d'eux s'avancer lentement dans leur direction. Nymphadora relâcha doucement la branche qu'elle tenait écartée et fit prudemment quelques pas en arrière. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ses côtés, Remus posa machinalement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle s'immobilisa.

Le pas lourd du garde résonnait sur le chemin pavé séparant le bosquet de l'entrée du Manoir et comble de malchance, ce fut cet instant que choisit la lune pour apparaître à travers les épais nuages. Les doigts de Lupin se crispèrent sur l'épaule de Tonks et d'un même mouvement tous deux s'accroupirent afin de se dissimuler le mieux possible derrière l'un des nombreux arbres. En cette période hivernale, leur cachette manquait cruellement de feuilles protectrices et lorsque l'homme parvint enfin à la lisière du bosquet, Remus se saisit fermement de sa baguette magique. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nymphadora en faire de même et tous deux attendirent, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais le garde poursuivit paisiblement sa route, longeant les abords du petit bois, et le bruit de ses pas s'atténua peu à peu.

Lupin émit un faible soupir et Tonks fit un geste brusque afin de s'écarter de lui. Il retira aussitôt la main de son épaule et se redressa. Son regard se leva machinalement vers le ciel, attiré par la lune, et son estomac se tordit instantanément de terreur. Encore très partiellement cachée par un nuage, sa forme pleine réveilla en lui ses pires craintes. D'un mouvement instinctif, il repoussa Tonks mais réalisa la stupidité de son geste lorsque sa raison reprit le dessus. La pleine lune était demain soir.

Il était hélas trop tard. De surprise, Nymphadora avait émis une brève exclamation et Remus sentit son cœur se glacer. Un cri, un appel retentit alors, suivi d'un concert de pas hâtifs et, la seconde suivante, les branches mortes de leur cachette s'écartèrent.

_- Stupéfix !_ s'exclama le premier garde, pointant sa baguette vers Nymphadora.

La jeune femme parvint à esquiver le tir en se jetant sur le côté mais l'homme lança sans attendre un autre sort qu'il ne prit cette fois-ci pas le temps de nommer. La peur au ventre, Remus s'interposa en levant à son tour le bras :

_- Protego totalus !_

Un bouclier apparut mais Lupin n'avait pas été assez rapide. Tonks fut brutalement projetée contre lui et s'effondra dans ses bras instinctivement ouverts. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Remus agrippa la jeune femme de sa main libre et, dans un craquement sonore, ils transplanèrent.

-----

Un chat émit un miaulement effrayé et s'éloigna précipitamment lorsque le couple réapparut dans la ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble de Tonks. De ce côté de Londres, la lune était partiellement cachée et les lieux peu éclairés. Dans un état second, Nymphadora sentit les bras de Lupin la relâcher doucement et se contraignit à prendre appui sur ses pieds, mais une violente douleur lui coupa les jambes. Elle serra aussitôt les dents. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gémir devant Remus.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tu veux aller à Ste Mangouste ?

- Non… grommela-t-elle en cherchant à s'écarter. Je devrais survivre.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- … Très bien. Je te ramène chez toi.

- J'y suis déjà, railla-t-elle, mais Lupin ne semblait guère d'humeur à jouer sur les mots.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de protester, il passa un bras autoritaire dans son dos et l'aida à rejoindre l'entrée de l'immeuble. Rendue docile par la douleur et le besoin pressant de voir se finir cette soirée désastreuse, Tonks se laissa faire.

Son animosité n'avait fait que grandir depuis le début de cette fichue mission. Elle s'y était préparée, pourtant. Elle s'était jurée de parler le moins possible, d'éviter toutes esclandres qu'elle aurait pu juger humiliantes, après coup. Mais le voir. Entendre sa voix. Sentir son regard. C'était insupportable.

Il aurait dû l'ignorer. Il aurait dû retrouver le comportement qui avait été le sien ces derniers mois, lorsqu'il tentait par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Tout aurait été si simple, tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas cherché à garder son « amitié ».

Cette simple pensée raviva sa colère.

« Amitié » !

- C'est bon, dit-elle glaciale, une fois la porte du salon refermée sur eux.

Remus consentit à la lâcher et Nymphadora fit quelques pas afin de se mettre à distance. Une main crispée sur l'une de ses hanches, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et se tourna vers Lupin.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, à la fin ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je serais allée en mission avec toi, une nuit de pleine lune ? Je suis Auror, Remus ! C'est mon travail de faire attention à ce genre de chose !

- … Je le sais, soupira Lupin, pâle et fatigué. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Pas réfléchi ? C'était bien la première fois, songea-t-elle avec agacement.

Mais malgré elle, son irritation faiblit.

Elle avait vu sa peur. Elle avait vu sa terreur, lorsque, les yeux levés vers le ciel, il avait perdu, un bref instant, toute notion du réel. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Nymphadora ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas le haïr ? Pourquoi le son de sa voix lui ôtait-il tout désir de rébellion ? Pourquoi le savoir à quelques pas d'elle, dans son appartement, affaiblissait sa volonté ?

Elle s'était pourtant juré d'arrêter. De l'oublier.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle qu'une envie… le supplier de rester ?

La main de Tonks se crispa sur sa hanche douloureuse.

Remus devait partir. Il devait absolument s'en aller.

- Montre-moi ta blessure, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Nymphadora se raidit aussitôt et s'empressa de le repousser. Sa respiration s'était faite plus forte et une légère sueur perlait sur son front.

Il devait sortir. Elle ne voulait pas le supplier.

- Je me débrouillerai aussi bien toute seule. Tu peux y aller.

- Tu es blanche comme un linge, insista-t-il en esquivant les mains de la jeune femme qui cherchait à l'éloigner.

Elle n'abandonna pourtant pas et se débattit avec plus de force. Sa fatigue, sa détresse rendaient ses gestes chaotiques. La douleur dans sa hanche la faisait suffoquer. Avec un profond sentiment d'humiliation, elle sentit ses yeux se voiler et baissa vivement la tête, afin de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux.

Il ne devait pas voir à quel point elle était faible. A quel point elle se sentait faible. Il ne devait pas voir à quel point elle l'aimait.

- Par Merlin, Nymphadora ! s'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant les poignets. Ne sois pas si butée ! Je vois bien que tu souffres !

Souffrir ? Croyait-il vraiment que sa blessure était la cause de tout cela ?

Dans un gémissement, Tonks finit par se redresser et Lupin se figea. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que trahissait son visage, mais les mains de Remus faiblirent à sa vue et elle se dégagea vivement.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? dit-elle d'une voix cassée. C'est toi qui me fait mal, pas cette fichue blessure ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Sors d'ici !

- Nymphadora…

- Et je t'interdits de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as plus le droit !

Elle vit Remus pâlir mais loin de la calmer, cela ne fit que rendre sa colère plus grande encore.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là, comme si c'était toi la victime ! s'exclama Tonks. Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- … Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… parvint-il à articuler. Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Il se tut et passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Elle observa son visage figé, son silence obstiné. Rien ne changerait jamais.

- Allez, Remus, dit-elle, désabusée. Reste donc dans ton petit monde solitaire. Tu ne souffriras pas, comme ça. Tu ne seras jamais blessé, toi. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Un profond sentiment de révolte saisit Lupin et il se redressa. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle était la seule à éprouver de la douleur, qu'elle était la seule à avoir des regrets ?

- C'est pour te protéger ! lança-t-il avec une colère à peine contenue. C'est pour toi, tout ça !

- Pour « moi » ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Je ne peux et ne pourrais _jamais_ approuver une relation avec toi, dit-il avec plus de calme, la mâchoire pourtant crispée.

Le teint de Tonks se fit cireux mais il enchaîna :

- Nymphadora… Je n'ai rien à t'apporter. Rien du tout. J'ai le double de ton âge, je suis pauvre et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Je vis au jour le jour sans jamais savoir si la semaine suivante j'aurais de quoi me payer ne serait-ce qu'un logis. Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne consentira jamais à s'encombrer d'un Loup Garou, alité trois jours par mois dans le meilleur des cas. Malade pendant trois semaines dans le pire. Et je ne parle même pas du danger que je représente lorsque Severus n'est pas là pour me faire ma potion.

Ces arguments, Tonks les avait souvent entendus et, à l'inverse du but recherché, ce discours l'avait toujours motivée. Finalement, c'était pour elle qu'il se refusait. Pas par manque de sentiments ou par incompatibilité d'humeur. Mais pour elle.

Sa colère envolée, la jeune femme s'adossa de nouveau contre le canapé.

- Mais je me fiche de tout cela, murmura-t-elle avec lassitude. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu t'en fiches maintenant. Tu t'en fiches parce que… c'est encore nouveau pour toi.

- Nouveau ? répéta-t-elle en soupirant. Je me demande vraiment quelle opinion tu as de moi. Lorsque je t'écoute, j'ai le sentiment d'être une gamine immature et instable.

Elle redressa pourtant la tête et plongea un regard implorant dans le sien. Elle allait jeter les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre qu'elle n'ait déjà perdu ?

- Mais je ne suis pas une gamine, Remus. Je suis une femme. Et je suis amoureuse de toi.

Lupin se figea.

Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Il s'en doutait depuis ce fameux matin où elle lui avait demandé de revenir. Où elle avait sous-entendu ces sentiments pour lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus de spéculations, plus de questions sans réponses.

« … je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Le cœur de Remus sembla se dilater dans sa poitrine, son corps lourd et fatigué reprendre vie. Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Un geste et il pouvait avoir cette femme merveilleuse. Un signe et il n'aurait plus mal, il ne souffrirait plus. Il ne serait plus seul. Tout était à portée de lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Mais malgré son désir brûlant, son besoin viscéral de tendre la main vers Tonks, il ne fit rien. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Sa raison, toujours. Ses peurs, encore.

- Je ne pourrais jamais approuver une relation avec toi, répéta-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il doutait être intelligible. Je me refuse d'aller vers toi. De t'imposer cela.

Mais il était trop tard. Tonks avait vu l'envie dans son regard bouleversé. Elle y avait perçu son besoin d'elle, et un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Alors c'est moi qui le ferai.

Remus leva les yeux et la regarda s'avancer. Il n'avait pas la volonté de céder. Mais il n'avait pas non plus la force de la repousser. Et Tonks venait enfin de le comprendre.

Ses bras semblaient peser une tonne, ses jambes étaient soudées au plancher. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et seul son souffle irrégulier lui prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas fait stupéfixer. La jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa prudemment la tête sur son torse.

Remus ferma les yeux.

Doucement, timidement, Nymphadora vint se lover contre lui et il laissa un gémissement de contentement passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Ses bras retrouvèrent comme par magie leur motricité et vinrent s'enrouler autour de la jeune femme.

Elle se raidit aussitôt en émettant une plainte étouffée.

- Ta blessure ! s'inquiéta Remus, cherchant de suite à l'écarter.

Mais ne tenant pas compte de ses efforts, elle se pressa contre lui.

- Pas grave… chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais il faut te soigner…

- Pas grave, répéta-t-elle en soupirant d'aise. Attend un peu… Juste un peu.

Il entendait le sourire dans sa voix. Il sentait son bonheur à la façon dont elle pressait son visage contre son torse. Il devinait son soulagement à sa respiration soudain paisible.

Alors il sourit.

Lui aussi était heureux. En cet instant précis, il se sentit même comblé.

----------------------------------

Un léger mouvement tira Tonks de son sommeil mais elle resta immobile, les paupières closes. Elle sentait la lumière du jour caresser sa joue et sut que le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà. L'oreille tendue, des pas feutrés lui parvinrent et bientôt la porte de la salle de bain se referma.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Une désagréable impression de déjà-vue saisit la jeune femme mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. C'était différent aujourd'hui. Il fallait que ce soit différent.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas beaucoup parlés la veille au soir. Remus avait insisté pour s'occuper de sa blessure, avait bien pris soin d'appliquer une crème cicatrisante sur la plaie qui zébrait sa hanche et l'avait incitée à se mettre au lit sans attendre. Mais avec soulagement, elle l'avait vu se dévêtir à son tour puis la rejoindre sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui demander. Et elle s'était paisiblement endormie sous la caresse légère de ses doigts.

Tonks soupira et entendit bientôt l'eau de la douche ricocher contre les parois de verre.

Lupin ne lui avait rien dit de ses propres sentiments. Mais même amoureux, elle l'imaginait très mal se lancer dans une déclaration enflammée… Elle se contentait de se rassurer en songeant à ce qu'il avait dit, la vieille. A ce besoin de la protéger « elle ».

« Je ne pourrais jamais approuver une relation avec toi. Je me refuse d'aller vers toi. De t'imposer cela. »

Il faisait passer ses propres désirs après son bonheur à elle. N'était-ce pas une preuve d'amour ? Ou d'une forme particulière d'amour ? Alors… son silence n'avait que peu d'importance, finalement. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Des sentiments. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit de la douche cessa et la jeune femme soupira de nouveau, cherchant à faire taire la panique qui l'étreignait. Elle l'entendit s'affairer dans la salle de bain puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tonks avait songé un bref instant à jouer les belles endormies mais y avait finalement renoncé et lorsque Remus pénétra dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides mais habillés, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Emmitouflée dans la couverture, les mains crispées sur la laine épaisse, la jeune femme attendit.

- Bonjour, dit-il finalement en souriant.

Les doigts de Tonks se détendirent.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Ta blessure te fait encore mal ?

- Non, ça va. Je ne sens presque plus rien, mentit-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec soulagement puis enfonça nerveusement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Un silence assez embarrassant se fit que Tonks eut du mal à s'expliquer. Elle avait l'étrange impression que Remus ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Comme s'il se retrouvait pour la première fois de sa vie dans une situation qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eu à gérer.

- Je vais… Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il finalement en montrant la pendule multicolore sur le mur qui indiquait neuf heures moins dix. La réunion…

- Très bien. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, un peu trop rapidement au goût de Nymphadora.

Il dut la sentir blessée par la vivacité de son refus car il s'approcha et s'assit doucement sur le lit.

- Ce n'est pas utile, poursuivit-il. Tu dois te reposer.

La jeune femme observa le visage sincère de Remus et se détendit. Il n'en restait pas moins évident que Lupin était tout sauf à son aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Je t'ai déjà vu plus stoïque, railla-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Le regard de Remus glissa rapidement sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme puis d'une main tremblante, il rajusta le drap qui menaçait de dévoiler sa poitrine. Tonks ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais que c'est le genre de geste qui me donne envie de balancer la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste pour voir la tête que tu ferais, rajouta-t-elle non sans sarcasme.

Lupin baissa les yeux, une rougeur suggestive sur les joues. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finit par soupirer :

- Je ne suis pas habitué.

- Habitué ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Habitué à… tout ça.

- Comment ça… « tout ça » ?

- Nymphadora… grommela-t-il en lui jetant un regard agacé.

- Si tu étais plus clair, je ne serais pas obligée de tout répéter ! s'insurgea-t-elle aussitôt.

Remus soupira de nouveau.

- Le lendemain matin... Tous les deux... Je ne suis pas habitué...

Il continua de bafouiller encore quelques paroles sans aucun sens puis, devant le regard incrédule de la jeune femme, il finit par répliquer :

- Enfin peu importe…

Il se leva brusquement mais Tonks tendit vivement la main afin de le retenir.

- Hep ! Reste-là !

Les doigts agrippés au poignet de Remus, elle l'obligea à se rasseoir à ses côtés. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait presque le tournis.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, dit-elle finalement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais comme il ne répondait pas, son regard fuyant trahissant une gêne évidente, elle tendit le cou vers lui.

- Il te suffit juste de m'embrasser.

Remus cessa aussitôt de s'agiter et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus ni moquerie, ni sarcasme dans la voix de Tonks. Juste de la douceur, de la tendresse et une pointe évidente de désir.

Elle le vit s'humecter machinalement les lèvres et ses yeux glisser lentement vers sa bouche.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, après tout, et ils s'étaient déjà embrassés auparavant. Pas depuis leur réconciliation, certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, ce baiser semblait symboliser quelque chose de neuf. Les prémices d'une relation nouvelle.

Les doigts crispés sur la couverture de laine, la jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de Remus mais se contraignit à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine.

Elle savait qu'il n'approuvait et n'approuverait peut-être jamais leur liaison. Elle avait parfaitement compris que si elle le voulait, c'était à elle de franchir la distance qui les séparait. Mais pour ce baiser. Pour ce baiser-là, elle désirait plus que tout le voir prendre l'initiative. Même si cette initiative consistait à ne tendre le cou que de dix petits centimètres.

Ce qu'il fit.

Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur sa joue, effleurèrent sa peau puis plongèrent doucement dans ses boucles de couleur vive. Nymphadora ferma les yeux.

Leur baiser ne fut semblable à aucun autre.

Il n'y eut ni passion, ni fièvre, ni frénésie mais une douceur, une délicatesse qui la bouleversa. La bouche de Remus caressait ses lèvres avec une telle tendresse, un tel abandon que Tonks ne pouvait plus douter. Il était sincère. A travers ce baiser, il n'y avait plus de sentiments cachés.

Il y avait juste des sentiments.

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci à Emy, Shumeyo, Dark and devil time et Phénix (bisous miss !) pour leurs reviews !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! **

**---------------------------------**

Dans un puissant soupir, Remus enfila prestement son pull au tissu usé, lissa quelques plis puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux afin de les ramener inutilement en arrière. Il rajusta ensuite le col et les poignets de sa chemise, se tourna machinalement vers le petit miroir accroché au mur puis soupira de nouveau.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Tonks. Enfin… Deux jours et demi pour être exact. Depuis ce matin, chez elle. Depuis leur baiser.

Il revoyait avec une netteté troublante le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Son regard provoquant qui lui avait donné l'irrésistible envie de s'attarder… Mais Il s'était pourtant relevé. La poche de son pantalon contenait une liste potentielle de Mangemorts qu'il fallait remettre de toute urgence à Dumbledore.

Après avoir enfilé rapidement son manteau, il s'était de nouveau tourné vers la jeune femme et avait brusquement réalisé qu'une fois encore, la situation lui était plus qu'étrangère. Qu'était-il censé faire, à présent ? N'avait-il pas laissé sous-entendre que jamais il ne prendrait l'initiative de leurs rencontres ?

Fort heureusement, Tonks s'était empressée de mettre un terme à l'embarrassant silence.

_- On se voit ce soir ? _

_- Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, indiqua-t-il posément. _

_- Je sais ! Mais je pourrais te tenir compagnie ! On parlerait épilation et soin capillaire ! _

_Le sourire resplendissant de Tonks atténuait ses propos et Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux. _

_- Ce n'est pas drôle… grommela-t-il pour la forme. Je préfère être seul, si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- ... Tu réagirais pareil si j'étais Sirius ? _

_- Il ne s'agit pas de lui, tu le sais très bien, soupira-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise. Essaie de me comprendre, s'il te plait. _

_La jeune femme leva aussitôt les mains._

_- D'accord, d'accord. Dans ce cas, je passerai demain, voir comment tu vas._

_Le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle leva vers lui accentua davantage sa nervosité. Il ne voulait pas la blesser en refusant. Il ne voulait pas la repousser. Mais l'idée qu'elle le vît alité, faible et malade, le gênait. Ce n'était pas un état temporaire mais régulier et surtout permanent. _

_Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de la voir rajouter cela à la liste déjà longue de ses défauts._

_- Ecoute… Mes lendemains sont assez difficiles… _

_Le sourire de la jeune femme faiblit légèrement. _

- … _et « tu préfères être seul », c'est ça ? poursuivit-elle à sa place._

_- Oui…_

_La gorge serrée d'appréhension, Remus observa le visage figé de Tonks. _

_- Très bien ! répondit-elle cependant avec entrain. Alors on se reverra lorsque tu daigneras enfin sortir de ta grotte !_

Le ton léger de Nymphadora, la lueur compréhensive dans ses yeux l'avaient fait soupirer de soulagement. Il avait alors réalisé combien ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles sans elle. Combien sa froideur l'avait touché. Et même si une partie de lui refusait d'approuver une relation avec elle, l'autre en était hélas déjà dépendant.

Alors à présent, il était là, devant son miroir, à examiner son reflet d'un œil critique. Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait plutôt bonne mine. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à perspective de la revoir.

Et pourtant, pendant ces quelques jours, son appréhension concernant leurs retrouvailles n'avait fait que grandir. Que ferait-elle, en le voyant ? Comment parviendrait-il à gérer des effusions inévitablement publiques ? Il imaginait déjà la jeune femme s'élancer vers lui et lui sauter au cou…

- Merlin… soupira-t-il, ne visualisant que trop bien la stupéfaction peinte sur tous les visages.

Il n'y survivrait pas…

Le regard tourmenté de Remus se posa sur le fauteuil que Sirius occupait habituellement. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à son meilleur ami. Plusieurs fois, pourtant, il avait ouvert la bouche pour le faire mais à chaque fois les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge.

Qu'allait-il penser ?

Tonks et lui étaient si dissemblables, et par certains côtés si radicalement opposés. Mais au-delà de leurs caractères, ce qui le gênait le plus était leur différence d'âge. Nymphadora était si jeune. Si désespérément jeune. Certes, il voyait difficilement Sirius désapprouver cette relation mais en son fort intérieur, ne trouverait-il pas cela moralement discutable ? Et Molly ? Arthur ?

Et les autres ?

Remus soupira de nouveau.

Il entendait déjà Tonks lui lancer d'une voix exaspérée :

« Et alors ? Quelle importance, ce que pensent les autres ? »

Et pourtant cela en avait. Pour lui. Il était aisé pour une femme comme Nymphadora de se lier avec les gens. Elle était si ouverte, si sociable. Mais lui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à cacher sa véritable nature, ou à se voir craint et fui. Il ne voulait pas perdre les quelques personnes qui voyaient en lui autre chose qu'un monstre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se voir rejeté.

Oh bien sûr, il imaginait difficilement Sirius ou même les Weasley réagir ainsi. Mais il aimait le rôle qu'on lui attribuait. Le sage et réfléchi Remus.

Dans un grognement agacé, Lupin se tourna vers le petit miroir de sa chambre et observa son reflet. Son regard fiévreux, son visage écarlate, son souffle court étaient bien loin de son attitude habituelle. Mais il était à la fois si impatient de voir Tonks et inquiet à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se passer qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se calmer.

Non… Il n'avait plus rien de sage et de réfléchi, à cet instant précis.

Un bruit sourd et régulier lui parvint alors. Il reconnut sans peine le pas dynamique de Sirius qui montait les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêtait sur le seuil de sa chambre.

- Lunard ! appela-t-il tout en tapant quelques coups secs contre le battant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Il ne manque plus que toi !

- J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il devait absolument parler à Sirius. En cas de problème, lui le soutiendrait. Même s'il n'approuvait pas, il le soutiendrait.

La gorge sèche, Remus rejoignit l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans le couloir que Black s'exclamait :

- J'ai un truc à te dire !

A ces mots, Lupin blêmit violemment. Et si jamais Tonks avait parlé ? Si tout le monde était déjà au courant ?

Mais Sirius l'incita d'un geste cordial à avancer et Remus soupira. Si jamais Patmol avait appris pour eux, son comportement n'aurait pas été aussi amical. A coup sûr, il n'aurait pas apprécié de l'apprendre en même temps que les autres.

- Moi aussi, s'empressa donc de répondre Lupin.

- Moi d'abord ! Le privilège de l'âge !

- Je suis ton aîné, je te signale, grommela Remus en suivant Sirius dans les escaliers.

- Pas besoin de le préciser, ça se voit !

Black lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé par-dessus son épaule et Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment un homme adorable…

- Eh ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Un léger silence se fit que Remus vint finalement rompre.

- Ta réponse me laisse une drôle d'impression…

- … Oui, ça m'a fait bizarre en la disant… acquiesça Sirius qui s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu des escaliers.

Il se retourna.

- On oublie, d'accord ?

- Volontiers, approuva Remus avant d'enchaîner vivement : Ecoute, il faut vraiment…

- Hep ! s'exclama Black en agitant un doigt sous le nez de son ami. Je disais donc…

- Sirius… C'est important… soupira Lupin en suivant de nouveau Patmol qui dévalait les marches les menant au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il a osé faire !

- Qui ? maugréa Remus, fataliste.

- Kreattur !

Kreattur… Evidemment. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Sirius ne s'en plaigne. A juste titre, la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, Remus n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps d'écouter son ami.

Ils venaient d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ce qu'il a fait est sûrement dramatique mais tu veux bien m'écouter ?

- Après, laisse-moi finir ! enchaîna Sirius à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère. Ce Veracrasse a brûlé mes caleçons !

Face à l'œillade courroucée de son ami, un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Remus mais la crainte de rejoindre la cuisine sans avoir pu parler le fit revenir à un état d'esprit beaucoup moins moqueur.

- Oui, je comprends, c'est extrêmement fâcheux… mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque ch…

- Comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à mes affaires ? poursuivit Sirius sans tenir compte de ses propos.

La porte de la cuisine était à présent devant eux et Remus sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Sirius, écoute-moi…

- Cette petite vermine que j'héberge gracieusement sous mon toit ! Maudit soit-il ! Je vais te l'éjecter dehors à grands coups de savates !... Je vais le massacrer !

Avec un effroi démesuré compte tenu de la situation, Lupin tendit vivement la main afin de retenir Sirius mais celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte de la cuisine.

La voix de Tonks s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha des conversations :

- … Qui vas-tu donc tuer, mon cher cousin ?

Le sang de Remus se figea dans ses veines et il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce afin de retrouver un semblant d'emprise sur lui-même. La situation lui échappait totalement et il détestait cela.

- D'après toi ! maugréa Sirius en pénétrant dans la cuisine d'un pas martial.

- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme, cachant très mal son amusement. Tu parles de ton serviteur trop zélé ? N'a-t-il pas tenté de sauver tes caleçons d'une invasion de Doxy ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre cadavre carbonisé de Doxy dans le tiroir et tu le sais parfaitement, lâcha Black d'un ton acide.

- Heureusement, Remus va pouvoir partager les siens avec toi… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Lupin, qui était encore dans le couloir, vit la tête de Tonks apparaître brusquement dans son champ de vision et sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches tout seul dehors ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ces histoires de caleçon te mettent mal à l'aise ?

- Non, répondit-il vivement avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre était déjà assis autour de la table et discutait bruyamment. Ne sachant trop comment se comporter avec la jeune femme, Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais mais elle s'était déjà détournée et reprenait sa place initiale aux côtés de Maugrey Fol Oeil. Perplexe, il observa quelques secondes la nuque de Nymphadora puis sentit ses craintes se muer en appréhension.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à se voir ignoré…

Faisant taire le sentiment de malaise qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui, Remus entreprit de faire le tour de la table afin de saluer les membres de l'Ordre. Rogue et McGonagall étaient absents. En revanche, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Elphias Doge discutaient allègrement avec Dumbledore.

Après ces courtes civilités, Lupin revint à hauteur de Fol Œil et Tonks. Il serra la main d'Alastor puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Remus, salua-t-elle la première en hochant la tête.

- Nymphadora.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! réagit de suite Sirius, installé à la droite de Tonks.

Assis comme il se devait en bout de table, Black les observait d'un œil amusé.

- Je vois que vous avez enfin fait la paix, poursuivit-il.

- Nous n'étions pas fâchés, répliqua aussitôt sa cousine avec une mauvaise foi désarmante.

- Ben voyons… Aurais-tu enfin décidé de ne plus harceler ce pauvre Lunard ?

- Sirius… intervint aussitôt Lupin qui s'asseyait en face de la jeune femme.

Les joues colorées, il appréhendait la réaction de Tonks mais celle-ci prit tranquillement le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son café avant de répondre.

- Exact. J'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un qui ne repoussait pas sans arrêt mes avances.

Remus cilla.

Levant les yeux vers la jeune femme, il ne croisa pourtant pas son regard et observa avec une appréhension grandissante les efforts qu'elle faisait afin de l'éviter. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

- Oh ! réagit Black avec intérêt. Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Colin dont tu nous rabâches les oreilles depuis deux jours ?

- Ma réponse est toujours non, maugréa Fol Œil, s'immisçant brusquement dans la conversation.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si… commença la jeune femme, rapidement aidé par son cousin :

- Borné ?

- Parano ! le reprit Nymphadora.

Totalement perdu et rendu passablement livide par le sous-entendu de Patmol, Remus se permit d'intervenir :

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Tandis que Tonks soupirait bruyamment et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air agacé, Sirius expliqua :

- Tonks aimerait faire rentrer dans l'Ordre un de ses amis, Colin Wilkes.

Lupin faillit s'étrangler.

- … Wilkes ? répéta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Nymphadora. Ton ami Colin est un Wilkes ?

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise.

- Et je suis à moitié Black ! J'ai même un cousin ici présent qui l'est de sang pur ! Nom d'un troll à lunettes ! Il y a deux Mangemorts dans cette pièce ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un effroi exagéré.

Son regard se fit glacé.

- Pitié ! poursuivit-elle. Je connais Colin depuis notre première année à Poudlard ! Il n'a rien d'un Mangemort !

- Je suis sûr que James Potter pensaient la même chose de Pettigrow, grommela Fol Œil, l'air de rien.

- Et c'est reparti ! lança Tonks avec exaspération. Vous savez que nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs ! Et Colin serait un sérieux atout pour l'Ordre.

Avec une pointe d'irritation, Remus sentit son ancienne animosité envers le dénommé Wilkes refaire surface. Il n'avait pas oublié l'étreinte dont il avait été le témoin quelques mois auparavant, ni la complicité qui liait les deux jeunes gens. Et il ne se sentait pas encore assez sûr de lui pour accepter le dévouement de Tonks envers Colin sans en ressentir une certaine pointe de jalousie.

Et de crainte.

- Pourquoi ne pas se renseigner sur lui ? proposa Sirius. On met une équipe sur son dos, on s'assure qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort et le tour est joué.

Maugrey grommela des paroles inintelligibles et Nymphadora se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Vous avez enquêté sur moi avant de m'accepter au sein de l'Ordre ?

Fol Œil soupira.

- Non, mais Sirius s'est porté garant…

- Et moi, je me porte garante pour Colin !

- … et ta mère a prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec le reste de la famille Black, poursuivit Maugrey sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Tu es de sang mêlé.

- Les parents de Colin n'étaient pas des Mangemorts !

- Les parents de Barty Croupton Junior non plus, fit remarquer Remus, malgré lui.

A ces mots, Tonks leva enfin les yeux vers lui mais il se troubla devant l'expression blessée de la jeune femme. Elle se détourna cependant et laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.

- Nous allons le faire suivre, intervint une voix calme qui incita le silence. S'il se révèle innocent de tout soupçon, il rejoindra l'Ordre.

Dumbledore, assis à l'autre bout de la table, esquissa un sourire et Nymphadora soupira.

- C'est une perte de temps, si vous voulez mon avis, mais si ça peut rassurer certaines personnes ici présentes…

Remus vit le regard irrité de la jeune femme glisser de Fol Œil à Sirius, puis de Sirius à lui.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé leurs retrouvailles, mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car la réunion commença. Il fut rapidement décidé des nouvelles affectations, y compris la surveillance du Colin Wilkes, et près d'une demi-heure plus tard, sous l'initiative de Dumbledore, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent peu à peu à prendre congé. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les Weasley, Shacklebolt, Tonks et les deux maraudeurs.

Pour la énième fois, Lupin jeta un coup d'œil discret du côté de Nymphadora. Celle-ci avait été la première à se lever afin de rejoindre Kingsley et tous deux discutaient avec allégresse à l'autre bout de la cuisine. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de saisir des bribes de leur conversation mais leurs voix étaient couvertes par celles de Sirius et des Weasley.

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, l'appréhension de Remus se mua en une mélancolie qui le rendit apathique et il finit par se lever. Il n'avait rien de prévu jusqu'au soir mais rester là, dans cette pièce, lui sembla soudainement insupportable. Il n'osait pas encore réfléchir plus avant à la signification du comportement de Tonks et il ne se sentait pas en état d'y trouver une logique rassurante. Aussi, après un bref salut à l'assemblée, il sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas lourd et fatigué.

Elle ne s'était pas tournée vers lui lorsqu'il avait signalé son départ, songea-t-il en s'asseyant pesamment sur son lit.

Un soupir las lui échappa et il desserra mollement sa cravate.

Bien malgré lui, il tenta de se remémorer le visage de Colin Wilkes mais il ne se souvint que de l'impression générale suscité. Jeune, beau et sain. Ces trois qualificatifs lui revinrent avec une précision dont il se serait fort bien passé.

Mais pourquoi songeait-il à cela, après tout ? Ne lui avait-elle pas assuré que Colin n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami d'enfance ? Et de quel droit se montrait-il jaloux ? Tonks était libre, en définitive. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. D'être avec qui elle voulait.

C'était le prix que Remus devait payer en ayant bien spécifié à la jeune femme qu'il n'irait jamais vers elle. Qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais aucun compte. Qu'il resterait extérieur à toute décision concernant leur « couple ».

Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence et, l'espace d'un bref instant, il essaya de se sermonner, de repousser cette mélancolie qui le rendait si indolent mais il finit par y renoncer.

De petits coups discrets l'obligèrent toutefois à redresser la tête.

- Oui ? répondit-il avant de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir vivement et Tonks se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le souffle de Remus se coupa et il se leva machinalement à l'instant même où la jeune femme se tournait vers lui après avoir refermé le battant.

- Alors ? J'ai été assez discrète à ton goût ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. J'ai réussi à berner tout le monde, non ?

Les mains sur les hanches, le regard vif et pétillant, Nymphadora attendait une réponse qu'il était bien incapable de formuler. Encore passablement apathique, il se contentait d'observer la jeune femme en silence si bien qu'elle finit par incliner la tête de côté.

- … J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir si bien joué la comédie que j'ai involontairement réussi à te berner toi aussi… Je me trompe ?

Remus sentit ses joues s'embraser à mesure que la situation lui apparaissait plus clairement. Le sourire de Tonks se fit malicieux.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si malheureux lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte ?

Lupin se racla la gorge, embarrassé de la voir si perspicace mais passablement soulagé de constater qu'il s'était tout bonnement fait des idées.

- Je réfléchissais… répondit-il enfin.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?... Ou plutôt à qui ?

Elle s'arrêta sous son nez et leva un visage entendu vers lui.

- A Colin ? Tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit.

Oui, il était jaloux. Définitivement.

- Je n'ai pas à être jaloux, répondit-il cependant. Je ne te demande rien.

Tonks cilla, passablement refroidie.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Nymphadora. Tu es libre. Je ne t'imposerai jamais quoique ce soit. Je n'attends rien de tout cela.

Silencieuse et grave, la jeune femme observa son visage avec une attention qu'il jugea soudain inquiétante. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Cette dernière mise au point n'allait-elle pas tout gâcher ? Et si en définitive Tonks estimait que tout cela n'était pas suffisant ?

La gorge de Remus se serra d'appréhension.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme frémirent doucement puis Nymphadora leva finalement un doigt, perplexe.

- Attends…. Tu es en train de me dire que si j'en ai envie, je peux aller voir ailleurs sans que ça te pose le moindre problème ?

Remus se troubla.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ? Bien sûr que ça lui posait un problème !

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un nouveau silence se fit… mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci ne dura pas.

- … Génial ! s'exclama Tonks, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Tu as bien fait de le préciser !

Lupin se détourna, furieux contre lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas été dupe et avait parfaitement senti ses réticences. Elle glissa alors son doigt levé sous sa cravate et l'attira vers elle.

- Par contre, je te préviens. Si tu vois une autre fille, même les Loups Garou ne te reconnaîtront pas.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lupin.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne verrai personne d'autre.

- Tu as tout intérêt, crois-moi. Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai du sang Black dans les veines et je doute que tu veuilles en faire les frais.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard… Je suis cerné, maugréa-t-il pour la forme.

Les yeux rieurs de Tonks se plissèrent.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis… Ton comportement irréfléchi n'est un secret pour personne !

- Moi ? s'étrangla Remus. Irréfléchi ?

- Tout à fait ! Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as fini en sous-vêtement dans la cuisine.

- C'était ta faute, si tu te souviens bien…

- Comment oublier ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Les bras de la jeune femme vinrent lentement s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et Lupin retint son souffle. Le visage de Tonks n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je bénis les caleçons blancs et la pluie.

- Nymphadora… grommela aussitôt Remus, les joues empourprées. Je croyais que tu n'avais rien vu…

- Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais raté une occasion pareille ?

La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à lui et frôla doucement ses lèvres.

- Toi… dans la même pièce que moi… avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon trempé ? Et je n'aurais pas regardé ?

Remus sentit brusquement ses entrailles se tordre d'envie sous le regard coquin de Tonks.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sage que toi, rajouta-t-elle en effleurant de nouveau ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas toujours sage, finit par articuler Lupin, glissant ses mains tremblantes dans le dos de la jeune femme afin de la presser davantage contre lui.

Le sourire de Nymphadora se fit espiègle.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais t'entendre dire…

L'espace d'un infime instant, Remus se maudit de se voir si facilement manipulé par Tonks mais les lèvres avides de la jeune femme lui firent rapidement oublier ce « léger » détail.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une urgence qu'une frustration de plusieurs jours rendait inévitable et Lupin fut doucement mais fermement poussé jusqu'au lit.

**A SUIVRE… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore une fois un grand grand merci à Elie morgane-NaNa, dark and devil time ; Emy, thegirloftheshade, butterguifly and Shumeyo ! **

**Un chapitre peut-être moins agréable à lire mais nécessaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. **

**----------------------------**

Il aurait été naïf de penser que Nymphadora Tonks en était à sa première relation amoureuse.

Son joli visage et son tempérament ouvert lui avait permis relativement tôt de se faire apprécier par la gente masculine et pendant longtemps, elle avait cru que son don de métamorphage était finalement un défaut par-dessus lequel ces messieurs passaient volontiers. Bien sûr, son enthousiasme et son assurance se trouvèrent quelque peu refroidis lorsqu'un jour, Denis Grant lui avait demandé au beau milieu d'un câlin de revêtir l'aspect d'Angelina Rockfield.

Angelina Rockfield. Timide, calme, discrète… aux antipodes de Tonks.

Denis s'était aussitôt vu frappé d'un « Furunculus ! » des plus impressionnants, après quoi les garçons de Poudlard s'étaient soudainement faits un peu moins pressants. Certes, changer de couleur de cheveux et parfois même de nez ou de bouche pour amuser son ami n'avait rien de bien méchant, mais devoir prendre l'aspect d'une autre fille… hors de question !

Dès lors, Tonks s'était montrée beaucoup plus prudente et sélective. Elle ne s'était alors engagée qu'en étant pleinement certaine des sentiments de « l'autre ». Mais bien qu'elle eût pleuré pour Conor, qu'elle eût souffert pour Brighton, Nymphadora ne réalisait que maintenant combien tout cela avait été superficiel.

Elle n'avait jamais été véritablement attirée par les hommes plus âgés au caractère posé. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, son choix s'était davantage porté sur des garçons au caractère dynamique et enjoué bien loin du calme et de la réserve de Remus Lupin. Aussi, rien ne la prédisposait à tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui.

Il n'était pas de ces personnes qu'on remarquait de prime abord. En retrait, peu loquace, on le savait présent sans y faire véritablement attention et on cachait difficilement sa surprise lorsqu'il venait à s'exprimer.

Mais le silence qui se faisait, le respect qu'on percevait dans le regard des personnes présentes avaient fini par attirer l'attention de Tonks.

Non, ce n'était pas Remus Lupin qu'elle avait remarqué en premier mais l'estime que les autres accordaient à celui-ci.

Elle n'avait mis alors que peu de temps à comprendre pourquoi il suscitait de tels sentiments. Remus possédait un caractère rare qui avait le mérite d'être connu. Il était sage, réfléchi, généreux et indulgent. Peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre à de telles qualités.

Et certainement pas elle, Nymphadora Tonks.

Aussi son respect s'était vite transformé en admiration et son admiration en attirance. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'elle avait recherché. C'était juste arrivé. Et lorsqu'elle s'en était finalement rendue compte, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et s'était employée à rendre possible ce qui ne semblait pas l'être. La lutte avait été longue, douloureuse mais le résultat était bel et bien là.

Elle était parvenue à le faire céder.

Les premières semaines de leur liaison avaient été rythmées par des rencontres nocturnes, des jeux de cache-cache auxquels Remus s'était plié docilement. Tonks trouvait en un sens amusant leurs rendez-vous secrets même s'il n'était guère dans sa nature de réfréner des sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à se manifester. Mais bien qu'elle se voyait prête à beaucoup de sacrifices dans le but de rendre les choses plus faciles pour Lupin, cette situation avait peu à peu fini par la lasser.

Certes, il était amusant de trouver des prétextes parfois abracadabrants afin d'expliquer pourquoi elle sortait de la chambre de Remus alors que tout le monde la croyait déjà partie mais Tonks n'était pas habituée à devoir sans arrêt se contrôler.

Nymphadora n'avait jamais vécu de relation aussi particulière avec un homme car elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais autant aimé. Elle s'imposait elle-même des contraintes par peur de déplaire et cette maîtrise constante l'épuisait. Il ne lui demandait pourtant jamais rien. Il ne lui en imposait pas davantage. Mais cette indifférence, bien loin de l'aider, ne faisait que compliquer un peu plus les choses.

Elle avait toujours fui les hommes mettant trop de barrières, de frein à sa liberté mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'inverse pût être aussi dérangeant. Comment savoir ce qui pouvait le gêner ? Comment deviner quelles étaient les limites à ne pas franchir, puisqu'il se taisait ?

Alors pendant plusieurs semaines, elle s'était bridée dans ses actes et dans ses propos. Elle avait supporté l'impassibilité de Remus en public, la distance qu'il tenait à garder en mission. Elle avait accepté cela par peur de le voir s'éloigner. De le voir fuir une relation qu'il semblait parfois vivre à contre cœur.

Comment expliquer sa froideur autrement ?

Pourtant, dès qu'ils passaient le seuil de l'appartement de Tonks, Lupin devenait un autre homme, comme s'il acceptait en ce lieu, et uniquement en ce lieu, son affection et ses envies. Et c'était ces moments-là qui permettaient à Nymphadora d'oublier qu'une fois sortis de cette bulle, un certain malaise se créait.

Mais la tiédeur de Remus avait fini par faire naître en elle un sentiment de rébellion. Une nécessité de le faire réagir. Elle tentait néanmoins de se contrôler et la plupart du temps elle y parvenait, mais de plus en plus difficilement.

Après tout, était-ce vraiment sain de se contrôler sans cesse ? De laisser l'amertume s'installer ?

Elle devait lui en parler.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'esprit relativement fébrile que Tonks arriva sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous, à quelques pâtés de maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Remus et elle, n'ayant guère l'occasion de se croiser en dehors des missions pour le compte de l'Ordre, s'étaient mis d'accord afin de profiter de chaque opportunité et notamment celle de rejoindre la demeure des Black ensemble.

Enfin… « Se mettre d'accord », n'était pas exactement le terme adéquat. Tonks avait proposé et Remus avait acquiescé.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà et un vent frais balayait les rues étroites de la ville. Cachée dans une petite allée, à l'abri des regards éventuels, la jeune femme tentait de se réchauffer en tapant énergiquement du pied sur le goudron. Près d'un quart d'heure après son arrivée, elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un craquement significatif se fit entendre.

Remus apparut devant elle.

- Salut, dit-elle aussitôt en détaillant rapidement la haute silhouette de Lupin.

- Salut.

Le regard attentif de Tonks glissa sur lui à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures puis, rassurée sur sa santé, elle lança d'un ton vaguement insolent afin de cacher son irritation. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste vers elle.

- Tu es en retard !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir des horaires de bureau, répliqua-t-il, une grimace entendue sur les lèvres.

- Va falloir te faire pardonner ! argua-t-elle en se redressant implicitement.

- Et comment ?

- A ton avis ?

Le regard explicite qu'elle lui lança parvint à peine à troubler la neutralité de son expression et il se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

- Je vais y réfléchir… On y va ? Il fait un froid de canard.

Tonks sentit aussitôt son agacement se muer en colère et elle serra les poings afin de contenir une furieuse envie de les utiliser. Il faisait déjà un pas en direction de la rue principale mais il s'arrêta cependant, intrigué par l'immobilité soudaine de la jeune femme.

- Tu viens ?

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulut posé.

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe, puis palpa machinalement les poches de sa cape. L'irritation de Nymphadora s'amplifia.

- Euh… non.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Remus !

Malgré elle, sa voix trahissait une lassitude et un ressentiment évident qu'elle aurait aimé cacher avec plus d'efficacité.

Lupin soupira et le ventre de Tonks se serra d'appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits. Et avant tout, elle n'aimait pas les conflits avec lui.

- Allons bon… qu'ai-je fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, c'est bien ce que je te reproche.

Elle se tut, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais comme il se contentait de l'observer dans un silence indéfinissable, Tonks rajouta :

- La prochaine fois, tu me serreras la main pour me saluer ?

- Je ne te suis pas là…

Nymphadora leva les yeux au ciel. Faisait-il vraiment exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

- Tu as « oublié » de m'embrasser, expliqua-t-elle, alors tu as cinq secondes pour réparer ton erreur ou ça va mal se passer ! Parole de Black !

- C'est Tonks ton nom de famille, je te le rappelle, fit-il remarquer en plongeant nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches.

Les yeux de Nymphadora se plissèrent.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à voir à quel point les gènes de ma mère sont forts ?

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre. Remus venait de se pencher et l'embrassait. Tonks se sentit aussitôt mollir et agrippa machinalement l'épaule de Lupin mais à peine ouvrait-elle la bouche afin d'approfondir leur baiser qu'il s'écartait.

- … On y va, maintenant ? demanda-t-il posément.

Une boule vint se former dans sa gorge, mais elle se redressa, un sourire factice sur les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela. Réalisait-il seulement l'incongruité de son comportement ?

- Oui, on y va, mais chez moi ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Nous ne devions pas voir Alastor ?

- Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ce soir, dit-elle avant de glisser une main sous la cravate de Remus et d'attirer celui-ci à elle. Ce qui signifie que tu es tout à moi.

Elle vit le regard de Lupin se troubler légèrement mais il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

- Qui m'aime me suive ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme avant de transplaner dans l'arrière cour de son immeuble.

Lorsqu'elle vit Remus apparaître devant elle quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks soupira. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et après tout, cela ne signifiait rien mais elle se rassurait comme elle pouvait.

Prenant sa large main dans la sienne, elle n'attendit pas davantage et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble.

A mesure que les étages se succédaient, l'estomac de Tonks se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Une partie d'elle-même avait envie, avait même besoin de parler à Lupin de ce qui la gênait. Mais une autre partie était morte de peur. Et si jamais il estimait ses revendications trop lourdes ? Et si jamais il trouvait agaçant d'aborder un tel sujet ?

S'il la quittait parce qu'elle n'avait simplement pas pu passer par-dessus cela ?

Etait-ce si dramatique de le voir l'ignorer en public ? Etait-ce si gênant de devoir sans cesse quémander pour avoir un baiser ou un geste affectueux ?

La jeune femme referma la porte de son appartement d'une main tremblante, le regard rivé sur le dos de Remus.

Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, Tonks ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était d'une indulgence, d'une patience dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Cela faisait tout de même un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un mois et demi qu'elle supportait un comportement qu'elle n'aurait toléré de personne d'autre. Alors au diable les fausses excuses. Elle allait finir par exploser si elle laissait la situation s'envenimer.

Il suffisait de lui parler posément et s'il consentait à un tout petit effort, tout s'arrangerait.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Remus, souffla-t-elle, avec dans la voix moins d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lupin accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- De quoi ?

- De nous… De toi… Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Remus cilla et plongea lentement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Les nerfs à vif, Tonks maudit son calme apparent tout en attendant avec empressement une quelconque réaction.

- Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Nymphadora blêmit.

Il ne lui demandait rien. Il acceptait une rupture éventuelle sans sourciller… Encore une fois, il se contentait d'acquiescer sans réagir.

- Ce que je veux faire ? répéta Tonks. Mais ce n'est pas moi le problème ! C'est toi et ton indifférence !

Immobile, le visage indéchiffrable, Remus se contenta de répondre :

- Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant…

- Que tu m'ignores quand on est en public, je peux le comprendre, répondit Nymphadora, cherchant à calmer une colère grandissante. Mais ne pas m'embrasser lorsqu'on est juste tous les deux, là, je dis non !

Lupin baissa les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Eh bien c'est raté !

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Remus toujours aussi neutre, celui de Tonks noyé sous un flot d'émotions violentes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement avant de faire quelques pas dans le salon. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient rien réglé du tout. Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Elle désirait juste le voir un peu plus attentionné.

- J'aimerais surtout qu'on passe la soirée sans se disputer, soupira Remus en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

- Alors comporte-toi autrement !

Lupin redressa la tête et Tonks se figea. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû élever la voix. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir quitter les lieux en claquant la porte.

Si bien sûr, il était capable de perdre un peu de son précieux sang froid, songea la jeune femme, acerbe.

- Tu me demandes de changer ? D'être aussi exubérant que toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

- Bien sûr que non. J'aimerais juste que tu sois moins distant, expliqua doucement Tonks. Ce n'est pas trop demander, je pense ?

Remus se détourna et prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Tu sembles avoir oublié les termes de notre… accord.

Nymphadora sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Accord », « marché », « contrat ». Elle détestait lorsqu'il utilisait ces mots-là pour décrire leur relation.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris que j'aurai affaire à un « glaçon » la moitié du temps ! rétorqua-t-elle, cachant sa peine derrière une ironie évidente.

- Tu me trouves glacial lorsque je suis chez toi ?

Tonks glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Dans cet appartement, il était parfait. Attentionné, attentif, détendu. Mais pourquoi changeait-il aussi radicalement de comportement à l'extérieur de ces murs ?

- Non…

- Alors où est le problème ? la coupa-t-il avec une brusquerie qui accentua les craintes de Nymphadora.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre ton attitude… Enfin, Remus… explique-moi…

Elle sentit le regard hésitant de Lupin détailler son visage puis il soupira.

- C'est compliqué… dit-il en détournant les yeux. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer, ni t'imposer quoique ce soit, je te l'ai dit. Alors je te laisse la main. Si tu veux me voir, on se voit. Sinon, je reste dans mon coin.

- ça, j'avais compris… grommela-t-elle, ces mots étant toujours aussi douloureux. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'agir si… bizarrement… Enfin, Remus ! Parfois tu m'ignores totalement et parfois… c'est tout l'inverse !

Lupin soupira de nouveau, mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un instant cependant, il redressa la tête et ancra son regard au sien.

- Notre relation n'existe qu'ici, chez toi. Pour le reste, je ne veux pas… répondit-il.

Il se tut quelques secondes mais rajouta face à l'incompréhension toujours présente dans les yeux de Tonks.

- Quand je quitte ton appartement, c'est comme si… je te quittais.

La gorge de Tonks se serra tant et si bien qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

… Il la quittait à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait ?

- … Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Parce que je ne veux pas m'impliquer. C'est tout. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé.

Sentant ses yeux se voiler, Nymphadora leva les bras au ciel et se détourna.

- Je crois que tu es bon pour une séance chez le psychomage, Remus !

- Il faut que tu acceptes ça car je ne changerai pas de comportement. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais caché mon souhait de ne pas m'investir dans cette histoire.

- Même si ça me fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, le dos toujours tourné.

- Oui.

Tonks sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, poursuivit-il. Alors il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse pour ce soir. Réfléchis à tout ça et prends une décision. Je l'accepterai, quelle qu'elle soit.

La mâchoire crispée à n'en plus pouvoir, elle entendit Remus traverser le salon de son pas calme et décidé, puis prendre sa cape afin de la revêtir. Un profond sentiment de panique la saisit.

« Quand je quitte ton appartement, c'est comme si… je te quittais. »

Et s'il choisissait finalement de mettre lui-même un terme à tout cela ? Et si après réflexion, il décidait de rompre ?

Ravalant son chagrin, Tonks plissa les yeux, se concentra un bref instant, puis tourna un visage serein vers Lupin. Au moins, son don de métamorphage avait ces avantages.

- Attends ! dit-elle en rejoignant Remus déjà près de la porte.

D'une main ferme, elle l'écarta du battant et sourit.

- Tu vas passer la soirée ici. Je ne déciderai rien maintenant. Tu sais bien que je ne prends jamais de décision sur un coup de tête ! finit-elle une ironie légère.

Le regard de Lupin se fit perplexe.

- … Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, surpris par ce revirement soudain.

- Absolument !

Un même sourire sur les lèvres, Tonks vint se positionner dans son dos, entreprit de lui retirer sa cape et Remus se laissa faire. Mais lorsqu'elle se détourna afin d'accrocher le vêtement au porte-manteau, son sourire faiblit.

Nymphadora haïssait cette faiblesse qui la rendait si conciliante là où elle aurait dû se montrer ferme. Elle haïssait cette dépendance qui la rendait si docile.

Et cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna et sentit les bras de Remus l'envelopper, tout son ressentiment s'envola. Dans ces moments-là, elle oubliait ses oeillades inexpressives, ses mises à l'écart et ce besoin maladif de ne pas s'impliquer.

Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres caressantes, ses mains amoureuses et son regard rassurant.

Si seulement il ne s'arrêtait jamais…

------------------------------

Remus s'arracha à la contemplation du plafond et observa dans la semi-obscurité le visage pâle de Tonks. Elle semblait dormir depuis un moment déjà, le corps lové contre le sien, la tête sur son épaule. Il aimait ces moments-là. La respiration calme et régulière de la jeune femme l'apaisait tout autant que sa présence à ses côtés. C'était une intimité qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec aucune autre et qui lui donnait, un bref instant, une impression de « normalité ». Après tout, il avait toujours aspiré à cela : une relation amoureuse dite « normale ».

« Relation ». C'était un mot qu'il se refusait à prononcer de vive voix, même si parfois cela lui échappait. Il se réfugiait derrière des « contrat » ou « marché » afin de taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait brusquement à se sentir si heureux. Parce qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouvait chez elle. Avec elle. Et il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que tout cela était factice, temporaire, et qu'inévitablement tout prendrait fin.

La scène de ce soir prouvait que l'équilibre qu'il tentait de maintenir allait voler en éclat. Il connaissait Nymphadora et son caractère décidé. Lorsqu'une situation lui déplaisait, elle n'était pas du genre à rester dans son coin sans réagir. Aussi était-il persuadé que leur dispute était la première d'une longue série à venir. Et bien que cette fois-ci, Tonks ait consenti à courber l'échine, Remus savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même à chaque fois.

Lupin soupira.

Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Il n'aimait pas la douleur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, ce soir. Elle lui reprochait cette distance qu'il s'évertuait à mettre entre eux mais si elle avait la moindre idée de la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui. Si seulement elle savait combien il lui en coûtait de l'ignorer à longueur de journée. Combien il se sentait mal dès l'instant qu'il passait le seuil de son appartement.

Alors bien sûr, c'était « son » choix à lui. C'était une décision qu'il avait prise lui-même… Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il en éprouvait de la satisfaction. Bien au contraire.

Remus passa une main lasse sur son front.

Si Tonks savait qu'il se bridait, qu'il réfrénait ses sentiments afin de la tenir éloignée… elle n'aurait de cesse de le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Qu'ils fussent ensemble ou non, la situation restait la même.

Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait à Nymphadora.

En cachant leur relation aux yeux des autres, en se tenant ainsi à l'écart, elle gardait son statut de femme célibataire, de femme disponible. Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'au fond de lui, cette seule idée lui était intolérable mais la certitude de faire au mieux pour elle le réconfortait... ou tout du moins, rendait cette décision plus supportable.

Alors voilà pourquoi il se tenait éloigné d'elle. Voilà pourquoi il évitait absolument tout contact dès l'instant qu'ils passaient le seuil de cet appartement. Alors bien sûr, il aurait pu se comporter moins froidement, jouer la carte de l'amitié. Mais même cela était trop difficile. Il savait que s'il ne repoussait pas toute émotion en sa présence, son affection pour elle serait trop évidente à un œil extérieur. Et encore plus à Sirius.

Celui-ci, déjà, semblait se douter de quelque chose. Etant présent lors des affectations de chaque membre de l'Ordre, Patmol avait bien évidemment noté son absence lors de soirées où Remus n'était pas censé travailler. Il l'avait alors pris à part en lui demandant s'il voyait quelqu'un et Lupin s'était vu contraint de lui mentir.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas seulement menti pour Tonks. Il l'avait également fait pour Sirius. Le cœur grand ouvert, celui-ci se serait aussitôt réjoui de le voir entamer une relation amoureuse avec une femme. Mais Remus savait que sa réussite affective renverrait Black à sa propre solitude. Et Lupin estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus du reste.

Alors il s'était contenté d'inventer une série de missions ordonnée en secret par Dumbledore et Sirius avait acquiescé :

« Dommage, j'aurais au moins pu vivre ça par procuration ! »

Remus s'était détesté.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à Patmol et il n'aimait pas mentir à Nymphadora. Or, depuis quelques mois, il ne faisait que cela…

Et il le vivait de plus en plus mal.

**A SUIVRE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci à Darkanddeviltime, Shumeyo, thegirloftheshade, Melopia, sophieat et Hermaline pour leurs reviews !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus gros pour nous faire pardonner cette attente un peu longue. :)**

**---------------------------------**

Contre toute attente, Nymphadora n'aborda plus l'objet de leur discorde et seule une froideur contre-nature prouvait à Remus qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle agissait comme lui. Distante en public, chaleureuse dans l'enceinte de son appartement.

Elle semblait parfois si bien s'accommoder de la situation que Lupin la croyait presque sincère… mais sa raison le ramenait très vite à la réalité. Tonks était une femme entière. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se brider.

Et en effet, un certain malaise vint peu à peu s'immiscer dans leur relation. Auparavant, tous deux parvenaient à laisser hors de l'appartement de Tonks tout sentiment proche de la frustration, de l'amertume ou de la colère. Mais depuis quelques temps, il leur fallait bien plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se détendre et discuter avec la même légèreté qu'avant. Leurs premiers échanges étaient froids, parfois guindés, et ce malgré une envie irrésistible d'aller vers l'autre.

Et l'arrivée de Colin Wilkes au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrangea guère la situation.

Bien évidemment, Remus n'avait strictement rien à reprocher au jeune homme. Comme chaque membre actif de l'Ordre, il avait participé à la filature de l'Auror afin de s'assurer de son honnêteté et avait fini par approuver son adhésion. Mais sous la pression de Fol Œil, cette surveillance avait duré près de deux mois et Lupin avait dû supporter de loin les innombrables et hasardeuses rencontres de Colin et de Nymphadora.

Alors bien sûr, s'il gardait ses distances vis-à-vis de Tonks c'était justement afin de permettre à la jeune femme de rencontrer un homme qui lui conviendrait mieux. Mais en dépit de cela… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crever de peur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Colin. Il était terrifié à l'idée de voir Nymphadora le quitter.

Aussi, malgré ses bonnes intentions, il ne put accueillir Wilkes autrement qu'avec une certaine animosité. A l'instar de Sirius, il ne se leva pas lorsque le jeune homme fit son apparition dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, escorté par une Nymphadora rayonnante.

Fol Œil était également présent et émit un grognement hostile. Malgré ces deux mois de surveillance, l'ancien Auror n'était toujours pas enclin à accueillir un Wilkes au sein de l'Ordre.

- Salut tout le monde ! claironna Tonks à l'assemblée. Je vous présente Colin que vous connaissez déjà tous de vue !

- Sauf moi, maugréa Sirius, le seul à ne pas avoir participé à la surveillance du jeune homme.

- Exact ! approuva aussitôt Nymphadora avec une grimace d'excuse à l'attention de son cousin.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de Colin et d'un sourire l'incita à faire le tour de la table. Hélas, le premier à devoir saluer le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Maugrey Fol Œil et le « Mouais » bourru que lança celui-ci en réponse au bonjour jovial de Wilkes fit soupirer Tonks d'exaspération.

- Alastor ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Mais Colin ne la laissa pas poursuivre.

- Ecoutez, intervint-il, la mine contrite. Je sais que ma famille est très loin d'être recommandable…

- Pas recommandable ? Ce sont des Mangemorts, le coupa Fol Œil.

- Mes parents n'en étaient pas. Et ma sœur non plus.

- Mmmffff, renifla Maugrey pour seule réponse.

Tonks soupira.

- T'inquiète ! lança-t-elle en guidant Colin vers Sirius. Je ne suis pas très fière de ma famille non plus. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai qu'un seul cousin que je peux présenter sans avoir honte.

Remus vit la jeune femme s'arrêter juste derrière Patmol, enrouler les bras autour de son cou et se pencher à son oreille. Elle chuchota alors :

- Si tu n'es pas gentil avec Colin, tu vas regretter de m'avoir connue, parole de Black…

Un sourire détendit les lèvres de Sirius qui consentit enfin à se lever.

- Content de te rencontrer, salua-t-il en tendant une main chaleureuse vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la serrer.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama Wilkes avec une énergie qui n'était pas sans rappeler Nymphadora. Quand Tonks m'a dit que vous faisiez parti de l'Ordre… que vous étiez innocent… J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, je l'avoue !

- Je sais… Pendant longtemps, la seule personne à croire en mon innocence était Pettigrow, lança Black avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Remus sentit un profond et familier sentiment de culpabilité le saisir. Un silence embarrassant s'était fait autour de la table que Tonks vint rapidement rompre :

- Enfin, avoue qu'avec ta tête, c'était dur de te croire innocent ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? releva aussitôt Sirius en tournant un regard faussement mauvais vers sa cousine.

- Rien… Rien, enfin…

Hésitante, la jeune femme ôta un grain de poussière imaginaire de la manche de son pull et un rictus étira les lèvres de Patmol.

- Vas-y ! grinça-t-il. Continue ! Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !

- Disons qu'on aurait tendance à transplaner rapidement si on te croisait dans une ruelle mal éclairée, finit par lâcher Tonks, tout sourire.

- Ben ça, on sait tous que c'est pas prêt d'arriver ! maugréa-t-il, son humeur soudainement assombrie.

Nymphadora dut le sentir car elle répondit vivement :

- Ne change pas de sujet ! On parlait de ta tête !

- Elle est très bien ! Et en plus, virile à souhait ! Que demander d'autre ?

- Oh mais plein de choses ! Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?

- Et toi, tu veux bien m'oublier trente secondes ? Tu commence à me…

- Euh… intervint Colin, ne sachant apparemment plus s'ils plaisantaient ou non. Mais maintenant, vous avez un rôle important dans l'Ordre, non ?

- Primordial, vous voulez dire, répondit fièrement Black en se rasseyant. Je suis la femme de ménage.

Le regard perplexe de Wilkes se tourna vers Tonks, qui faisait apparemment un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. Mais lorsque les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux glacials de son cousin, Nymphadora grimaça aussitôt un nouveau sourire d'excuse.

Se raclant machinalement la gorge, elle se tourna ensuite vers un Remus silencieux qui suivait cette petite scène, légèrement en retrait. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il cherchait à s'imposer une amabilité forcée mais lorsqu'il vit la main de Tonks se poser chaleureusement sur l'épaule de Colin, ses efforts volèrent en éclat.

- Tu te souviens de Remus ? dit la jeune femme à son ami.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Wilkes. Vous allez bien ?

Lupin serra brièvement la main tendue de Colin et acquiesça en émettant un « Bien, merci. » à peine perceptible.

- … On m'a dit que vous étiez très occupé en ce moment, tenta le jeune homme, malgré la mine sombre de son interlocuteur.

- Comme tout le monde ici, parvint à articuler distinctement ce dernier, cette fois-ci.

Mais, préférant se soustraire au regard scrutateur de Nymphadora qui pesait lourdement sur lui, Remus hocha hâtivement la tête et s'éloigna.

- Euh Tonks…, intervint aussitôt Sirius. Tu ne lui fais pas la morale, à lui ? Parce que dans le genre « accueillant », je viens de trouver mon maître.

Lupin, qui s'apprêtait à se servir un peu de vin, leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant les indiscrétions de son meilleur ami… Mais il tendit l'oreille.

- Il est assez grand pour décider de son attitude, répondit sobrement la jeune femme.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et croisa un bref instant son regard glacé.

- … Et il n'a pas besoin de mes conseils, rajouta-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Pâle, Lupin reporta son attention sur le pichet de vin posé devant lui et s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

Sirius, quant à lui, haussa les sourcils et se leva de nouveau de sa chaise.

- Bon… Ben moi, je vais activer la cheminée. La température vient de chuter, non ? lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Et, jetant un regard entendu à Colin, il s'éloigna en direction de l'âtre. Lorsque Remus posa son verre vide sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune couple, il sentit son cœur se serrer en les voyant échanger quelques phrases avec un air de conspirateurs. Il y avait une telle complicité, une telle aisance dans leurs manières de se toucher, de se sourire…

Lui aussi aurait pu avoir cela. Il aurait pu être cet homme à qui Tonks chuchotait à l'oreille. Il aurait pu être l'épaule sur laquelle elle se serait affalée lors d'une de ses spectaculaires crises de fou rire.

Mais non. Il était celui à qui elle ne parlait pas. Celui à qui elle ne souriait jamais.

En public.

Le ventre de Remus se crispa d'envie. Peut-être lui demanderait-elle de venir dans son appartement ce soir. Peut-être voudrait-elle de lui malgré la présence de Colin à Londres.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore mit fin à ses pensées et quelques minutes plus tard, un silence respectueux se fit sous la demande du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaite à mon tour la bienvenue à Colin. Je suis certain que sa présence sera un grand atout pour l'Ordre, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers le jeune Auror, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres. Il va nous permettre, notamment, de garder un œil sur le Ministère écossais qui travaille en étroite collaboration avec celui de Cornelius.

Wilkes renvoya un sourire tout aussi chaleureux à Dumbledore et Remus se détourna.

- Mais de mon côté, j'ai également une nouvelle…

Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit un instant puis reprit sur un ton tout aussi léger :

- … une nouvelle disons « prévisible » à vous apprendre. J'ai été relevé de mes fonctions. Je ne suis plus le directeur de Poudlard.

Après un silence stupéfait, des exclamations outrées se firent bientôt entendre autour de la table de réunion, mais Dumbledore leva les mains afin d'atténuer le brouhaha et peu à peu, le calme revint.

- Comme je le disais, c'est une chose à laquelle je m'attendais depuis le début, mais comme j'ai refusé de me livrer aux autorités, me voici à présent hors-la-loi, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

A ces mots, Sirius fut le premier à réagir :

- Bienvenu dans mon monde… Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Restez sagement ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'ironie.

Un sourire patient apparut sur les lèvres du vieux sorcier.

- J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire.

- Ben voyons, railla Sirius, s'attendant parfaitement à une telle réponse. Alors vous, vous avez le droit de vous balader un peu partout… et moi, j'ai juste le droit de me terrer ici !

Sa voix s'était durcie sur ces derniers mots et son regard acier fixait avec une colère froide le visage serein de Dumbledore. Le silence autour de la table était total.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, répondit simplement Albus.

- … Moi aussi !

Sirius se leva si brusquement que la lourde table vacilla sous le choc. Remus aurait juré que Patmol allait quitter la pièce mais celui-ci se contenta de rejoindre d'un pas furieux l'un des placards de la cuisine, à la recherche d'une bouteille de vin. Apparemment, sa curiosité semblait plus forte que sa colère car quelques minutes plus tard, il se rassit à sa place et entreprit de vider son verre en écoutant attentivement les événements qui avaient provoqué le renvoi de Dumbledore.

La réunion dura une petite heure puis peu à peu les membres de l'Ordre se séparèrent. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux maraudeurs d'un côté de la cuisine et Tonks et Colin de l'autre.

Depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Remus avait tenté de chasser de son esprit la présence de Colin et la froideur de Tonks mais la situation ne l'aidait guère. Il rejoignit donc Sirius et s'appuya contre la table à ses côtés. Affalé sur sa chaise, Patmol fixait son verre à moitié vide d'un œil mauvais, ignorant délibérément sa présence et Remus émit un soupir exagéré. Il prit la bouteille déjà bien entamé et l'éloigna de son ami.

- Je te conseille de la reposer immédiatement là où tu l'as prise, grommela Sirius.

- Ou bien quoi ? s'enquit tranquillement Lupin.

- Ou bien tu pourrais le regretter.

- Me voilà pétrifié de terreur.

Sirius le fixa de son regard le plus dur.

- Tu devrais, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, railla Remus avec douceur.

Un mouvement attira son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la cuisine. Tonks et Colin se dirigeaient vers eux et la jeune femme intervint en le dévisageant :

- C'est tout toi, ça ! Ne pas voir ce qui saute aux yeux.

Lupin cilla.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, conclut Tonks en passant à leur hauteur.

Remus croisa un bref instant le regard embarrassé de Colin qui ne savait certainement pas pourquoi l'ambiance était devenue soudain si glacée, mais le maraudeur se détourna. C'était suffisamment mortifiant de voir Nymphadora se comporter si froidement à son égard.

- Donne-moi cette bouteille, Lunard, le rappela à la réalité Patmol.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution à tes problèmes ? demanda Remus, suivant du coin de l'œil le jeune couple.

- Non, mais je prends le réconfort là où je le trouve.

Tonks ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, laissa sortir Colin en premier pour se tourna vers son cousin.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une petite amie, Sirius. Ça te ferait du bien.

Lupin grimaça.

- Nymphadora…

C'était très maladroit de la part de la jeune femme. Certes, Sirius acceptait de se faire taquiner sur beaucoup de choses mais celle-ci était taboue.

Tonks dut le comprendre car ses joues se colorèrent, prise en faute. Elle leva cependant les yeux vers Remus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Lupin blêmit.

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait cette remarque, ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus seul à seule et d'ordinaire, la jeune femme n'attendait pas si longtemps avant de l'inviter de nouveau chez elle. Mais son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait changé : elle n'était plus seulement froide et indifférente mais agressive. Et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela.

Elle n'était pas bien.

Elle n'était pas bien avec lui.

Le regard morne de Remus se posa sur la chaise que la jeune femme avait occupée quelques minutes plus tôt et accrocha un foulard multicolore qu'elle avait oublié.

- Lunard… gronda Sirius pour la énième fois.

Dans un soupir las, Remus reporta son attention sur son ami et posa devant celui-ci la bouteille tant désirée. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il se sentait impuissant.

Patmol, Nymphadora. Nymphadora, Patmol.

Quel piètre ami, il était. Quel misérable amant il faisait. Il n'était pas fichu de rendre heureux les personnes qui avaient le plus d'importance pour lui. Il estimait pourtant ses choix réfléchis et raisonnables. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce jamais suffisant ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête-là, marmonna brusquement Sirius, son regard levé vers lui. Ça passera. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, répondit Lupin en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Alors laisse tomber.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et Patmol esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je sais… C'est dans ta nature de vouloir aider. Mais franchement, Lunard… pourquoi tu ne penserais pas plutôt à toi ?

Lupin soupira de nouveau.

Penser à lui ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Les gens l'aimaient parce qu'il était altruiste, parce qu'il était généreux. Si jamais il choisissait de faire passer ses désirs avant ceux des autres, il perdrait tout.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas.

Certes, il n'y avait rien à faire pour Sirius, mais il pouvait encore agir pour Tonks. Son agressivité dénotait un malaise évident. Elle n'était pas bien avec lui. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

Il fallait que cela cesse… mais que la décision vienne d'elle car il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Jamais il n'y parviendrait.

Comme un automate, il se redressa et rejoignit la chaise sur laquelle pendait le foulard de Tonks. Il le prit dans ses mains tremblantes et dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas respirer avidement le parfum sucré que recelait le tissu léger aux multiples couleurs.

- Et à part ça, elle ne te plait toujours pas ? demanda Sirius, un sourire sceptique sur les lèvres.

Remus redressa la tête et se contraignit à revêtir un masque d'indifférence.

- Non.

- Dommage… déplora Patmol en se levant.

D'un coup de baguette magique, son verre alla de lui-même se poser dans l'évier mais la bouteille encore à moitié pleine resta à ses côtés.

- Je pense finalement qu'une fille comme Tonks te ferait le plus grand bien, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Une femme » rectifia mentalement Remus en regardant la porte de la cuisine se refermer sur son ami. Tonks était une femme, pas une fille.

Et cela, il l'avait depuis longtemps compris.

------------------------------------

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Remus tenta d'amener Sirius à de meilleurs sentiments. Il avait choisi de remettre à plus tard les quelques recherches que Dumbledore lui avaient demandées de faire, jugeant la mélancolie grandissante de son ami beaucoup plus importante à traiter. Cela avait, en plus, l'avantage de reléguer au second plan la perspective d'un avenir sans Tonks et Lupin redoubla d'effort pour les divertir tous deux.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Remus se coucha pour la dernière fois.

- J'abandonne, grommela-t-il sous le regard pétillant de son ami.

Sirius tendit les mains et ramena à lui la montagne d'or qui s'empilait sur la table de jeu.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas assez riche, marmonna Lupin en s'adossant lourdement à son fauteuil.

- Si on jouait avec de l'argent réel, je te laisserais gagner.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne le fait pas ! s'insurgea Remus sous le rire de Patmol.

- Tu démarres au quart de tour dès qu'on parle finance !

L'air ronchon, Lupin agita vigoureusement sa baguette en direction de la cheminée et les quelques cendres encore chaudes s'enflammèrent violemment.

- Eh ! Evite de mettre le feu au salon ! s'exclama Sirius avant de s'interrompre, pensif. Quoique non… C'est une bonne idée finalement ! Mettons le feu à cette vieille bicoque que j'en sois définitivement libéré !

- Imagine que le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre soit pire que celui-là…

- Impossible ! ricana Patmol en faisant disparaître les cartes et les jetons d'un coup de baguette magique. Franchement ? Tu crois pouvoir trouver pire que cette maison ?

- C'est ton héritage, lança Remus sarcastique.

- Et quel héritage ! Il faudra un sacré courage à celle qui voudra partager ma vie dans ce musée des horreurs !

Un sourire détendit les lèvres de Lupin. C'était assez rare de voir Sirius parler de l'avenir.

- Ce sera un bon moyen de savoir si elle tient vraiment à toi, indiqua Remus en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

- Tu marques un point ! Mais encore faudrait-il que je trouve l'oiseau rare. Quoique pour le moment, je me contenterais de n'importe quel oiseau…

Remus esquissa un nouveau sourire mais son attention fut attirée par un léger mouvement sur sa gauche. Nymphadora était sur le seuil de la pièce, immobile et indécise, le foulard qu'elle était venue chercher dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se détourna et fit mine de partir mais la voix de Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Tonks ! Tu tombes bien ! Toi qui me conseillais de me trouver une femme… tu n'aurais pas une amie à me présenter ?

Nymphadora sembla hésiter encore un peu puis finit par s'avancer vers l'un des fauteuils libres à côté de Sirius. Elle s'y affala en poussant un soupir exagéré.

- Je ne ferai jamais subir ça à une amie, mon cher cousin !

- Allons ! Tu as le devoir d'aider ta famille !

- Débrouille-toi ! Il doit bien exister à Londres quelques femmes prêtes à te rendre service !

Sentant venir une réponse cinglante de la part de Sirius, Remus se permit d'intervenir à sa place :

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse sortir d'ici…

Patmol se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de la main mais Nymphadora insista :

- Tu sais qu'il y a des livraisons à domicile.

- Mais oui ! Je m'imagine bien demander à Dumbledore de m'écrire l'adresse du 12 Square Grimmaurd sur un morceau de papier afin d'inviter une parfaite inconnue ici, railla Sirius. Je suis sûre que ça le ferait beaucoup rire…

- Tu peux toujours essayer ! lâcha Tonks d'un air goguenard. Il a beaucoup d'humour !

Patmol renifla. Malgré un respect évident, la frustration et colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Dumbledore ne faisaient que croître jour après jour. Remus le sentait. Tout comme il sentait que ce n'était pas d'une nuit dont son ami avait véritablement envie… Il désirait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il aspirait à une relation plus sérieuse et enrichissante. A une relation qui le libèrerait d'une solitude qui lui faisait dorénavant horreur. Après tout, rien ne prédestinait Patmol à cet isolement forcé. Lui toujours si sociable, si populaire. Lui toujours si entouré.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas de cela, dont tu as vraiment besoin, intervint Lupin en souriant doucement. N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius se tourna vers lui et son humeur sembla s'adoucir.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en souriant à son tour. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

- Mais moi aussi, je te comprends ! s'insurgea Tonks en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

- Que connais-tu à la solitude, toi ?

Les mots avaient claqué plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Remus regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir su, à défaut de se taire, cacher l'amertume présente dans sa voix. Tonks posa sur lui un regard agité et il se détourna.

- Et encore un point pour Lunard ! lança Sirius. Moi, je suis reclus ici, lui doit se cacher plusieurs jours par mois… mais toi ? Tu peux te promener à ta guise et rencontrer qui tu veux.

La jeune femme mit quelques instants à répondre :

- On peut parfois se sentir seule, même en étant accompagnée.

Remus sentit son estomac se tordre et leva les yeux vers Tonks. Celle-ci observait les flammes danser dans l'âtre, et il put lire sur son visage figé une tristesse et une lassitude extrême.

Elle se sentait seule, avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, indiqua Sirius, inconscient de la détresse dans laquelle ses deux compagnons se trouvaient. Crois bien que je préfèrerais me sentir seul avec une femme que seul avec moi-même. Pas toi, Lunard ? T'en penses quoi ?

- … Que je suis très bien comme je suis, parvint-il à articuler.

- Tu parles ! Tu deviens plus renfermé de jour en jour ! Faudrait te trouver une petite Louve-garou.

L'humour présent dans la voix de son ami ne pouvait cacher le sérieux sous-jacent de ses propos et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Tonks. Celle-ci avait redressé la tête et semblait méditer.

Une terreur viscérale saisit brusquement Remus.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il ne savait plus très bien ce que ressentait la jeune femme à son égard. Mais si jamais elle l'aimait encore, jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour lui ?

- Hors de question, dit-il donc. Fonder une famille, avoir des enfants qu'on pourrait au mieux contaminer, au pire tuer… ? Ridicule.

- T'as pas tort… concéda Sirius. D'un autre côté, personne ne t'oblige à te trouver une Louve-Garou pour passer ta vie avec. Quelques nuits suffiraient.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Remus lorsqu'il croisa le regard faussement lubrique de son ami. Contrastant avec leurs mines détendues, Tonks était pâle comme un linge.

- Mais regardez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un entrain forcé. Vous êtes désespérants !

- Non, frustrés, corrigea Sirius.

- Hum, parle pour toi, Patmol.

- Tu crois que tu as l'air serein ? Tu es aussi frustré que moi, mon vieux !

Mal à l'aise, Remus se détourna.

Certes, il était frustré, mais pas de ce point de vue là.

- Je pense, cher Sirius, que ton ami n'a pas envie que tu dévoiles sa vie… privée devant une dame, intervint Tonks.

- Qui parle de vie privée ? Je parle de désert, moi.

- Il n'empêche, tu sais bien que Remus est pudique.

Lupin sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait la discussion.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

- D'accord, mais reconnais au moins les faits… Tu es FRUSTRE, conclut Sirius. Et estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu employer un terme plus explicite.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça, dans la vie ? répondit Remus d'un air entendu.

- « Ça » quoi ? demanda son ami en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, sentant le rouge de ses joues se faire plus vif.

- Je crois qu'il parle de… commença Tonks avant de se lever vivement et de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son cousin.

Remus sentit deux paires d'yeux moqueurs se poser sur lui et il soupira.

- Ah ! s'exclama brusquement Sirius, tandis que Nymphadora s'asseyait de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il parle de sexe !

Lupin ferma les yeux.

- Je suis le premier à savoir « qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie », poursuivit Patmol. Ça fait quinze ans que je me le répète tous les jours.

- Et cette méthode t'a aidé ? demanda Tonks d'une voix innocente.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pauvre cousin… Tu n'as pas trouvé d'alternative ?

- On pourrait changer de sujet ? intervint Remus, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Allons, fais pas ton timoré ! C'est la vie ! Y a pas de mal de parler de « ça » entre adultes, railla Sirius, franchement amusé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça apporte.

Patmol se pencha vers lui.

- Ça m'aide à évacuer mon… stress. Tu devrais essayer.

- Regarde-le, Remus, renchérit Tonks en montrant son cousin. Il est presque aussi pâle que toi. C'est signe d'un stress évident chez les Black. Tu te dois d'aider ton ami, sinon il va devenir invivable.

Un sourire acide apparut sur les lèvres de Lupin. Ainsi donc, ils se mettaient à deux contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça, railla-t-il, préférant de loin s'en prendre au Maraudeur plutôt qu'à Tonks.

- Lunard, répliqua aussitôt Sirius, sois gentil. Explique-moi comment tu fais pour que ça ne te monte pas au cerveau ?

Mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Patmol.

- Excellente question ! renchérit Nymphadora, tout sourire. Dévoile-nous ton secret, Remus.

Celui-ci croisa le regard sarcastique de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle le mettait clairement au défit de révéler à Sirius l'existence de leur relation.

- Je… euh… Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, bafouilla-t-il, très pâle.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, Lunard !

- Je confirme ! approuva Tonks avec une ironie virulente.

Remus sentit le peu d'entrain qui lui restait fondre comme neige au soleil sous le regard réfrigérant de la jeune femme. Sirius dut sentir son désarroi car il se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Mais dis-moi ! Tu te paies notre tête depuis tout à l'heure… Et si on parlait de toi, maintenant ?

Tonks haussa les sourcils.

- Moi ? Je suis pleinement satisfaite ! lança-t-elle avec une assurance qui redonna quelques couleurs à Lupin.

Mais à peine levait-il les yeux vers la jeune femme que celle-ci s'extirpait de son fauteuil en jetant un regard catastrophé à l'horloge du salon.

- D'ailleurs, Colin doit m'attendre chez moi… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Un uppercut en plein estomac aurait été moins douloureux. Blême, Lupin se tourna vivement vers Tonks et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle sortait tranquillement du salon. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout venait d'arriver et elle le lui annonçait la bouche en cœur. Sans aucune pudeur.

Elle venait de le remplacer.

- Pppfff ! soupira Sirius en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Et elle prétend nous comprendre ! Mademoiselle va passer la nuit à s'amuser pendant que nous, nous ferons la liste de nos anciennes conquêtes.

« Mademoiselle va passer la nuit à s'amuser… »

Des images vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit. Des images qui lui donnèrent la nausée.

Les mains crispées aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, Remus entreprit de retrouver son souffle, de faire taire la plainte qu'il sentait monter de ses entrailles. Il avait mal. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Pourtant, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était contraint à garder la jeune femme à distance. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était bridé sans cesse. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour tout prendrait fin, qu'elle partirait. Et c'était mieux pour elle. C'était forcément mieux pour elle.

------------------------------------

Tonks referma violemment la porte d'entrée et laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol sans y prêter davantage attention. Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ôta ses vêtements d'une main fébrile puis pénétra dans la douche.

Un jet d'eau brûlant se déversa bientôt sur ses épaules tendues et elle ferma les yeux.

Une colère étouffante, démesurée l'étreignait et elle ne parvenait plus à la maitriser.

Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait comme jamais elle n'avait haï. Elle haïssait sa froideur, son flegme qui l'avait rendu si attirant. Elle haïssait son regard si indifférent lorsqu'il se posait sur elle, le calme parfait lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom. Mais elle haïssait par-dessus tout la facilité avec laquelle il était « Lui », alors qu'elle luttait sans cesse pour se contraindre à un comportement similaire.

Elle n'était pas froide. Elle n'était pas flegmatique. Et elle était tout sauf indifférente et calme devant lui.

Ses efforts pour prétendre le contraire étaient inutiles. Elle avait échoué.

De ses mains tremblantes, Tonks frotta durement son visage afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau ruisselante. Elle pleurait, encore. Elle pleurait tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, même lorsqu'il était là, endormi à ses côtés. Elle pleurait car elle ne voyait pas d'issue.

Etre elle-même la faisait souffrir. Prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre le faisait tout autant. Alors il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais bien de lui. Elle avait tout fait, tout pour faciliter les choses, pour rendre supportable la situation. Mais rien ne marchait. Rien.

Elle en était même réduite à jouer la carte de la jalousie pour le faire réagir. Une attitude qu'elle avait toujours jugée avec dédain.

Non, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas elle, tout cela.

De légers sanglots agitèrent ses épaules qu'elle tenta courageusement se réfréner. De son poing, elle frappa la faïence et inspira vivement afin d'étouffer la douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine.

Elle le haïssait de lui faire subir tout cela. Elle le haïssait de l'obliger à devenir cette femme si faible, si dépendante. Cette femme capable de stratagèmes obscurs. Combien de temps accepterait-elle de jouer ce rôle ? Combien de temps arriverait-elle encore à se supporter ?

Mais tandis que la douleur devenait insupportable, la solution lui apparut soudain. Une solution qu'elle s'était jusqu'ici toujours refusée à envisager.

Elle devait le quitter. Elle devait absolument le fuir.

Elle devait renoncer à Remus Lupin.

**A SUIVRE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Encore une fois, un immense merci à Shumeyo, Hermaline, Emy, darkandeviltime et Missterre pour leurs reviews !! **

-----------------------------

Songer à quitter une personne et passer à l'acte n'étaient bien évidemment pas pareil mais le comportement de Remus facilita les choses. Tonks espérait le faire réagir en rendant ambigüe sa relation avec Colin mais elle dut très vite déchanter. Le lendemain matin, lors de la réunion journalière, Lupin se montra des plus aimables avec le jeune homme.

Nymphadora ne sut dire ce qui fut le plus douloureux. Ce manque total de jalousie ou la désagréable impression qu'elle s'était méprise depuis le début. Remus Lupin ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments particuliers pour elle.

Dans un souci de réconfort, elle tenta pourtant de se remémorer leur dernière rencontre dans son appartement, mais ils avaient peu parlé, ce soir-là. Et à bien y réfléchir, ils parlaient de moins en moins depuis quelques temps. C'était comme s'ils ne trouvaient plus le courage de faire semblant. Comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à mettre de côté le malaise que leur pseudo relation engendrait.

Pourtant… Paradoxalement à cela, ils faisaient l'amour. Toujours avec cette même fièvre, toujours avec ce même abandon. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce n'était définitivement pas suffisant pour Tonks.

Alors au prix d'un suprême effort et d'une nuit de douleur, elle prit sa décision : à partir du lendemain elle cesserait tout contact avec lui.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle évita au mieux les réunions, prenant ses ordres auprès des autres membres, demandant d'être remplacée lors des missions communes avec Remus. De son côté, Lupin ne changea rien à son comportement. Il ne fit rien pour la voir. Rien pour lui parler.

Mais cet éloignement rendait encore plus pénible les quelques fois où ils venaient à se croiser. Tous deux ignoraient l'autre avec une même impassibilité mensongère, une même indifférence trompeuse. Leurs visages étaient blêmes. Leurs regards détournés. Et pourtant…

Chaque occasion était bonne afin de recueillir les restes d'une relation dorénavant inexistante. Du coin de l'œil, Tonks suivait les gestes de Remus avec une minutie irraisonnée, à l'affut de la moindre parcelle de lui. Son parfum discret lorsqu'il passait à ses côtés. Le timbre rauque, un peu cassé, de sa voix. Sa gentillesse, sa générosité pour tout autre qu'elle.

Elle se sentait plus misérable alors. Plus malheureuse aussi.

Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait atrocement lorsqu'elle était seule, prisonnière de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Mais encore plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Et elle en vint à douter.

N'était-elle finalement pas plus malheureuse sans Remus ? Ces quelques mois avec lui étaient-ils si insupportables ?

Sa peine était si grande qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se montrer objective et seule sa fierté lui permettait de résister. Revenir vers lui, alors qu'il semblait vivre si bien leur séparation ? Non, elle ne pouvait se rabaisser à cela.

Alors elle le fuyait avec plus de détermination encore, bien qu'une partie d'elle-même jugeait cela inutile. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Colin l'aidait de multiples façons. Son amitié lui était devenue plus nécessaire que jamais. Même si celui-ci ne connaissait que dans les grandes lignes les réalités de leur ancienne relation, il se montrait d'un soutien constant. Il était celui qui participait aux réunions pour elle, qui prétextait toutes sortes d'excuses à ses absences. Il était celui qui prenait sa place lorsqu'elle était assignée à une mission aux côtés de Remus Lupin.

Sans son aide, elle aurait certainement abandonné.

Aussi, face à cet appui fidèle, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tonks lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette longue et mince de Remus se profiler devant elle, au lieu de celle plus trapue de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était en poste dans une vielle maison abandonnée qui avait l'immense avantage de se trouver non loin de la demeure des Goyle. Du grenier, ils avaient même une vue imprenable sur l'imposante porte de la maison. Colin et elle se relayaient dans la mansarde depuis quelques temps déjà et la jeune femme s'était même permise d'installer quelques affaires sur place afin de rendre plus confortable leurs nombreuses heures de surveillance.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit Remus, immobile sur le seuil du grenier, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette rencontre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se composer un masque.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, presque choquée.

Remus s'avança calmement vers elle et posa la cape qu'il venait de retirer sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

- Ton ami a été retenu ailleurs, je le remplace, dit-il de ce timbre si particulier.

Tonks dut réfréner un violent frisson et se détourna afin de cacher son trouble. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis leur rupture. Mais en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture. Elle avait simplement cessé de l'appeler.

- Et ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, poursuivit Remus, passablement refroidi par l'air accablé de la jeune femme.

- Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça, bredouilla-t-elle en empilant machinalement quelques uns des livres posés sur une vielle commode.

- Je commence à te connaître, tu n'as pas besoin de parler.

Malgré elle, une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son corps et Tonks s'adoucit.

- J'ai juste été surprise…

- Je comprends…

Retrouvant quelque peu ses esprits, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Remus et croisa son regard perçant.

- J'imagine que c'est plus agréable de faire équipe avec Wilkes ? poursuivit-il d'un ton indifférent qui contrastait avec la jalousie sous-entendue dans sa question.

Quelque peu surprise, Tonks se détourna de nouveau et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires d'une main tremblante.

A quoi jouait-il ?

- Disons qu'il est plus bavard que toi.

- Et donc ?

- Donc le temps passe plus vite.

- Je vois… Je suis ennuyeux à ce point ?

- C'est toi qui le dis, répliqua la jeune femme, agacé par le ton désabusé de sa voix.

Que cherchait-il exactement ? A quoi rimait cette discussion ? C'était elle la victime, après tout ! Pas lui !

- En fait, c'était une question, indiqua Remus en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Ah bon ? Décidément, on a vraiment du mal à se comprendre toi et moi.

Et voilà. Quelques secondes seule avec lui et sa colère refaisait surface. Elle devait absolument se calmer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'emporter et de lui dire certaines choses qu'elle regretterait.

Elle s'était suffisamment dévoilée comme cela.

- Ce doit être de ma faute, répondit-il finalement en se plantant dans son dos. Il paraît que je ne sais pas parler.

Troublée par sa proximité, la jeune femme se saisit de ses livres ainsi que de sa veste et les pressa contre elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que… commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid et impersonnel, sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Oh ! et puis, laisse tomber !

Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent : Tonks avec une franche hostilité, Remus avec son habituelle indifférence.

Pourquoi l'observait-il ainsi, sans dire un mot ? Pourquoi était-il si proche d'elle, à quelques centimètres à peine ? Si proche que les effluves discrètes de son eau de toilette vinrent emplirent l'air tout autour d'elle.

Le cœur de Numphadora se mit à battre plus fort.

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ses affaires qu'elle gardait contre elle, tel un bouclier, et au prix d'une grande volonté, elle parvint à soutenir son regard sans faiblir.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles faire ton rapport, murmura-t-il finalement, sans bouger pour autant.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle attendit qu'il fasse un pas en arrière afin de pouvoir passer mais il restait obstinément immobile, si bien qu'elle crut un instant qu'il ne voulait pas la voir partir.

Puis enfin, il émit un soupir mesuré et s'écarta. Perplexe, Tonks observa la visage fermé de Remus avant qu'il ne se détourne et crut un bref instant y déceler de la déception, mais elle balaya très vite cette sotte idée.

- Je t'envoie la relève dans quelques heures, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il ne répondit pas.

L'absence de Remus lors de la réunion du lendemain matin ne troubla personne. Selon Colin, il avait tenu à rester en faction devant la demeure des Goyle et Tonks se demanda si elle était d'une manière ou d'une autre responsable d'un tel choix.

L'alerte fut cependant déclenchée le surlendemain. Lupin manquait toujours à l'appel et lorsque Dedalus Diggle alla vérifier la présence du Maraudeur dans la vieille maison, il ne trouva personne.

Remus Lupin avait disparu.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre fouillèrent les lieux avec minutie afin de trouver quelques indices désignant le responsable mais ils revinrent bredouilles.

On interrogea Colin, le dernier à avoir vu Lupin vivant, et Maugrey Fol Œil ne mit qu'un instant à voir en lui le responsable de cette disparition. Tonks, absente ce matin-là, n'apprit la nouvelle qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Evitant toujours Remus et attendant Colin en vain afin d'obtenir son nouvel ordre de mission, elle avait été contrainte de rejoindre le Quartier Général. De méchante humeur et angoissée à l'idée de tomber de nouveau nez à nez avec Lupin, la jeune femme pénétra d'un pas lourd dans la demeure des Black. Mais une agitation sans précédent régnait à l'intérieur de la maison et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, perplexe.

Mrs Black hurlait des insultes à plein poumons tandis que Fol Œil, Sirius et Mr Weasley s'entretenaient avec virulence, indifférents au vacarme environnant. Les trois hommes parlaient fort et, à voir leurs visages crispés, les opinions semblaient diverger.

- Tu ne peux pas l'accuser comme ça, sans preuves, dit Arthur, passablement agacé.

- Je vais me gêner ! ricana Maugrey, son visage défiguré se tordant d'un sourire forcé. Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû l'accepter dans nos rangs ! Un mois à peine après son arrivée et voilà que l'un d'entre nous disparait mystérieusement !

- Ça ne veut rien dire et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Rien dire ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

La jeune femme sut rapidement qui était ainsi incriminé. Il y avait trois nouvelles recrues au sein même de l'Ordre mais une seule d'entre elle était capable de provoquer une telle animosité chez Fol Œil.

- Tonks a confiance en lui, intervint Sirius, inconscient de la présence de la jeune femme à quelques pas de lui. C'est suffisant pour moi…

Malgré son inquiétude face à la disparition d'un des leurs, un fin sourire détendit les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- … Et je t'arrête tout de suite ! rajouta Black tandis qu'Alastor ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver Lunard mais là, nous perdons notre temps !

Le sang de Tonks se glaça. Pâle comme un linge, elle sentit ses jambes vaciller sous le choc.

- Comment ? bredouilla-t-elle si bas que sa question se perdit dans le brouhaha environnant.

- Faisons-le parler ! insista Fol Œil. Il suffit de demander à Rogue de nous ramener du Veritaserum.

- Nous avons mieux à faire que de nous suspecter mutuellement, rétorqua Arthur. Colin affirme ne rien savoir et nous aurons besoin de tout le monde pour retrouver Remus.

- Je tiens à participer aux recherches ! intervint Sirius.

Mr Weasley fit la grimace.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Dumbledore…

- Je me fiche de ce que dit Dumbledore ! Il n'est pas là de toute façon !

Au prix d'un suprême effort, Tonks parvint à mettre un pied devant l'autre et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Mrs Black fut la première à la voir.

- TOI ! ABJECTE SANG MELEE ! COMMENT OSES-TU SOUILLER CETTE NOBLE DEMEURE DE TA PRESENCE ? TU N'ES PAS DIGNE DE TE PRESENTER DEVANT MOI !

Ces paroles, noyées au milieu d'un flot ininterrompu de propos agressifs, attirèrent cependant l'attention des trois hommes et ils se retournèrent. Découvrant la jeune femme, Sirius s'avança de suite vers elle.

- Enfin ! On attendait plus que toi. Lunard a disparu.

- Comment ? répéta Tonks d'une voix plus ferme.

- Aucune idée. Il n'y a aucune trace visible de lutte et Alastor est persuadé que Colin est dans le coup.

- C'est grotesque, commenta la jeune femme en balayant ces propos d'un revers de la main. Qu'a-ton fait pour le retrouver ?

- Pour le moment, pas grand-chose. On a vérifié les lieux où il aurait pu allés mais sans succès, expliqua Sirius, le visage blême. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Il aurait dû nous contacter depuis longtemps maintenant.

Tonks se contenta d'acquiescer. Remus était réputé pour sa ponctualité et son respect des règles… tant qu'aucun Maraudeur n'était là pour l'en détourner. Et le seul encore capable de le faire se trouvait devant elle.

- C'est la Pleine Lune, ce soir, ajouta Sirius, le regard grave.

La jeune femme pâlit un peu plus.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Dans la cuisine avec Colin. Arthur et moi tentions d'empêcher Alastor de le couper en petits morceaux.

D'un grognement rageur, Tonks contourna Sirius et passa devant Fol Œil, le regard mauvais.

- Et si on organisait un peu les recherches au lieu de rester planter ici à ne rien faire ? cracha-t-elle à son encontre.

- On n'attendait plus que toi, Tonks, rétorqua Alastor tout aussi froidement, avant de la suivre dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Arthur leur emboîta aussitôt le pas, talonné quelques secondes plus tard par Sirius, sa baguette encore à la main. Mrs Black s'était enfin tue.

Lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans la cuisine, elle fut frappée par le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes. Jusqu'ici, l'Ordre n'avait jamais été au complet et la pièce, pourtant grande, semblait soudain trop étroite.

Rogue se tenait au centre de l'attroupement et posait une à une les petites fioles contenant la potion Tue-Loup, indispensable si jamais ils venaient à trouver Remus avant le coucher du soleil. Un silence étonnamment pesant régnait dans la pièce et seul le léger cliquetis sourd et répétitif des bouteilles de verre se faisait entendre.

Se faufilant au milieu de l'assemblée, Tonks finit par découvrir un Colin pâle, prostré sur une chaise. Celui-ci leva un regard accablé vers elle et Nymphadora vint se placer dans son dos, une main amicale posée sur son épaule.

Lorsque Rogue eut fini de mettre les fioles sur la table, chaque membre vint se servir avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Fol Œil observait Colin avec une hostilité évidente mais il resta silencieux et la réunion put enfin commencer. L'un après l'autre, ils se répartirent les zones à couvrir, tout en sachant que si Remus était aux mains de Voldemort lui-même, ils n'avaient guère de chance de le retrouver. Sirius participa activement à la réunion, décidé à se joindre aux recherches mais l'arrivée inattendue de Dumbledore mit un terme à ses espérances.

Une brève altercation eut lieu opposant les deux hommes et Sirius y mit fin d'un tonitruant :

- S'il n'est pas retrouvé d'ici deux jours, vous aurez beau m'abrutir de toutes vos mises en garde, personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller le chercher. Personne, vous m'entendez ?

Il se tut un instant, le regard résolu puis leva la main.

- Deux jours, répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

Tonks aurait préféré voir Sirius l'emporter cette fois-ci sur Dumbledore. Plus nombreux ils seraient à chercher Remus, plus ils auraient de chance de le retrouver. Pour l'heure, elle ne voulait pas penser plus avant à la douleur dans son ventre, à la terreur qui vrillait chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Une main chaude vint doucement se poser sur la sienne et Tonks croisa le regard encourageant de Colin. Elle n'eut pourtant pas la force de lui sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prit fin et l'Ordre se dispersa hâtivement. Tandis que Nymphadora sortait de la cuisine, elle remarqua Dumbledore et Fol Œil debout à l'écart. Face à l'âpreté avec laquelle Alastor s'exprimait, la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser. Perdre son temps ainsi la mettait hors d'elle. Elle suivit cependant les derniers membres de l'Ordre et se retrouva bientôt dans la rue.

Un tel nombre de personnes sortant d'une maison manquait cruellement de discrétion mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Le col de leurs capes relevé, tous partirent dans des directions opposées et disparurent rapidement. Entrant dans une ruelle adjacente au Square Grimmaurd, Tonks s'apprêtait à saluer Colin avant de transplaner mais celui-ci posa une main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention.

- Attends, il faut que je te parle.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda précipitamment la jeune femme, pressée de commencer les recherches. Si c'est à propos d'Alastor…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, affirma-t-il, le regard anxieux.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et observa le visage pâle et tendu de son ami.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Colin jeta un coup d'oeil hâtif autour d'eux puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il semblait extrêmement inquiet.

- … Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Qui ne va pas ? répéta Tonks, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis dit :

- Je crois savoir où est Lupin.

Nymphadora le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Comment ? … Où ça ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé pendant la réunion ?

- Parce que j'avais peur ! Maugrey était déjà prêt à m'envoyer à Azkaban sans preuves !

- Colin ! se lamenta la jeune femme. Cacher quelque chose à l'Ordre n'est pas la meilleure façon de prouver ton innocence.

- Je le sais bien ! répliqua-t-il désespéré.

Tonks émit un soupir agacé mais revint rapidement au plus urgent.

- Remus ?

- … Eh bien, commença le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, ce matin. Je me suis réveillé complètement groggy… J'étais encore habillé, ce qui en soit n'est pas vraiment insolite puisqu'il m'arrive souvent de…

- Viens en aux faits, Colin, le coupa Nymphadora, suppliante. Je t'en prie. Où penses-tu qu'il soit ?

- Dans la maison de mon oncle.

- L'ancien Mangemort ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu qu'un… lâcha-t-il exaspéré.

- Mais elle est bien abandonnée, non ?

- Je n'ai vu personne lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin.

Un bref silence se fit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, abasourdie. Attends… Tu t'es réveillé ce matin dans la maison abandonnée de ton oncle ? récapitula-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure, protesta Colin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! C'est bien ça le problème !

La jeune femme observa longuement le visage sincère de son ami mais garda le silence.

Cette histoire d'amnésie et de réveil dans la maison d'un ancien Mangemort n'était guère rassurante mais Tonks fit mine de ne pas relever afin de garder une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à son ami, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sa seule certitude était son innocence.

Mais il était de notoriété publique que les Mangemorts utilisaient tous les moyens à leur disposition pour corrompre ou manipuler les gens. Colin était-il sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ou était-il obligé de mentir sous le risque de voir un être cher disparaître ?

Quelle qu'était la situation, la meilleure chose à faire était encore de ne rien révéler de ses susceptions.

Elle sourit donc à Colin puis fit quelques pas afin de jeter un bref coup d'œil dans la rue adjacente. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Alastor ou de Dumbledore mais ça ne signifiait pas forcément que les deux hommes étaient partis.

- Nous devrions en parler aux autres, dit-elle finalement.

- Par pitié, Tonks ! s'empressa de gémir Colin. Ils vont tous croire que je suis un Mangemort !

- Mais non, voyons ! Il n'y a qu'Alastor pour penser ça ! Et franchement, il est tellement parano que ça ne veut rien dire !

- Tonks ! S'il te plait, insista le jeune homme. Lupin n'est peut-être même pas là-bas !

Nymphadora se tourna et observa de nouveau le visage suppliant de son ami, hésitante. Devait-elle se risquer à y aller seule ?

- Allez ! poursuivit-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. On y va rapidement et on jette un coup d'œil. Si on voit quoique ce soit de suspect, on revient chercher de l'aide.

Tonks soupira, le ventre noué d'angoisse.

- Très bien. De toute façon, le temps presse, murmura-t-elle, le nez levé vers le soleil couchant.

Ses doigts se refermèrent un court instant autour de la petite fiole, à l'abri dans la poche de sa cape, puis la jeune femme se tourna résolument vers Colin.

- Allons-y.

Sous l'initiative de Tonks, les deux Aurors se munirent prudemment de leurs baguettes magiques et quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent dans un craquement familier.

------------------

La vieille demeure de John Wilkes, Mangemort de triste renom, était d'aspect aussi vétuste et lugubre que celle des Black. A l'écart de toute civilisation, elle surplombait une vaste forêt mais seul le toit éventré de l'édifice dominait la cime haute des arbres. Ses lourds murs de pierre étaient d'un noir d'encre, taillée dans la roche volcanique et rendait la maison aussi sinistre que possible.

Lorsque les deux jeunes Aurors parvinrent à l'orée du bois et levèrent les yeux vers le manoir inhabité, Tonks sentit un désagréable frisson la parcourir. Chaque pierre suintait la mort.

D'un signe de la main, elle incita Colin à faire le tour de la demeure tout en restant cachés dans les fourrés. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et aucune preuve d'une quelconque activité aux alentours.

- Cette maison me donne la chair de poule, murmura la jeune femme.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne me suis pas éternisé, ce matin… L'intérieur est encore pire.

- Eh bien, allons voir ça.

Et sans un mot de plus, Tonks s'élança hors de leur cachette. Colin à ses côtés, ils rejoignirent à la hâte la lourde porte d'entrée. Elle était ouverte.

- Je suis sorti d'ici comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses, souffla-t-il tandis que la jeune femme pénétrait prudemment dans la maison.

Colin n'avait pas menti. L'intérieur était encore pire. Moins ancienne et illustre que les Black, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la famille Wilkes avait un goût prononcé pour la magie noire… et le mobilier pompeux. Des ornements aux formes sinistres tapissaient les murs et les plafonds. Les pièces étaient certes grandes mais étouffantes et Tonks put remarquer que l'habitude d'utiliser des têtes d'Elfes de Maison comme ornement n'était pas l'apanage de la famille Black.

- On commence par où ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Par le sous-sol, non ?

Les doigts de Nymphadora se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette.

- Je te suis, dit-elle en jetant un dernier regard à la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute.

Les nerfs tendus, la jeune femme emboîta vivement le pas à Colin. Une obscurité absolue les enveloppait, aussi durent-ils utiliser leurs baguettes magiques afin de leur permettre de discerner les murs étroits et oppressants qui les entouraient.

- Tu es souvent venu ici ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse quelques secondes plus tard, le suivant dans les entrailles de la demeure.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, oui. Mais mes parents ont fini par couper les ponts après mon entrée à Poudlard. Apparemment, l'Oncle John n'avait pas apprécié que j'atterrisse à Gryffondor. Mon père et lui se sont brouillés peu après.

- Logique…

Parvenus en bas des escaliers, les deux Aurors se turent et firent prudemment le tour de la cave. Grâce aux souvenirs quelque peu brumeux de Colin, ils parvinrent à trouver un passage secret menant vers l'extérieur du domaine mais hormis quelques araignées et rats, il n'y avait nul trace de vie.

Tonks finit par jeter un œil à sa montre et grommela :

- Nous perdons notre temps ici. Allons plutôt voir les étages.

Choisissant prudemment de ne jamais tourner le dos au jeune homme, Nymphadora fit un signe de la main afin qu'il passât le premier et le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils fouillèrent le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et trois autres pièces puis rejoignirent le premier étage. Bredouilles là encore, ils grimpèrent jusqu'au second mais n'eurent pas plus de chance.

- Il y a quoi, là-haut ? demanda Nymphadora en tendant la pointe lumineuse de sa baguette en direction d'un escalier usé et branlant.

- Le grenier, je pense…

Mais à peine avait-il répondu qu'un craquement assourdissant les faisait sursauter. Les deux Aurors tendirent le bras en avant, le regard rivé à la porte fermée en haut des marches. Un autre choc suivit, si violent que les murs se mirent à trembler. D'un geste épouvanté, Tonks regarda sa montre et pâlit.

La maison était si sombre qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil se coucher.

- Je crois que nous venons de le trouver… indiqua Colin.

- Ce n'est pas forcément lui, répondit la jeune femme, prudente.

Et pourtant son cœur battait à coups désordonnés.

Il fallait que ce soit Remus. Là-haut, dans cette pièce. Vivant.

Avec l'aide de Colin, elle pourrait facilement le maîtriser puis le ramener sain et sauf chez Sirius.

Mais pour cela… il fallait absolument que ce soit lui.

Se contraignant à ne pas grimper les marches quatre à quatre, la jeune femme se tourna vers Colin et ils montèrent de concert, leurs baguettes levées devant eux.

De nouveaux chocs se firent entendre à travers la porte fermée, des grognements aussi qui firent battre le cœur de Tonks plus vite. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut des marches, la jeune femme tourna un regard entendu à Colin afin qu'il se tienne prêt.

Puis tout alla très vite. Sa baguette magique bondit hors de sa main, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Tonks était violemment poussée à l'intérieur du grenier.

La force de l'attaque la fit trébucher et elle s'effondra de tout son long sur le plancher poussiéreux. Un claquement se fit entendre dans son dos. La porte venait de se refermer sur elle.

Un court silence se fit pendant lequel Tonks se redressa, le souffle court, la peur au ventre. Puis un grognement sourd et menaçant lui parvint. Elle tourna un regard terrifié vers le fond de la pièce et vit briller dans l'obscurité des lieux deux immenses yeux jaunes.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette.

- Lumos ! dit-elle avec espoir.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Son agresseur n'avait pas fait la sottise de la lui laisser à portée de main.

Un rugissement lui fit hâtivement reporter son attention sur la chose présente à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'immense grenier était comme le reste de la maison, encombré, et un amoncellement de meubles et d'objets divers les séparait. La visibilité était restreinte et seule la lune éclairait par endroit les lieux. Pour l'heure, l'intrus se trouvait caché dans un recoin obscur mais plusieurs bruits sourds lui firent comprendre qu'il venait vers elle.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme se releva vivement et essaya de transplaner hors de la pièce mais une force inconnue l'en empêchait.

- Par Merlin, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était tombée dans un piège. Que s'était-il passé de l'autre côté de la porte ? Elle n'avait pas quitté Colin des yeux, ce n'était donc pas lui qui l'avait désarmée.

- COLIN ! AIDE-MOI ! appela Nymphadora, tandis que les meubles se brisaient sous le passage de la bête. COLIN !

Puis tout à coup, un rayon de lune vint frapper la forme sombre et mouvante. Une silhouette longue et voûtée, une gueule menaçante et balafrée.

- Remus, murmura Tonks, en partie soulagée.

Plus de doutes possible. C'était bien lui.

Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée. Remus était peut-être devant elle, mais c'était le loup qui dominait. D'un violent coup de patte aux griffes acérées, il balaya la dernière chaise qui les séparait et s'élança vers la jeune femme.

Tonks bondit sur le côté, évitant de justesse le Loup-Garou, puis courut se réfugier à l'autre bout du grenier. Les bruits dans son dos lui apprirent que l'hybride n'avait été que piètrement ralenti par son esquive et elle fouilla du regard la pièce encombrée à la recherche de son salut. Ses yeux accrochèrent finalement une série d'armoires accolées les unes aux autres et Tonks plongea vivement afin de se glisser en dessous. Son corps de femme eut quelques difficultés à se faufiler sous les meubles mais grâce à son don de métamorphomage, elle eut tôt fait de remédier à cela.

Elle finissait de ramener ses jambes à elle lorsque les armoires furent violemment percutées par le loup. Le souffle court, Tonks se mit à ramper sous les meubles, indifférentes aux éclats de bois entaillant sa peau et aux toiles d'araignées s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Ce qui la pourchassait était bien plus dangereux. Au dessus d'elle, les armoires craquaient de protestation face aux coups redoublés du Loup-Garou, mais la jeune femme se savait à l'abri. Les meubles étaient lourds et solides. Ils le tiendraient éloignés d'elle quelques minutes.

- COLIN ! appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Et à bien y réfléchir, la seule personne suffisamment proche pour la pousser à l'intérieur du grenier n'était autre que le jeune Auror lui-même. Mais elle se refusait à envisager un seul instant qu'il ait été pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain une détonation se fit, mettant un terme à ses spéculations. Les armoires cessèrent de bouger tandis que l'hybride dressait lui aussi l'oreille. Un combat se jouait derrière la porte du grenier. Des voix d'hommes, des cris se succédaient aux sortilèges lancés dans l'escalier et, le cœur battant, Tonks reconnut le timbre rageur de Fol Oeil.

Il les avait suivis ! songea la jeune femme pleine d'espoir, son animosité envers la paranoïa de Maugrey envolée.

- ALASTOR ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cet appel sembla ramener le Loup-Garou à la réalité et il reprit ses coups puissants contre l'armoire la plus proche. Ventre à terre, Tonks voyait d'épais éclats de bois tomber sur le sol tandis qu'il réduisait en charpie tout ce qui lui barrait le passage. Ses attaques redoublaient de violence.

Au loin, le combat se poursuivait. Des éclats de lumière jaillissaient à travers les fissures de la porte toujours fermée et illuminaient par instant le grenier obscur. Tonks put alors faire un repérage des lieux, notant dans un coin de son esprit de possibles abris. Son attention fut cependant attirée par une explosion plus forte que les autres. La jeune femme craignait pour la vie de Colin. Les évènements ne faisaient que confirmer les doutes de Fol Œil et le dernier sort jeté semblait être extrêmement puissant.

- TONKS ! appela soudain une voix connue.

- ALASTOR ! répondit-elle suffisamment fort cependant pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant que faisait le lycanthrope. REMUS EST LA, MAIS IL EST…

- JE SAIS ! JE VAIS FAIRE SAUTER LA PORTE !

- OK !

Au loin, Fol Œil marmonna quelque chose puis une nouvelle détonation fit trembler les murs… mais la porte resta close. Tonks l'entendit essayer de nouveau sans succès, hélas.

- Par Merlin… JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! … TONKS, TU M'ENTENDS ?

- … OUI ! répondit la jeune femme, la peur au ventre.

Elle était prisonnière de cette fichue pièce en compagnie d'un Loup-Garou et n'avait ni baguette ni aucune porte de sortie.

- JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER DUMBLEDORE !

- NON... Ce sera trop tard, murmura-t-elle tandis que la seconde armoire se voyait à son tour réduite à un tas de bois éparpillé dans la salle. J'AI BESOIN DE LUMIERE !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un faisceau lumineux d'une puissance considérable jaillit des interstices de la porte et illumina la pièce.

- COMMENT VA COLIN ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec attention autour d'elle.

- IL EST VIVANT… bougonna Fol Œil. LES AUTRES ONT FUI.

Rassurée, Tonks avisa une fenêtre qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée de prime abord. Le verre était teint et les faibles rayons de la lune ne parvenaient pas à le traverser.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Certes, le grenier était beaucoup trop haut pour espérer pouvoir s'échapper par là mais…

- ALASTOR ! appela-t-elle. OCCUPE-TOI DE COLIN ET REJOIGNEZ LE QG !

- … MAIS… ET TOI ?

- NE T'INQUIETE PAS ! J'AI UNE IDEE !

- … C'EST CENSE ME RASSURER ?

- TRES DROLE !… ALLEZ OUST !

Elle entendit Fol Œil bougonner derrière la porte mais Remus se rappela très vite à elle. Il n'était plus très loin et essayait de l'atteindre, son long bras tendu sous le meuble. Ses griffes affûtées entaillèrent le tissu souple de sa cape et Tonks s'empressa de rouler sur elle-même afin de s'écarter davantage.

Son plan était dangereux mais la situation était plus que désespérée.

Elle attendit de voir l'hybride se redresser et la perdre ainsi de vue pour rejoindre hâtivement le bord droit de l'armoire sous laquelle elle se trouvait. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'extirpa de son abri puis gagna à pas de velours la fenêtre.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- REMUS, PAR ICI !… Viens me faire un câlin, murmura la jeune femme, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les coups cessèrent aussitôt et le pas lourd et menaçant du Loup-Garou se rapprocha précipitamment. Des objets volèrent sur son passage puis sa silhouette massive sortit enfin de l'ombre et bondit vers elle.

Sur le qui-vive, Tonks parvint à éviter ses griffes tranchantes et sa gueule aux dents acérées mais enroula vivement ses bras autour de sa taille étroite et s'y accrocha solidement. Elle pesa alors de tout son poids sur lui et, emporté par son élan, le Loup-Garou vint brutalement percuter la vitre.

Le verre se brisa sous le choc.

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme sentit ses pieds quitter brusquement le sol et un rugissement furieux résonna soudain à ses oreilles. Elle resserra son étreinte, indifférente au verre cassé qui tailladait la peau nue de ses bras. L'air frais de la nuit puis une sensation de chute lui firent pourtant redresser la tête et son regard accrocha le sol terreux qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Alors, elle transplana.

**A SUIVRE…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seulement deux reviews pour le chapitre 11? Il ne vous a pas plu? -- Merci, en tout cas, à dark and devil time et whizzbee pour leurs messages:-) On se rapproche à grand pas de la fin du tome 5!**

-------------------------------

Tonks n'avait hésité qu'un court instant quant au choix de leur destination. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore ayant veillé lui-même à rendre cela impossible. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus emmener Remus dans son appartement au risque de le voir tout saccager avant de fuir les lieux.

Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique endroit susceptible d'accueillir le Loup-Garou: La Cabane Hurlante.

La pression autour de leurs corps se relâcha et tous deux atterrirent durement sur le plancher poussiéreux de la maison abandonnée. Ce transplanage avait ralenti leur chute mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Tonks était toujours solidement agrippée à un Loup-Garou furieux. Elle se libéra vivement de cette étreinte, roula sur elle-même en évitant les longs bras menaçants du lycanthrope et transplana de nouveau. Seule.

Dans sa précipitation, Tonks atteignit son but un quart de poil trop à droite et percuta de plein fouet quelques poubelles soigneusement rangées le long d'une ruelle déserte.

- Par Merlin ! rugit-elle dans un concert de bruits métalliques.

Il y avait de quoi réveiller tout le quartier.

- Tonks ? fit une voix à proximité.

Un pas claudiquant se fit entendre et la jeune femme se redressa, agacée de voir Maugrey Fol Œil déduire de cette petite catastrophe sa présence dans la ruelle voisine. La silhouette massive de l'ancien Auror apparut brusquement devant elle et il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Où est Lupin ?

- A l'abri, déclara la jeune femme en grimaçant.

Son corps semblait transpercé de mille aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

- Et Colin ? demanda Tonks, à son tour.

- Dans la ruelle voisine. Je venais juste d'arriver lorsque je t'ai entendue.

La jeune femme se dégagea, passablement vexée.

- Ça aurait pu être un chat !

- Un gros chat alors… se contenta de répondre Fol Œil, cachant mal un sourire amusé.

Tonks renifla et épousseta machinalement ses vêtements plein de poussière.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? s'enquit-elle en incitant Alastor d'un signe de la tête à rejoindre la ruelle où se trouvait Colin. Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Je vous ai suivis, par Merlin ! Je sentais bien que le p'tit n'était pas net.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- « Le p'tit », tiens donc ? Voilà un qualificatif bien étrange pour parler d'un soit-disant Mangemort !

Fol Œil maugréa quelque chose d'inintelligible puis il déclara :

- C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient derrière tout ça. Tu étais déjà dans le grenier lorsque je les ai vus verrouiller la porte d'un maléfice.

- Et Colin ? demanda Tonks.

- Dans les choux, grommela-t-il. Enfin… bien droit sur ses pieds mais apparemment sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

Tous deux parvinrent dans la seconde ruelle et s'approchèrent du corps inerte de Wilkes. Celui-ci semblait avoir été frappé par un Stupéfix puissant.

- Il n'a commencé à m'attaquer que lorsque Goyle le lui a ordonné, termina Fol Œil d'une voix bourrue.

- Ah ! se contenta de répondre Tonks, non sans un certain sarcasme.

Mais elle retint les propos virulents qu'elle brûlait de déverser sur lui. Après tout, Alastor venait de leur sauver la vie. Sans sa paranoïa maladive, ils ne seraient certainement pas sains et saufs à l'heure actuelle. Surtout pas elle.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Remus et elle se hâta de demander l'aide de Fol Œil afin de transporter le corps inanimé de Colin jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment elle allait s'y prendre mais il était hors de question de laisser Remus seul dans cette horrible maison.

- Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça, au fait, lui dit Alastor en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches tout en maintenant Colin contre lui.

La jeune femme sourit en découvrant sa baguette magique.

- Merci ! répondit-elle en la lui reprenant. Allons-y !

Après avoir passé l'un des bras de Colin derrière sa nuque, elle attendit que Fol Œil en fasse de même pour se redresser. Le jeune homme pesait son poids et il aurait été plus simple d'utiliser la magie pour le déplacer mais beaucoup moins discret.

- Va falloir que je lui montre comment résister à l'Imperium, marmonna Alastor. Ils ne vous apprennent donc plus rien à l'école ?

Tonks esquissa un sourire mais préféra ne rien répondre. Ses pensées étaient déjà accaparées par le réveil prochain de Remus. A coup sûr, il n'apprécierait pas de la découvrir à ses côtés mais après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il n'allait tout de même pas l'envoyer sur les roses alors qu'elle avait tout risqué pour l'aider !

Impatiente à l'idée de retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante, la jeune femme grimaça malgré elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage stupéfait de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant de s'écarter vivement pour les laisser passer.

Dans le couloir, Mrs Black s'époumonait, alertée par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée mais encore une fois, nul n'y prêta la moindre attention. On transporta le blessé jusqu'au salon puis Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es dans un état…

Son regard glissa sur la jeune femme avant d'accrocher les lambeaux de sa cape. Il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et leva les yeux vers Tonks.

- Lunard ?

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit-elle en souriant.

- Il ne t'a pas mordu ? s'empressa de demander Sirius, saisissant les épaules de la jeune femme afin de l'ausculter rapidement.

Mais elle se dégagea doucement.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Black soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

- Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné, murmura-t-il.

- Merci de penser à moi ! se sentit-elle obligée de se récrier.

Tonks croisa le regard chaleureux de Sirius.

- Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi ! Je suis sûre que tu ferais une superbe et pétillante Louve-Garou !

- Cela va de soit ! assura-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent.

Toute la tension de ces quelques heures venait peu à peu de retomber. Remus était en sécurité, Colin aussi. Et elle s'en tirerait certainement avec quelques cicatrices mais rien de plus.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Avec confusion, Tonks sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et ses yeux se voiler. La terreur qui avait été la sienne pendant ces deux dernières heures avait disparue, la laissant soudain vidée de toute force. Son corps se rappela alors à elle. Ses bras la faisaient souffrir, sans compter quelques entailles faites lors de ses efforts pour échapper à Lupin.

Mais elle tenta de se ressaisir. Ce n'était guère le moment de flancher. Remus avait encore besoin d'elle.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche et de te coucher, lui lança Sirius à qui rien n'échappait.

- Non, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

- Tonks…

- Tu as une trousse de premier soin ? le coupa-t-elle, butée.

Sirius observa son visage résolu puis acquiesça. Il prit cependant le temps de la guider vers un fauteuil avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes. Non loin de là, Fol Œil finissait d'installer confortablement Colin avec un soin qui dénotait une certaine culpabilité et Tonks sourit. Mais lorsqu'Alastor se redressa et croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme, il se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Je vais prévenir les autres, dit-il avant de quitter le salon.

Sa voix bourrue retentit dans le hall d'entrée, cherchant à faire taire Mrs Black, puis le silence revint. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius réapparut une trousse de soin contenant divers baumes cicatrisants et du désinfectant. Tonks le regarda s'accroupir devant elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre une douche plutôt ? demanda-t-il en sortant plusieurs fioles de sa petite trousse.

- Il faut s'occuper de Remus.

- Ça, je m'en charge, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il poursuivit :

- Je sais que tu voudrais veiller sur lui mais tu sais très bien que dans l'état où il est… il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire quelque chose.

Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer et elle se détourna.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser Remus. Elle ne voulait pas le voir de nouveau disparaître de sa vie. Ces quelques minutes avec lui avaient certes été terrifiantes mais malgré cela… elle s'était sentie vivante.

Pendant ces courtes, si courtes minutes, elle s'était sentie plus vivante que pendant ces quatre interminables semaines sans lui.

Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui.

- Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé, répliqua-t-elle.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais tu sais comment il est. Il ne supporterait pas de te découvrir devant lui à son réveil. Il me supporte déjà à peine.

Cela, elle le savait. Remus le lui avait suffisamment dit.

Une profonde mélancolie la saisit. L'allégresse de ces « retrouvailles » venait de s'envoler, la réalité reprenait le dessus. Elle ne serait pas là, à son réveil. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Réprimant une envie absurde d'éclater en sanglots, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Elle esquissa un sourire figé mais Sirius ne fut pas dupe.

- Allez… Va prendre une douche et après Alastor s'occupera de tes blessures. Tu peux prendre ma chambre, si tu veux, comme ça tu seras là lorsqu'on rentrera.

Il se tut un instant puis son regard se fit pétillant.

- … Et je ferai en sorte d'être dans l'incapacité de m'occuper de lui.

Les lèvres de Tonks tremblèrent un furtif instant puis elle le gratifia qu'un sourire franc.

- Merci.

------------------------------

Une odeur familière bien qu'empreinte de nostalgie ramena peu à peu Remus à la réalité.

Contrairement aux derniers mois écoulés, il n'était pas allongé dans son lit Square Grimmaurd. A en juger par la douleur de ses membres, il se trouvait sur un plancher dur et, compte tenu de son envie urgente d'éternuer, celui-ci devait être passablement poussiéreux. Il lutta vaillamment afin de taire ce besoin naturel.

Un éternuement un matin de métamorphose n'était pas la meilleure façon de réveiller son corps douloureux.

- Tu veux un mouchoir ? s'enquit une voix familière.

Les yeux toujours clos et l'esprit encore en sommeil, Remus sentit ses nerfs se détendre aussitôt. Rassurée par la présence de son ami, il prit son temps pour émerger et laisser affluer en lui quelques souvenirs.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, les muscles tendus et une douleur inhabituelle lui déchira le dos.

- Oula ! s'exclama Sirius assis juste en face de lui. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

Remus se détendit de nouveau et chercha à retrouver une respiration normale. Une couverture était posée sur son corps nu et le protégeait de la fraîcheur de l'air matinal. Il reporta alors son attention sur son ami. Patmol lui souriait doucement, les jambes allongées devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il était couvert de poussière mais semblait en pleine forme.

- Que s'est-il passé ? parvint à articuler Remus.

Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps protesta aussitôt. Sirius se leva et l'aidait à s'asseoir.

- Wilkes ! s'exclama alors Lupin, retrouvant brusquement les dernières brides de sa mémoire.

Son inquiétude pour Tonks le saisit de nouveau à la gorge. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé attaché dans ce grenier après avoir subi l'attaque surprise de Wilkes, il n'avait cessé de se faire un sang d'encre. La savoir avec ce traître, si confiante et intime, l'avait rendu malade.

- Il faut l'arrêter, reprit-il vivement. C'est lui qui m'a attaqué.

- T'inquiète, il est au QG en ce moment même.

- En garde à vue ?… Et Nymphadora ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Avec lui, j'imagine, répliqua Sirius, l'air de rien.

Remus observa le visage indifférent de son ami et grommela :

- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Qui est avec eux ?

- Aucune idée.

- Mais… Elle est toute seule à le surveiller ?

- Le surveiller ? Non, personne ne le surveille.

Partagé entre inquiétude et agacement, le regard de Lupin se fit menaçant.

- Patmol…

Celui-ci se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé, tu sembles bien inquiet pour elle !

Les doigts de Remus se crispèrent sur sa couverture. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas insisté mais il avait besoin de savoir la jeune femme en sécurité.

- Sirius…

- Ok ! Colin n'est pas un Mangemort. Il était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

- … Tu en es sûr ? insista Lupin, après une courte hésitation.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il n'en était pas particulièrement soulagé.

- Fol Oeil l'est, en tout cas… Ce qui est suffisant pour moi, répliqua Patmol non sans ironie.

- Il travaillait pour qui ?

- Crabbe et Goyle. Alastor est tombé sur eux, une fois Tonks enfermée avec toi.

Remus blêmit violemment.

- … Avec moi ? bredouilla-t-il.

- C'est quand même de sacrés vicieux ! s'emporta Sirius, inconscient de la mortification de son ami. Ils l'ont balancée dans une pièce avec un Loup-Garou, sans baguette et sans aucun moyen de se défendre ! Faut vraiment être tordu pour faire ça !

- Sirius ! s'exclama Lupin d'une voix blanche.

Surpris, Patmol observa son ami puis répliqua aussitôt :

- Elle va bien ! Je t'ai dit que tout le monde allait bien.

- Mais… Comment s'en est-elle sortie ?

- Brillamment ! Et en t'emmenant avec elle, par la même occasion ! Elle te racontera tout lorsqu'elle te verra.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et sa mélancolie reprendre le dessus. Elle l'évitait comme la peste, il n'avait donc aucune chance de la voir lui parler.

- Ça, j'en doute… soupira-t-il. Mais peu importe. Tu la remercieras de ma part.

- Ah non, désolé, tu transmettras toi-même ton message. Après ce que Tonks a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça.

Lupin se détourna.

Alors c'était ça ? On le voyait comme le seul responsable du froid qui subsistait entre elle et lui ?

Remus soupira.

C'était vrai, dans un sens. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussée mais il n'avait rien fait du tout et c'était peut-être pire. Il s'était contenté d'attendre.

Et d'espérer.

Malgré la présence de Colin Wilkes aux côtés de la jeune femme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Pendant quatre longues semaines, il n'avait fait que cela. A chaque réunion, il attendait de la croiser. A chaque mission, également.

En vain.

Wilkes. Encore et toujours lui.

Les seules fois où il était parvenu à voir Tonks, il avait dû mentir sur sa présence ou se porter volontaire.

Trois fois. En quatre semaines, il n'avait croisé la jeune femme que trois malheureuses fois.

Et à chacune de ces rencontres, il avait espéré. A plus fortes raisons le jour même de son enlèvement. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis un mois. Il avait aimé la voir bouleversée par sa présence. Cela signifiait qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose, même si elle le niait avec obstination. Il était alors resté planté sous son nez, priant pour qu'enfin elle fasse un geste, un tout petit geste qui aurait pu les réunir.

Mais elle était partie. Et avec elle, ses espoirs. Les derniers.

A présent, tout cela lui semblait dramatiquement loin. En une seule et unique nuit, tout avait changé. Ces pires cauchemars avaient pris corps. Il avait failli la tuer.

Pendant ces quelques semaines sans elle, il avait cherché à oublier ce qu'il était et le danger qu'il représentait. Il avait nié sa nature, rassuré par les dernières métamorphoses qui, grâce à Severus et Patmol, s'étaient toutes idéalement passées. Il avait perdu de vue les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était tenu éloigné de la jeune femme. Il n'avait été sûr que d'une seule chose.

Nymphadora lui manquait.

Le reste lui avait semblé étrangement secondaire.

« Le reste ». Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Remus Lupin. Un homme sur le déclin, pauvre, dangereux et solitaire.

- Arrête de te mettre martèle en tête, intervint brusquement Sirius, perspicace. Tu n'as tué personne.

- Mais j'aurais pu.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

Remus serra les dents afin de taire sa soudaine colère. A en juger par la douleur dans son dos et les entailles sur ses épaules, il était impensable d'imaginer Tonks sans la moindre égratignure.

- Avec ce genre de raisonnement, ajouta Sirius, j'aurai pu épouser Molly et les gosses auraient été roux avec une barbe noire !

- Tu extrapoles un peu, là…

- Non, j'illustre l'absurdité de ton raisonnement.

- C'est loin d'être absurde ! s'emporta Remus. Les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas là pour se faire tuer par l'un des leurs !

Le regard de Sirius se fit passablement agacé.

- C'est vrai ! Tu abuses, Lunard ! dit-il, railleur. Tu es vraiment le seul à nous faire courir un risque ! Sans toi… on serait vraiment en sécurité dans ce monde ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être t'abattre tout de suite !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna Remis, en souriant malgré lui.

- Ah ben si, un peu quand même ! La preuve, j'ai réussi à te dérider ! Maintenant, vois plutôt le bon côté des choses !

Lupin haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Lequel ?

- Ça m'a permis de sortir de cette fichue maison ! s'exclama Patmol, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Remus sourit à son tour, sa colère oubliée.

- Quelle nuit ! poursuivit Sirius en soupirant de plaisir. Tu as été parfait, comme toujours.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, marmonna Lupin, entrant dans son jeu.

Ils se sourirent.

------------------------------

Tonks leva une énième fois les yeux vers la pendule du salon et fronça les sourcils. D'un geste agacé, elle secoua sa baguette et les aiguilles récalcitrantes reprirent instantanément leur course.

Tout marchait de travers dans cette maudite maison. Mais même remise à l'heure, la pendule n'affichait que deux petites minutes de plus que précédemment. Combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre ? Le soleil était pourtant levé depuis deux heures maintenant !

Tonks soupira.

Connaissant Sirius et son aversion pour cette maison, cela risquait fort de durer…

La jeune femme avait tout de même réussi à dormir un peu malgré sa hâte et son anxiété. Mais refusant de rentrer chez elle pour se changer, au risque de rater le retour de Remus, elle avait été contrainte de fouiller dans les affaires de Sirius pour en sortir une chemise et un pantalon.

Elle avait bien tenté de les mettre à sa taille d'un petit tour de magie mais les sorts ménagers n'étaient définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Le pantalon restait trop grand tandis que les boutons de la chemise semblaient sur le point de sauter.

Un grincement léger lui fit brusquement redresser la tête et son cœur s'emballa furieusement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix étouffée de Sirius :

- Bienvenu dans la Maison du Bonheur…

La jeune femme se releva aussitôt de son fauteuil et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Sirius avait fait passer l'un des bras de Remus autour de sa nuque et maintenait son ami tant bien que mal debout.

- Merci, soupira Lupin, apparemment soulagé d'être arrivé.

Ce petit voyage semblait l'avoir épuisé. Tête baissée, les jambes faibles, il semblait avoir les plus grandes difficultés à demeurer sur ses pieds. Le regard de la jeune femme avisa plusieurs tâches sombres déjà présentes sur sa chemise – du sang, à n'en pas douter - et elle fit un nouveau pas vers les deux hommes afin d'attirer leur attention.

- Ah, Tonks, dit Sirius à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Mrs Black. Approche un peu et aide-moi. Il fait son poids, le Lunard.

A l'appel de son nom, Remus avait vivement levé la tête et l'observait avec une surprise évidente. Il retrouva pourtant son flegme habituel très rapidement et se redressa quelque peu.

- Ça va. Je peux marcher…

- Tout seul ? demanda Sirius en le lâchant brusquement.

Remus vacilla aussitôt et Patmol le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Puis, insensible au regard incendiaire de son ami, Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme en souriant.

- Tonks, attrape-le. On va le mettre à l'étage.

Elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Arrivée à hauteur de Remus, elle croisa un bref instant son regard et posa une main hésitante sur l'avant bras du blessé. Il le releva aussitôt et la jeune femme vint se glisser contre son flanc droit. Il était certes beaucoup plus grand qu'elle mais là encore, son don de métamorphomage lui fut d'une grande aide. Elle maintint donc le bras droit de Lupin autour de sa nuque et se redressa.

Un silence embarrassé se fit. Tonks trouvait extrêmement troublant cette soudaine proximité. Le souffle léger de Remus non loin de son oreille, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui semblaient presque trop intimes. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et faillit rater la première marche de l'escalier. Lupin s'appuya aussitôt de tout son poids sur Sirius afin de soulager la jeune femme.

- Aoutch… grommela Black avant de tendre le cou. Ben alors ? Tu rêves ?

Rouge de confusion, elle s'empressa de retrouver son équilibre et rajusta son bras autour de la taille de Remus. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la mâchoire du blessé se crisper et se demanda s'il était aussi troublé qu'elle par la situation… ou s'il souffrait simplement le martyre.

Lentement, patiemment, ils l'emmenèrent à l'étage et le guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Là seulement, Lupin s'écarta d'eux, fit seul les derniers pas le menant jusqu'au lit puis s'y assit avec lassitude.

- Merci, dit-il sans lever la tête.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit Sirius.

- De dormir.

- Il faut surtout soigner ses blessures, intervint Tonks avec fermeté.

Patmol acquiesça.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Soyez sages ! dit-il en ignorant délibérément le regard réprobateur de Lupin.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas en état de toute façon, releva Tonks avec une légèreté qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir.

Sirius partit d'un rire franc.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je peux descendre l'esprit tranquille, conclut-il avant de sortir.

Son pas décrut très vite et un silence pesant prit sa place. Quelque peu gênée, Tonks leva les yeux vers le blessé mais celui-ci avait de nouveau détourné la tête. Elle chercha vaillamment un sujet à aborder mais son cerveau semblait vide de toute pensée et lorsque Sirius revint près d'une minute plus tard, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Cela avait été la minute la plus longue jamais vécue par Tonks.

- C'est la folle ambiance ici, dites donc ! lâcha Sirius en voyant le visage figé de ses amis.

- Tu nous as dit d'être sages, on obéit, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Tu as la trousse de soins ? le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse de voir son cousin accentuer leur gêne respective.

Sirius lui tendit la trousse en question.

- Oui, tiens. Occupe-t-en… Dumbledore veut me voir. Il m'attend de pied ferme dans la cuisine.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire caustique.

- Me demande bien de quoi il veut me parler !... Bon, à plus tard !

Et sur ces mots, il disparut de nouveau mais prit cette fois-ci bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Et voilà… Tout ça à cause de moi, murmura Remus en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Ne commence pas. Tu n'y es pour rien, répliqua Tonks. Enlève plutôt ta chemise que je désinfecte tes coupures.

- Je peux le faire tout seul, tu sais.

Il tendit la main vers la trousse mais la jeune femme garda le bras baissé et lui lança, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix :

- C'est certain ! Tu as l'air en état de jouer les contorsionnistes !

- Donne-moi un coton, je vais te montrer, insista-t-il, la main toujours levée.

Tonks hésita quelques secondes mais finit par obtempérer, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Elle était curieuse de voir comment il allait s'y prendre pour désinfecter les entailles zébrant son dos.

- Tiens. Mais tu devrais quand même ôter ta chemise, ça serait plus pratique, commenta-t-elle tandis que Remus relevait sa manche.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais mais finit par obtempérer de mauvaise grâce. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que ses yeux glissaient lentement sur le torse de Lupin. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter de croiser son regard et pour une fois, Tonks n'y trouva rien à y redire. Elle avait ainsi tout loisir de jouer les voyeuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes de soin… et d'observation, Remus releva la tête.

- Alors ? Je m'en sors bien non ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, les joues roses. Mais j'attends de voir la suite !

Il désinfecta encore deux ou trois entailles sur son épaule droite puis se redressa.

- Et voilà, fini ! clama-t-il.

- Hum… pas tout à fait. Je crois que tu as oublié ton dos… entre autre, dit-elle, moqueuse.

Remus fronça un bref instant les sourcils puis acquiesça.

- Aucun problème.

Il se leva tant bien que mal du lit et se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'au grand miroir accolé à l'un des murs de la chambre. Les premières coupures aux extrémités ne posèrent guère trop de problème mais, après quelques minutes passées à gesticuler et à tordre son bras afin d 'atteindre les zones à soigner, il commença à fatiguer.

Le souffle court, Remus finit par s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche puis se tourna vers Tonks et découvrit son air goguenard.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était léger et la jeune femme eut le délicieux sentiment de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsque tout allait encore bien entre eux.

- Du tout ! répondit-elle. Je suis extrêmement admirative ! Je ne te savais pas si souple !

- Et en plus, elle se moque ! Aucune compassion pour un pauvre homme blessé.

- Puis-je te rappeler que je t'ai proposé mon aide et que tu l'as refusée ?

Le regard de Remus se fit aigu puis il se détourna.

- Je sais.

Sa voix avait de nouveau retrouvé toute sa froideur et Tonks sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Je renouvelle ma proposition…

- Ça va aller.

- … Comme tu veux.

Lupin se remit dos au miroir et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Mais il avait beau étendre son bras, le tordre en tout sens, il peinait à désinfecter les plaies striant le milieu de son dos. Il fit un dernier effort, se contorsionna tant qu'il put… et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Tonks laissa échapper un claquement de langue agacée.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et laisse-moi t'aider !

Le bras de Remus retomba mollement le long de son corps.

- D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il, à bout de force.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et lui prit des mains le coton et le désinfectant.

- Va t'allonger, tu seras mieux.

Lupin ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se détourner de nouveau. Il semblait déterminer à la regarder le moins possible et elle se demanda un bref instant si sa tenue en était responsable.

- On n'est pas bien ici ? demanda-t-il en indiquant son coin de chambre.

- Tu es à contre jour. Je vois mal.

- Eh bien, je vais me tourner… dit-il en s'exécutant. Voilà, problème réglé.

Tonks fit la moue et reporta son attention sur les draps immaculés du lit inondés de soleil.

- Mouais. C'est quand même mieux là-bas.

Remus émit un soupir las.

- Tu me désinfectes ces entailles ou tu comptes discourir des heures sur l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu fatigues en restant debout ?

- Un peu oui… répondit-il avant de voir le visage de Tonks se fendre d'un sourire rusé.

- Alors va t'allonger.

Remus toisa la jeune femme quelques secondes puis son regard s'adoucit.

- Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? demanda-t-il.

- Jamais totalement, non.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que je résiste alors ?

Souriante, Tonks prit cependant bien soin de ne pas le quitter des yeux lorsqu'elle lança :

- Non. Je finis toujours pas avoir ce que je veux.

Remus se troubla. Il prit cependant le temps d'observer attentivement le visage de la jeune femme avant de s'écarter et de rejoindre le lit.

- Comme avec Colin ? s'enquit-il brusquement en s'allongeant lentement sur les couvertures.

Tonks sentit son cœur battre soudain plus vite.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se permettait de ramener Colin dans la discussion. Il avait parlé sur un ton parfaitement neutre mais l'objet même de sa question ne laissait aucun doute.

- Comment ça ? voulut s'assurer la jeune femme.

- Toi, Colin… vous.

- On est juste amis, répondit-elle doucement.

- Ah.

- Ah ?

- … J'avais dû mal comprendre. Maintenant c'est clair, dit-il en rajustant l'oreiller.

Tonks laissa son regard errer sur le corps étendu de Remus puis s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tant mieux. A présent que ce malentendu est dissipé… on peut reprendre où on en était ?

Les doigts de Lupin se crispèrent autour de l'oreiller.

- Je croyais avoir été clair. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, ravie. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et susurra à son oreille.

- Et moi, je ne te parlais que de reprendre les soins.

Les joues de Remus prirent une délicieuse couleur rouge vif et Tonks se redressa.

- D'un autre côté, si tu as envie de parler de nous… dit-elle, un sourire moqueur dans la voix.

- Non, non… nia celui-ci, terriblement embarrassé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Mmm… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en faisant glisser sa jambe gauche par-dessus le corps de Remus.

Le coton dans une main, la bouteille de désinfectant dans l'autre, elle s'assit confortablement sur les fesses du Maraudeur.

Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- D'après toi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant un peu de désinfectant sur le coton.

Elle s'interrompit cependant et posa vivement la bouteille sur la table de chevet puis s'écarta légèrement.

- Oh ! Tu as également des coupures ici ? s'enquit-elle en tirant sur le pantalon de Remus, dévoilant ainsi la naissance de ses fesses.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en agrippant précipitamment le vêtement afin de le remettre à sa place. Je n'ai rien à cet endroit… Mais tu peux très bien faire ça en étant assise ailleurs.

Indifférente à ses protestations, Tonks reprit tranquillement sa place initiale.

- Allons ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve à califourchon sur toi !...

- Nymphadora… gronda Remus.

- … Mais il est vrai qu'habituellement, tu es allongé sur le dos, pas sur le ventre.

- Nymphadora !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ça !... grommela Remus. Ces avances…

- Mais ce ne sont pas des avances ! affirma-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui. Tu veux que je te montre la différence ?

Tonks vit les sourcils de Lupin se froncer et sa respiration s'accroître. Il était soudain si aisé de voir combien sa proximité troublait le maraudeur.

- Non… souffla-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme sourit et se redressa.

- Tant pis pour toi, dit-elle en se saisissant de nouveau de la bouteille de désinfectant.

Pendant quelques minutes silencieuses, Tonks soigna les entailles parsemant le dos de Remus, s'attardant sur les plus profondes. Mais ces coupures n'étaient rien en comparaison des larges et anciennes cicatrices qui zébraient la peau du blessé.

Malgré elle, son cœur se serra.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non.

Elle acquiesça puis entreprit de mettre des pansements sur les plaies les plus sérieuses. Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'il demanda :

- Comment vont tes bras ?

Les mains de Tonks se figèrent un instant puis reprirent leur ouvrage. Elle avait pourtant bien pris soin de cacher ses bandages sous les manches de sa chemise.

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Cette chemise trop petite ne cache pas grand-chose.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'entendre s'excuser, ni de le voir lui répéter combien il était dangereux pour elle. Elle savait déjà parfaitement combien il devait se sentir coupable.

Elle s'empressa donc de tapoter son épaule et de s'exclamer :

- Roooh ! Coquin, va !

Remus rougit aussitôt.

- Je parlais de tes bras.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle en posant le dernier pansement. C'est curieux car il m'a semblé à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas mes bras que tu regardais.

- Tu… tu divagues, bredouilla-t-il, l'air cependant coupable.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Remus.

- Je n'ai pas honte.

- Donc tu avoues avoir regardé ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Je sens une pointe de regret dans ta voix… Tu peux regarder, si tu veux, assura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Là, ce sont des avances… murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Nymphadora… soupira-t-il en se détournant.

Une lueur mutine apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme et elle plissa les yeux. Un « cling ! » retentit soudain. L'un des boutons de sa chemise venait de lâcher sous la pression exercée par Tonks et rebondissait sur le mur de la chambre.

Remus sursauta et redressa vivement la tête.

- Oups ! se lamenta la jeune femme, hilare. Un bouton en moins.

- Que…Comment ?

Cling ! Un autre céda.

- Oh !

- Arrête ça ! lança Lupin, avec une note de panique dans la voix.

Cling !

- Oulà, décidément ! s'exclama la jeune femme en riant d'embarras.

- Nymphadora !

Cling !

La respiration de Remus s'était faite anarchique et il gémit :

- Je t'en prie… Arrête…

- Ou sinon ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Sache cependant que la chemise ne cache plus grand-chose…

Leurs visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre et Tonks caressa du bout des doigts la nuque tendue du maraudeur. Celui-ci tenta de s'écarter mais allongé sur le ventre, il n'avait guère de marge de manœuvre. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis murmura :

- Tu sais bien que ça ne mène à rien… Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi.

Silencieuse, la jeune femme observa le profil de Remus, tourné vers elle. Ce visage marqué par une vie difficile. Les doigts de Tonks abandonnèrent sa nuque et vinrent caresser sa mâchoire.

- Mais je suis malheureuse sans toi.

Elle posa alors ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Lupin, se pencha un peu plus et frôla ses lèvres. Il ne s'écarta pas, cette fois-ci. Il ne la repoussa pas non plus. Il répondit à ce baiser timide avec une avidité qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la frustration qui le tenaillait. Indifférent à la douleur de ses bras et de son dos, il se tourna sur le côté afin d'étreindre la jeune femme. Tonks se laissa glisser sur le lit et répondit avec la même fougue à ses caresses.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que tout cela ne menait à rien. Qu'inévitablement, elle souffrirait. Mais sa décision était dorénavant prise. Elle n'abandonnerait que lorsqu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle.

Fiévreuse, elle se serra davantage contre lui, cherchant à lui faire sentir son désir mais contre toute attente, il l'arrêta. La respiration haletante, il écarta le visage de la jeune femme afin de croiser son regard.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas… aujourd'hui, dit-il, embarrassé.

L'espace d'un instant, Tonks s'était de nouveau crue rejetée mais elle soupira devant la gêne du maraudeur. Elle lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave… murmura-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui puis s'allongea sur le ventre à ses côtés. Il en fit de même et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent.

Elle lui sourit.

**A SUIVRE…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci à Missterre, Whizzbee, Lizoune, Shumeyo, Lou-la-Vénusienne, Siria et Claes pour leurs reviews :)**

**----------------------------------------------**

Remus leva une énième fois les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le petit groupe qui discutait bruyamment à l'autre bout de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Minerva McGonagall et Maugrey Fol Œil semblaient – inconsciemment, certes - déterminés à l'empêcher de parler avec Albus Dumbledore.

Quelque peu agacé, Lupin tourna plusieurs pages du journal en soupirant.

Cela faisait déjà près de deux semaines qu'il tentait discrètement de s'entretenir avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard mais celui-ci se faisait discret depuis son renvoi. Il disparaissait parfois pendant plusieurs jours et nul ne savait au juste ce qu'il faisait, ni où il se rendait. Alors se retrouver dans une même pièce avec lui était une chance à ne pas laisser passer… si seulement McGonagall et Fol Œil pouvaient s'en aller...

Remus leva une nouvelle fois les yeux et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant ces derniers prendre enfin congé.

- Vous restez ici ? demanda Minerva sur le seuil de la porte, lançant un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

Fol Œil était déjà dans le couloir, sa jambe artificielle claquant sur le plancher.

- Oui, je dois parler à Remus, répondit Albus en souriant.

Lupin haussa les sourcils, étonné, tandis que McGonagall les saluait tous deux d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, à bientôt.

- A bientôt Minerva.

- Au revoir, répondit Remus.

Enfin seuls, celui-ci referma son journal et reporta son attention sur le vieux sorcier. Ce dernier lui sourit et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Alors ? s'enquit Albus Dumbledore. Tu voulais me parler ?

Quelque peu surpris, Lupin laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait parfois l'étrange impression que cet homme était omniscient.

- Oui, acquiesça Remus, retrouvant cependant tout son sérieux.

Son cœur battait à présent à coups redoublés, comme s'il doutait encore du bien fondé de sa décision. Il y avait pourtant mûrement réfléchi et ce n'était certes pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il s'était résolu à cette extrémité. Mais il n'avait dorénavant plus le choix. Après ce qui était arrivé deux semaines auparavant, après les risques qu'il avait fait courir à Nymphadora et sa propre faiblesse la concernant, il s'était enfin résigné à agir.

Un long silence se fit que Dumbledore ne vint cependant pas briser. Remus sentait son regard attentif et patient peser sur lui.

- … Je souhaiterais… vous demander une faveur, finit-il par articuler en levant les yeux.

- Laquelle ?

Il hésita encore un court instant puis se lança :

- J'aimerais quitter Londres. N'importe quelle mission fera l'affaire.

Le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore ne révéla rien d'une quelconque surprise et se contenta de le détailler pendant quelques interminables secondes.

- Puis-je demander pourquoi une telle requête ? s'enquit Albus au bout d'un instant.

Mais Remus se détourna, obstinément silencieux.

- Je vois, reprit Dumbledore, et en temps normal, j'aurais bien évidemment accédé à ta demande mais…

Le vieil homme s'interrompit et Lupin ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était ou non déçu par ce « mais… ». Sa raison sans aucun doute, mais le reste…

- Mais ?

- Mais je suis contraint de refuser. Je suis désolé, Remus, mais ton rôle ici est beaucoup trop important.

Remus s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise puis leva un regard las vers son interlocuteur.

- … Je ne comprends pas.

Dumbledore sourit patiemment.

- Tu es le garde-fou de Sirius. Tu es la seule personne qui le fasse tenir ici.

Sirius.

Dans son besoin presque vital de mettre Tonks à l'abri de lui-même, il en avait presque oublié son ami.

Lupin acquiesça. Il prit cependant quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Vous avez tort de le maintenir enfermé.

- C'est possible, dit Dumbledore. Malgré mon extrême intelligence, tu le concèderas volontiers – Remus sourit en croisant le regard rieur du vieil homme – il m'est en effet arrivé de me tromper. Cependant… ce dont il faut se soucier dans tout cela, ce n'est ni de Sirius, ni de toi, ni de moi… mais de Harry. Et je crois que nous sommes parfaitement conscients de l'importance qu'a Sirius pour lui.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau.

- Sirius le sait, enchaîna Dumbledore. Il en a même une parfaite conscience, car dans le cas contraire, m'est avis que mes recommandations et mises en garde n'auraient eu aucun effet sur lui.

Lupin baissa la tête et sourit.

- C'est possible…

- C'est certain. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, Sirius n'aurait pas attendu une semaine avant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard avec une complicité certaine. Il était amusant de voir Dumbledore connaître la nature de Patmol presque aussi bien que lui.

- Donc, concernant ta requête… reprit le vieux sorcier. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Pas tant que Sirius aura besoin de ton soutien.

Remus hocha docilement la tête.

- Je comprends.

Dumbledore lui tapota le bras puis se leva.

- La réhabilitation de Sirius fera plus d'un heureux. Il faut juste patienter encore un peu, dit-il doucement avant de lui sourire. A bientôt, Remus.

- A bientôt.

Lupin regarda Albus Dumbledore traverser la cuisine puis refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le tic tac régulier de la pendule emplit alors la pièce à présent silencieuse et peu à peu le cœur de Remus sembla reprendre une vitesse raisonnable. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et un profond sentiment de culpabilité le saisit. Il se sentait soulagé. Il se sentait heureux. Il ne quitterait pas Nymphadora.

Pas encore.

-----------------------------------

Tonks leva la main vers la sonnette mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Au bout de plusieurs mois, elle avait encore du mal à perdre cette habitude. Elle ouvrit donc la porte en silence puis referma derrière elle. Le hall était éclairé mais silencieux et la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers la cuisine.

Une semaine auparavant, elle s'était encore pris les pieds dans un tapis et s'était étalée de tout son long devant le tableau de Mrs Black. La colère de la défunte avait certes été tonitruante mais le plus humiliant restait le regard amusé de Remus qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

Tonks sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir et redoubla de prudence. Arrivée devant la porte de la cuisine, elle posa la main sur la poignée mais se sentit brusquement propulsée en avant. Un bras vint aussitôt l'enlacer et la jeune femme releva vivement la tête.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière, dit simplement Remus qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. D'habitude, on t'entend arriver.

L'ironie à peine voilé de ces derniers mots la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle se redressa et croisa le visage souriant des quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce. Kingsley Shacklebot posait sur elle un regard indulgent, Fol Œil partait d'un rire franc et Lupin l'observait avec douceur et patience.

- Très drôle, grommela-t-elle, désolée cependant de voir Remus relâcher son étreinte. J'ai quand même failli me manger le sol à cause de toi !

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, intervint Alastor, riant de plus belle.

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, la jeune femme plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon puis agita discrètement sa baguette. Une main invisible vint brusquement renverser le verre de vin du vieil Auror et celui-ci dut ravaler son rire en s'écartant vivement de la table.

- Espèce de petite … ! gronda Fol Œil, son œil magique s'affolant dans son orbite.

- De petite quoi… ? s'enquit Nymphadora en secouant sa baguette d'un air innocent.

Maugrey lui jeta un regard noir mais répara les dégâts d'un tour de magie. Tonks balaya alors la pièce des yeux et demanda :

- Où est mon cher cousin ?

- A l'étage, je crois, lui répondit Remus. On vient juste d'arriver. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir.

- Je viens avec toi ! dit-elle aussitôt.

Il cilla légèrement mais acquiesça en passant devant la jeune femme.

- Si tu veux.

Elle le suivit vivement et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils firent quelques pas silencieux dans le couloir désert puis Tonks se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Lupin et glissa une main coquine sur les fesses de son compagnon. Celui-ci sursauta aussitôt et s'écarta.

- Arrête ! souffla-t-il en tournant un regard fâché vers elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle ingénument, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais bien que Fol Œil peut voir à travers les murs.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a que ça à faire, nous épier ?

- On ne sait ja… commença Remus avant de s'interrompre brusquement en fixant quelque chose dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Tonks haussa les sourcils puis se retourna. Kreattur venait de sortir du salon et s'était arrêté sur le seuil afin de les observer de son regard le plus mauvais. Un sourire cruel étirait cependant ses lèvres fines et Nymphadora sentit un désagréable frisson la traverser.

- Saurais-tu où est Sirius ? demanda poliment Lupin.

Le front plissé, Kreattur oscilla sur ses pieds, hésitant à répondre. Mais sa bouche s'étira bientôt en un sourire satisfait, dévoilant une série de dents noires et cariées.

- Le Maître est avec l'animal.

- Merci, répondit Remus avant de reprendre sa route.

Tonks observa le visage de l'Elfe avec circonspection. D'ordinaire, il ne se montrait pas de si bonne humeur et cette euphorie soudaine ne la rassurait guère. Elle se détourna cependant et hâta le pas afin de rejoindre Lupin qui grimpait déjà les premières marches de l'escalier.

Le regard à hauteur du fessier de Remus, les pensées de Tonks ne mirent qu'un instant à changer de teneur.

- Tu crois qu'Alastor voit à travers combien de murs, avec son œil ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas… Sûrement pas plus de deux ou trois.

- Mmm…

Ils poursuivirent leur ascension en silence, ignorant volontairement le premier étage, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement au second. Tonks jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte au fond du couloir obscur et sourit en la découvrant fermée.

Elle posa alors une main déterminée sur l'épaule de Remus, le retourna puis le poussa lentement vers le mur.

- Nymphadora… grommela-t-il aussitôt.

Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait beau grogner, lui lancer des regards contrariés, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se laissait toujours faire.

Lupin fut bientôt adossé à la cloison du couloir et Tonks vint se lover contre lui.

- Fol Œil ne nous voit pas, là… souffla-t-elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.

Elle sentait sous l'une de ses mains le coeur de Remus s'affoler.

- … Sirius pourrait arriver, chuchota-t-il sans conviction.

- Il fait si noir… il ne verrait rien.

La seule source de lumière venait de la pièce où Buck était enfermé, et si Sirius en sortait brusquement, nul doute qu'il mettrait un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité du couloir.

- … Ce n'est pas raisonnable… dit-il faiblement. Tu prends beaucoup trop de risques depuis quelque temps.

- Et ça te déplait ? demanda-t-elle en caressant du bout des ongles son torse à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa des lèvres de Remus et il ferma les yeux.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Elle continua ses frôlements avec une lenteur délibérée, caressant son visage viril de son souffle tiède.

- … Pourquoi tu ne… murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre de lui-même.

- Pourquoi je ne… ?

Elle vint se presser davantage contre lui et sourit en sentant son désir contre son ventre.

- … Pourquoi… tu ne m'embrasses pas ? articula-t-il finalement.

Le sourire de Tonks s'élargit.

- Parce que j'attends que tu le fasses… chuchota-t-elle en tirant doucement sur la chemise de Remus afin de l'extraire de son pantalon.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de son ventre ferme et Lupin gémit de nouveau. Sa mâchoire était crispée, son corps tendu et il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces mais au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il capitula. Immobile jusqu'ici, Remus se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne les ramène soudainement à la réalité. La voix étouffée de Sirius retentit derrière la porte toujours fermée de la chambre de Buck et le couple se sépara vivement. Fiévreuse, Tonks passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux afin de ramener un semblant d'ordre dans ses boucles folles puis se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci rajustait sa chemise avec un tel affolement qu'elle se mit à pouffer malgré elle. Il redressa aussitôt la tête et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, chuchota-t-il en finissant de se rendre présentable.

- Oh que si ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! On dirait un gamin qui vient de se faire prendre en train de voler un paquet de Chocogre… !

Mais Remus s'empressa de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Chut, le voilà, souffla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin s'écarta vivement.

Le couloir étant toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, Sirius ne les remarqua qu'une fois le battant refermé et sa baguette levée.

- Lumos… marmonna-t-il, avant de lancer avec plus d'entrain : Tiens ! Salut vous deux ! Vous me cherchiez ? Tout le monde est arrivé ?

- Il manque Dumbledore, indiqua précipitamment Remus.

- Encore parti en vadrouille, hein. Y en a qui s'amuse bien… grommela Sirius avec une rancœur évidente. Enfin… Votre journée s'est bien passée ? Pas de mission trop agitée ?

- Non, la routine… Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lupin légèrement tendu.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque de naturel. S'il cherchait à jouer les innocents, il s'y prenait bien mal.

- Histoire de parler, répondit Sirius, observant Remus avec un mélange de suspicion et d'amusement. Allez ! Venez à la cuisine, je vous offre un verre.

- Quel sens de l'hospitalité, cousin, intervint Nymphadora.

- Je sais, ça me perdra… lança-t-il avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant la jeune femme. Les dames d'abord.

Tonks lui lança un sourire excessivement ravi puis s'élança dans les escaliers d'un pas léger.

- Lunard… murmura alors Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta chemise… répondit-il en levant sa baguette magique à hauteur du pantalon de son ami.

Remus baissa aussitôt les yeux et rougit violemment. Un pan de sa chemise s'était retrouvé coincé dans sa braguette. D'une main tremblante, il entreprit de remettre le vêtement à sa place puis jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Sirius. Celui-ci le regardait faire, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, peut-être ? maugréa Lupin, écarlate.

- Si, quand je devais quitter précipitamment les appartements d'une dame, lorsque le mari arrivait, plaisanta Patmol, tout sourire.

Remus sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine puis repartir de plus belle. Faisant un effort colossal pour se calmer, il parvint finalement à répliquer d'une voix ironique qu'il jugea avec soulagement beaucoup plus ferme.

- Tu as vu une dame dans les parages ?

- Ohhh ! s'exclama aussitôt Sirius en secouant tragiquement la main. Ce sera répété et amplifié !

Une sueur froide glissa lentement le long de son échine et Remus suivit précipitamment son ami dans les escaliers.

- Arrête ! Je plaisantais ! Ne lui dis pas un truc pareil !

Sirius se contenta de rire en dévalant les marches d'un air joyeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Dumbledore n'était toujours pas arrivé. D'un coup de baguette magique, le maître des lieux disposa trois verres supplémentaires aux deux déjà présents sur la table et s'assit prestement à côté de Tonks.

- Tu faisais quoi là-haut ? s'enquit Lupin l'air de rien, espérant secrètement que son ami tairait ses malheureux propos.

Patmol sourit à cette ruse grossière mais consentit à jouer le jeu :

- Buck s'est blessé, j'ai dû le soigner. D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir comment il s'y est pris. L'entaille était assez profonde et je n'ai rien trouvé dans la pièce qui aurait pu l'écorcher comme ça...

Tonks fut la seule à trouver l'anecdote intrigante. Les sourcils froncés, elle balaya des yeux la cuisine à la recherche de Kreattur. Elle ne cessait de revoir dans son esprit le sourire satisfait et rusé de l'Elfe de Maison. Mais sans preuve aucune, et compte tenu de l'animosité grandissante de Sirius à l'encontre de son serviteur, la jeune femme préféra taire ses soupçons.

La discussion bifurqua sur les écorchures en tout genre et Fol Œil se montra intarissable à ce sujet. L'assemblée eut droit à quelques visions relativement effrayantes de ses blessures de guerre et Nymphadora finit par crier grâce.

- Par pitié, Alastor ! Epargne-nous ça ! Laisse ton pantalon tranquille !

- Rah ! Tu vas louper quelque chose pourtant ! C'est ma plus belle cicatrice, lança-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, son œil magique fixant l'un des murs de la cuisine.

- Dumbledore ? demanda Kinsgley.

- Non. Un Patronus.

Sirius haussa les sourcils puis s'adossa à sa chaise.

- C'est plutôt rare de le voir rater une réunion.

- Ce n'est pas un Phénix, précisa Fol Œil.

L'assemblée ne broncha pas pour autant. Il était relativement courant de voir un membre de l'Ordre envoyer un message par l'intermédiaire d'un Patronus". C'était un moyen beaucoup plus sûr que les hiboux et cheminées qui étaient rigoureusement surveillés par le Ministère. Le Patronus invisible pendant toute la durée du trajet se matérialisa soudain sous leurs yeux et Sirius émit un grognement écoeuré.

- Servilus… maugréa-t-il tandis qu'un corbeau pâle et vaporeux déployait ses ailes.

Fol Œil agita sa baguette d'un mouliné du poignet mais rien ne se produisit. Kingsley, Remus puis Nymphadora en firent de même sans que le message que portait le Patronus ne puisse enfin être délivré.

Sirius soupira, agacé.

- Quel sombre crétin ! Est-il obligé de mettre uniquement Dumbledore comme destinataire ?

- Essaie, toi, intervint Nymphadora.

- Tu crois vraiment que Servilus enverrait un message que je pourrais lire ? railla Black en agitant malgré tout sa baguette sous le nez du Patronus.

Mais contre toute attente, le corbeau battit brusquement des ailes et la voix froide et lointaine de Rogue se fit entendre :

« Potter m'a transmis un message « Il a pris ¨Patmol. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ». Envoyez-moi le plus rapidement possible la confirmation que Black est toujours au QG. »

Le corbeau déploya de nouveau ses ailes puis s'évapora.

Un silence régnait dans la cuisine puis Fol Œil s'exclama :

- Comment Potter peut-il savoir pour la prophétie ?

- Sûrement grâce à ses rêves, dit Remus posément avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Mais le plus urgent est de le rassurer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il commette une imprudence en te croyant en danger.

Black acquiesça mais fronça brusquement les sourcils.

- C'est quand même curieux. Je lui ai donné l'un des deux miroirs, tu te souviens, on les utilisait à Poudlard, dit Patmol à son ami qui acquiesça aussitôt. Mais il n'a pas essayé de me contacter.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain ! affirma Sirius. Crois-moi qu'on l'aurait entendu, si ça avait été le cas. J'ai jeté un sort d'alerte sur le mien. Si Harry avait tenté de me joindre, je ne l'aurais pas manqué.

- Alors il l'a peut-être oublié, suggéra Remus.

Black haussa les épaules puis leva de nouveau la main.

_- Spero Patronum ! _

Un grand chien au pelage hirsute et vaporeux sortit de la pointe de sa baguette magique. Le Patronus se tourna aussitôt vers son maître, attendant ses instructions.

- Tu diras à Severus Rogue : « Suis au QG avec Lunard, Tonks, Kingsley et Alastor, en attente de Dumbledore. Préviens Harry que tout va bien et tiens-moi au courant. »

Puis d'un geste de la main, il ordonna au Patronus de partir. Le chien bondit vers la porte puis disparut avant même d'atteindre celle-ci. Grâce à son œil magique, Maugrey put suivre son déplacement jusqu'à sa sortie du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Potter ne prenait pas des cours d'Occlumencie pour éviter ce genre de choses ? lança Alastor d'une voix agacée.

- Oui, mais demander à Servilus de les lui donner n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, grommela Black, prenant la défense de son filleul.

- Rogue est très fort en Occlumencie, fit remarquer Remus.

- Il est également très fort pour rendre n'importe quoi insupportable !

Un léger silence se fit. Personne n'avait très envie de se confronter à Sirius concernant Severus Rogue.

- Il n'empêche que cette fois-ci, son rêve n'était pas comme les autres, intervint Tonks. D'habitude, il voit ce qui se passe réellement.

Sirius et Lupin se concertèrent du regard, la même inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

- C'est un piège, conclut Black. Voldemort essaie de tendre un piège à Harry. Il le veut au Ministère. Ses Mangemorts sont peut-être là-bas en ce moment-même.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, objecta Kingsley en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la pendule de la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, il doit encore y avoir du monde au Ministère. Je doute que Vous-savez-qui et ses hommes aillent se balader là-bas aux vus et aux sus de tous.

- Attendons Dumbledore, proposa Tonks.

- Il est en retard, grommela aussitôt Sirius avant de lancer avec plus de verve : Nous devrions y aller tout de suite ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un piège ! Quelle bonne farce ce serait qu'au lieu de Harry, ils se retrouvent confrontés à nous cinq !

Kingsley fit de nouveau la grimace.

- Nous savons tous que tu meurs d'envie de participer à tout ça, Sirius, mais aller au Ministère sans savoir sur quoi nous allons tomber…

Les yeux de Patmol se plissèrent dangereusement.

- Ce serait irréfléchi, c'est ça ? dit-il à la place Shacklebot. Mais après tout, c'est normal, non ? Ce bon vieux Sirius Black est un modèle d'imprudence ! Il n'est pas foutu de faire quoique ce soit sans risquer de tout faire capoter !

Les yeux de Kingsley s'écarquillèrent, déstabilisé par la soudaine colère du maître des lieux.

- … Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

- Mais c'est ce que tu penses ! Tout comme Dumbledore !

- Sirius, intervint doucement Lupin. Il ne pense pas du tout cela, et Dumbledore non plus. Tu sais très bien que tu es bloqué ici pour Harry, et uniquement pour lui. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Sirius émit un ricanement désabusé puis s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise. Son regard courroucé balaya la pièce et vint se poser sur Maugrey Fol Œil qui, jusqu'ici était resté relativement silencieux.

- Et toi, Alastor, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que je suis toujours partant pour envoyer des Mangemorts à Azkaban…

Sirius reprit quelques couleurs.

- … Mais je pense aussi qu'une virée au Ministère sans aucune certitude n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, poursuivit cependant Fol Œil. Désolé Black… mais si Lupin, toi et moi nous faisions prendre en train de fouiner au Département des Mystères, je doute que nous aurions droit à un meilleur sort que des Mangemorts.

Sirius se leva en soupirant, passablement écoeuré.

- Je peux aller y jeter un œil, si vous voulez, proposa Tonks.

- Hors de question ! intervint aussitôt Lupin si vivement qu'il rougit malgré lui.

Il prit donc le temps de se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre :

- Si Sirius a vu juste et que le Ministère est envahi de Mangemorts, te retrouver seule face à eux ne va rien arranger du tout.

Remus vit le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucir et sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements. Il se détourna donc, désireux de rester concentré sur le problème actuel, et après un instant de silence et de mûres réflexions, il finit par reprendre la parole :

- Je suis de l'avis de Sirius. Tout cela sent le piège à plein nez et jouer la carte de la surprise me semble une excellente idée.

Un sourire plein d'espoir naquit sur les lèvres de Patmol et Remus se sentit coupable de rajouter :

- Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, surtout si Voldemort est avec eux.

Les deux Maraudeurs se jaugèrent, Lupin de son regard le plus sage et Black de ses yeux glacés.

Remus savait que Sirius cèderait. Il savait que l'impatience de son ami se verrait réfréné par une prudence justifiée. Mais qui disait Dumbledore, disait…

- Eh bien, soit… grommela Patmol, vaincu. Pendant que vous vous amuserez avec vos Mangemorts… je vous préparerai la soupe de la victoire.

Lupin sourit tristement tandis que Sirius reprenait lentement sa place autour de la table afin de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

L'attente fut relativement longue et Patmol s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. De son côté, Remus tentait d'ignorer Nymphadora assise juste en face de lui, hélas, sans trop de réussite. Ce fut donc avec un profond soulagement que les deux Maraudeurs virent Alastor se redresser brusquement, son œil magique de nouveau rivé à l'un des murs de la cuisine.

- C'est encore Rogue, annonça-t-il.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un corbeau blanc et vaporeux apparut au centre de la pièce et Black leva sa baguette magique.

_- Aperire_.

L'oiseau battit des ailes et la voix étouffée de Severus Rogue se fit entendre.

« J'ai vu Potter entrer dans la Forêt Interdite avec Ombrage et Granger. Deux Weasley, Londubat et Lovegood les ont suivis de peu. Ils sont certainement partis pour le Ministère. Si Dumbledore n'est pas encore avec vous et que vous choisissez d'y aller, n'oubliez pas de laisser Médor au QG pour qu'il attende sagement son maître… enfin, pour qu'il mette Dumbledore au courant.»

De son poing rageur, Sirius fit disparaître le corbeau et se leva. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et Fol Œil en firent aussitôt de même, leurs quatre visages reflétant une inquiétude certaine.

- Je vous préviens, lâcha Patmol, la mâchoire crispée. Il est hors de question que je reste en arrière, cette fois-ci. Il s'agit de Harry.

Mais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de le lui demander. Leur intervention au Ministère était à présent une nécessité et leur nombre, un facteur important de réussite.

- Kreattur ! aboya Sirius, le teint blême.

L'elfe de maison apparut brusquement devant lui.

- Le maître a appelé Kreattur… maugréa celui-ci.

- Lorsque Dumbledore arrivera, tu lui diras que nous sommes allés au Ministère afin de sauver Harry et cinq de ses amis. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Kreattur n'est pas sourd… même si parfois, il aimerait bien l'être. Ça éviterait à Kreattur de devoir écouter ce pourceau traître à son sang …

Mais Sirius le coupa de sa voix la plus forte :

- EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS ?

- Kreattur a compris. Kreattur n'est pas sourd, mais le maître apparemment si…

Sirius s'écarta de l'elfe avec exaspération puis se tourna vers les quatre autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Allons-y, dit-il, déterminé.

A SUIVRE…

Patronus" : L'Ordre se sert de Patronus pour délivrer des messages (cf. Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé). Je me suis permise d'inventer leur façon de procéder puisqu'on n'en a aucune description exacte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Un grand merci à Lizoune, Emy, Claes, Siria, Shumeyo, Silmaril666 et Phénix :-) Désolée pour ce qui suit, mais c'était inévitable... --**

---------------------------

L'atrium était plongé dans un silence total lorsque les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent enfin à destination. La faible lueur des lanternes ne parvenaient que timidement à éclairer l'immense hall au parquet et aux murs recouverts de boiseries sombres. D'un geste de la main, Fol Œil les incita à se déployer et Remus se rapprocha de la paroi gauche de la salle, prenant bien soin de vérifier l'intérieur de chaque cheminée.

Au centre de l'atrium, la fontaine aux statues d'or étincelait faiblement. Le bruit de l'eau couvrait leurs pas discrets, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient lentement des deux immenses portes à l'autre bout du hall. Remus atteignit bientôt le premier poste de sécurité et le groupe s'immobilisa. Sa baguette bien en main, Lupin s'avança prudemment et fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait personne derrière le large bureau.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, il se rapprocha cependant et son regard fut brusquement attiré par une forme sombre dépassant de sous le meuble.

C'était un pied.

Il s'avança alors avec plus de hâte, fit le tour du bureau et découvrit un homme allongé par terre, les paupières ouvertes, le regard vitreux. Dans un soupir, Remus abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers les autres.

- Le garde est mort, chuchota-t-il à Sirius qui entreprit de faire passer le message le plus discrètement possible.

Lorsque Lupin rejoignit le hall, son regard rencontra un bref instant celui de Tonks et son estomac se tordit d'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas la savoir ici, et il devait lutter à chaque instant pour se contraindre à ne pas rester à ses côtés. Pourtant, tous deux s'étaient déjà retrouvés en mission ensemble. Ils avaient déjà combattu des Mangemorts. Mais ici, aujourd'hui, la situation était bien différente. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir s'ils se trouvaient dépassés. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout laisser tomber en cas de défaite. Il s'agissait de risquer leurs vies pour sauver celles des enfants. Il s'agissait de sacrifier celle de Tonks, si la situation le nécessitait.

Et Remus n'était pas prêt. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela.

La poitrine douloureuse, Lupin reporta son attention sur les portes d'or que le groupe s'apprêtait à franchir. Ils atteignirent bientôt les ascenseurs et chacun en prit un différent afin de prévenir une possible attaque à leur arrivée au Niveau 9.

Les cinq membres de l'Ordre appuyèrent simultanément sur le même bouton et les ascenseurs se mirent en branle dans un grincement épouvantable. La descente fut relativement courte et Remus leva prestement sa baguette. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il lança un « Protego » défensif, destiné à le protéger d'une attaque éventuelle, puis fit un pas dans le hall désert du Département des Mystères.

- Aucune sentinelle ? grommela Fol Œil en sortant d'un ascenseur à sa droite. Ce n'est pas normal…

- Ils ont peut-être déjà les enfants, se hasarda Kingsley avec inquiétude.

Lupin se tourna vers Sirius. Le teint pâle, les sourcils froncés, ce dernier serrait sa baguette avec une force qui laissait percevoir ses craintes et un besoin presque vital de s'en servir.

- On continue, dit-il en se tournant avec résolution vers la seule porte présente dans le hall mal éclairé.

Les membres de l'Ordre pénétrèrent dans une salle circulaire et noire du sol au plafond. L'une des portes était déjà ouverte et Remus haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en entendant les hurlements perçants d'un bébé.

- Par Merlin, maugréa Fol Œil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

L'ancien Auror rejoignit l'entrée de la pièce d'un pas claudiquant, mais à peine mettait-il un pied dans la salle qu'il se reculait précipitamment, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Par prudence, Remus en fit aussitôt de même et vit du coin de l'œil ses compagnons faire pareillement. Les cris se firent de plus en plus proches puis enfin l'origine de ce bruit incongru apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Fol Œil partit aussitôt d'un rire tonitruant.

- Par le ciel ! En voilà un qui ne devrait pas nous poser trop de problème ! lança-t-il, lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

_- Stupéfix ! _

Un éclair rouge déchira la pénombre de la salle et le Mangemort à tête de bébé s'effondra sur le sol. Lupin se tourna vers Sirius dont la baguette était encore levée.

- Il ne représentait guère de danger, objecta Remus.

- Ses cris me tapaient sur les nerfs et je te signale que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il se tourna alors vers Tonks et Kingsley.

- Par où doit-on aller ?

La prophétie est dans une salle juste derrière celle-ci, répondit Shacklebolt mais apparemment, ils sont déjà passés par là.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous séparer ? proposa Nymphadora.

- Non, objecta aussitôt Fol Œil, retrouvant tout son sérieux. S'ils sont nombreux, ce dont je ne doute pas étant donné l'importance de cette prophétie, il vaut mieux rester groupés.

- Très bien. Quelle porte prenons-nous alors ? demanda impatiemment Sirius.

Tonks alla fermer celle de la Salle du Temps puis revint au centre de la pièce dont le mur circulaire se mit brusquement à tourner sur lui-même dans un grondement sourd.

- La Salle Ouverte, lança à voix haute Kingsley.

Le mur s'arrêta aussitôt et une porte se présenta devant eux. Sa baguette en main, l'Auror s'avança et Remus suivit le groupe. Mais lorsque le battant fut ouvert, Lupin dût vivement lever le bras afin de protéger son regard d'une lumière éblouissante. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte claqua et il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

- Ils ne sont pas là, expliqua Shacklebolt tandis que le mur se remettait à tourner sur lui-même.

Ils recommencèrent l'expérience deux fois puis enfin, Kingsley ordonna :

- La Chambre des Morts.

Le mur s'arrêta. Kingsley ouvrit doucement la porte. Une voix leur parvint.

- …_Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Ta grand-mère à l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les raisons de notre cause… Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle. _

_- Londubat ? _répondit une voix de femme.

Remus empoigna plus fermement sa baguette et s'apprêtait à s'élancer lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. De la tête, Fol Œil leur faisait signe de retourner dans la salle circulaire et ils rebroussèrent tous chemin à contre cœur.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Sirius explosa :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il y a dix Mangemorts là-dedans !

- Justement ! Il y a une autre porte à droite, reliant la Chambre des Morts à la Salle des Prophéties, expliqua Maugrey. On se sépare et on attaque en même temps. On aura plus de chance de réduire leur nombre.

Kingsley approuva.

- C'est juste. Je vais avec Alastor. Dès que la porte de la Salle du Temps sera refermée derrière nous, comptez 30 secondes.

Tous acquiescèrent, le visage grave, et l'instant d'après, Lupin, Tonks et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle circulaire. Piaffant d'impatience, ce dernier ordonna aussitôt :

- La Chambre des Morts !

Le mur cessa de tourner et Patmol s'avança prestement vers la porte puis posa une main déterminée sur la poignée, le regard rivé à sa montre.

Remus se tourna alors vers Tonks, debout à ses côtés et croisa son regard. Une même inquiétude s'y reflétait, une même terreur pour l'autre, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il articula silencieusement :

« Sois prudente »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit.

« Toi aussi »

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mieux encore, il aurait voulu la faire partir, loin, loin de tout cela. Dans un endroit où elle resterait intacte. Où rien ne pourrait la toucher, ni la changer. Mais il n'en avait ni le droit, ni le pouvoir. Et tout pouvait basculer.

Ils étaient dix, derrière cette porte. Dix sorciers aguerris. Ce n'était ni des débutants, ni des jeunes inexpérimentés. Ils étaient puissants, sans pitié et ils étaient dix.

Dans un état second, Remus sentit une chaleur douce sur sa main. Les doigts de Tonks le frôlaient avec tendresse et il les emprisonna dans sa paume. La douleur sous ses côtes le faisait presque suffoquer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi terrifié de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait autant eu peur pour quelqu'un.

- Attention, prévint brusquement Sirius, abandonnant sa montre pour lever sa baguette.

Leurs mains se séparèrent. Leurs regards se détachèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit.

----------------------------

Une porte claqua au loin, mais Remus n'y prêta aucune attention. Autour de lui, les gens s'affairaient, leurs talons frappant le sol avec empressement, avec patience ou désespoir. Ici, en cet endroit, la vie d'une personne pouvait basculer.

Mais sa vie à lui semblait déjà avoir basculé. Son existence s'était brutalement vue rétrécie, amoindrie. En une nuit.

Assis dans ce long couloir fourmillant de monde, sur cette chaise, entouré, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

Des voix lui parvenaient parfois. Des voix familières mais elles ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Des images se succédaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Inlassablement, il revoyait le corps de Sirius se tendre et passer à travers le voile. Inlassablement, il entendait le hurlement de Harry. Ce hurlement qui faisait écho au sien pourtant silencieux, intérieur. Une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Une douleur effroyable.

Il n'aurait su dire où il avait puisé la force et le sang froid nécessaire pour continuer. Et à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait plus de réflexes que de réelle présence d'esprit. Mais la souffrance de Harry avait fait écho à sa propre peine. Son cri était le sien. Cette nécessité de refuser la réalité était la sienne.

« IL-N'EST-PAS-MORT ! SIRIUS ! »

Et puis il l'avait vue. Enfin. Une tâche de couleur dans ce décor si triste. Une forme allongée sur le sol, inconsciente peut-être morte. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine était devenue insoutenable.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui.

Alors on posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. On lui pressait doucement le bras dans l'espoir un peu absurde d'adoucir le mal qui le rongeait. Il avait perdu beaucoup plus que son meilleur ami, cette nuit. Il l'avait perdue, elle aussi.

- Remus… Remus !

Celui-ci redressa la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Molly Weasley.

- Nous retournons à Poudlard voir les enfants, dit-elle en désignant Arthur debout derrière elle. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

- Non, merci. Je vais rester encore un peu ici, parvint-il à articuler.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Elle sembla hésiter mais Arthur passa une main sous le coude de sa femme afin de l'inciter à abandonner, et Lupin lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas la force de parlementer davantage.

- Très bien… Alors à bientôt, Remus.

- Oui… répondit-il simplement avant de se sentir peu à peu replonger dans une léthargie salvatrice.

Pourquoi restait-il, après tout ? Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici. Il devait partir. S'éloigner. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus rien éprouver.

Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait en supporter davantage.

Malgré lui, son esprit fut de nouveau assailli.

Sirius mort. Nymphadora à terre. Sirius mort. Nymphadora à terre… Nymphadora morte.

Remus posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. Il avait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. La tête lui tournait.

Il devait partir. Tout arrêter. Il devait se détacher d'elle, rompre tout contact. C'était maintenant vital.

Les jambes faibles, Lupin se leva et balaya d'un regard perdu le couloir aux murs immaculés de Ste Mangouste. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait autant ressenti le poids des années. Il se sentait usé, vieux. Il était à bout.

Elle avait peut-être survécu cette fois-ci. Tout danger était écarté mais la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant étendue, inconsciente, il ne voulait plus jamais la subir.

Et pour cela, il devait partir.

Il devait s'en aller.

------------------------------

Nymphadora s'éveilla avec la sensation désagréable d'être en danger et son cœur s'affola brusquement dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et cligna des paupières sous la lumière éclatante du jour. Elle reconnut sans effort les murs blancs de Ste Mangouste et ses souvenirs affluèrent brutalement en elle.

Le Ministère. Bellatrix.

Tonks tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle s'effondra mollement sur son oreiller. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Un large rideau la séparait du reste de la pièce et son regard accrocha bientôt la chaise vide à côté de son lit.

Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

Une douleur sourde naquit soudain dans ses entrailles et se propagea en elle par vagues puissantes. Sa bouche s'assécha, son cœur se glaça et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas s'évanouir. Les membres engourdis par la peur, la jeune femme se redressa péniblement et souleva la couverture qui la recouvrait.

Ses jambes sans force eurent du mal à la soutenir et elle dût attendre quelques secondes, debout, agrippée au lit. Son regard restait fixé au rideau blanc, à côté d'elle. Ce rideau qui cachait un autre lit. Un autre blessé.

Lorsqu'elle se sut suffisamment solide, Tonks lâcha la couverture et s'avança lentement vers le voile immaculé. La main tremblante, elle tira sur le tissu et découvrit Alastor Maugrey inconscient, sa figure mutilée en partie dissimulé sous des bandages. Son visage était pâle comme la mort et la terreur de la jeune femme s'accentua.

Fol Œil était tombé. L'indestructible Fol Œil.

Sa respiration se fit soudain inégale. Le corps parcouru de frissons de plus en plus violents, Tonks se tourna vers le rideau de l'autre côté du lit. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Dans un état second, elle contourna Maugrey et tira de nouveau le voile.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Kingsley.

Les yeux voilés de larmes, Tonks regarda l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il restait encore trois lits. Epuisée, apeurée, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas chancelant. Sa respiration s'était faite anarchique et elle devait lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait le voir.

Elle tira les rideaux un à un. A chaque fois, sa terreur grandissait.

Où était Remus ? Où était Sirius ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à côté d'elle à son réveil ? Pourquoi ces lits étaient-ils vides ?

Une porte s'ouvrit alors dans son dos. Une femme s'exclama :

- Que faites-vous debout ? Vous ne devez surtout pas vous lever !

Des mains la firent se retourner, l'incitant à rejoindre son lit. Mais malgré sa faiblesse, elle lutta vaillamment, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, à quémander des nouvelles.

Où étaient-ils ? Où était-il ?

Des larmes glissaient à présent sur ses joues et son regard perdu fouilla fiévreusement la pièce. La porte était ouverte, le couloir désert.

- Mademoiselle ! Il faut vous recoucher !

Pourquoi… ?

Un nouveau sanglot secoua ses épaules, un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Ses jambes vacillaient. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Dans un dernier sursaut, un dernier espoir, elle releva la tête…

… et le vit.

Debout, sur le seuil de la chambre. Le visage blême et bouleversé. Le regard à la fois grave et tourmenté.

- … Remus… ? souffla-t-elle, soudain privée de ses forces.

Mais malgré son appel, il ne bougea pas.

Elle perdit connaissance.

-----------------------------

Une pluie diluvienne frappait les carreaux de la fenêtre, rendant à peine perceptible le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Le ciel était d'un gris sans nuance, terne et sans vie. Aussi triste que lui.

Le regard noyé dans ce morne spectacle, Remus serra durement les poings, luttant en vain.

Il l'entendait, il le voyait. Encore.

Un rire qui s'étouffe. Un regard abasourdi et terrifié. Puis le vide. L'absence.

La perte.

Et pour la énième fois, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir réagi. Un sort d'attraction peut-être. Ou même de répulsion afin de l'éloigner de ce maudit voile. Il aurait eu le temps. Si seulement il n'était pas resté pétrifié sur place, spectateur immobile et stupéfait.

Si seulement.

- Remus ?

Le cœur de celui-ci se serra puis il se retourna. Alitée, Nymphadora tournait vers lui un visage pâle et chiffonné, mais dans ses yeux brillait un soulagement qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle ne savait pas.

Esquissant un faible sourire, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Fatiguée… fourbue, mais ça va, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Que s'est-il passé ?

Remus déglutit avec effort. Une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge et rendait difficile le moindre son.

- Dumbledore est arrivé, parvint-il seulement à articuler.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se rembrunir soudainement.

- Comment vont les enfants ? Et Alastor, Kingsley ?

- Les enfants vont bien. Quant aux deux autres, ils sont sortis d'affaire mais sont bons pour une sieste prolongée.

Elle acquiesça et les nerfs de Remus se tendirent. Il ne voulait pas ce qui allait suivre. Comment pourrait-il seulement le lui dire ?

- Et Sirius ?

La boule au fond de sa gorge sembla doubler de volume.

Que pouvait-il faire pour atténuer la peine, pour rendre la perte plus supportable ? Y avait-il seulement une solution ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête. Il entendait le rire moqueur de Sirius puis le hurlement déchirant de Harry. Un éclat de rire et un cri. Ces deux échos se mêlaient dans son esprit rendant confus toute pensée.

Il essaya de nouveau de parler. Des mots simples suffiraient.

« Sirius est mort »

Trois petits mots mis bout à bout. Comment cela pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?

Mais son silence prolongé, sa pâleur extrême, la fine couche de sueur qui perlait soudain sur son front furent suffisants. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Tonks, il lut l'effroi dans son regard. Elle continuait pourtant de le fixer, avec un espoir irréfléchi. Celui de le voir la détromper. Mais il resta silencieux et les larmes qu'elle tentait de réfréner glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues livides.

Remus enfouit alors une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa tout d'abord faire avec indolence puis agrippa ses épaules et s'y accrocha fiévreusement.

Nymphadora pleura longtemps dans ses bras. Cherchant à taire sa propre douleur, Lupin caressait ses boucles folles qui peu à peu perdaient de leur éclat. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à faire pour adoucir leur douleur. Ils devaient la subir sans que rien ne puisse les soulager.

Remus resserra son étreinte.

Il s'était pourtant juré de s'éloigner d'elle. Définitivement. Mais à cet instant, il avait tout aussi besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui. Alors il partirait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait plus forte. Lorsqu'ils seraient plus forts, tous les deux.

Lorsque Nymphadora se fut calmée, elle redressa lentement la tête, frotta du revers de la main ses yeux rougis par les larmes puis esquissa un faible sourire afin de se faire pardonner cet épanchement qu'elle jugeait embarrassant pour lui.

Remus soupira.

Il avait déployé tant d'efforts à maintenir la jeune femme éloignée de lui qu'elle semblait croire que chaque preuve d'affection lui coûtait. Mais elle ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité.

- Tu as vu… ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Oui.

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de mettre des mots sur les images qui martelaient son esprit. Elle sembla le comprendre mais demanda malgré tout :

- C'était qui ?

- … Bellatrix.

Déjà livide, le visage de Tonks sembla se creuser davantage. Elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres et Remus vit ses doigts se crisper.

Il sut aussitôt quel tour avait pris les pensées de la jeune femme. N'avait-il pas fait la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ne fais pas ça, Nymphadora, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La respiration saccadée, elle semblait faire un effort considérable pour contrôler les émotions qui l'assaillaient de nouveau.

- Les « si » ne servent à rien, poursuivit-il en prenant délicatement le poing fermé de Tonks afin de l'écarter de son visage. Ils ne font que nous culpabiliser davantage.

De son autre main, il caressa la joue encore humide de la jeune femme afin de l'inciter à le regarder, mais elle détourna les yeux. Il insista pourtant, leva son menton tremblant du bout des doigts et finit par croiser son regard accablé.

- Il n'y a que deux responsables à la mort de Sirius, souligna-t-il. Bellatrix et Voldemort. C'est tout.

Tonks ferma les yeux et parvint enfin à articuler d'une voix sourde.

- Elle m'a eu si… stupidement.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle se libéra et se laissa mollement retomber sur l'oreiller.

- Si stupidement… gémit-elle en posant ses poings fermés sur les yeux. J'ai été distraite… pendant une seconde. Une toute petite seconde… Il a fallu que je regarde…

Mais elle se tut et n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. C'était ce qu'il avait craint, dès le début. Il avait juste eu plus de chance qu'elle. Les quelques fois où il avait fouillé la salle à la recherche de Tonks, baissant par là même sa garde, personne n'en avait profité.

Bellatrix, en revanche, n'avait pas laissé passer cette chance.

- Nymphadora, tenta-t-il, mais elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Arrête, s'il te plait… dit-elle, le visage toujours caché. J'ai besoin d'être seule…

La gorge serrée, Remus observa la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle le repoussait pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de le faire devant lui. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il cependant. Je serai dans le couloir…

Il se leva, espérant la voir changer d'avis mais elle resta obstinément dissimulée sous ses bras repliés.

Alors il se détourna et sortit.

**A SUIVRE…**

_Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous avons fait le choix de ne pas ré-écrire la bataille du Ministère. Rowling l'a déjà fait et il serait bien prétentieux de notre part d'essayer d'en faire autant, même en suivant un autre personnage que Harry. J'espère que la coupure n'a pas été trop brutale. Si voir la mort de Sirius vous est indispensable, n'hésitez pas à ouvrir votre livre au Chapitre 35, "Au delà du voile". ... Et oubliez pas votre mouchoir... ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Un immense merci à Lizoune, Shumeyo, Siria, Kimmy Potter, Red Sister, Whizzbee, Lou-la-Vénusienne et ma p'tite Phénix ! Vos reviews nous aident beaucoup à écrire ! Merci !!**

**------------------------**

Un soleil resplendissant accueillit Tonks et elle leva vivement la main au-dessus de son front afin de protéger ses yeux de la lumière. Son regard balaya la végétation luxuriante qui l'entourait et elle se surprit à sourire pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la pluie avait cessé, laissant sa place à la douce chaleur de l'été. Mais pour sa défense, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion ni l'envie de quitter son appartement, et y serait d'ailleurs bien restée, n'eut été ses obligations envers l'Ordre. Le congé maladie qu'elle s'était octroyée ne pouvait la dispenser de répondre à l'appel de Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, depuis l'apparition de Voldemort au sein même du Ministère, tous les Aurors avaient été enjoints à se présenter de toute urgence devant Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur de leur département. Mais elle ne s'en était pas sentie capable. La mort de Sirius l'avait assommée.

Certains auraient pu trouver disproportionné un tel chagrin pour un homme qu'elle n'avait connu que tardivement. Après tout, leur première rencontre ne datait même pas d'un an. Mais son affection pour lui avait été étrangement naturelle et spontanée, comme si les liens du sang avaient soudain eu un sens.

Pourtant, avant de connaître Sirius Black, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'aversion pour sa famille maternelle, et c'était ce sentiment qui l'avait tant rapprochée de Colin. Tous deux avaient toujours haï cordialement tout ce qui avait eu trait de près ou de loin à cette part de leur héritage. Cette obsession du sang pur.

Et néanmoins, Nymphadora avait ressenti très tôt quelques regrets de n'avoir aucun lien particulier avec des membres de sa famille. Des personnes qui, bien sûr, partageraient sa répugnance envers la très noble et ancienne maison des Black. Aussi, sa rencontre avec Sirius avait été pour elle un moment très important de sa vie. Elle revoyait comme si c'était hier le regard curieux et avenant que posait sur elle son cousin. Un regard qui exprimait avec exactitude ses propres sentiments. Une poignée de main, un échange de sourires, et Nymphadora avait su de suite qu'ils étaient semblables tous les deux. Avec son visage marqué par treize années à Azkaban et ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les yeux, il dégageait une aura de sévérité qui aurait pu la rebuter, mais son regard pétillant de malice avait aussitôt dissipé cette impression négative.

_- Ah ! Je rencontre enfin l'autre paria de la famille, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée qui contredisait la dureté de ses propos. _

_- Venant de toi, ça doit être un compliment… cher cousin. _

_Elle avait rajouté ces deux derniers mots après une brève hésitation, et vit le visage de Sirius se fendre d'un sourire amusé avec une émotion inattendue. Il semblait apprécier cette marque de reconnaissance tout autant qu'elle._

_- En effet ! Même s'il faut avouer que dans le genre « exclu », je te surpasse largement ! _

_- Désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de séjourner à Azkaban ! Ça nous aurait sûrement mis à égalité ! _

_- Pour ça, il aurait surtout fallu que tu t'en échappes ! dit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil espiègle. _

_Le sourire de Sirius s'était élargi et Tonks éprouva une soudaine allégresse en découvrant qu'en plus du sang, ils partageaient le même humour. _

_- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? demanda-t-elle alors en sortant théâtralement sa baguette magique. _

_- Du tout ! Et range-moi ça tout de suite, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un._

_- La confiance règne ! _

_Face à ce cri indigné, les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il leva vivement les mains devant lui en signe de bonne foi. _

_- Mais bien sûr ! N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu as rejoint notre « bande de gais lurons ». _

_- Hum… sans vouloir vexer quiconque, vous n'êtes pas réputés pour vos « franches rigolades ». _

_Surtout toi, après treize années à Azkaban… poursuivit mentalement la jeune femme avec une pointe de rancœur. _

_Mais elle sourit intérieurement. _

_Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle connaissait Sirius et déjà elle souffrait de l'injustice qui l'avait frappé. _

_- Ah mais détrompe-toi ! contredit-il en dirigeant son regard vers un coin de la pièce, non loin d'eux. Regarde le grand tout sec là-bas. C'est Remus Lupin, avoue qu'il respire la joie de vivre ! _

_Elle se tourna vers l'homme en question mais n'y vit rien d'autre qu'un sorcier fatigué, à la figure pâle. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son cousin, et face à sa mine sceptique, celui-ci reprit sur un ton de conspirateur :_

_- Faut pas te fier à son air sérieux et à son teint blême. C'est juste une façade qu'il se donne. _

_- Dans ce cas, c'est très réussi, affirma-t-elle en jetant un autre coup d'œil vers Remus, toujours aussi morose. _

_Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son cousin et il se pencha vers elle. _

_- Tu veux t'amuser ? Observe… Lunard !... _

_Sirius leva une main en direction de son ami et l'agitait vivement afin d'attirer son attention. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il continua : _

- … _Approche que je te présente la digne représentante de la seule souche respectable des Black. _

_Tonks croisa le regard rieur de son cousin puis se tourna vers le dénommé Lupin. Ses yeux glissèrent discrètement sur ce dernier, observant ses cheveux parsemés de mèches blanches, son air las et ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un « gai luron »._

_- Je te présente Remus, lança Sirius en désignant son ami. Celui qui pourrait être le symbole de notre joyeuse bande. _

_- Enchantée, parvint-elle à articuler, taisant une furieuse envie de rire face à la mine totalement impassible de l'inconnu. _

_Puis, Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. _

_- Et voici Nymphadora Tonks, ma cousine. _

_- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Nymphadora, répondit le maraudeur en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. _

_Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se saluer, Tonks se pencha vers Sirius et lui chuchota, suffisamment fort cependant pour être entendu de Remus : _

_- Tu ne lui as pas dit que je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça ?_

_- Oups ! Désolé, se navra Black. Enfin, à ma décharge, je ne le savais pas. _

_- Eh bien maintenant que tu le sais, tâche de le lui faire savoir. _

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Tonks trouva extraordinaire de pouvoir plaisanter aussi naturellement avec un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. _

_- Elle est vraiment charmante, toute en douceur et en nuance, tu ne trouves pas, Remus ? _

_Celui-ci les observait avec une méfiance évidente et esquissa une grimace significative, jugeant certainement inconscient de se confronter à deux Black en même temps. _

_- Euh… Je dois vous laisser, on m'attend… s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant déjà._

_- Tu vois, tu l'as fait fuir ! se récria Sirius en regardant son ami prendre la poudre d'escampette. _

_- Pauvre petit, lâcha-t-elle toute ironique, avant de lever les yeux vers son cousin, le coude en l'air. Je dois parler à Dumbledore, tu m'accompagnes ? _

_Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, Sirius fit une courbette et s'empressa de lui prendre le bras. _

_- Avec plaisir. _

Et là encore, ils avaient échangé un sourire et Nymphadora avait eu pour la première fois de sa vie, la sensation de faire partie d'une famille.

Oui… Elle avait aimé Sirius dès leur première rencontre.

Alors c'était avec un profond soulagement que Tonks avait appris que l'Ordre se réunissait cette fois-ci au Terrier. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté de passer de nouveau le seuil du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans ces murs, et beaucoup trop de symboles. Cette maison, aimée et haïe, avait deux visages. Celui de Sirius Black et ce pour quoi il était mort.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait y retourner.

Une douleur sourde se répandit soudainement en elle et Tonks soupira bruyamment afin de la chasser. S'avançant vers le Terrier, elle salua machinalement Colin, Kingsley et Doge qui prenaient l'air en attendant l'arrivée des derniers retardataires puis pénétra dans la maison. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, le salon et la cuisine attenante baignés d'une lumière chaleureuse et la jeune femme ne put empêcher son esprit de faire la comparaison entre ici et l'ancien QG de l'Ordre.

Elle soupira de nouveau et balaya du regard la pièce désordonnée. Malgré le nombre des convives, ses yeux accrochèrent aussitôt ceux de Remus et elle sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il lui renvoya son sourire. Ils s'étaient quittés à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, sur le seuil de son appartement. Depuis sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés. A aucun moment elle n'aurait pu prévoir une telle réaction de sa part. Elle aurait pensé qu'après la mort de Sirius, il se serait renfermé sur lui-même… mais bien au contraire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi présent.

Passant d'un groupe à l'autre, elle salua chaque membre, faignant une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle ne cessait de croiser des regards navrés qui la renvoyaient inexorablement à son chagrin et elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir Severus Rogue ici. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver confrontée à son visage odieusement réjoui.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Nymphadora rejoignit le dernier petit groupe constitué d'Arthur Weasley, de Minerva McGonagall et de Remus.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, s'inquiéta aussitôt le maître des lieux.

Tonks sentit avec une pointe de malaise le regard d'Arthur glisser sur son visage et elle se força à sourire.

- Ca va ! Je ne dors peut-être pas assez, c'est vrai, expliqua-t-elle en levant des yeux innocents vers Lupin.

Celui-ci eut la délicatesse de rougir et Nymphadora retrouva un peu de son enthousiasme en le voyant réprimer un sourire. Après ces quelques jours ensemble, si proches l'un de l'autre, elle aurait eu du mal à supporter son indifférence.

Pendant quelques minutes où Remus resta silencieux mais attentif, la jeune femme dût répondre aux questions soucieuses d'Arthur et de Minerva. Ce débordement de bons sentiments lui pesait de plus en plus et elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que cette journée à peine commencée prenne fin. Ce qu'elle acceptait volontiers de la part de Lupin, elle le supportait difficilement des autres et elle finit par détourner la conversation sur des sujets divers.

Ils entamaient une discussion animée sur Cornélius Fudge lorsqu'un brouhaha dans le jardin les fit se tourner vers la porte d'entrée, au moment même où Maugrey Fol Œil pénétrait dans la maison de son pas claudiquant. A ses sourcils froncés et à son « Bonjour… » grommelé, nul doute qu'il était de méchante humeur. Il s'approcha de la table de la cuisine à côté de laquelle Nymphadora se trouvait et jeta sèchement sur le meuble La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Grande nouvelle ! Sirius Black était innocent ! s'exclama-t-il, acide, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'y affaler. Ils ont mis le temps mais ils l'ont finalement réhabilité ! Ils ont juste un an de retard !

Glacée, Tonks se tourna vers le journal et découvrit en première page le visage souriant de son cousin. La gorge soudain trop étroite, elle observa le jeune homme qu'il avait été avant Azkaban, avec ses traits fins et harmonieux, son sourire espiègle et ses yeux pétillants de vie. La photo choisie pour cette réhabilitation post mortem était aux antipodes de celle qui avait longtemps recouvert les murs de la ville et les journaux du monde entier.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme vit Sirius lui lancer un clin d'œil amusé et elle se détourna. Son regard se porta naturellement vers Remus qui fixait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier, immobile et choqué. Son visage était blême, ses poings crispés.

Nymphadora n'aurait pu prétendre qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à vivre cette scène si malheureusement prévisible. Il était évident qu'après les derniers évènements survenus au Ministère, la vérité allait éclater… Mais le choc n'en n'était pas moins grand. Voir le visage si insouciant de Sirius, le regarder arborer un sourire si confiant en l'avenir, rendait la situation plus dramatique encore.

Revenant brusquement à lui, Remus s'arracha à la contemplation de l'article et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Tonks savait combien il répugnait à laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment, mais hormis elle, personne n'avait remarqué sa détresse. Tous les regards étaient encore rivés sur le journal.

Hésitante, la jeune femme rejoignit finalement Remus à l'écart et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Malgré son visage indifférent, elle sentait la tension qui l'habitait. Il souffrait, probablement plus qu'elle et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle glissa une main réconfortante dans la sienne.

Elle regretta aussitôt son geste et se mordit vivement la lèvre, prête à subir un rejet, mais contre toute attente il répondit à son étreinte. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et Tonks sentit subitement ses yeux s'embuer.

Il ne la repoussait pas. Malgré la présence de l'Ordre tout autour d'eux, il serrait sa main avec force.

Elle leva alors la tête et croisa son regard grave, presque solennel. Il semblait à travers cet échange la remercier de son soutien et Nymphadora sentit son cœur battre soudain plus vite.

Désireuse de cacher un sourire naissant, elle baissa vivement la tête. Remus souffrait et elle eut honte de se sentir subitement si heureuse, si comblée. Sirius était mort quelques jours auparavant et tous pleuraient encore sa perte. Mais à cet instant précis, elle voyait son chagrin se désagréger. Elle savait ce sentiment éphémère. La réalité si sombre, si dure viendrait de nouveau tout balayer mais elle choisit de profiter pleinement de ces quelques miettes de bonheur.

Son regard accrocha leurs mains liées et elle observa avec curiosité les longs doigts puissants de Lupin mêlés aux siens, plus petits, plus pâles aussi. Elle aimait le contraste de cette étreinte. Elle aimait sa main d'homme emprisonnant la sienne, plus délicate.

Elle aurait souhaité garder cet instant en mémoire. Cet instant si essentiel où enfin il semblait accepter ses sentiments pour elle, l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie. Et pour la première fois depuis cette terrible nuit qui avait scellé les bases d'une relation incertaine, Tonks se prit à espérer.

La mort de Sirius les avait rapprochés. Elle avait brisé les murs derrière lesquels Remus se cachait. Tout devenait à présent possible.

Le front brûlant, elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Lupin.

Elle se sentait bien.

Bien comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore mit un terme aux pensées de la jeune femme et elle préféra rompre elle-même leur étreinte avant de voir Remus s'écarter. Avec une pointe de curiosité, elle balaya la pièce du regard, se demandant si on les avait vus, mais l'attention de tous était déjà tournée vers le retardataire.

Dumbledore salua l'assemblée de sa voix douce et enjouée mais cela sonnait faux. Il avait les traits tirés et de larges cernes assombrissaient son regard bienveillant. Tonks n'aurait su dire si le combat qu'il avait livré contre Voldemort en était responsable, ou s'il s'agissait tout bonnement de son inquiétude grandissante pour Harry.

Voyant du coin de l'œil Remus rejoindre la cuisine, elle lui emboita le pas et peu à peu, tous les membres de l'Ordre prirent place autour de la table.

La réunion commença.

Tonks fut soulagée de voir Dumbledore éviter les derniers évènements survenus au Ministère. Mais le sujet avait déjà été abordé lors d'une réunion antérieure, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à Ste Mangouste.

- A présent que le retour de Voldemort ne fait plus aucun doute, nous devons nous attendre à des attaques de grandes envergures, disait le vieux sorcier d'une voix qui trahissait la gravité de la situation. Voldemort restait relativement discret afin d'agir le plus longtemps possible dans l'ombre mais maintenant qu'il est découvert, il n'a plus aucune raison de ne pas faire parler de lui. Bien au contraire.

Son regard pâle parcourut l'assemblée.

- Kingsley, poursuivit-il en fixant l'Auror autrefois préposé à la recherche de Sirius Black. Je crois savoir que le Ministère songe à toi pour veiller sur le Premier Ministre.

Shacklebolt haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? … Comment savez-vous… ?

Mais il se tut face au sourire énigmatique de Dumbledore.

- Et il serait bon que tu acceptes ce poste, lui répondit le vieux sorcier.

- Très bien.

Albus acquiesça avec satisfaction puis poursuivit :

- Comme c'était à prévoir, Fudge se fait attaquer de toutes parts…

- Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre, grommela Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. Quand donc va-t-il démissionner ?

- Dans peu de temps, je le pressens. Pour l'heure, il essaie d'entrer en contact avec Harry afin d'obtenir son soutien mais il est hors de question que cela se fasse. Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'était fait plus dur et Tonks ferma un bref instant les yeux, cherchant à gérer une douleur soudaine. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Depuis sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, Remus et elle n'avaient jamais reparlé de Sirius. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Le sentiment de perte était encore trop présent. Mais aujourd'hui, la mort de son cousin ne cessait de revenir dans les conversations et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le reste de la réunion et ne reprit vraiment contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'Alastor, assis à sa droite, prit de nouveau la parole.

- Eh bien nous allons nous en occuper ! Pas vrai ? lança-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

La jeune femme sursauta et croisa le regard patient de Remus, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'écoutait plus rien depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Je viendrai également, intervint-il alors. Harry sera content de nous voir à la descente du train.

Face à ce résumé inespéré, Tonks remercia Lupin d'un sourire puis acquiesça à son tour.

- J'en suis, bien sûr !

- Et puis ça nous permettra de dire deux mots aux Dursley ! dit Maugrey. Ils auront tout intérêt à ne pas martyriser le petit !

- Parfait, conclut Dumbledore en souriant. La réunion est terminée... Remus ? Je pourrais te voir en privé ?

La jeune femme qui se levait déjà, jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Lupin mais celui-ci avait déjà hoché la tête et suivait le vieux sorcier en direction du salon. Un brouhaha s'était fait dès que Dumbledore avait annoncé la fin du conciliabule et Colin vint de suite à sa rencontre. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa visite à Ste Mangouste et pour être franche, elle l'avait tout simplement évité. Hormis Remus, elle n'avait voulu voir personne et Colin l'avait accepté sans rechigner.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Ça va, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas vraiment mieux, mais pas pire non plus.

- Tu veux en parler ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se tourna vers Dumbledore et Remus, qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit-elle. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Lupin était particulièrement pâle et dans un geste familier d'affliction, il passa une main tremblante sur sa nuque. De quel sujet les deux hommes pouvaient-ils bien s'entretenir ?

Colin continuait de parler mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle venait de croiser le regard de Remus. Un regard ampli de gravité. Le cœur soudain serré d'appréhension, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire encourageant mais il ne le lui rendit pas et se détourna.

- Tonks ?... Tonks ?

La voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle grimaça un sourire d'excuse mais son estomac restait douloureusement serré.

Elle avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

------

Remus esquissa un sourire forcé puis suivit du regard Dumbledore qui s'éloignait. Il sentait parfaitement les yeux de Nymphadora posés sur lui mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de lui faire face. Il se tourna donc vers la cheminée du salon et posa une main lourde sur le manteau au bois usé.

Aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre en cette fin de mois de Juin mais quelle importance ? Remus ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Rien d'autre que le vide et la peur du vide. La perte aussi, toujours si présente.

Son corps lui semblait peser une tonne tant la douleur faisait partie de lui. La mort de Sirius était difficile à gérer, surtout après avoir eu le bonheur inattendu de le retrouver. Mais savoir que dans un avenir proche, très proche, il allait également devoir se séparer de Nymphadora… tout cela lui semblait impossible à surmonter.

Mais il le ferait, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Encore quelques heures à vivre ce qu'il se refusait à avoir. Ce qu'il refusait à imposer.

Encore un peu.

Remus arracha son regard à la cheminée et se tourna vers Tonks. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle l'observait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite son ami Colin. Ses boucles roses avaient retrouvé en parti leur éclat, lui prouvant que peu à peu elle surmontait son chagrin. Mais parviendrait-elle à supporter un nouvel abandon ?

La douleur sous ses côtes devint intolérable.

Et si pour une fois, il acceptait ce qui lui était offert ? Et s'il se donnait la chance de vivre pour lui et non pour les autres ?

Son regard détailla le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Ce joli visage en cœur, si jeune, si pur.

Si innocent.

Remus soupira.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Et il avait de multiples raisons pour cela.

« Trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. »

Cette phrase martelait son esprit comme un litanie sans fin depuis plusieurs mois. Dès l'instant qu'il posait les yeux sur Nymphadora, elle s'imposait à lui.

« Trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. »

Encore et encore.

Mais malgré cela, il y avait une autre raison qui, avec la mort de Sirius était venu gonfler cette liste redondante.

Aimer en ces temps obscurs était totalement irréfléchi. La perte étant quasi inévitable, la douleur l'était tout autant, et pour un homme habitué à repousser toute forme d'émotion, « ressentir » si fort devenait insupportable.

Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela.

Remus ferma les yeux un bref instant puis se redressa. Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de la jeune femme, il lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Colin avant de reporter son attention sur Nymphadora.

- Du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Que te voulait Dumbledore ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Tu reprends le travail quand ?

- Après-demain.

- Tu avais prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme sembla se troubler.

- Pas vraiment, je comptais rentrer directement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais s'avisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle préféra se taire et leva seulement un regard interrogateur vers lui.

Remus hésita également mais trouva inutile de se cacher plus longtemps. Il était évident que Colin savait pour eux.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il finalement à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire ravi puis tous deux prirent congés de Wilkes. Il fallut traverser la maison et saluer un par un les membres de l'Ordre puis enfin, ils transplanèrent.

A peine étaient-ils en sécurité dans l'appartement de Tonks que Remus embrassait la jeune femme avec une urgence coupable. Il n'aimait pas se jouer d'elle. Il n'aimait pas être le seul à savoir qu'aujourd'hui serait leur dernier jour ensemble. Que cette nuit serait la dernière.

Il n'aimait pas voir le bonheur sincère de Nymphadora tout en sachant que dans quelques heures, il allait le lui ôter.

Mais il était lâche. Faible.

Pour quelques heures encore, il voulait tout oublier.

**A SUIVRE…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un grand merci à Kimmy Potter, Dark and devil time, Lizoune, Emy, Whizzbee, Shumeyo et Claes (2 fois ;-) ) pour vos reviews!! **

-----------------------------

Assise sur son canapé, Tonks jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule du salon et s'étira paresseusement. L'eau de la douche avait cessé de couler depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle lança d'une voix forte :

- C'est bientôt l'heure !

Quelques bruits lui parvinrent de la pièce voisine et elle finit de lacer ses tennis bariolées en agitant sa baguette en direction de ses pieds.

- J'arrive, lui répondit Remus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci apparut sur le seuil du salon et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, balayant les lieux du regard.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il reporta de suite son attention sur la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire qu'elle jugea forcé.

- Non, non…

- Mmmm… fit-elle, sceptique.

Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura sa nuque de ses deux bras. Il se raidit aussitôt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

Tonks chercha à croiser son regard mais en vain. Il glissa pourtant les mains autour de ses hanches et se pencha afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Un peu surprise par cette étreinte alors que l'instant d'avant, il semblait vouloir l'éviter, Nymphadora sourit finalement et se pressa contre lui.

- Ahhh… soupira-t-elle doucement, le visage niché dans son cou. Je préfère ça...

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'elle était en manque de câlins. Depuis leur retour du Terrier, hier midi, ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de quitter la chambre et Tonks esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Remus.

- On y va ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et tendit une main vers son vieux pardessus élimé.

- Laisse ta cape ici ! proposa la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il fait un temps superbe et tu es déjà en pull.

- … Je préfère la prendre, on ne sait jamais, dit-il, curieusement embarrassé.

Tonks haussa les sourcils et avisa les joues pâles de Remus. Il avait l'air malade. Pourtant la pleine lune n'était que dans neuf jours…

- Tu ne rentreras pas avec moi, ce soir ? s'enquit-elle, perspicace.

Evitant son regard, Lupin enfila à la hâte son manteau puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Je ne pense pas, finit-il par annoncer. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Le timbre de sa voix était aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'ordinaire mais lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle, Tonks fut soulagée de le voir esquisser un sourire encourageant.

- Ok ! lança-t-elle donc en s'avançant vers lui. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête un jour !

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Remus. Celui-ci s'était figé et la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de stupeur.

- Que… Comment ? bredouilla-t-il.

Tonks haussa les sourcils.

- Eh bien oui, répondit-elle, perplexe. Ça fait une semaine entière que tu passes toutes tes nuits ici… Mais je n'espérais pas pour autant te voir emménager avec moi !

- Oh !… fit-il en acquiesçant.

La jeune femme inclina la tête de côté.

- Tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu croyais que je voulais te quitter ?

Remus parut plus embarrassé que jamais et Tonks éclata de rire.

- Non, non, non, dit-elle une fois calmée. Il est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de moi si facilement !

Et sur ces mots, elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de Lupin et l'attira à elle afin de l'embrasser. Elle y mit le plus d'ardeur possible et fut surprise de le voir lui répondre avec autant de fougue. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, le cœur de la jeune femme battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine et son regard se fit pétillant de malice.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais t'enfermer ici et manger la clé.

Pour seule réponse, Remus caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avec une infinie tendresse et une certaine gravité. Le sourire de Tonks s'accentua.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle, émue.

Dire qu'elle se sentait en partie comblée était un euphémisme. Elle en avait presque honte en songeant qu'une semaine auparavant, Sirius se faisait tuer. Mais la douleur de sa perte ne pouvait lui faire oublier ces jours avec Remus et cette impression délicieuse de se voir enfin acceptée par lui. Alors son bonheur n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il avait l'avantage d'exister.

Depuis le début de leur histoire, jamais Tonks ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité et confiante. Tout lui semblait enfin possible.

Sous l'initiative de la jeune femme, ils sortirent de son appartement et, quelques minutes plus tard, transplanèrent non loin de King's Cross afin de faire le reste du chemin à pieds.

- Veux-tu qu'on se sépare ? demanda-t-elle, conciliante. Pour qu'on n'arrive pas en même temps.

Remus sembla réfléchir un bref instant puis secoua la tête.

- Inutile, dit-il avant de rajouter d'une voix presque inaudible : Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, de toute façon.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas été assez discrets, hier, au Terrier. Il était après tout très possible que les Weasley les aient vus, ou tout autre membre de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander confirmation mais préféra finalement n'en rien faire. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Ils firent donc le reste du chemin en silence, puis aperçurent enfin les Weasley, flanqués de deux de leurs fils, ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey, attendant sagement entre les voies 9 et 10.

- Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama Molly en agitant inutilement le bras vers eux afin d'attirer leur attention.

- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Nymphadora en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. Jolis blousons, les garçons ! C'est en peau de dragon ?

Fred et George se rengorgèrent aussitôt avant d'expliquer dans un ensemble parfait le pourquoi et le comment d'un tel achat. Tonks les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Elle venait de croiser le regard scrutateur de Molly qui passait de Remus à elle avec sur le visage une certaine perplexité. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jour sembla se faire dans son esprit mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta vivement son attention sur la pendule de la gare.

Nymphadora sourit.

Voilà. Elle était officiellement avec Remus Lupin. Dans peu de temps, tous seraient mis au courant et ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le maraudeur et observa son visage marqué et particulièrement pâle.

- Vous savez comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il aux Weasley.

Le regard de Molly se fit soucieux.

- J'ai demandé des nouvelles aux enfants et Ginny nous a écrit qu'il tenait le coup. Il est selon elle plutôt calme et solitaire… Mais c'était à prévoir.

- Il aurait tout aussi bien pu piquer une crise et faire n'importe quoi, intervint Fol Œil avec sa délicatesse habituelle. M'enfin… ce gosse est costaud. Il en a vu d'autres.

- Sirius était très important pour lui ! s'indigna Nymphadora, agacée de voir Alastor parler de son cousin aussi légèrement.

- Je sais bien ! Mais avoue que depuis qu'il est né, Potter en a vu de belles et s'en est toujours sorti !

Tonks renifla dédaigneusement mais resta silencieuse.

Maugrey n'avait pas tort.

- Le plus important, c'est qu'il voit que nous sommes avec lui, dit Molly avec anxiété. Qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

- Et que la vie continue, ajouta Arthur d'un ton solennel.

Tonks vit Remus se détourner, la mâchoire crispée, et elle dut réfréner une envie puissante de le serrer dans ses bras. Un silence méditatif se fit, rapidement brisé par Mrs Weasley :

- Ils doivent être arrivés maintenant ! déclara-t-elle en observant la pendule au-dessus de la voie 9.

- Ce ne serait pas les moldus de Potter, là-bas ? s'enquit Fol Œil de son timbre le plus bourru.

Tonks tourna un regard curieux dans la direction indiquée. Un couple endimanché et mal assorti – l'homme était aussi gros que la femme était maigre – se tenait à l'écart des autres familles. A côté d'eux, un garçon trapu au visage patibulaire jetait de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice et hochèrent la tête avec vigueur.

- Ce sont eux, oui, confirma Arthur, tandis que Molly lançait un regard sévère à ses deux fils. M'est avis qu'ils ne gardent pas un très bon souvenir de nous…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tonks, intéressée.

Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa femme et esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Oh… Trois fois rien !

- On te racontera, intervint Fred à voix basse.

- Ça devrait te plaire, renchérit George sur le même ton.

- Oh non, vous ne direz rien du tout ! explosa Molly. Quand je pense à ce que… !

Mais elle s'interrompit. Les premiers voyageurs du Poudlard express passaient la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾, traînant de lourdes valises derrière eux. Cette agitation était si familière à Tonks qu'elle se crut revenue quelques années en arrière.

- Les voilà ! s'écria Molly en faisant de larges signes au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce fut un Harry pâle et grave qui vint les rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent lors de la bataille du Ministère et, dans l'urgence et l'agitation du moment, elle n'avait pas remarqué combien il avait grandi tout au long de l'année. Mais au delà de cela, ce qui la frappa le plus était la maturité et le calme qu'il dégageait. Il n'était plus l'adolescent agité qu'elle avait croisé au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La mort de Sirius l'avait changé. Irrémédiablement.

Les retrouvailles se firent avec un mélange d'allégresse et de retenue. Harry semblait sincèrement heureux et peut-être même soulagé par leur présence et Tonks jugea qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir l'accueillir. Les parents d'Hermione se joignirent bientôt à la fête et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'avancèrent en force vers les Dursley.

Cette petite mise au point ne fut guère longue et lorsque Harry se tourna une dernière fois pour les saluer de la main, Tonks eut le cœur serré de le voir contraint de partir avec ces moldus. La famille paternelle de Nymphadora n'était guère plus accueillante mais au moins, elle pouvait l'éviter à loisir.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

- Son air grave m'a brisé le cœur, intervint Molly, avant de s'exclamer brusquement : Fred ! Tu pourrais aider ta sœur quand même !

Ginny tentait de hisser sa valise sur le chariot mais peinait à y parvenir. Son frère sortit aussitôt sa baguette mais Mrs Weasley se récria :

- Sans magie, voyons ! On est dans un lieu public !

- Tu devrais le crier plus fort, M'an, souligna George avant de s'éloigner à la hâte.

Molly rougit d'embarra et agita sa main potelée à hauteur de ses joues.

- Il fait chaud, ici. Bon ! Nous allons rentrer. Alastor ? Vous voulez passer au Terrier ?

- Non, je crois que vous avez suffisamment à faire avec tous ces…

Il s'interrompit en désignant les enfants Weasley qui s'agitaient à quelques pas de lui et, ne trouvant aucun terme raisonnablement poli pour les décrire, il préféra couper court.

- Enfin bref. Allez, à bientôt.

Et avec un salut pressé de la main, il s'éloigna, repoussant la foule avoisinante à coups de bâton agacés.

- Remus ? Tonks ? demanda Molly en se tournant vers eux.

- Alastor n'a pas tort, répondit calmement Lupin. Tu as suffisamment à faire. Et puis nous avions prévu autre chose.

Nymphadora haussa les sourcils mais s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle.

- Très bien ! répondit Mrs Weasley en souriant. A bientôt, alors ! N'hésitez pas à passer !

- Merci Molly. A bientôt Arthur.

Après les salutations d'usage, la famille Weasley s'éloigna dans un brouhaha assourdissant et Tonks put enfin respirer.

- Ils sont presque aussi bruyants qu'un stade de Quidditch un jour de match !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Remus.

- Alors ? On a « prévu autre chose » ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Tu pensais à quoi au juste ?

Lupin continuait de fixer la foule, là où la famille Weasley avait disparu. Il était pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire et Tonks posa une main sur son bras.

- Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Remus ferma les yeux, inspira une énorme bouffée d'air puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Viens.

Et sans un mot de plus, il lui prit la main et se mit en marche. La jeune femme le suivit docilement, trottinant presque derrière lui tant ses foulées étaient longues et rapides.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle, slalomant entre les voyageurs pressés.

Ils manquèrent de percuter de plein fouet un chariot et Tonks éclata de rire.

- Eh ! Ralenti un peu !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ah bon ? répliqua la jeune femme amusée, curieuse de voir où ils allaient.

Elle se tut donc et ne reprit son souffle que lorsqu'ils atteignirent une ruelle obscure et désertée. Là seulement il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle, le regard fuyant.

- Ok… dit-elle. Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Mais Remus resta immobile devant elle, tête baissée. Ses cheveux parsemés de mèches blanches cachaient en partie ses yeux mi-clos. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis leva la main vers lui… mais il fit un écart et le bras de Tonks retomba.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Là encore, il resta figé et muet. Parfois, il prenait de longues bouffées d'air et semblait sur le point de parler mais il replongeait inévitablement dans un silence obstiné.

- Mmm, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Il faut que je devine ? A voir la façon dont tu te tortilles nerveusement devant moi, ça doit être sacrément embarrassant. Enfin, embarrassant pour toi, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Comme il restait toujours aussi silencieux et refusait catégoriquement de croiser son regard, Tonks demanda, l'air mutin :

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de… pensées coquines ? Tu m'as emmenée dans cette petite ruelle obscure dans le but inavouable d'abuser de moi ?

- Arrête… souffla-t-il de façon à peine audible.

- Ce n'est pas ça ? Raah ! grogna-t-elle. Je suis déçue !

- Nymphadora…

- Oui ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, cherchant à capter son regard, puis soupira bruyamment en tapant du pied.

- Ouiiii ? répéta-t-elle impatiemment.

Face à ce silence, un doute vint brusquement saisir la jeune femme et elle retint sa respiration.

Allait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Ferait-il dorénavant le premier p… ?

- C'est terminé.

Tonks sursauta presque lorsqu'il parla. Troublée par les pensées qui l'avaient envahie, elle mit quelques secondes à assimiler cette courte phrase.

- Terminé ?… Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

- … Toi, moi… murmura-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Nous.

Là encore, il lui fallut un instant pour trouver un sens à ses propos, tant ils étaient éloignés de ses propres pensées.

« C'est terminé… Toi, moi… Nous. »

Perdue, elle observa le visage pâle de Remus, ses traits tirés et son regard résolu. Alors seulement, une douleur sourde traversa la jeune femme lui amenant malgré elle les larmes aux yeux.

- … Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla-t-elle. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il plaisantait, ou bien ils s'étaient mal compris, mais il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer une chose pareille. Pas maintenant.

Plus maintenant.

- C'est fini, Nymphadora. Je mets un terme à tout ça.

- Tout ça ? répéta-t-elle de nouveau, se contraignant à respirer lentement afin d'apaiser le sentiment de panique qui l'assaillait. Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu as très bien compris.

Tous deux étaient immobiles et s'observaient, assommés par une même peur, un même déchirement mais à l'inverse de Tonks, Remus parvenait à les cacher. Elle secoua lentement la tête, l'esprit envahi par des images d'eux. Par cette semaine passée à ne vivre que pour l'autre. Par son sourire au Terrier. Par ses doigts enlaçant les siens. Par cette étreinte sur le seuil de son appartement.

Elle ferma les yeux et leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son front. Il était brûlant mais le reste de son corps semblait glacé.

Ce qu'elle vivait à l'instant était faux. C'était impossible. Il lui mentait…

Il devait lui mentir.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en plongeant un regard accablé dans celui indéchiffrable de Lupin. Je refuse ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Cette semaine, tu étais là ! Tu étais avec moi ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Nymphadora…

Mais elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et fit machinalement quelques pas en arrière.

- Non ! lança-t-elle en levant les mains pour couvrir ses oreilles. Non ! Tu t'amuses encore à me faire du mal ! Tu changes sans arrêt d'avis ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter !

- Nymphadora…

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête, prête à en venir aux mains pour le faire taire.

Mais l'impassibilité apparente de Remus face à cette situation pourtant si dramatique la ramena quelque peu à elle, et sa peur fit soudain place à la colère.

- Alors c'est quoi aujourd'hui ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix dure. J'étais trop jeune, tu étais trop dangereux, et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ma coupe de cheveux ? Mes vêtements ? Mon appartement ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien déplaire au difficile Remus Lupin ? Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ?

Elle se tut, le visage déformé par la rage, ses yeux brillants d'une fureur à peine contenue. A chaque seconde elle devait réfréner une violente envie de se jeter sur lui, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de lui dire encore et encore que rien n'était possible entre eux. Que rien ne serait jamais possible.

Elle y avait cru. Elle y avait cru si fort ces derniers jours ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer si attentionné et le jour d'après lui balancer dans la figure que tout était terminé ?

- Tu sais pourquoi… répondit-il avec un calme qui la mit hors d'elle.

- Oh non, par pitié, ne me ressors pas ces inepties ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Remus ! La semaine qu'on vient de passer ne compte donc pas pour toi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il contre toute attente.

Sa voix cassée sembla résonner quelques secondes autour d'eux, mais très vite, Lupin revêtit son masque d'indifférence. Il était cependant trop tard. Tonks avait parfaitement perçu son désespoir.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton devenu suppliant. On est bien ensemble, Remus. Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de te laisser aller ? De nous donner une véritable chance ?

- Parce que tu mérites mieux ! finit-il par jeter, abandonnant l'idée de se cacher plus longtemps derrière une froideur qu'il n'éprouvait pas. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais t'apporter ce que tu veux !

- Mais que sais-tu de mes envies ? Je ne te demande rien, Remus ! Rien d'autre qu'être avec toi !

- Justement. C'est cela que je ne peux t'apporter.

Tonks serra ses poings qui soudain la démangeaient.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle non sans sarcasme. Parce que tu es trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux ? C'est ça ?

- Oui ! dit-il en la fixant durement. Et ne fais pas ça, Nymphadora. Ne tourne pas en dérision ces faits.

- Pourquoi pas ? le nargua-t-elle en redressant la tête.

La mâchoire de Lupin se crispa.

- Parce que j'ai failli te tuer !… Et qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un jour j'y parvienne.

Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait trouvé étrange de le voir passer sous silence leur petite altercation dans le grenier. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

- Alors quoi ? fit-elle, soudain très lasse. Tu refuses toute possibilité de bonheur pour un malheureux accident ?

- Un malheureux accident… répéta-t-il, les poings serrés.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau, chacun sur leurs positions, et Tonks finit par secouer la tête.

- Tu sais ce que je crois, Remus ? dit-elle avec une pointe de dérision. C'est que tu aimes souffrir. Tu te complais dans la solitude et la douleur.

- C'est ridicule !

- Je ne crois pas. Tu repousses tout ce qui pourrait te faire du bien. Ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux. C'est tellement mieux de se torturer l'esprit alors que les choses pourraient être si simples. Mais toi, Remus. Tu adores tout compliquer, lâcha-t-elle avec froideur.

- Parce que les choses sont compliquées ! se défendit-il. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu !

- Tu oublies que j'ai eu Sirius comme cousin.

Lupin secoua la tête avec exaspération.

- Sirius est… était comme toi ! se reprit-il avec douleur. Il ne pensait aux conséquences de ses actes que lorsqu'il était trop tard ! Et vois où ça l'a mené !

Un claquement sec retentit dans la ruelle, laissant aussitôt sa place à un silence pesant. Mortifiée, Tonks regarda sa propre main encore levée puis la joue de Remus.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle aussitôt.

Lupin fit machinalement jouer sa mâchoire avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Tu vois, dit-il d'une voix neutre. En voici le parfait exemple.

Tonks cilla, le visage blême.

- Ca n'a rien à voir… bredouilla-t-elle, sentant les choses lui échapper.

- Au contraire. Tu es si jeune, Nymphadora et par bien des côtés, Sirius l'était tout autant. C'était encore un gosse lorsqu'ils l'ont jeté à Azkaban, à peine plus âgé que toi. Ce sont les épreuves qu'on subit au jour le jour qui nous permettent de mûrir, de nous endurcir. Ce sont nos erreurs et les expériences qu'on en tire qui nous font avancer. Sirius n'a pas pu vivre tout cela. Et toi, tu ne l'as pas encore fait.

- Et ça me rend donc indigne de toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais ça prouve simplement qu'il y a un fossé entre nous qui ne peut être comblé…

Remus se tut un bref instant et observa le visage défait de la jeune femme. Parler lui faisait mal. Chaque mot lui coûtait mais il gardait en lui la certitude de faire ce qui était juste.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Nymphadora, finit-il par avouer. Mais ça ne suffit pas à oublier tout ce qui nous sépare. Ça ne suffit pas.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans son regard, une telle fermeté dans ses propos que Tonks sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela maintenant ?

- Parce que je pars, répondit-il avec effort. Dumbledore m'a demandé de rejoindre les miens et de surveiller Greyback.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Nymphadora se transforma brusquement en terreur.

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Non, tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est de la folie!

- C'est pourtant indispensable, dit-il avec calme. Tu sais bien que Greyback veut se lier à Voldemort. Nous devons savoir ce qui se passe exactement entre eux.

- Mais Pettigrow sait que tu es un Loup-Garou ! Il en a forcément parlé à Tu-sais-qui !

- C'est un risque à courir.

- Un risque à courir… bredouilla-t-elle.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

Elle pouvait encore supporter de le voir la rejeter mais l'idée de le perdre pour toujours lui était insupportable.

- Non, répéta Tonks. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen, une autre façon d'avoir ces informations…

- Et comment ?

- Je ne sais pas ! s'énerva-t-elle, cherchant fébrilement une manière d'y parvenir.

- Crois bien que Dumbledore a longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant de me demander ça.

Balayant ces propos de la main, Tonks leva un regard suppliant vers lui.

- Tu peux bien refuser !

- Vraiment ? se contenta-t-il de dire avec légèreté.

- Oui, vraiment !

- Nymphadora…

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

- Je sais…

Le regard de Remus s'adoucit et l'espace d'un furtif instant, elle crut qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais il se détourna.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu me quittes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il aspira une longue bouffée d'air avant de répondre.

- Je profite de le faire maintenant… puisque avant, je n'y arrivais pas.

Tonks sentit les larmes qu'elle réfrénait depuis plusieurs minutes glisser lentement sur ses joues et elle baissa la tête.

Depuis le début. Depuis le début, il cherchait à la quitter. Même pendant cette semaine où elle avait cru enfin qu'il capitulait.

- Donc tu n'as jamais crû en nous… dit-elle dans un souffle, refusant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Non.

La réponse claqua avec force et Tonks sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler.

- C'est terminé, Nymphadora. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi.

**A SUIVRE…**


	17. Entracte

**Bonjour ! **

Avec le chapitre 16, Gjc597 et moi concluons le Tome 5. J'espère que jusqu'ici, cela vous aura plu ! Nous avons essayé de rester le plus proche possible du livre. Ça n'a pas été simple et il y a sûrement quelques erreurs pour lesquelles nous nous excusons. Pour le tome 6, il va nous falloir mettre au point un plan ce qui risque de nous prendre un peu de temps. (pas trop quand même, on a déjà les grandes lignes ;-) ) Jusqu'ici, la fic fait plus de 200 pages… et nous espérons que la seconde partie n'en fera pas 200 de plus… lol (Sinon, Gjc597 risque de se tirer une balle dans la tête ! Elle me maudit déjà depuis plusieurs mois…)

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui nous ont laissées des reviews ! Cela nous a vraiment aidées pendant l'écriture parfois laborieuse de certains chapitres.

Merci encore et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Gjc597 et Hito **


	18. Chapter 17

**Merci à Shumeyo, Kimmy Potter, Dark and Devil Time, Lizoune, Lilou, Pipistrelles des cachots et Phénix:-) Finalement, la suite arrive plus vite que prévue! ça plante surtout le décor mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

----------------------------

Tonks s'éveilla en sursaut et tendit machinalement la main vers son radio-réveil moldu, cadeau de son père pour ses treize ans.

La jeune femme ignorait comment elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de régler celui-ci la veille au soir, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et elle ne savait pas davantage où elle allait puiser la force suffisante pour se lever.

La douleur dans sa poitrine la faisait presque suffoquer.

Etendue sur le dos, le regard morne de Tonks partit à la recherche des quelques fissures dorénavant familières qui zébraient son plafond. Elle avait passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à les observer tout en repassant dans sa tête les quelques heures qui avaient précédé cet instant.

« C'est terminé. »

Dieu, qu'elle pouvait détester cette petite phrase si définitive.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle referma les yeux. Sa cage thoracique semblait peser une tonne et chaque respiration lui demandait un effort constant.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Nymphadora. Mais ça ne suffit pas à oublier tout ce qui nous sépare. Ça ne suffit pas. »

Inspirer. Expirer.

Inspirer. Expirer.

« C'est terminé. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. »

Inspirer. Expirer.

Inspirer…

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi… »

- Mais pas assez… murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste : « Tenir à quelqu'un » ? Avoir de l'affection ? S'inquiéter pour ? Mais certainement pas « aimer ».

La gorge de Nymphadora se serra mais ses yeux restaient désespérément secs. Depuis leur confrontation hier après-midi, elle n'avait plus versé une seule larme. C'était comme si la douleur était au-delà de cela, comme si rien n'aurait pu la soulager. Même pas pleurer.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme parvint à soulever ses membres lourds et roula sur le lit afin de se lever. D'une main lasse, elle ôta un à un les vêtements de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas quitté pour dormir, et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Son regard se leva machinalement vers le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo et son cœur fit une violente embardée.

Une inconnue se tenait devant elle et Tonks mit quelques instants à comprendre que cette femme à la figure sombre n'était autre que son propre reflet.

Ses cheveux courts autrefois rose chewing-gum étaient à présent d'un châtain terne tirant vers le gris. Ils tombaient tristement sur son front et accentuaient dramatiquement la pâleur de son visage. Son regard semblait vide de toute énergie et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux devenus pâles.

Encore surprise, Tonks se tourna vers un second miroir qui, cette fois-ci, la reflétait entièrement. Son corps de femme avait perdu ses courbes voluptueuses et lui apparut maigre, presque androgyne.

Quiconque la croiserait dans la rue la jugerait certainement malade.

Reportant son attention sur le premier miroir, Nymphadora ferma brièvement les yeux puis concentra son regard sur ses cheveux. Elle fronça ses sourcils, retint sa respiration, crispa les poings mais rien n'y fit. Ses mèches grises furent à peine parcourues d'un léger tremblement et elle abandonna, vidée de ses forces.

Une sorte de ricanement désabusé s'échappa de sa gorge et elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du lavabo.

Si encore elle arrivait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à pleurer, peut-être que la douleur serait moins forte. Peut-être que le sentiment de vide qui l'étreignait se dissiperait légèrement. Peut-être.

Mais malgré ses efforts, malgré cette nécessité, ses yeux restaient désespérément secs.

Comment allait-elle faire pour avancer ?

---------------------------------

- Attends ici. Je vais le chercher.

Remus acquiesça et posa son sac usé dans l'herbe, à ses pieds.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda l'homme s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur les deux autres qui l'observaient avec suspicion. Malgré sa lycanthropie précoce - il n'était encore qu'un enfant lorsque Greyback l'avait mordu - Lupin n'avait guère rencontré qu'une petite dizaine de ses semblables dans toute sa vie. Peu d'entre eux essayaient comme lui de se faire une place dans le monde des sorciers. Ils préféraient au contraire s'isoler. Aussi Remus détailla-t-il avec curiosité les deux hommes chargés de sa surveillance.

Malgré leur jeune âge – vingt cinq ans tout au plus - ils portaient déjà sur leurs visages les séquelles de trop nombreuses années de douloureuses transformations. Remus savait que Greyback préférait les prendre jeunes afin de les éduquer lui-même dans la haine du monde sorcier et ces deux hommes en étaient le parfait exemple. Il se dégageait une certaine bestialité dans leur façon de bouger et même de se tenir. Le dos voûté, les bras tombant mollement de chaque côté de leur corps, ils restaient immobiles et le fixaient d'un regard où transperçait une férocité inquiétante.

Remus se détourna.

Il avait mis du temps avant de trouver leur repère, malgré les indications précises de Dumbledore. Les Loups-Garous étaient un peuple rendu nomade par la force des choses. Ils laissaient inévitablement des cadavres derrière eux et devaient sans cesse fuir pour éviter les battues organisées. Mais d'ordinaire, ils ne se déplaçaient qu'après les nuits de pleine lune et non une semaine avant, comme cela avait été le cas ici.

Remus avait retrouvé leurs traces non loin d'un petit village à près de vingt kilomètres de Londres. Hélas, avant même d'avoir pu envoyer un message à Dumbledore afin de le prévenir du nouvel emplacement du groupe, trois hommes l'avaient pris à parti. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter. Les nombreuses cicatrices couvrant son visage pâle, ses traits prématurément ridés et les mèches grises parsemant ses cheveux étaient suffisamment parlants…

Des bruits de pas sortirent Remus de ses pensées et il se retourna. Jaillissant de l'ombre d'un grand chêne, Fenrir Greyback, accompagné de l'homme qui était parti le chercher, s'avançait vers lui de son pas lourd et menaçant. Malgré lui, Lupin eut des difficultés à taire le mélange de haine et de crainte que cet homme lui inspirait. Une haine rendue plus grande par la douleur d'avoir dû se séparer de Nymphadora et une crainte, vestige de sa dernière rencontre avec lui, près de trente années plus tôt.

Remus inspira discrètement une longue bouffée d'air afin de chasser toute émotion de son visage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda sèchement Fenrir en guise de bonjour.

Sa voix rauque semblait parfaitement convenir à la sauvagerie de son aspect. Grand et massif, les cheveux hirsutes et gris, il imposait naturellement une autorité et une cruauté qui incitaient à la prudence.

- Thomas Kyndopran, répondit calmement Lupin.

Greyback plissa les yeux.

- Kyndopran ? Ca vient d'où, ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant. Quant au reste de ma famille…

Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens et leva un regard fataliste vers Greyback dont les lèvres se retroussèrent d'un rictus.

- Mmm, grommela-t-il avant de laisser son regard un peu fou le détailler. Tu sens le sorcier à plein nez.

- Je sais. J'ai tenté de me faire une place dans leur monde mais…

Il écarta les bras, présentant les quelques vêtements usés qui le recouvraient, ainsi que le sac à moitié vide à ses pieds. Quant à son air las et passablement désespéré, il n'avait guère besoin de se forcer. Depuis trois jours, il devait sans cesse se bousculer pour avancer. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé, faute d'argent et surtout d'envie. Il était des plus misérables et dans un sens, cela rendait sa couverture plus crédible.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Fenrir. Pourquoi te joindre à nous maintenant ?

- L'ami chez qui je vivais est mort et maintenant, je n'ai plus nulle part où aller. Je ne trouve aucun emploi, aucune aide.

Remus leva un regard franc vers Greyback. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé d'être le plus honnête possible dans son discours. Fenrir sentait lorsqu'on lui mentait et ne faisait qu'une bouchée de celui qui osait s'y risquer, et ce dans le sens littéral du terme.

- Je suis seul et fatigué, finit-il par avouer en passant une main lasse sur son visage marqué.

- Tu n'as plus aucune attache ? insista Greyback.

- Non, répondit Remus alors qu'en lui affluait des images contre lesquelles il luttait chaque jour. Non. Je n'ai plus personne.

Fenrir l'observa quelques secondes encore puis acquiesça finalement, convaincu par la sincérité de sa voix.

- Très bien, tu es des nôtres. Mais que les choses soient bien claires. Je suis celui qui commande et toi, celui qui exécutes. Tu trouveras ici une protection à condition que tu te plies aux règles du groupe. Et les règles du groupe, c'est moi qui les détermine.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, acquiesça docilement Remus.

Greyback émit un grognement satisfait mais Lupin ne fut pas dupe. Fenrir n'était pas un homme qu'on leurrait facilement.

- Prends tes affaires, ordonna-t-il et Remus obtempéra.

Il suivit les quatre hommes le long d'un chemin de terre, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Ils marchèrent ainsi cinq petites minutes et débouchèrent aux abords de plusieurs grottes en partie dissimulées par une végétation luxuriante. Son regard accrocha bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui levaient vers lui un regard parfois vide, parfois soupçonneux. Peu de groupes s'étaient formés, peu de gens discutaient. Il régnait un silence étrange compte tenu du nombre de personnes présentes. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Remus fut la misère et le désespoir qui marquaient chaque visage. Tout comme lui, ces hommes et femmes subissaient leur malédiction et le rejet qui en découlait. Ils n'avaient rien des bêtes assoiffées de sang qu'il s'était attendu à trouver. La majeure partie de ses gens n'avait rien en commun avec Fenrir Greyback.

- Tu pourras t'installer dans l'une des grottes à ta gauche, lui indiqua Greyback avant de poursuivre sa route et pénétrer dans l'une des cavités, à l'écart des autres.

Les trois hommes de main de Fenrir s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil et du regard firent comprendre à Remus qu'il avait tout intérêt à s'éloigner. Celui-ci acquiesça donc puis longea d'un pas prudent les hauts murs de pierres. Il pénétra dans la première grotte avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il y régnait une odeur rance et une obscurité peu accueillante et il dut attendre quelques secondes, que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur des lieux. Là encore, les quelques personnes présentes restaient seules dans leur coin, somnolant pour la plupart.

Remus fit quelques pas et trouva un léger renfoncement exempt de couverture ou affaires diverses. Il y posa son sac puis s'assit lourdement sur le sol.

Ces lieux, ces gens étaient d'une tristesse absolue, et il se demanda un bref instant s'il dégageait lui aussi ce même sentiment, à la fois pathétique et misérable. Et pour la énième fois, il s'étonna qu'un homme tel que lui ait pu attirer une femme aussi pétillante de vie, aussi rayonnante que Nymphadora Tonks.

Cela lui avait toujours semblé miraculeux, et plus encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était assis parmi ces hommes et femmes à son image : seul et malheureux.

----------------------------------

A contre cœur, Nymphadora transplana dans l'allée menant au Terrier. La jeune femme ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière visite et elle inspira profondément afin de lutter contre les nausées qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir depuis plusieurs jours.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, elle se trouvait au quartier général des Aurors et devait supporter les regards à la fois surpris et navrés de ses collègues. Tonks avait parfaitement conscience que son aspect extérieur était en partie responsable de cette soudaine attention, mais elle avait dû attendre l'intervention de l'un d'entre eux pour comprendre leur méprise.

- Kingsley m'avait dit que tu étais proche de Black mais je ne pensais pas que son décès te toucherait autant. Je suis désolé, Tonks. Sincèrement.

Trop assommée par la perte de Remus, elle en avait omis celle de Sirius et ce rappel lui avait fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Son corps avait soudainement été pris de nausées et elle s'était précipitée aux toilettes.

Comme si elle ne souffrait pas assez. Comme si perdre Sirius Black puis Remus Lupin n'était pas suffisant. Voilà que son corps la lâchait. Son don de métamorphomage était en berne et son cœur sans cesse pris de soulèvements. Elle avait même cru un instant être enceinte mais ses doutes s'étaient vite révélés sans fondement.

Ce qu'elle vivait était juste trop lourd pour elle.

Les lèvres pincées, Tonks s'avança à regret vers la porte close du Terrier. Elle tapa trois coups contre le bois et attendit. Des pas rapides se firent entendre à travers le battant puis celui-ci s'ouvrit légèrement, mais une voix d'homme retentit alors :

- Molly ! Demande qui c'est, avant d'ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui !

Le battant se referma aussitôt sous le nez de Tonks et elle entendit Mrs Weasley grommeler :

- Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude ! Et puis tout le monde est là ! Il faudrait être sacrément culotté pour venir ici et s'en prendre à nous tous !

- Peut-être mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Arthur a raison, intervint la voix calme de Dumbledore.

Nymphadora soupira.

- C'est Tonks, prévint-elle en tapant un nouveau coup contre le bois.

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! répliqua Molly en ouvrant finalement la porte.

Mais en découvrant la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur souris et à la triste mine, elle se figea très vite et s'apprêtait même à refermer le battant lorsqu'elle la reconnut enfin. Les yeux de Mrs Weasley s'écarquillèrent et les joues de Nymphadora rougirent de honte.

- Par Merlin, Tonks ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

La jeune femme soupira et baissa la tête, cachant ainsi son visage pâle derrière des cheveux trop courts à son goût.

- Rien, grommela-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans la maison lorsque Molly se fut écartée.

Après le coup d'éclat de Mrs Weasley, tous les regards se posèrent inévitablement sur elle et Tonks serra courageusement les dents. Un long silence se fit tandis qu'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Puis au bout d'une petite dizaine de secondes – une éternité pour Tonks - tous se souvinrent de leurs bonnes manières et se détournèrent promptement.

- Nymphadora, appela Dumbledore de sa voix la plus douce, viens donc t'asseoir près de moi.

L'actuel voisin d'Albus s'écarta aussitôt et une chaise libre vint se glisser entre eux. La jeune femme rejoignit celle-ci avec hâte puis s'y assit, le dos bien droit.

- Parfait, reprit Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, la réunion peut commencer.

Le corps tendu à l'excès, Nymphadora releva légèrement la tête puis fit le tour des convives de ses yeux pâles et inquiets. Elle croisa le regard soucieux de Colin mais un soupir de délivrance s'échappa bientôt de ses lèvres.

« Il » n'était pas là.

Pourtant, son soulagement fut de courte durée. Certes, elle n'avait pas à supporter son inévitable regard de pitié mais son absence signifiait aussi qu'il risquait certainement sa vie à l'heure actuelle. Perdue dans ses pensées, Nymphadora n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les propos de Dumbledore. Non pas que la réunion fut ennuyeuse mais tout simplement parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à s'intéresser à quoique ce soit depuis près d'une semaine.

Lorsque le directeur Rufus Scrimgeour, préposé au poste de Ministre de la Magie, avait eu vent de son état et de ses difficultés à utiliser son don de métamorphomage, il lui avait gentiment annoncé qu'il désirait la voir utiliser ses talents au secrétariat du bureau des Aurors, le temps, bien sûr, de recouvrer la santé.

Cette mise au placard ne pouvait plus mal tomber et alourdissait un peu plus son moral. Alors l'appel de Dumbledore lui avait apporté un peu d'espoir, celui de s'occuper l'esprit et oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'absence des deux Maraudeurs dans sa vie.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Remus ? demanda soudain Mrs Weasley, ramenant aussitôt Nymphadora à la réalité.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et attendit, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Hélas non. Le clan de Greyback a apparemment quitté plus tôt que prévu leur dernier repère mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mais tout laisse à penser que Remus s'est parfaitement intégré au groupe.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? intervint sèchement Tonks avant de se tasser sur sa chaise sous le regard perçant du vieux sorcier.

- Si Greyback avait eu des soupçons concernant Remus, répondit-il patiemment, il se serait fait un plaisir de montrer ce qu'il advient des personnes osant l'espionner.

A cette simple idée, le cœur de Nymphadora se serra d'angoisse et elle réfréna une soudaine envie de hurler. Dumbledore, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, fronça un instant les sourcils puis se détourna.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le silence respectueux fit aussitôt place à un brouhaha convivial et Tonks sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Je pourrais te voir quelques minutes ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, soupira la jeune femme en se levant.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la pièce afin de s'isoler un peu puis le vieux sorcier glissa un regard paternaliste sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

Tonks se détourna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux avec Albus Dumbledore. Cela lui semblait aussi déplacé que d'aborder les droits des hybrides avec Dolores Ombrage.

- Rien, dit-elle donc.

- Oh. Alors si rien ne va, procédons par élimination. Qu'est-ce qui va le moins mal ?

Malgré sa lassitude, la jeune femme ne put retenir un léger sourire en croisant le regard espiègle du vieux sorcier à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Le moins mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le moins mal, acquiesça-t-il.

- Eh bien… disons que j'ai momentanément perdu mon statut d'Auror.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent de surprise.

- Comment cela ?

Tonks soupira d'embarras et il l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Je n'arrive plus à… à me transformer. Je ne maîtrise plus mon pouvoir.

- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être apte dans toutes tes autres fonctions.

- Non, bien sûr mais Scrimgeour a jugé que ce n'était plus assez. Mais bon, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher… soupira-t-elle. On ne peut pas dire que je respire l'enthousiasme et l'efficacité.

Dumbledore l'observa quelques secondes en silence puis lui demanda :

- Voudrais-tu faire partie du groupe d'Aurors qui sera responsable de la sécurité de Poudlard, à partir de Septembre ?

Tonks leva un regard mal à l'aise vers le vieux sorcier.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé… Je n'ai pas besoin de votre p…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Nymphadora, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. Je prends la sécurité de mes élèves très au sérieux. Et si je ne te sentais pas capable de tenir ton rôle, jamais je ne te demanderais de te joindre au dispositif que je compte instaurer.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu et elle acquiesça.

- Très bien, alors j'accepte.

- Parfait, répondit Dumbledore avec entrain. J'en parlerai à qui de droit.

Il se tut un court moment puis reprit sur un ton plus propice aux confidences :

- Et maintenant, voudrais-tu me parler de ce qui est responsable de ce triste minois ? demanda-t-il en glissant un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme afin de lui faire lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais la gorge de Tonks se serra si douloureusement que même si elle avait voulu se confier, aucun son n'aurait passé le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle détourna le regard et Dumbledore soupira tristement.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. J'espère que Thomas Kyndopran se rendra compte qu'il ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable.

Nymphadora leva un regard perplexe vers le vieux sorcier.

- Thomas Kyndopran ?

- C'est apparemment le nom que Remus s'est choisi.

Tonks rougit violemment puis baissa la tête. Il n'était finalement pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait compris la raison de son chagrin. N'était-il pas considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de cette planète ?

Le brouhaha des conversations cessa soudainement et la voix de Mr Weasley se fit entendre :

- Dumbledore ! Un message de Remus vient d'arriver !

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un saut périlleux et elle croisa le regard pétillant d'Albus.

- Quand on parle du loup ! lança-t-il non sans humour, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'attroupement au centre de la salle.

Tonks lui emboîta vivement le pas mais resta malgré tout en retrait, observant l'imposant Patronus de Remus Lupin. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, murmura un « _Aperire_ » et la voix assourdie mais bien distinct du Maraudeur emplit la pièce.

Malgré elle, le cœur de la jeune femme tressauta dans sa poitrine en entendant le timbre si rauque et familier.

« J'ai rejoint le clan de Greyback depuis cinq jours mais je n'ai pas pu vous contacter avant. Comme prévu, je suis étroitement surveillé et on me tient sciemment à l'écart. Nous nous trouvons non loin du village de Little Eskdale à moins de vingt kilomètres de Londres. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Greyback a jugé utile de s'installer ici une semaine avant la pleine lune. Si j'ai de plus amples nouvelles, je vous les ferai parvenir. »

Le Patronus se désagrégea sous leurs yeux et tous reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore. Son regard s'était fait grave. Il ne souriait plus.

- Alastor, Dedalus, Colin, nomma-t-il d'une voix rude. Vous allez vous rendre immédiatement à Little Eskdale au 12 Harlington Street. Amelia Bones vit là-bas et nul doute qu'elle est la cible de Fenrir Greyback.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Vous veillerez sur Amélia et resterez cachés jusqu'à la pleine lune. Si Greyback se rend compte de votre présence avant la transformation, la couverture de Remus pourrait être compromise.

Là encore ils hochèrent la tête et le vieux sorcier conclut :

- Faites attention à vous. Allez.

Nymphadora eut juste le temps de saisir la main de Colin avant qu'il n'emboîte le pas de Fol Œil.

- Sois prudent.

- Je le suis toujours, répondit-il, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas la force de lui sourire en retour et elle le regarda partir avec une sourde appréhension. Elle maudissait plus que jamais la faiblesse de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Si seulement elle avait été en pleine possession de ses capacités, elle aurait pu demander à les accompagner.

Lasse, elle s'assit lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils usés du salon et observa ses mains pâles et menues.

Elle aurait aimé détester le responsable de tout cela.

Elle aurait aimé n'éprouver pour cet homme que de la haine.

Après tout, il l'avait trompée. Il lui avait fait espérer un avenir qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, amoindrie à un moment où la plus petite faiblesse pouvait être fatale. Pour elle, comme pour les autres.

Remus Lupin.

Thomas Kyndopran.

Quel nom absurde !

Mais soudain, le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle saisit sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante. De la pointe de celle-ci, elle écrivit le nom d'emprunt de Remus puis murmura :

_- Reverso._

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre tandis que sur sa joue glissait une larme unique.

Thomas Kyndopran était l'anagramme de Nymphadora Tonks.

**A SUIVRE…**


	19. Chapter 18

Alors... Encore un chapitre qui met les choses en place. Pas facile de faire du "ship" alors que les personnages ne se croisent que rarement. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas tout ça trop ennuyeux!

Merci à **k caribo18, darkanddeviltime, Lizoune, Shumeyo, Lou-la-Vénusienne, Chardonette et Wizzbee** pour vos reviews :-)

--------------------------------------------

Remus fit quelques pas supplémentaires puis jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que nul ne le voyait. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole puis but le contenu d'un trait. Il fronça machinalement le nez. Le goût de la potion Tue-loup n'était pas des plus agréables mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, après tout. Lorsqu'il eut ingurgité la totalité de la bouteille, il la fit disparaître dans sa poche et marcha à l'ombre des arbres. La nuit n'allait plus tarder et avec elle une lune parfaitement pleine.

Remus dut reconnaître avec agacement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son enquête. Greyback était sans cesse entouré de ses hommes et il ne pouvait guère s'en approcher sans risquer de se compromettre. Il savait juste, du moins l'avait-il deviné, qu'une personne du village était la cible du Loup-Garou. Fenrir tenait constamment dans sa main un vêtement qu'il portait à son visage à intervalles réguliers pour en respirer les effluves. Et nul doute qu'une fois la nuit venue, le loup irait tout droit vers sa victime grâce à son odorat particulièrement développé.

Tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de sa grotte, Remus tomba nez à nez avec le bras droit de Greyback et se figea.

D'une stature impressionnante, Bloodeyes ne dépassait pourtant Lupin que de quelques centimètres tant il se tenait le dos voûté, la tête pendante devant lui. Avec ses longs cheveux clairs en broussaille, sa mâchoire proéminente et ses yeux injectés de sang qui lui avaient valu son surnom, il était sans conteste le plus sauvage et impressionnant des hommes de Fenrir.

Passablement inquiet, Remus se vit détaillé de haut en bas et sentit l'appréhension le clouer au sol lorsque les narines de Bloodeyes se dilatèrent.

Pouvait-il sentir l'odeur âpre de la potion Tue-loup ?

Les mains de Lupin plongèrent négligemment dans les poches de son long pardessus. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour être habillé ainsi mais c'était pour lui le seul moyen d'avoir sa baguette magique à proximité sans se faire remarquer. Greyback n'aimait pas les sorciers.

-Un problème ? s'enquit Remus en inclinant la tête de côté.

L'homme renifla une dernière fois puis grommela :

-A part que tu me gênes pour passer, non…

Lupin s'empressa de se mettre sur le côté et Bloodeyes montra sa satisfaction par un grognement sourd avant de s'éloigner vers les profondeurs du bois de sa foulée lente mais assurée.

Remus ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il reprit ensuite le chemin de sa grotte puis rejoignit le coin qu'il s'était attribué non loin de l'entrée. S'asseyant tranquillement à même le sol, il rencontra pour la seconde fois le regard furtif d'une des locataires. Les cheveux blonds, le visage pâle mais séduisant, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans et portait comme tout le monde ici des vêtements usés, rapiécés.

Indifférent, Lupin s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'elle lui décocha un sourire timide qui le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il se contenta donc de hausser les sourcils de surprise et, face à ce manque de réaction, la jeune femme se détourna, embarrassée.

Décidément, se dit Remus avec incompréhension. Voilà qu'il attirait les jeunes femmes comme des mouches. Son estomac se contracta un peu plus au souvenir de celle qui était entrée dans sa vie quelques mois auparavant.

Il n'aimait pas être ici à ne rien faire, à attendre la pleine lune en se tournant les pouces. Ses pensées ne cessaient de le ramener quelques jours plus tôt dans une ruelle de Londres, de lui faire revivre cet instant où il avait tout gâché. Non pas qu'il doutait d'avoir agi pour le mieux, d'avoir été raisonnable en prenant une décision aussi brutale mais... Mais.

Une partie de lui regrettait.

Remus émit un profond soupir et attira sur lui l'attention de quelques personnes assises un peu plus loin. Un homme croisa son regard et osa un signe de tête timide que Lupin lui rendit machinalement. Mais prenant certainement cela pour un encouragement, l'inconnu se leva et s'approcha de lui avec prudence.

-Je… ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Remus secoua légèrement la tête. Depuis son arrivée dans le clan de Greyback, personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole et il accueillit l'homme avec un sourire.

-Du tout. Thomas Kyndopran, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

L'inconnu s'en saisit aussitôt et esquissa à son tour un sourire.

-Ben O'Connell, répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Remus détailla discrètement le dénommé O'Connell. Il avait à peu près le même âge que lui mais à voir son visage encore peu ridé et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, nul doute qu'il n'avait été contaminé que tardivement.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Lupin.

-Près de cinq mois. Et ça va faire neuf mois que je suis… Enfin vous voyez.

Remus acquiesça, comprenant la répugnance de Ben à utiliser le terme « Loup-Garou ». Cela avait un côté si animal et monstrueux que beaucoup éprouvaient des difficultés à se qualifier ainsi. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient des êtres calmes et pacifiques.

-Et vous ? s'enquit Ben en l'observant à la dérobée.

-Moi ?... Presque trente ans, maintenant.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

-Vous deviez être tout gosse alors… soupira-t-il, sans attendre particulièrement de réponse. Le plus jeune de notre joyeuse bande a presque treize ans, mais on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Greyback le garde à côté de lui. Il était déjà là, lorsque je suis arrivé. Un vrai petit sauvage… Pauvre gamin. C'est triste.

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer. Il remercia une nouvelle fois le ciel d'avoir eu des parents aimants qui avaient pris soin de lui pendant quelques années… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent tuer par des Mangemorts.

-Combien sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Lupin, l'air de rien. C'est difficile de juger puisque la plupart reste cachée dans les grottes.

-Oh… Je dirais une petite centaine. Mais le chiffre gonfle de plus en plus depuis quelques temps. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Comme vous avez pu le constater, on est pas mal isolé. Et puis, comme Greyback nous garde loin des villes, c'est difficile de se renseigner.

-Vous-savez-qui est revenu, lui apprit Remus, observant avec attention le visage de son compagnon.

L'homme ne parut pas surpris et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, entre ce qu'avait annoncé Potter et les quelques bribes de discussions que j'ai entendues de ci de là. Et puis Greyback a changé un peu son discours la dernière fois qu'il nous a parlé. C'était juste avant de venir ici.

-Changé ? Comment ça ?

-Ben… Avant, il cherchait davantage à nous rassembler. « Il faut s'unir pour survivre ! ». Enfin, vous voyez le genre. Maintenant c'est plus agressif, je dirais.

-Par exemple ?

-« Il faut se multiplier ! Imposer nos droits par la force ! ». Quelque chose comme ça. J'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur, mais il est très respecté, ici. Beaucoup d'entre nous lui doivent la vie.

Et beaucoup lui doivent « cette » vie, grommela intérieurement Remus.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant puis Lupin se risqua à aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait :

-C'est quand même étrange de se déplacer une semaine avant la pleine lune… Vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Ben lui lança un regard en biais et Remus eut peur d'avoir été trop direct.

-Non, il n'a rien dit, finit par répondre O'Connell. Mais il ne nous dit pas grand-chose et on suit sans poser de questions. Les gens ne parlent pas beaucoup, ici. Tout le monde est tellement renfermé… Faut dire que certains ont des histoires tristes à mourir.

-Et c'est quoi, votre histoire ? s'enquit Remus, décidé à faire oublier à Ben sa petite enquête sur Greyback et ses intentions.

O'Connell parut heureux qu'on lui pose la question. De toute évidence, parler était un plaisir rare ici et celui d'être écouté, encore plus. Ils passèrent donc près de deux heures à faire connaissance. Remus se montra peu loquace mais Ben n'en éprouva pas de regrets et lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes les règles du clan.

Une fois par semaine, ils faisaient une petite virée dans les environs afin de voler de quoi se nourrir. Bien sûr, ils évitaient d'en venir aux mains car ils n'avaient guère envie de voir rappliquer une armée d'Aurors pour leur donner la chasse. Mais nourrir près d'une centaine de personnes n'était pas aisé et il s'écoulait parfois deux à trois jours sans que nul n'ait rien avalé.

Remus soupçonnait Greyback d'affamer volontairement le clan afin de les rendre plus agressifs, surtout avant la pleine lune. Ce dernier justifiait ce manque de nourriture en affirmant qu'ils avaient pillé tout ce qui pouvait l'être mais Lupin n'était pas dupe.

Lorsque Remus voulut aborder le comportement du clan lors de la pleine lune, il fut confronté à un discours gêné. Ben savait les risques qu'il faisait courir aux villages environnants mais il préférait fermer les yeux. C'était l'une des conditions qui lui permettait de rester dans le clan. Greyback refusait catégoriquement l'enfermement.

Lupin aurait pu parler de la potion Tue-loup mais il savait ce que O'Connell lui rétorquerait : pour quiconque ne sachant pas la préparer, cette potion restait beaucoup trop cher. Seuls les privilégiés y avaient droit, ceux ayant une famille fortunée et désireuse d'aider. Pour les autres, c'était les chaînes et la famine. Ou Greyback et sa protection.

Le choix était rapidement fait.

Une voix retentit brusquement à l'entrée de la grotte, se répercutant en écho à l'intérieure de la cavité rocheuse.

-Tout le monde dehors !

-Ah ! C'est parti, se contenta de dire Ben en se levant.

Remus se redressa à son tour, légèrement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils vont nous compter. Ils le font toujours avant la transformation et juste après, pour voir s'il en manque le lendemain matin.

-A quoi ça leur sert ?

-Aucune idée. Mais tu devrais rassembler tes affaires dès maintenant. Demain, il faudra partir vite.

Lupin acquiesça et remit dans son vieux sac usé l'unique couverture qu'il possédait, puis il suivit les quelques retardataires vers l'extérieur. Il sentit alors un frôlement se faire sur son épaule et il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui avait souri un peu plus tôt.

Son cœur se mit brusquement à battre plus vite tandis qu'en lui un soupçon venait de naître. Et si cette femme aux cheveux blonds et aux traits légèrement marqués était…

-Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

-… Bonjour, bredouilla-t-il avec un espoir irréfléchi et absurde.

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était si troublé, si intense, qu'elle rougit légèrement et lui sourit avec chaleur.

Remus retrouva aussitôt la raison.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Nymphadora. Jamais elle n'aurait pu arriver ici avant lui. Jamais elle n'aurait réussi à intégrer ce groupe. Et jamais elle ne lui aurait souri ainsi. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

La fièvre qui l'avait soudainement envahi se désagrégea aussi vite et une masse de plomb vint reprendre sa place dans son estomac. Il grimaça un sourire à la jeune femme puis reporta son attention devant lui.

Ce choc l'avait épuisé. Le contraste entre ces quelques secondes d'intense exaltation et ce douloureux retour à la réalité le laissait démoralisé.

D'une main tremblante, il frotta son front rendu moite par le contrecoup et soupira bruyamment afin de reprendre pied.

Il devait l'oublier. Il devait absolument l'oublier.

------------------------------------

Tonks tendit le cou et observa à travers les carreaux la lune parfaitement pleine qui étincelait dans un ciel d'encre. Le soleil s'était couché une demi-heure plus tôt et une longue nuit commençait.

Dumbledore avait exceptionnellement réuni l'Ordre au Terrier afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement en cas d'appel à l'aide. Mais pour le moment, aucun message n'avait été envoyé et tous discutaient posément aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Ca va ? demanda Molly Weasley en s'arrêtant à ses côtés devant l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine.

La lourde chaleur de l'après-midi persistait à l'intérieur de la maison hermétiquement close mais Nymphadora croisa les bras devant elle. Elle se sentait glacée.

-Oui, répondit-elle cependant.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Colin ?... Ou pour Remus ?

La jeune femme s'arracha à la contemplation de la lune et se tourna vers le visage bienveillant de Molly. Elle hésitait encore à se confier, se sentant trop humiliée par la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées.

Tonks se revoyait près de dix jours plus tôt, arborant fièrement le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Remus Lupin. Et puis soudain… il n'y avait plus rien eu. Rien, hormis une pauvre idiote qui avait voulu y croire.

-Pour les deux, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

-Mmmm, fit simplement Mrs Weasley.

Pendant un bref instant de silence, elles observèrent toutes deux l'astre pâle puis Molly reprit :

-Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Tonks ferma les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Vous étiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-A peu près cinq mois.

Molly se tourna vivement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Cinq mois ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre plus bas en voyant des têtes se tourner dans leur direction. Cinq mois… Je ne pensais pas… Sirius était au courant ?

-Je ne crois pas. Nous étions assez discrets.

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et Nymphadora soupira.

Finalement, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler. Cela rendrait cette courte, trop courte histoire plus réelle.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce terminé ? demanda doucement Molly.

Tonks sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

« C'est terminé ».

Elle entendait avec une précision détestable la voix grave de Remus. Elle revoyait la détermination de son regard. L'inflexibilité de sa décision.

-Il ne m'aimait pas assez. Pas assez pour…

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air afin de taire l'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur puis ses pensées lui rappelèrent cet étrange choix :

Thomas Kyndopran.

-Enfin… Je ne sais pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, inspira de nouveau puis poursuivit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant… C'est terminé.

Comment une phrase si petite pouvait faire aussi mal ? Non, elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Tout était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. La peine était encore trop grande.

Molly dut le sentir car elle se contenta de poser une main réconfortante dans son dos et émit un soupir désolé.

Les minutes s'engrenèrent, longues, interminables et Tonks fut soulagée de voir Mrs Weasley rejoindre son mari. La solitude lui pesait mais elle avait l'étrange impression d'étouffer ici. L'attente la rendait folle.

Mais un éclat blanc attira brusquement son attention et elle colla son nez à la fenêtre. Elle fouilla avidement l'obscurité des yeux en vain et crut même avoir rêvé lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva dans son dos.

-Un message d'Alastor, annonça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un ours immense et vaporeux apparut au centre de la pièce, attendant de délivrer son message.

-Aperire, murmura Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette.

L'ours secoua sa tête hirsute puis la voix bourrue de Maugrey retentit. Tonks sentit ses nerfs se tendre face à l'urgence du ton employé.

« On est débordés ! Je ne sais pas combien ils sont mais il en arrive sans cesse ! On ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps ! Envoyez-nous vite du renfort !... »

Dumbledore n'attendit pas la fin du message et ordonna :

-Arthur, Bill, Hestia. Vous venez avec moi.

-Je viens aussi ! intervint Tonks en faisant un pas en avant.

Le vieux sorcier n'hésita qu'un instant puis acquiesça.

-Très bien. Molly, il nous faut un Portoloin.

Mrs Weasley sursauta.

-Euh oui… Bien sûr.

Elle tourna sur elle-même en fouillant la cuisine du regard puis se saisit vivement d'une casserole qu'elle posa bruyamment sur la table. Dumbledore s'avança, pointa sa baguette vers l'objet de cuivre puis murmura :

-Portus.

Les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, Nymphadora regarda l'objet briller, vibrer légèrement puis s'immobiliser de nouveau sur la table.

-Allons-y, incita le vieux sorcier avant de lever un regard hâtif derrière lui.

Les préposés à la mission s'approchèrent aussitôt du Portoloin et posèrent une main sur l'objet. Puis d'un même mouvement, tous sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et attendirent.

Le dos raide, la mâchoire crispée, Tonks leva les yeux et vit le regard inquiet de Mrs Weasley se poser sur son fils, puis sur son époux. La voix de Dumbledore retentit :

-Un… Deux… Trois.

--------------------------------------------

Jamais de sa vie, Remus n'avait vécu une telle transformation. La plupart de ses congénères s'était dénudés, se cachant derrière des couvertures en lambeaux afin d'épargner les quelques vêtements qu'ils possédaient, et Lupin fut contraint d'agir pareillement. Il avait lui-même trop peu de biens pour faire son pudique, et ce malgré la profonde humiliation qu'il ressentait à se trouver presque nu au milieu d'inconnus.

Mais à l'inverse de ses compagnons d'infortune, Remus resta parfaitement conscient lors de la transformation, et malgré sa souffrance, il observa avec une curiosité morbide ses semblables. Pour la première fois en près de trente ans, il pouvait voir de l'extérieur sa propre métamorphose. Des hurlements effrayants retentirent en écho autour de lui tandis que les membres se tendaient, que les muscles se déchiraient, que les corps s'effondraient dans l'herbe. Partout où son regard se tournait, Remus voyait la même vision cauchemardesque. Mais peu à peu, les cris de douleur firent place à des grognements inhumains et Lupin se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'une meute de loups-garous à la gueule allongée et aux griffes acérées.

Il se redressa alors lui-même sur ses pattes puis leva la tête. Malgré sa raison qui lui dictait de ne pas espérer, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer à pleins poumons là où la jeune femme blonde se trouvait encore, quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais son odorat particulièrement développé lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de Tonks et il se détourna, furieux contre lui-même.

Certes, avec son don de Métamorphomage, Nymphadora aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour un lycanthrope mais l'imaginer ici était vraiment la chose la plus absurde qui fut.

Quoique non. Après réflexion, le plus absurde restait sans contestes l'espoir qu'il avait éprouvé.

Partagé entre mélancolie et agacement, Remus inspira une nouvelle fois et tria consciencieusement les différentes odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Il était bien évidemment incapable de repérer celle de Greyback puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas encore mais une infime odeur de sang mêlée à de la sueur le fit bondir sur ses pattes. C'était la seule piste qu'il avait.

La lune étincelait au-dessus de sa tête, rendant la forêt qu'il traversait moins dangereuse. Il entendait tout autour de lui des hurlements, des appels que sa conscience d'homme ne comprenait pas. Plusieurs Loups-Garous le dépassèrent alors qu'il ralentissait, incertain quant à la direction à prendre, et il choisit de leur emboîter le pas. La traversée du bois fut relativement longue puis enfin, ils arrivèrent aux abords du village.

Chose étrange et inquiétante, les lampadaires de la petite ville étaient tous éteints, et Remus suspecta Greyback d'en être responsable afin de rendre leur passage dans les rues plus discret. Un silence de mort régnait autour de lui et seul le bruit de leurs pattes sur le goudron résonnait. Passablement inquiet, Lupin fouillait l'obscurité, craignant de croiser un villageois. Il ne devait être que 23 heures tout au plus et tous n'étaient certainement pas couchés. Mais après avoir traversé trois rues sans rencontrer âme qui vive, Remus suspecta les membres de l'Ordre d'avoir, du moins l'espérait-il, réussi à cloîtrer discrètement tout le monde dans leurs maisons.

Près d'une minute plus tard, ils arrivaient à une intersection lorsqu'une violente explosion se fit brusquement entendre non loin de leur position. Plusieurs autres suivirent bientôt et Lupin allongea ses foulées. Se rapprochant peu à peu du lieu d'où provenaient à présent grognements féroces et détonations puissantes, son regard fut bientôt attiré par des éclats de lumière.

-Stupéfix ! entendait-il alors que la ruelle s'illuminait de rouge.

Alastor, soupira intérieurement Remus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvenait enfin au beau milieu de la rue et évalua rapidement la situation. Des loups arrivaient sans cesse des quatre coins du village et tentaient de rejoindre une haute demeure devant laquelle Colin, Dedalus et Alastor combattaient vaillamment. Les trois hommes lançaient des sorts sans discontinuer, repoussant au mieux l'arrivée de plus en plus massive des lycanthropes. Les corps inconscients de nombreux Loups-Garous s'entassaient devant eux rendant leur visibilité moins bonne et leurs sorts moins efficaces.

Ils avaient besoin d'aide. C'était urgent.

Bandant ses muscles, Remus bondit sur le premier de ses semblables qui passait à sa hauteur et le projeta violemment contre le mur d'en face. Son but n'était pas de blesser, mais uniquement de mettre hors d'état de nuire et il regarda avec satisfaction le lycanthrope s'effondrer, assommé.

Il fit de même avec plusieurs d'entre eux, malmenant sans vergogne mais refusant catégoriquement l'emploi de ses griffes ou de ses crocs. Mais alors qu'il heurtait brutalement un Loup aux poils clairs et hirsutes, il croisa son regard injecté de sang.

Bloodeyes, identifia-t-il aussitôt.

Le lycanthrope percuta l'un des murs de la rue mais le choc ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre connaissance et Remus recula machinalement. Etendu sur le sol, Bloodeyes leva son long museau vers lui et fit jaillir de sa gorge un grognement sourd et effrayant. Il se redressa lentement, sans le lâcher des yeux, et Lupin inspira une longue bouffée d'air afin de se donner du courage.

Ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre au même instant. Plus massif et imposant, Bloodeyes prit rapidement le dessus mais malgré cela, Remus avait un avantage certain. Là où le Loup ne faisait que se battre de façon primaire, Lupin, lui, utilisait ses réflexes humains. Percutant violemment une rangée de poubelles métalliques, Remus saisit de sa main droite l'un des couvercles et frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, passablement sonné, mais n'eut guère le temps de se remettre du choc. Profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, Lupin réitéra son geste et Bloodeyes s'écroula, inconscient.

-------------------------------------

Nymphadora sentit ses pieds se poser sur un sol dur et elle releva vivement la tête, balayant les lieux du regard. La lumière chaleureuse du Terrier avait fait place à la nuit et elle cligna machinalement des paupières, espérant s'habituer à l'obscurité plus rapidement. Certes, la lune rendait les ruelles perceptibles mais elle ne parvenait que difficilement à discerner les choses avec exactitudes.

Son attention fut cependant très vite attirée par un son parfaitement reconnaissable. Des grognements retentirent tout autour d'eux et elle leva vivement sa baguette. Au même instant, de nombreuses silhouettes hautes et effrayantes sortirent de l'ombre et se précipitèrent sur eux. S'apprêtant à agir, elle fut devancée par Dumbledore, et une lumière aveuglante vint bientôt frapper les Loups-Garous qui s'effondrèrent aussitôt dans un glapissement de douleur.

Le calme revint de suite et elle abaissa sa baguette en soupirant. Mais elle n'eut cependant guère le temps de faire autre chose. A quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, plusieurs détonations retentirent, illuminant le ciel d'une lueur cramoisie.

-Arthur, Bill, Nymphadora, ordonna Dumbledore. Vous allez donner un coup de main à Alastor. Hestia et moi nous occupons de l'arrière de la maison.

-Très bien, acquiesça Arthur.

Ils firent une partie du trajet ensemble puis se séparèrent à une intersection. Tonks n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir le corps inerte des lycanthropes, lorsqu'ils étaient passés à leur hauteur. Savoir Remus assommé et loin du champ de bataille lui apparaissait soudain préférable. Mais compte tenu de l'obscurité et l'urgence de la situation, elle avait vite abandonné l'idée de le chercher.

Et puis autre chose l'inquiétait. Depuis leur rupture qui avait fait tant de dégâts en elle, Nymphadora n'avait guère eu le loisir d'utiliser la magie pour autre chose que des actes simples, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir encore le pouvoir de se défendre ou d'aider quelqu'un.

Tonks raffermit l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de sa baguette et tenta de repousser les doutes de son esprit. Il n'était plus temps de se questionner, ils arrivaient à hauteur des premiers assaillants. Le hurlement des loups, le glapissement des blessés, les détonations qui se succédaient de l'autre côté de l'attroupement emplissaient la rue et Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de Loups-Garous de sa vie. De tailles multiples, ils possédaient cependant une musculature des plus impressionnantes et elle savait que d'un seul coup de griffes, ils pouvaient les blesser mortellement.

Le bruit de leurs pas sur le goudron attira rapidement l'attention des plus proches Loups-Garous et ceux-ci se retournèrent, le museau froncé, leurs dents affûtées. Tonks n'attendit pas.

-Stupéfix ! lança-t-elle.

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et les frappa de plein fouet. Ils furent violemment projetés en arrière et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inertes. Nymphadora soupira de soulagement alors qu'à ses côtés, Arthur et Bill attaquaient à leur tour.

-Faites attention à Remus ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de leur crier.

-On va avoir du mal à le discerner des autres, lui répondit Bill avant de jeter un nouveau sort.

Malgré elle, Tonks dut reconnaître qu'au milieu de toute cette agitation, ils n'avaient guère le temps de trier.

Ils se contentèrent donc de multiplier les sorts, veillant à ne jamais tuer, et bientôt ils purent rejoindre Alastor et Colin qui se défendaient vaillamment, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait un Dedalus grièvement blessé.

-Pas trop tôt ! grommela Maugrey, essoufflé. Diggle s'est pris un coup de griffes en plein abdomen.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit aussitôt Tonks en s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

L'entraînement complet qu'elle avait suivi pour devenir Auror incluait bien évidemment les premiers soins et elle repoussa doucement le bras que Dedalus pressait machinalement contre son ventre. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme et elle tenta de le rassurer, malgré les explosions et rugissements qui se succédaient derrière elle.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en s'épongeant le front. On a à peine le temps d'en assommer une dizaine, que ceux déjà à terre se relèvent et attaquent de nouveau !

-On en a pour la nuit, à ce rythme-là ! renchérit Bill.

-Où est Amélia ? demanda Tonks tout en jetant un sort temporaire de cicatrisation, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

-A l'intérieur, répondit Colin. Elle voulait nous aider mais Alastor l'a… persuadée de rester chez elle.

-« Persuadée », hein ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Ntmphadora.

-Une vraie tête de mule ! grogna Fol Œil en repoussant brutalement un Loup-Garou téméraire. Elle n'a pas changé !

Une large explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la maison.

-C'est qui, là-bas ? demanda aussitôt Alastor.

-Dumbledore et Hestia, répondit l'aîné des Weasley en lançant un sort si puissant que cinq Loups-Garous s'effondrèrent en même temps.

Tonks qui s'était relevée, ses soins terminés, ne put s'empêcher de protester.

-Vas-y doucement Bill ! Tu oublies que…

Mais elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une détonation se fit juste derrière elle. Redressant vivement la tête, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit son sang déserter son visage.

-La Marque des Ténèbres ! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

----------------

Remus se redressa et blêmit violemment en découvrant dans le ciel le symbole funeste de Voldemort. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait vu trois membres de l'Ordre rejoindre Alastor et Colin de l'autre côté de la rue. Et il avait crû que ces renforts permettraient de mettre un terme à tout cela mais ils avaient dû omettre quelque chose. Comment des Mangemorts avaient-ils pu entrer dans cette maison ?

A peine venait-il d'émettre cette question qu'un Loup au pelage grisonnant parvenait à sa hauteur et lançait un cri de ralliement. Remus ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre qu'il se trouvait en présence de Greyback et profita de l'instant pour noter dans un coin de son esprit l'odeur forte et repoussante du lycanthrope.

Mais croisant soudainement le regard du Loup-Garou, Lupin sentit son sang se glacer en comprenant brusquement qu'il était lui-aussi parfaitement conscient. Fenrir avait également bu de la potion Tue-Loup. Remus se contraignit donc à dévier son regard, le rendant le plus inexpressif possible et se demanda pourquoi un homme si fier de sa nature hybride en viendrait à la bâillonner volontairement.

Reportant son attention sur Greyback, il le vit lever de nouveau la gueule vers le ciel, réitérer son appel puis s'élancer au pas de course dans la rue en direction des bois. Les lycanthropes encore conscients se ruèrent aussitôt à sa suite et le jour se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Lupin.

Cette attaque n'était rien moins qu'un leurre. Pendant que l'Ordre perdait son temps avec les Loups-Garous, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient eu tout le loisir de pénétrer dans la maison.

Dans un grognement furieux, Remus enjamba les corps inconscients afin de rejoindre l'Ordre mais il était sans cesse freiné dans son avancée par ses semblables qui courraient en sens inverse. D'un coup d'épaule, il tenta de se frayer un chemin lorsque brusquement, son cœur manqua un battement.

Léger, frais, fruité, avec juste une pointe de musc.

« Elle » était là.

D'un bond, il sauta par-dessus plusieurs corps inconscients et fouilla du regard le groupe constituant l'Ordre. Bien qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, Remus reconnut aisément les Wesaley, Alastor et Colin. Il entraperçut également Dedalus Diggle assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le haut mur délimitant la maison. Mais il eut beau fouiller les environs avec une attention presque désespérée, il ne vit nulle trace de Nymphadora.

En revanche, un inconnu se tenait au milieu du groupe. Les cheveux châtains tirant sur le gris, il portait, en plus d'une cape posée négligemment sur une épaule, un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir qui semblaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Sa silhouette chétive laissait à penser qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans et Remus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, au milieu de ce carnage. Mais cette question ne traversa son esprit qu'un bref instant car une autre, beaucoup plus dérangeante, venait soudainement de la balayer :

Pourquoi cet homme portait-il sur lui l'odeur de Nymphadora Tonks ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Un grand merci à Lou-la-Vénusienne, Phénix, chardonette, Lizoune, Kimmy Potter, crackos et Shumeyo pour vos reviews:-)**

---------------------------

Tonks avait encore les yeux levés vers le ciel lorsque la voix de Colin la ramena brusquement sur Terre.

- Attention !

Un éclat rouge fendit l'obscurité et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse sombre s'effondrait à deux mètres de ses pieds. Faisant machinalement quelques pas en arrière, elle remercia Colin du regard puis observa la rue obscure qui se désemplissait peu à peu.

- Ils fuient, signala-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

- Il semblerait que leur mission soit terminée, grommela Alastor en jetant un œil lugubre sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Bill, Wilkes, vous restez là avec Diggle. Les autres, avec moi.

Et d'un geste vif, il fit sauter les défenses magiques protégeant la demeure d'Amélia Bones puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur du jardin. Tonks et Arthur lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas et grimpèrent rapidement les marches menant à la vieille maison. La porte était déjà grande ouverte et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hestia Jones.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Tonks.

- Aucune idée. Dumbledore est parti voir à l'étage, répondit-elle, le teint extrêmement pâle. Je surveille juste l'entrée.

Alastor n'attendit pas davantage et commença à grimper les marches menant au premier étage de son pas chaloupé, Arthur et Nymphadora sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut de l'escalier, leur attention fut attirée par une lumière mouvante, provenant d'une pièce faiblement éclairée.

- Dumbledore ? appela Arthur.

- Je suis là, répondit la voix du sorcier, à travers la porte entre-ouverte.

Tonks poussa le battant et sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant le chaos qui régnait dans ce qui devait être un petit salon. La table basse était renversée, l'une des chaises avait été éventrée, le sol était recouvert de débris divers… et une femme était étendue sur le tapis. Nymphadora se détourna, prise de nausées. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir ce qui restait du corps massif d'Amélia Bones.

A genoux près de la victime, Dumbledore se releva lentement et tourna un regard las vers eux.

- Vous avez vu qui a fait ça ? demanda Arthur, livide.

- Non. Nous sommes entrés après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, répondit le vieux sorcier.

- Comment ont-ils pu passer nos défenses ? s'exclama Alastor. Il y avait celle de Bones et les nôtres…

Pensif, Dumbledore balaya la pièce de son regard pâle et scrutateur. Au bout d'un court instant de silence, il dit :

- Ils devaient être là avant nous.

- Avant nous ? répéta Maugrey. On est ici depuis deux jours !

- Avez-vous fouillé la maison ?

Alastor soupira en écartant les bras d'un air fataliste.

- Vous connaissiez Amélia… Tout ce que j'ai eu le droit de faire c'est le tour de la propriété en utilisant mon deuxième œil. Je n'ai pas eu accès à toute la maison.

Dumbledore soupira et Tonks leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et particulièrement attristé. Amélia Bones était une femme honnête et juste et son assassinat sous le nez même de l'Ordre du Phénix était un coup dur. Nul doute que Dumbledore se jugeait responsable de cette tragédie.

Nymphadora balaya une dernière fois la pièce des yeux, évitant de s'attarder trop longtemps sur le corps de la victime. L'état de la pièce témoignait d'un combat acharné. Amélia s'était battue. Elle avait résisté longtemps, espéré peut-être que les éclats de lumière et le bruit des explosions attireraient l'attention de l'Ordre. Hélas, Voldemort avait vu juste en utilisant Greyback et sa bande comme diversion. La violence et le tumulte de leur attaque avaient rendu la résistance d'Amélia Bones inutile. Et avec sa mort, la maison avait aussitôt perdu une partie de ses défenses, permettant aux Mangemorts de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres et de fuir sans être inquiétés.

- Sortons d'ici, finit par ordonner Dumbledore d'une voix sourde.

Tonks hésita.

- Mais… On la laisse comme ça ?...

- Son décès va avoir de lourdes répercutions au sein du Ministère. Il est inutile d'en rajouter avec notre présence sur les lieux, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle avant de suivre docilement les autres.

Dumbledore prit bien soin de refermer la porte telle qu'il l'avait trouvée puis ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent de la maison. Les membres de l'Ordre restés devant la propriété d'Amélia Bones continuaient de repousser les quelques Loups-Garous qui reprenaient parfois conscience. Mais le calme était enfin revenu au 12 Harlington Street.

- Colin, occupe-toi d'emmener Dedalus à Ste Mangouste, ordonna le vieux sorcier. Arthur, contacte le ministère. Nous allons avoir besoin d'Oubliators ici.

- J'y vais, répondit Mr Wesaley avant de transplaner.

Tonks expliqua brièvement à Colin ce qu'elle avait fait pour soigner Dedalus puis, une fois ces informations en sa possession, le jeune homme posa une main sur le blessé et transplana à son tour. Dumbledore balaya la rue du regard. De nombreux corps inconscients de Loups-Garous jonchaient encore le sol et il leva sa baguette en psalmodiant :

_- Somniculus totalus_.

Un voile léger, presque invisible s'échappa de sa baguette et fendit silencieusement la route. Il recouvrit un très bref instant chaque lycanthrope puis peu à peu, l'obscurité revint.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont assoupis pour plusieurs heures, vous allez pouvoir les transporter jusqu'à la forêt sans risquer de voir l'un d'entre eux se réveiller, expliqua-t-il. De mon côté, je vais m'entretenir avec Cornelius. Faites attention à vous.

Tonks regarda Dumbledore disparaître puis se tourna vers Hestia, Bill et Alastor.

- Jones, interpella ce dernier. On s'occupe de l'arrière de la maison.

Hestia acquiesça puis ils laissèrent Nymphadora seule avec l'aîné des Weasley. Celui-ci soupira en observant d'un œil morne les nombreux corps présents dans la rue.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils nous laissent le plus gros du travail !

Encore trop secouée par les derniers évènements, Tonks n'eut pas la force de répondre et agita simplement sa baguette en direction de plusieurs Loups-Garous.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_.

Les corps lévitèrent docilement et elle se mit en marche, suivant les traces laissées par les fuyards. Elle dut slalomer afin d'éviter les autres corps toujours allongés sur le sol et prit le temps d'observer chacun d'eux dans l'espoir d'y trouver Remus. Mais dans un soupir déçu, elle dut se résoudre à quitter Harlington Street bredouille, et ne rencontra plus aucun corps jusqu'aux abords de la forêt. Là seulement, elle déposa son butin dans l'herbe épaisse puis y jeta un bref coup d'œil et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Elle s'avança vivement vers l'un des corps inconscients et observa avec attention les cicatrices qui le recouvraient.

C'était lui.

- Remus… souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant vivement à ses côtés.

Inquiète, elle posa une main impatiente sur son torse massif et sentit son cœur battre paisiblement sous ses doigts. Elle soupira, ferma quelques secondes les yeux puis son ventre se tordit soudainement de douleur.

Tonks retira aussitôt sa main.

Elle aurait voulu se relever, lui tourner le dos et partir. Elle aurait aimé avoir la force de se protéger, le détachement nécessaire pour agir de façon raisonnable. Mais son corps refusait de bouger et elle resta de longues minutes assise près de lui.

Immobile, elle observait ses propres mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop mal pour cela.

Mais malgré la douleur sous ses côtes qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, une partie d'elle se sentait apaisée. A cet instant précis, elle savait qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger.

- Tonks ?

Nymphadora sursauta et leva un visage défait vers Bill qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Rien. C'est Remus, expliqua-t-elle simplement d'une voix atone.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils puis observa le Loup allongé dans l'herbe.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- On le réveille ? proposa Bill en levant déjà sa baguette, mais Tonks se redressa aussitôt :

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle, le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres.

Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de se retrouver en face de lui. Pas sans s'y être préalablement préparée. Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la voit comme ça. Aussi misérable.

Bill baissa docilement sa baguette, surpris.

- Ok… dit-il en regardant la jeune femme se tasser de nouveau sur elle-même.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, regardant tour à tour Remus et Nymphadora, puis il acquiesça.

- Je retourne finir le travail… Mais fais attention, quand même. Reste sur tes gardes.

Il leva les yeux vers la forêt qui s'étendait à côté d'eux.

- On ne sait jamais. Greyback pourrait revenir.

- Oui… merci Bill.

Il se détourna et ses pas décrurent peu à peu. Tonks soupira faiblement.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Remus et fut soudainement attiré par quelques plaies ensanglantées à hauteur de son épaule droite. Transformé en Loup-Garou, elles n'avaient pas dû le gêner mais une fois qu'il aurait repris sa véritable apparence, nul doute qu'il en souffrirait.

Nymphadora leva sa baguette.

_- Firmare copeure_.

Une faible lueur vint caresser l'épaule du blessé et les entailles se refermèrent lentement, laissant cependant la peau rouge et quelque peu irritée. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le soulager mais au moins il n'y aurait pas d'infection.

- Au moins, murmura-t-elle, passablement indolente.

Elle posa sa baguette dans l'herbe et reprit sa pause initiale, les mains sur ses cuisses.

Il lui manquait atrocement. Même là, allongé près d'elle, il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé le voir sous sa véritable forme. Elle aurait voulu observer son visage. Ses mains. Ses bras. Etre dans ses bras.

Neuf jours. Cela ne faisait que neuf petits jours et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité. Mais une éternité où la douleur, bien loin de s'atténuer, semblait la dévorer peu à peu.

Elle avait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Si seulement tout cela pouvait s'arrêter.

-----------------------------

Des bruits étouffés le réveillèrent doucement. Une toux lointaine, quelques gémissements. Une lumière éblouissante frappait son visage et il plissa prudemment des yeux avant de les ouvrir.

Un soleil bas mais chaud brillait dans un ciel dénué de nuages et Remus leva une main molle pour s'en protéger. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il découvrit de nombreuses personnes allongées non loin de lui et les derniers évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire.

Colin. Au moment où il s'approchait de l'Ordre, Colin l'avait stupéfixé.

Lupin soupira, agacé, puis redressa la tête en grimaçant. Son corps était douloureux, plus que d'habitude, mais compte tenu de son combat avec Bloodeyes, il n'en fut pas surpris. Son épaule droite le tiraillait particulièrement.

Mais quelque chose d'incongru attira soudain son attention. Dans un grognement de douleur, il se redressa sur un coude et observa la cape noire qui lui ceinturait les hanches et protégeait sa nudité. Il ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre qu'il devait cette attention à l'un des membres de l'Ordre et un soupçon l'assaillit aussitôt. Il approcha donc le vêtement de son visage et un violent frisson parcourut son long corps fatigué.

- Nymphadora, murmura-t-il en se laissant choir de nouveau dans l'herbe.

Le cœur lourd, il posa une main sur son front, tout en tenant bien serrée dans l'autre la précieuse cape. Elle avait été là, la nuit dernière. Elle avait été à quelques pas de lui mais il ne l'avait pas vue.

Bien malgré lui, Remus ramena le vêtement près de son visage, ferma les yeux et respira de nouveau le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. « Son » parfum. A chaque inspiration, la douleur dans son ventre croissait et pourtant, il était incapable d'éloigner le vêtement. Incapable de s'en séparer.

Des gémissements trop proches le ramenèrent pourtant à la réalité.

Dans un soupir las, il écarta la cape de son visage et se redressa péniblement. Il devait rejoindre le camp tout en espérant que Bloodeyes n'avait pas pris de potion Tue-Loup hier soir, car sinon, nul doute que sa couverture serait grandement compromise. Il restait également à espérer que Greyback ne l'ait pas vu s'attaquer à certains membres du clan. Mais compte tenu du désordre qui avait régné, il en doutait.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur les hommes et femmes nus qui l'entouraient, il vit le regard surpris que posait l'un d'entre eux sur le vêtement qui le recouvrait, et Remus s'empressa de se lever malgré les protestations de son corps fourbu. Cette cape protégeait peut-être sa nudité mais elle attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Il rejoignit donc le camp de Greyback le plus discrètement possible. A plusieurs reprises, il croisa quelques membres du clan mais ils ne firent guère attention à lui, trop accaparés par leur propre douleur.

Remus s'habilla à la hâte et cela faisant, jeta un œil sur sa blessure à l'épaule droite. Les zébrures laissées par les griffes de Bloodeyes étaient parfaitement refermées et il ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre à qui il devait cette autre attention. Lorsqu'il fut enfin vêtu de la tête aux pieds, il se réprimanda à voix basse tandis qu'il portait une dernière fois la cape de Nymphadora à son visage. Il se comportait comme un imbécile. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il parviendrait à l'oublier. D'un geste ferme, il plia donc le vêtement et le rangea tout au fond de son sac.

Il n'avait à présent plus qu'une envie : s'allonger et dormir. Reposer son corps douloureux et fatigué. Mais près de dix minutes plus tard, le rassemblement puis le départ furent ordonnés.

Tout en suivant docilement les hommes de tête, Remus croisa le regard de Ben parmi la foule mais celui-ci eut tout juste la force de lever une main en signe de salut. Le silence dans les rangs était total. Tout en marchant à une allure raisonnablement supportable, Lupin observa avec attention les gens qui l'entouraient. Un homme en particulier.

Trente-cinq ans tout au plus, le teint pâle, vêtu de loques, il était sujet à des tressaillements incontrôlables et gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. A plusieurs reprises, Remus le vit redresser la tête, porter un regard vague sur ce qui l'entourait puis retomber dans une profonde léthargie. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir un comportement des plus étranges et Lupin re-songea à ce que lui avait dit Ben.

« Certains ont des histoires tristes à mourir… »

L'image de Nymphadora s'imposa à lui et il soupira.

-------------------------------

Remus n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'attarder loin du camp de Greyback mais il sentait un besoin presque viscéral de s'éloigner ne serait qu'un court instant de l'univers dur et misérable qui était à présent le sien. Aussi, après avoir fait son rapport à Dumbledore, il avait choisi de rejoindre le Terrier. C'était un lieu dans lequel il se sentait bien. Là-bas, les choses étaient simples, les gens étaient loyaux et vrais. Il se sentait accepté et compris.

Approchant de la porte d'entrée, il entendait de multiples voix à travers le battant et un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Molly avait du fil à retordre avec ses enfants. Levant la main, il frappa quelques coups brefs et le silence se fit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix inquiète de la maîtresse de maison retentit :

- Qui est là ?

- C'est Remus, répondit-il.

Un nouveau silence puis le bruit d'un loquet se fit entendre et la porte s'entrebâilla prudemment. Le visage rond de Molly apparut, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire soulagé naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Remus ! soupira-t-elle en ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée. Enfin ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

Il répondit à l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley avec une raideur instinctive mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier et d'un geste elle l'incita à entrer. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce et l'espace d'un instant, il espéra y découvrir Nymphadora mais il ne vit nulle trace d'une chevelure rose chewing-gum.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en souriant, cachant au mieux sa déception.

Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley le saluèrent avec entrain puis il se tourna vers une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vue. D'une incroyable beauté, grande et élancée, elle s'approcha et tendit vers lui une main décidée. Passablement troublé, il serra celle-ci machinalement.

- Fleur Delacour. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle, alors que son impolitesse lui valait un claquement de langue réprobateur de Molly.

- Remus Lupin.

- Ah ! Le Loup-Garou ! lança-t-elle en le détaillant avec curiosité. Vous avez l'air fatigué ! Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

Remus rougit violemment et Mrs Weasley vint à son secours.

- Bon ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! Allez tous vous coucher !

- Oui, renchérit Fleur en se tournant vers les trois adolescents. Au lit !

- C'est valable pour vous aussi, répliqua Molly en posant les mains sur ses larges hanches.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Et puis je n'avais jamais rencontré de Loup-Garou jusqu'ici ! J'ai pleins de questions à lui poser !

- Remus n'est pas un phénomène de foire ! Il a autre chose à faire que répondre à vos questions !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a aucun mal à s'informer !

Tandis que les voix des deux femmes montaient de plus en plus dans les aigus, Lupin croisa le regard gêné d'Hermione et celui dégoûtée de Ginny. Ron, quant à lui, semblait incapable de détourner les yeux de Fleur Delacour.

Près d'une minute plus tard, Mrs Weasley parvint finalement à avoir gain de cause et le silence revint dans la cuisine du Terrier.

- Pfffff, soupira Molly avec une pointe d'embarras. Assis-toi, je t'en prie. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Uniquement si ça ne te donne pas trop de travail, acquiesça Remus dont le ventre se crispa brusquement d'envie.

Il n'avait plus fait de véritable repas depuis presque un mois et l'odeur alléchante d'une soupe à l'oignon l'avait mis en appétit.

- J'ai une pleine marmite de soupe ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en agitant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une assiette pleine, un verre, du pain et une cuillère vinrent se poser devant lui.

- Merci Molly, dit Remus avec reconnaissance avant de s'enquérir : Comment vont Arthur et les enfants ?

- Bien ! Arthur a eu une promotion ! lâcha-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pu se retenir davantage.

Remus leva les yeux de sa soupe et hocha de la tête.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! En quoi consiste son nouveau travail ?

Molly s'assit prestement en face de lui et lui apporta avec un plaisir non feint les détails de cet événement majeur. Tout en mangeant lentement sa soupe afin d'en savourer chaque cuillérée, Remus écouta avec attention le récit de Mrs Weasley. Il apprit également les raisons de la présence de Fleur Delacour au Terrier et l'arrivée de Harry prévu le lendemain matin.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Remus en reposant sa cuillère près de son assiette vide.

Molly haussa les épaules, la mine inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ron m'a dit que le ton de ses lettres était le même que d'habitude et qu'il n'abordait jamais la mort de Sirius. Mais il est facile de cacher beaucoup de choses dans un courrier. Veux-tu encore un peu de soupe ?

- Non merci, j'ai fini, répondit-il en souriant. Harry avait l'air assez calme à la descente du Poudlard Express. C'est un jeune homme courageux.

- Oui, c'est vrai… acquiesça Molly. Nous comptons fêter son anniversaire le week-end prochain. Penses-tu pouvoir te libérer ?

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Parfait ! Alastor sera également là…

Le cœur de Remus se mit soudain à battre plus vite. Et Nymphadora ?

Mrs Weasley dut lire dans ses pensées car elle enchaîna :

- Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Tonks. J'espère qu'elle pourra venir.

Lupin sentit le regard scrutateur de Molly glisser sur son visage et il s'adossa à sa chaise avec une nonchalance trompeuse.

Un bruit sourd retentit brusquement au-dessus de leurs têtes, suivi de plusieurs voix aux intonations agacées.

- Excuse-moi, grimaça Mrs Weasley en se levant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant à l'étage et s'écria :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA-HAUT ! VOUS ETES CENSES DORMIR ! NE M'OBLIGEZ PAS A MONTER !

Les voix se turent aussitôt et Molly vint reprendre hâtivement sa place en face de Remus.

- De quoi parlions-nous ? demanda-t-elle. Ah oui ! Tonks.

Elle soupira.

- Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment.

Le cœur de Remus se serra douloureusement et il se servit d'une main tremblante un verre de vin.

- Ah ?

- Elle a beaucoup changé.

- Changé ? répéta-t-il en reposant la bouteille sur la table.

- Oui. Mais tu le verras par toi-même. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait ce soir.

Une violente bouffée de chaleur l'envahit sournoisement et il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le but d'un trait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se racla la gorge puis se pencha vers son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

- Ca tombe bien. Tu pourrais lui remettre ceci et la remercier de ma part ? s'enquit Remus en sortant la cape soigneusement pliée de Nymphadora.

- Tu ne veux pas l'attendre pour le faire toi-même ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder, expliqua-t-il en posant le vêtement sur un coin de la table avant de se lever précipitamment.

Il avait brusquement l'impression d'étouffer. Alors qu'il avait espéré quelques minutes plus tôt la voir au Terrier, l'idée de se retrouver soudain face à elle lui semblait presque insupportable.

Trop d'émotion. Trop de sentiments. Jamais il ne parviendrait à gérer la situation.

- Attends un peu ! s'exclama Molly en se levant à son tour. Sais-tu que ton comportement est ridicule, Remus ?

Mais un claquement puissant et de nouvelles exclamations de voix le dispensèrent de répondre.

- Raaah ! gronda Mrs Weasley. Excuse-moi, je reviens !

- Inutile, je m'en vais !

- Mais… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par un cri aigu qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Les voix à l'étage s'intensifièrent et Molly soupira, partagée entre exaspération et colère.

- Très bien, mais on reprendra cette discussion plus tard ! lança-t-elle en reculant jusqu'à l'escalier. Fais attention à toi, Remus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Et bon courage.

- Merci… grommela la maîtresse de maison avant de se détourner pour grimper les marches menant au premier. EST-CE QUE C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, TOUT CE VACARME ?

Remus soupira bruyamment tout en songeant qu'il allait devoir raser les murs le week-end prochain afin d'éviter de se voir confronté à Molly.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il se saisit de son sac, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cape de Nymphadora puis rejoignit la porte d'entrée.

Il aurait aimé la garder avec lui, réalisa-t-il avec agacement.

Jamais jusqu'ici son comportement changeant ne l'avait autant frappé. Il voulait et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne voulait plus. Il souhaitait et l'instant d'après, il ne souhaitait plus. C'était comme s'il y avait deux hommes en lui :

Le raisonnable et réfléchi Remus Lupin.

Et l'autre. Dépendant et amoureux.

- Il faut oublier, maugréa-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Mais dans sa hâte de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette maison et lui, Remus percuta de plein fouet une personne se tenant sur le seuil. Machinalement, il tendit sa main libre vers l'inconnu afin de l'empêcher de tomber et agrippa son épaule pour le ramener à lui. Sa première pensée consciente fut bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de Nymphadora, mais il respira plus librement lorsque des mèches d'un châtain terne lui chatouillèrent le menton.

- Désolé, fit-il en se redressant, une fois tous deux stabilisés.

Mais alors qu'il abaissa son regard vers un visage pâle et figé, son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Serrée contre lui, le visage aussi stupéfait que le sien, se tenait Nymphadora Tonks.

Avec une vivacité des plus ridicules, tous deux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avant de s'observer avec la même incrédulité. Certes, il avait été plus ou moins préparé à la croiser mais l'aspect misérable de son apparence le laissa bouche bée. Il ne mit qu'un instant à faire le lien entre cette nouvelle Nymphadora et le jeune garçon qu'il avait cru voir à Little Eskdale et face à l'air maladif de Tonks, sa gorge se serra d'inquiétude.

- Par Merlin, Nymphadora… Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en faisant un pas vers elle.

La jeune femme rougit violemment puis se détourna sans dire un mot. Perplexe, Remus la vit s'éloigner à grands pas et comprit qu'elle s'écartait de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner. Incapable de la laisser partir sans connaître les raisons de son état, il fit tomber son sac par terre, la rejoignit vivement et lui agrippa le bras sans douceur.

- Nymphadora !

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, cherchant à se dégager.

Mais il la tenait fermement et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? s'enquit-il de nouveau en levant une main tremblante vers ses mèches d'un châtain terne.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux pâles de la jeune femme et elle le repoussa avec brusquerie.

- En quoi cela te concerne ? répliqua-t-elle avec une hargne qui ne le surprit guère.

- Oh, je t'en prie !… gronda-t-il, agacé.

Nymphadora redressa la tête avec insolence.

- Eh bien oui, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis malade. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en soucier maintenant. Alors fais-moi plaisir, lâche-moi !

Mais il raffermit au contraire son étreinte.

- Et… Tu as vu des guérisseurs ? Tu as un traitement ? se hâta-t-il de demander.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant puis se détourna. Son visage reflétait à présent une profonde lassitude.

- C'est inutile. C'est incurable …

Un froid glacial le saisit.

- Comment… ? souffla-t-il, blême.

Nymphadora lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et scruta son regard où se peignait une terreur évidente. Elle émit un long soupir.

- Quel idiot tu fais… grommela-t-elle en cherchant de nouveau à se dégager de son étreinte. Lâche-moi, je ne vais pas m'en aller.

Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à obtempérer mais il finit par s'écarter, et Tonks massa machinalement ses bras que ses mains crispées avaient rendus douloureux.

- Tu es sûre que tu as bien cherché ? Tu as vu Dumbledore ? s'enquit Lupin, avec une note d'espoir dans la voix qui la fit soupirer de nouveau.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle, il semblait bien inquiet…

- Arrête. Je ne suis pas malade. Tout du moins… pas au sens médical du terme, grommela-t-elle.

Cette plaisanterie l'avait rapidement lassée. Elle avait juste voulu voir sa réaction et finalement, le découvrir si soucieux de son état n'apaisait guère sa peine.

- Je ne comprends pas… marmonna Lupin, qui n'appréciait pas l'idée de s'être fait manipuler sur un sujet aussi grave.

- Tu me fatigues, Remus. D'après toi, pourquoi ai-je l'air aussi misérable ? Qui peut être responsable de mon état… à part TOI ? s'exclama-t-elle en frappant son torse d'un doigt accusateur.

Remus fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière et se réfugia dans un silence embarrassé.

- Je ne pensais pas…

- Ca, c'est bien la première fois !

Elle se tut et tous deux s'observèrent avec une sollicitude qu'ils auraient préféré nier. Il avait perdu du poids et la lassitude qu'elle vit dans son regard la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle n'avait pas envie de le plaindre. Elle aurait préféré lui en vouloir, le détester.

- Tu n'as pas meilleure mine que moi, fit-elle avec une pointe d'impertinence.

Mais un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Tu ne manges pas assez. Greyback vous affame ?

- La plupart du temps, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Son regard était doux, comme s'il éprouvait du plaisir simplement à la regarder et Tonks sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Je te manque ? demanda-t-elle avant de regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

Il baissa la tête et soupira.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, reprit la jeune femme en passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Bien sûr que tu me manques, Nymphadora, la coupa-t-il contre toute attente.

Le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui et discerna, malgré l'obscurité, la lassitude de son expression.

Elle lui manquait certes, mais cela ne changeait en rien la situation.

Tonks esquissa un sourire triste et acquiesça.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Il lui rendit son sourire et esquissa un geste vers elle, mais se reprit et laissa retomber mollement son bras le long du corps.

Tonks sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi semblait-il agir à l'encontre de ses envies ? se récria-t-elle pour la énième fois, avant de voir sa raison reprendre le dessus. Tout cela n'était plus de son ressort, de toute façon. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, peu importait la raison.

C'était terminé.

- Bon… parvint-elle à articuler. Au revoir, Remus.

La jeune femme passa près de lui et se dirigea vers le Terrier d'un pas décidé. Mais arrivée sur le seuil, à hauteur du sac de Remus, elle s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte entre-ouverte. Elle aurait voulu faire preuve de force et entrer dans la maison afin de mettre elle-même un terme à cette rencontre. Montrer que malgré son air désespéré, elle restait courageuse et volontaire mais… elle en fut incapable. Tonks sentait peser sur son dos le regard de Lupin et le chagrin la clouait au sol.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, des pas lents et feutrées se rapprochèrent puis s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le souffle de Remus vint caresser sa nuque délicate et les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur la poignée. Tout son corps semblait se tendre vers l'homme immobile dans son dos. Chaque parcelle de sa peau n'attendait que le contact de la sienne. Elle sentait sa chaleur si proche. Elle entendait sa respiration se faire peu à peu anarchique alors que montait en lui ce même désir. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque le torse de Remus vint frôler son dos. Son souffle sembla se faire plus proche et elle inclina inconsciemment la tête afin de rendre sa nuque plus accessible.

Mais la voix de Molly s'échappa de la porte entrebâillée et ils revinrent violemment sur Terre. Remus s'écarta légèrement, se saisit de son sac puis se redressa.

- Au revoir, Nymphadora, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur serré à n'en plus pouvoir, Tonks entendit son pas étouffé décroître lentement puis dans un craquement sec, il transplana.

**A SUIVRE…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Merci à ****Elie morgane-NaNa, ****dark and devil time****, Whizzbee, ****Shumeyo, ****Kimmy Potter**** et ****Twinzie**** pour vos reviews:-)**

**-----------------------------------------**

Remus n'avait pas prévu ce qui arrivait. En s'approchant d'elle, en se figeant si près de son corps, il n'avait pas réalisé le danger pourtant évident d'une telle situation. A présent, il lui semblait impossible de partir, impossible de s'éloigner. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la peau laiteuse de sa nuque l'attirait irrésistiblement. Ses mains brûlaient de caresser cette chair qu'il savait si douce. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient instinctivement dans l'espoir d'y goûter. Elle lui offrait ces quelques centimètres d'elle et il se pencha lentement, hypnotisé.

Leurs corps se frôlèrent, ses lèvres la touchèrent enfin et le gémissement de la jeune femme fit écho au sien.

Ses mains trouvèrent seules le chemin de ses hanches galbées et elle vint se lover dans ses bras, quémandant d'autres baisers. Répondant à son appel implicite, Remus se fit plus entreprenant, traçant une ligne de feu sur la chair de son cou. Sa peau était si douce, si savoureuse qu'il sentit les derniers lambeaux de sa raison voler en éclat. Un torrent de lave se répandit dans ses veines et il se pressa contre elle avec une impatience qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur son désir.

- Thomas…

Ses lèvres impatientes se figèrent aussitôt.

Cette voix de femme n'était pas la sienne. Ce nom n'était pas le sien. Alors, lentement, péniblement, il s'arracha aux bras amoureux de Nymphadora et ouvrit les yeux.

Une main caressait sa joue avec délicatesse et il la repoussa vivement, égaré. Le souffle court, le corps tremblant et moite, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de repousser les dernières brides de ce rêve fiévreux et son esprit finit par reconnaître Cary, penchée au-dessus de lui. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, ses longs cheveux blonds reflétaient les lueurs pâles d'une lune partielle, et ses yeux brillants le scrutaient avec attention.

- Que… Que se passe-t-il ? bredouilla-t-il en se redressant sur sa couche.

- Vous rêviez, expliqua-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar mais…

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur le corps de Remus et celui-ci rajusta hâtivement la cape qui lui servait de couverture. Les joues écarlates, encore troublé par ce rêve qui lui avait semblé si réel, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage puis leva les yeux vers Cary.

Elle l'observait avec dans le regard une invitation qu'il aurait peut-être pu accepter quelques mois auparavant mais qu'il ne pouvait que refuser, à présent. Malgré le désir qui lui ceinturait les hanches, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de toucher une autre femme. Il esquissa donc un sourire crispé puis se détourna.

- Ca va maintenant… Merci.

Cary acquiesça et il se sentit soulagé de la voir accepter ce refus sans sourciller.

- Alors, bonne nuit.

- … Vous aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, il la regarda rejoindre silencieusement sa couche puis se laissa retomber mollement dans l'herbe, une main sur son front encore moite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve depuis cette fameuse nuit au Terrier. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène qui s'était déroulée sur le seuil de la maison. Si Molly n'était pas redescendue, si sa voix ne l'avait pas ramené brutalement à la raison, nul doute qu'il aurait fini par craquer. Pourtant, sa première intention n'avait été que de récupérer son sac, posé aux pieds de la jeune femme mais brusquement… il s'était vu incapable de bouger. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas un fait nouveau. Dès qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, il n'arrivait plus du tout à penser. Il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. La seule chose dont il avait alors conscience, c'était son envie et son besoin d'elle.

Remus soupira.

Quelques ronflements sonores venaient ponctuellement troubler le silence de leur campement de misère et son regard accrocha la lune qui brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. En cette fin de mois d'Aout, il faisait encore suffisamment bon pour que le clan n'ait pas besoin de se réfugier dans un lieu clos et ils dormaient tous à la belle étoile. Cela avait l'avantage de permettre à Remus de garder un œil sur les agissements de Greyback. Mais en contrepartie, il lui était dorénavant impossible de quitter le campement sans risquer d'être vu.

Mais après tout, c'était aussi bien. Il ressentait trop le besoin de voir Nymphadora et même les indiscrétions de Molly ne l'empêchaient plus de passer un maximum de temps au Terrier dans l'espoir ridicule de croiser la jeune femme. En vain. Tonks semblait, à l'inverse de lui, tout faire pour l'éviter. Il avait pourtant espéré tomber sur elle lors de la fête anniversaire de Harry mais elle n'était pas venue et il avait passé la journée à fuir un tête à tête inévitable avec Molly.

Inévitable, oui.

_- Remus ! Te voilà enfin ! _

_Lupin sursauta violemment puis referma la porte des toilettes avec résignation. Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il avait tout fait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Molly, mais elle avait fini par découvrir le plus sûr moyen de le piéger : attendre de le voir s'éclipser pour soulager une envie pressante. _

_- Tu me cherchais ? répondit-il avec une innocence feinte, en se tournant vers la maîtresse des lieux. _

_Un sourire rusé apparut sur les lèvres de Mrs Weasley. _

_- Et toi, tu m'évitais ? s'enquit-elle, perspicace._

_- Non… Bien sûr que non… railla-t-il bien malgré lui._

_Le sourire de Molly s'accentua. _

_- Alors je ne te cherchais pas, mais je n'en suis pas moins contente de t'avoir trouvé._

_Tous deux s'observèrent avec circonspection puis Remus inspira profondément et demanda de son ton le plus aimable :_

_- Que puis-je pour toi ? _

_- Trois fois rien, j'avais juste envie de te parler. Je m'inquiète pour toi… et pour Tonks._

_Lupin tenta de faire abstraction du regard scrutateur de Molly et répondit avec le plus d'indifférence possible. _

_- Je vais bien ; un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Quant à Nymphadora, elle sera plus à même de te renseigner que moi._

_- Ça y est, tu recommences. _

_Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils et elle enchaîna : _

_- Dès qu'on parle de Tonks, tu te refermes. _

_- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'elle est mieux placée que moi pour répondre à tes inquiétudes, dit-il, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir et priant qu'une tierce personne apparaisse soudain pour le sortir de cette situation inconfortable._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu la trouves en grande forme ! _

_Le cœur de Remus se serra. _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais qui a l'air en forme, ces temps-ci ? Elle est comme nous tous, peinée par la mort de Sirius et tendue à cause des évènements récents._

_- Il y a plus que cela et tu le sais parfaitement, insista Molly avec exaspération. _

_- Tu sembles mieux informée que moi, nia-t-il avec un certain culot._

_Mrs Weasley émit un grognement agacé puis posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches généreuses. Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis lança avec une note de suspicion dans la voix :_

_- Vous vous êtes croisés en sortant de chez moi… Vous avez sûrement…discuté. _

_Les joues de Lupin s'embrasèrent bien malgré lui et il bredouilla quelques mots passablement courts et incompréhensibles. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Molly._

_- Tu as raison, excuse-moi, je suis trop curieuse, dit-elle avec ironie. Vos histoires de couple ne me regardent pas, après tout. _

_Par habitude, le mot « couple » fit tiquer Lupin et il se mit de nouveau à bafouiller. Mais face à ses efforts pathétiques pour contester ce fait, Mrs Weasley secoua ses boucles rousses. _

_- Cela ne sert à rien de nier ; je ne suis pas aveugle, Remus._

_Le maraudeur soupira avec fatalisme. _

_- De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…_

_- C'est dommage, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, répondit Molly avec plus de douceur, satisfaite de le voir enfin parler avec sincérité._

_Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage. _

_- C'est compliqué…_

_- Non, Remus. C'est toi qui es compliqué, fit-elle remarquer gentiment._

_Lupin crispa les poings. Etait-il donc le seul à voir combien la situation était impossible ? _

_- Je suis lucide._

_- Et moi curieuse, je sais, répondit Molly, peu impressionnée par la sècheresse de son ton. Mais développe un peu ton point de vue. _

_- Bien... répliqua-t-il avec impatience. Alors imagine que tu aies une fille de vingt ans…et qu'elle te ramène un vieux taciturne de trente-sept ans, sans le sou et qui plus est, lycanthrope... Est-ce que ça te plairait ?_

_- Si elle est heureuse et qu'elle l'aime, oui, ça me plairait. _

_Remus secoua la tête, sentant monter en lui une colère sourde et un profond sentiment d'injustice. On le faisait sans cesse passer pour un briseur de rêves, un imbécile incapable de profiter du moment présent, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à empêcher une situation de devenir dramatique. Que croyaient-elles toutes ? Qu'il faisait tout cela avec plaisir ? Qu'il refusait une femme dont il était éperdument épris par simple esprit de contradiction ? _

_- Tu n'es pas objective ! lâcha-t-il en se détournant, cherchant à retrouver son calme. _

_- Tu m'as demandé mon avis, tu l'as eu. Tu ne vois donc pas que tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de fausses excuses ?_

_Des fausses excuses, bien sûr. _

_- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, Molly. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça._

_- Je veux bien te croire ! acquiesça-t-elle, peu encline à l'écouter. Avancer de telles sottises en rendrait plus d'un rouge de honte._

_Le regard de Remus se fit menaçant et Mrs Weasley leva finalement les mains en signe de reddition. _

_- Très bien ! J'arrête… pour l'instant, prévint-elle cependant. Mais je vais te révéler un secret au préalable..._

_Lupin soupira et haussa les sourcils. Molly poursuivit : _

_- Tu n'as pas saisi l'occasion de me donner la seule raison qui m'aurait convaincue de ne plus insister. _

_- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance. _

_- Que tu ne l'aimais pas. _

Remus ferma les yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, Molly semblait avoir décidé d'attendre un peu avant de contrattaquer et il avait fini par perdre l'habitude de se cacher pour aller aux toilettes.

Mais malgré ses nombreuses visites au Terrier, il n'avait plus croisé Nymphadora et dans un sens, il lui était reconnaissant de l'éviter ainsi. Lui s'en sentait tout simplement incapable.

Il ne cessait de se répéter combien les choses auraient été si simples, s'il avait pu s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Comme Cary par exemple.

Remus n'aurait su expliquer en quoi il avait retenu son attention. Il n'était ni le plus séduisant, ni le plus sociable du groupe, et il savait qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférente. Mais elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Pâle et silencieuse, Cary restait à l'écart des autres, traînant sans aucun doute un passif tout aussi douloureux que le sien et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche d'elle. Bien qu'encore un peu trop jeune pour lui, elle avait une réserve et un calme qui s'harmonisait avec son propre caractère. Et après l'impétueuse et pétillante Nymphadora, cela devait être… reposant.

Remus soupira de nouveau.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'une relation reposante.

Il voulait Nymphadora.

-------------------------------

Nymphadora rajusta le col de sa cape d'un geste agacé puis accéléra le pas, se courbant davantage pour lutter contre le froid mordant de la nuit.

En ce début de mois d'Octobre, une neige fine mais glacée tombait sans relâche depuis le matin, rendant les chemins boueux et dissuadant quiconque de rester dehors par ce temps. Il n'était pourtant pas tard – dix neuf heures moins le quart tout au plus – mais des élèves retardataires n'avaient toujours pas rejoint le château.

Jamais jusqu'ici Tonks n'avait maudit les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, seulement aujourd'hui, elle ne s'y trouvait pas pour s'amuser. Et surveiller toute une bande d'adolescents inconscients des dangers qui les entouraient ne faisait guère parti de ses passe-temps préférés.

Ils n'étaient que quatre à surveiller Poudlard et ses alentours, et bien que la présence de Dumbledore fût plus que dissuasive, cette sortie semblait aux yeux de Tonks une pure folie. N'y avait-il pas eu un terrible accident aujourd'hui même ? Une certaine Katie Bell n'était-elle pas en ce moment à l'infirmerie dans un état grave ?

Nymphadora soupira, jetant des coups d'œil impatients autour d'elle. Quand elle allait mettre la main sur les trois gosses qui se plaisaient à ne pas respecter le couvre-feu, elle se ferait un plaisir de leur dire sa façon de penser.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie depuis que la nuit était tombée. Rejoindre sa chambre et s'y enfermer pour une bonne soirée de déprime.

Tonks avait pourtant pensé que retrouver les couloirs familiers de Poudlard lui apporterait un certain réconfort, qu'elle pourrait plus aisément oublier Remus et ses principes si détestables. Mais dans son besoin de s'éloigner de son appartement et des souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient, elle avait omis un détail : les nombreuses heures passées avec Sirius, au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Combien de nuits avaient-ils consacrées à s'échanger des anecdotes sur leur scolarité? Cette période de sa vie étant celle où il avait été le plus heureux, Sirius avait été intarissable et elle l'avait écouté avec un intérêt réel, avide d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Remus. C'était notamment grâce à cela qu'elle avait su où aller, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle dans les bras d'un Lupin-Garou. La Cabane Hurlante et le Saule Cogneur avaient soudain revêtu une signification particulière, et le jour de son arrivée, Tonks n'avait pu s'empêcher de traverser le parc uniquement dans le but d'aller y jeter un oeil.

Le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pu ressentir à se trouver de nouveau dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avait aussitôt fondu comme neige au soleil. Même ici, loin de souvenirs communs, Remus envahissait sa vie.

Cela faisait pourtant plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu, depuis ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient croisés sur le seuil du Terrier. Elle savait par Colin que Lupin s'y rendait encore régulièrement, certainement dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce monde qu'il détestait. Mais malgré les suppliques de Molly, elle avait décidé de ne plus se rendre chez les Weasley.

Chaque jour, elle faisait des efforts acharnés pour reprendre le dessus, tenter de mettre cette histoire sordide de côté. Mais la plus petite rencontre avec Remus annihilait tout. Un regard et les fondations fragiles qu'elle essayait courageusement d'ériger étaient balayées.

Alors elle devait par tous les moyens l'éviter. Même si cela signifiait se couper du monde.

Tonks rejoignit l'allée centrale du village et soupira.

Aucune trace des trois retardataires.

D'un pas lourd, la jeune femme emprunta le chemin boueux menant au château et fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient que vingt petites minutes de retard, ce qui n'était finalement pas grand chose comparé aux nombreuses fois où elle-même s'était permise de risquer les foudres de ses professeurs pour une demi-heure de liberté supplémentaire. Mais le froid qui régnait et l'époque troublée dans laquelle ils vivaient à présent auraient incité n'importe qui à rejoindre le château le plus tôt possible.

Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

- _Lumos_, marmonna-t-elle, tandis que la nuit l'enveloppait à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du village.

Tonks n'aimait guère se promener toute seule, surtout pas un temps pareil, mais afin de couvrir le plus de surface possible Dawlish, Savage, Fiertalon et elle s'étaient vus contraint de se séparer.

Avançant courageusement face au vent, une violente bourrasque balaya le chemin et elle leva machinalement un bras devant elle afin de protéger son visage. Mais alors qu'elle maudissait une énième fois l'inconscience des trois adolescents, des éclats de voix retentirent sur sa gauche. Levant vivement sa baguette en direction du bois bordant le chemin, elle vit apparaître trois silhouettes qui déboulèrent devant elle en soufflant bruyamment.

L'inquiétude de Tonks se mua aussitôt en fureur.

- Par Merlin ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? s'exclama-t-elle alors que trois visages effrayés se levaient vers elle.

- De… Désolée ! bredouilla l'une des deux jeunes filles, passablement haletante. On n'a pas… fait attention !

Nymphadora observa le regard étrangement exorbité des adolescents. Agés d'une quinzaine d'années, les trois Serdaigle se tassaient les uns contre les autres et paraissaient profondément soulagés d'être tombés sur elle.

- Il y a quelque chose ! s'exclama alors le garçon, essoufflé. Il y a quelque chose derrière nous !

- Comment ? répondit la jeune femme en dirigeant sans attendre sa baguette vers les arbres.

- On a entendu des pas !

- Et une respiration ! ajouta l'une des filles.

D'un geste vif de la main, Tonks fit passer les trois adolescents derrière elle puis se rapprocha de l'orée du bois.

- Faites attention, chuchota d'inquiétude le garçon.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que vous êtes avec moi, répondit-elle en avançant encore de quelques bas, balayant les fourrés de sa baguette magique.

Mais deux éclats brillèrent soudainement dans l'obscurité et firent sursauter la jeune femme. Elle se recula précipitamment, provoquant des cris effrayés dans son dos. Le bras tendu devant elle, Tonks donna plus de puissance au faisceau lumineux de sa baguette et les bois furent aussitôt éclairés d'une lumière éblouissante.

Une masse haute et sombre se découpa entre deux arbres et Nymphadora reconnut aussitôt la silhouette effrayante d'un Loup-Garou.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, son corps se glaça de peur et elle ouvrit vivement la bouche.

- _Stupé_…

Mais l'incantation s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que le Loup levait vers elle une gueule dépourvue de toute agressivité. Son cœur qui battait à se rompre de terreur se réchauffa brusquement à la vision si familière du lycanthrope.

- Remus…

----------------------------------

Remus sentit tout de suite que quelque chose se préparait. C'était le jour même de la pleine lune et Greyback avait réuni sa garde rapprochée afin de s'entretenir avec elle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Faisant mine de s'intéresser à tout autre chose, Lupin les surveillait du coin de l'œil et se sentit inquiet face à l'excitation grandissante du petit groupe.

Malgré un ciel lourd et nuageux, le clan était regroupé à l'air libre, non loin d'une vielle grange abandonnée qui leur servait d'abri pour les nuits froides et les jours de pluie. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà postés non loin, attendant sagement le soir pour intervenir.

La précédente pleine lune s'était idéalement passée grâce à une organisation particulièrement pointilleuse, et Greyback s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, persuadé d'avoir passé la nuit à goûter de la chair humaine. Des traces de sang étaient là pour en témoigner, du sang que l'Ordre avait pris bien soin de placer. Et lorsque Remus s'était retrouvé seul au milieu de dizaines de corps inanimés et sanguinolents, l'aspect sordide de la situation l'avait soudain frappé.

Il détestait cette vie. Il détestait être là. Même pauvre et parfois affamé, rejeté, il préférait son existence passée au sein de la communauté des sorciers et la dignité d'agir comme un homme et non un animal. Il y avait quelque chose de monstrueux, de primitif dans leur façon de vivre ici, de se terrer dans des grottes, telles des bêtes sans conscience, sans humanité.

Il n'était pas chez lui, dans ce monde. Ce sang, cette brutalité, cette cruauté… Tout cela le rendait malade. Mais il n'avait hélas guère le choix.

La voix rauque de Greyback s'éleva brusquement et tous se tournèrent vers lui afin de l'écouter.

- Comme vous le savez, la pleine lune est ce soir mais je ne serai pas avec vous.

Un léger murmure se fit parmi les membres du camp et Fenrir leva une main noueuse afin de rétablir le silence.

- Rien n'a changé. Vous serez bien ici et en sécurité. Je serai de retour demain dans la soirée pour vous guider vers notre nouveau campement.

Et sans attendre davantage, il se détourna, fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre puis ils disparurent bientôt au détour d'un chemin. Remus se contraignit à attendre un peu. Un brouhaha s'était fait après le départ de Greyback et Lupin réalisa que pour la première fois en trois mois, les gens laissaient tomber les murs qu'ils avaient érigés autour d'eux afin de commenter ce départ précipité.

Profitant de cette agitation, il s'assura que Ben et Cary soient occupés ailleurs pour s'esquiver. Remus savait qu'il prenait un gros risque. Qu'inévitablement ses deux nouveaux « amis » remarqueraient son absence et l'interrogeraient à ce sujet. Mais il devait par tous les moyens savoir où allait Greyback.

Longeant le chemin le plus prudemment possible, il suivit le petit groupe qui marchait d'un pas vif et silencieux. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Fenrir et sa horde quittèrent la route, s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les bois et marchèrent encore un petit kilomètre avant d'atteindre un large croisement ferroviaire. Là seulement, le groupe s'arrêta et s'accroupit, dissimulé derrière un épais bosquet.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd apprit à Remus qu'un train s'approchait et, pressentant la suite, il se rapprocha de la voie tout en veillant à rester loin de Greyback et de ses hommes.

Le wagon de tête apparut, c'était un train de marchandise. Sa vitesse était des plus réduites lorsqu'il parvint au croisement et Fenrir jaillit de sa cachette, son escorte sur les talons. L'un des hommes leva une baguette magique, ouvrit un wagon et le groupe disparut très vite à l'intérieur.

Sans perdre un instant, Remus bondit à son tour sur la voie, rejoignit la voiture suivante et s'y engouffra précipitamment. Il ne referma pas la porte de son wagon tout de suite mais prit le temps de créer un Patronus et d'envoyer un message à l'Ordre, leur signalant le déplacement de Greyback pour une destination inconnue.

Passé le croisement ferroviaire, le train prit de la vitesse et il s'écoula plusieurs heures sans qu'il ne ralentisse. Lupin vérifiait régulièrement la présence de Greyback à l'aide d'un sort lui permettant de voir quelques secondes à travers les parois du wagon. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où ils se dirigeaient avec exactitude, mais étant donné la durée du trajet, ils avaient certainement dû quitter l'Angleterre depuis un moment.

Lorsque sa montre indiqua dix huit heures, Remus sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille contenant la potion Tue-Loup et la vida d'un trait. La nuit allait tomber dans moins de vingt minutes et il devait s'y préparer. Il hésitait encore à se déshabiller lorsqu'un bruit aigu lui fit comprendre que le train ralentissait. Il lança un nouveau sort contre la paroi du wagon et vit Greyback ouvrir la porte de sa voiture, ses hommes attendant patiemment dans son dos. Puis, lorsque la vitesse du train le permit, le groupe bondit sur la voie et disparut dans la pénombre d'une épaisse forêt.

Remus ne perdit pas un instant et sauta à son tour du train. Le vent glacial du soir lui fouetta le visage et il dérapa sur l'herbe mouillée. Fenrir et sa garde ayant déjà pris un peu d'avance, il dut suivre les empreintes de leurs pas laissées dans la terre boueuse. Mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et plus Remus avait des difficultés à suivre le groupe à la trace, et il finit par s'arrêter, haletant. La nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes et avec elle, une chance de les retrouver.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, il se pencha, délaça ses chaussures et entreprit de se déshabiller, mais à peine avait-il ôté sa cape que son corps frissonnait déjà de froid. Il retira pourtant le reste de ses vêtements et s'accroupit vivement, afin de se protéger un minimum du vent vif qui balayait la forêt. De ses mains tremblantes, il plia ses affaires, les dissimula près d'un rocher à la forme atypique et parfaitement reconnaissable, puis attendit.

Le corps parcouru de tremblements de plus en plus violents, Remus sentit avec un soulagement singulier les premiers signes d'une transformation imminente. L'engourdissement de ses membres fut bientôt suivi d'une violente douleur puis quelques longues secondes plus tard, il s'effondra sur ses pattes et leva son long museau vers le ciel.

Des odeurs diverses parvinrent jusqu'à lui et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer celles de Greyback et de ses hommes. Alors, il s'élança à leur poursuite.

Remus ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient non loin d'un village. Des parfums divers et reconnaissables venaient se mêler à ceux de la forêt mais ce fut l'un d'eux qui retint tout particulièrement son attention.

Une fébrilité extrême mêlée à une bonne dose de peur le saisirent et il changea aussitôt de cible.

Ils se trouvaient bel et bien en Ecosse et plus précisément non loin de Poudlard, car le parfum qu'il suivait maintenant à la trace était celui de Nymphadora. Allongeant ses foulées, il fut cependant très vite détourné de son objectif par le bruit de pas pressés et de chuchotements agacés. Remus ralentit l'allure et s'approcha prudemment.

Trois silhouettes recouvertes de chaudes capes noires étaient collées les unes aux autres et avançaient d'un pas vif et inquiet.

- Quelle idée, franchement ! grommelait une jeune fille en agitant ses boucles dorées.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! répliquait le garçon. Mais vous étiez les premières à trouver amusant d'aller jeter un œil là-bas en pleine nuit !

- Mais pas une nuit de pleine lune !

- De quoi as-tu peur ? grommela-t-il. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseraient nous balader comme ça, s'il y avait des Loups-Garous à Poudlard.

- Je te rappelle que ça fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on devrait être rentrés ! intervint l'autre fille. On n'est pas censés se promener la nuit dans la… !

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement. Remus, qui en avait entendu assez, venait de marcher sciemment sur une branche morte afin de signaler sa présence. Il n'était guère dans ses intentions d'effrayer les trois adolescents mais il était à présent urgent de les mettre à l'abri. Et pour cela, la meilleure chose à faire était de les rabattre vers le sorcier le plus proche : Nymphadora.

- C'était quoi ? s'enquit l'une des jeunes filles, d'une petite voix.

Pour seule réponse, Remus émit un soufflement bruyant et les trois adolescents se mirent à hurler. Lupin grimaça machinalement et bondit à la suite des fuyards qui couraient à présent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Veillant à les guider vers la bonne direction, le maraudeur sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, à mesure que le parfum de Nymphadora devenait plus fort, à mesure que la jeune femme se faisait plus proche.

- Là ! s'exclama brusquement l'une des adolescentes. De la lumière !

- Vite !

Remus les vit disparaître un instant derrière des arbres puis il se figea lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva par-dessus le sifflement du vent :

- Par Merlin ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Lupin entendit à peine la suite.

Dans un état second, il fit quelques pas à l'abri des arbres et tendit le cou.

Elle était là, éclairée par la faible lueur de sa baguette. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revue et il détailla avec avidité son visage pâle tourné vers lui. Ses cheveux tristement gris tombaient sur son front et il vit ses sourcils se froncer soudainement alors qu'elle tendait sa baguette dans sa direction.

Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'éloigner et se contenta de fermer vivement les yeux lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante le frappa de plein fouet. Des cris retentirent. La voix de Nymphadora tonna :

- _Stupé…_

Puis le silence. Remus entrouvrit un œil, vit la lumière décroître soudainement et croisa le regard incrédule et troublé de Tonks.

- Remus…

**A SUIVRE...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Merci à ****Elie morgane-NaNa, ****Missterre****, Phénix, ****dark and devil time****, Julie231 et ****Shumeyo**

---------------------------

Nymphadora abaissa sa baguette. Elle observa avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'émotion le lycanthrope, debout devant elle. Toutes les questions qu'elle aurait dues se poser – Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que faisait-il si loin de Greyback et de sa bande ? – ne lui vinrent même pas à l'esprit. Tout en elle semblait s'être figé. Tout, sauf les battements sourds de son cœur.

Remus fit un pas dans sa direction mais il s'immobilisa soudainement, comme s'il reprenait conscience de son aspect. Une voix timide s'éleva alors derrière la jeune femme.

- C'est le Professeur Remus Lupin ? s'enquit l'une des filles, ramenant Tonks à la réalité.

Au même instant, un long cri sourd brisa le silence de la nuit et Nymphadora croisa le regard soudain terrifié du lycanthrope.

Si Remus était là, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il n'était pas seul.

Un froid glacial se répandit dans les veines de la jeune femme et elle se tourna vers les enfants en hurlant :

- COUREZ ! VITE !

Les trois adolescents se mirent à crier de terreur face à l'urgence du ton employé et s'élancèrent sans attendre en direction de Poudlard. Tonks jeta un coup d'œil hésitant derrière elle mais Remus lui fit signe de fuir en émettant un grognement paniqué, et elle se rua donc à la suite des enfants, serrant fiévreusement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

Elle n'entendit pas Lupin courir à sa suite mais très vite, des grognements puissants et les bruits significatifs d'un combat enragé retentirent dans son dos. Pourtant, malgré le désir violent de revenir sur ses pas, elle poursuivit sa route sans se retourner.

La priorité était de mettre les adolescents à l'abri et elle leva son bras en direction du ciel.

_- Spero Patronum ! _

La silhouette argentée de son Patronus fendit l'obscurité et Tonks lui donna mentalement ses ordres.

« J'ai retrouvé les enfants ! Nous sommes sur la route menant à Pré-au-Lard ! Greyback nous poursuit, il nous faut de l'aide de toute urgence ! Remus ne pourra pas les retenir très longtemps ! »

Le Patronus disparut bientôt et Tonks rejoignit en quelques foulées les adolescents qui peinaient à avancer. La neige qui était tombée pendant la journée avait rendu le sol boueux et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre, les faisant trébucher. Un vent glacial frappait leurs visages et ralentissait un peu plus leur course effrénée. Nymphadora savait qu'il faudrait plusieurs longues minutes aux renforts pour arriver mais peut-être qu'un des Aurors patrouillant aux alentours du château intercepterait le Patronus et viendrait les aider.

A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Remus, les éclats de la lutte s'amenuisaient mais Tonks redressa vivement la tête, attirée par le bruit de pas précipités à sa gauche.

Une masse sombre surgit brusquement des fourrés et bondit sur la route, cherchant à atteindre de ses griffes l'une des jeunes filles qui hurlait déjà de terreur.

_- STUPEFIX !_ s'exclama Nymphadora.

L'éclair rouge frappa le lycanthrope et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il s'effondra juste sous ses pieds.

- NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS DE COURIR ! cria Tonks afin de se faire entendre malgré le sifflement du vent.

Mais une nouvelle attaque la prit cette fois par surprise et elle eut à peine le temps de lever son bras gauche pour se protéger. Les griffes du Loup entaillèrent la peau à travers ses vêtements et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Malgré sa chute, Nymphadora n'avait pas lâché sa baguette et elle jeta un sort sur le lycanthrope qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle. Celui-ci fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin dans un glapissement de douleur puis s'affaissa, inerte.

Tonks voulut se relever mais deux autres Loups jaillirent des bois et se précipitèrent vers elle, attirés par l'odeur de son sang. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir et se recroquevillait machinalement sur elle-même lorsqu'un éclat cramoisi passa au-dessus de sa tête et frappa le plus proche des lycanthropes.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt, croyant les renforts enfin arrivés mais elle resta stupéfaite en découvrant les trois adolescents qui lançaient des sortilèges plus ou moins réussis mais avec un courage méritoire. Tonks profita de leur aide inattendue pour se relever et s'élança dans leur direction.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! NE VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DE… !

Mais elle se sentit violemment tirée en arrière et se retourna. L'un des Loups venait d'agripper sa cape. Déséquilibrée, Tonks parvint pourtant à éviter ses griffes mais pas le revers de sa main. Frappée en plein visage, elle gémit et s'effondra de nouveau par terre.

Une douleur vive lui vrillait le crâne et sa salive avait le goût métallique et écoeurant de son sang. Passablement assommée, les yeux fermés, elle devina le corps massif du Loup au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait son haleine fétide glisser sur son visage mais n'eut pas la force de se défendre et attendit avec effroi une attaque qui ne vint pas.

Un rugissement terrifiant résonna à son oreille et le Loup fut violemment écarté d'elle. Tonks ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec soulagement son agresseur projeté au sol par un Remus hors de lui. Celui-ci lui asséna des coups avec une violence enragée, utilisant ses griffes sans état d'âme, labourant le corps du Loup qui cherchait à le blesser avec la même brutalité. Nymphadora entendit dans un état second le pas précipité des enfants qui la rejoignaient et l'aidaient à se relever. Elle se laissa faire sans réagir, incapable de se détourner du spectacle macabre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'adversaire de Lupin faiblissait, assommé par la violence de ce dernier et il finit par s'effondrer, inconscient.

Alors seulement Remus cessa de frapper et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Tonks l'observait sans parvenir à savoir si elle se sentait choquée ou troublée par la façon dont il s'était acharné sur ce lycanthrope. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en aller, mettre les enfants à l'abri mais son corps refusait de bouger. Remus fit alors un pas vers elle et les adolescents s'écartèrent avec effroi. Il tendit son bras vers celui de la jeune femme et frôla son poignet blessé, détaillant la plaie profonde et douloureuse avec une inquiétude qui lui serra le cœur.

Hélas de nouveaux grognements les ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité et il la lâcha avant de lui faire signe de fuir. Mais Tonks s'était déjà retournée.

Elle poussa énergiquement les enfants devant elle et le petit groupe s'élança une fois de plus sur le chemin, Remus sur leurs talons.

Depuis le début de cette attaque, Tonks n'avait répertorié que sept Loups-Garous et il était évident que Greyback n'avait pris que quelques-uns de ses hommes avec lui. Ils avaient donc peut-être une chance de rejoindre le château sain et sauf.

Malheureusement, le vent ne faiblissait pas et Nymphadora sentait le sang s'écouler de sa blessure. Une sueur glacée emprunte de fièvre perlait déjà sur son front et l'air froid lui brûlait les poumons. Mais ils étaient loin, encore trop loin de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour ralentir.

Des pas multiples résonnaient à présent dans son dos et elle n'osa pas se retourner, concentrant toute son attention sur les enfants devant elle qui continuaient courageusement de courir malgré la fatigue. Des grognements trop proches et le bruit d'une mâchoire qui claque lui apprirent que Remus tentait de freiner la course de leurs poursuivants. Elle jeta quelques sorts dans son dos, évitant soigneusement le Maraudeur mais elle n'arrivait pas à viser et trébucha. La tête lui tournait et elle choisit de concentrer son attention sur ses foulées.

Enfin, ils passèrent le dernier virage et Tonks vit les lourdes grilles de l'école à près de deux cents mètres d'eux. Hélas, elles étaient dramatiquement fermées.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit-elle avant de crier aux enfants : ON Y EST PRESQUE ! ALLEZ !

Nymphadora leva de nouveau son bras et envoya un deuxième Patronus, quémandant l'ouverture des portes.

Derrière elle, des glapissements de douleur et des grognements enragés se succédaient et la jeune femme se retourna un bref instant. Les Loups n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et Remus se jetait contre eux tout en poursuivant sa course pour ne pas perdre du terrain. Des claquements de mâchoires et des bruits de chutes se faisaient entendre malgré le sifflement du vent et lorsqu'elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans son dos, elle vit Remus tomber.

Un gémissement de terreur s'échappa des lèvres de Tonks mais elle reporta son attention devant elle. Plus que cent mètres !

Mais alors qu'elle désespérait à l'idée de se retrouver bloqués par la grille, celle-ci trembla soudainement et s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

- ALLEZ ! encouragea-t-elle, le souffle court, le cœur battant d'espoir.

Un dernier regard dans son dos lui apprit que Remus s'était relevé et se battait de nouveau pour ralentir la course des lycanthropes enragés. Un éclair pourpre attira alors son attention devant elle et elle vit avec un soulagement extrême une haute silhouette accourir vers eux. Elle reconnut sans peine Albus Dumbledore à sa barbe argentée et baissa vivement la tête lorsque l'un des sorts passa tout près afin d'atteindre le Loup juste derrière elle. Les enfants passèrent finalement la grille et Dumbledore s'arrêta à leur niveau, son visage pâle et furieux illuminé par les éclats de ses propres attaques. McGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent à leur tour et Tonks entra enfin dans l'enceinte du château.

Sous l'ordre du Directeur de Poudlard, les hautes et larges grilles se refermèrent aussitôt, et le Loup le plus proche, nullement intimidé, vint heurter le portail dans un énorme bruit sourd. Mais la grille fut à peine parcourue d'un frémissement et le maléfice Anti-intrusion propulsa à quelques mètres le lycanthrope téméraire.

Comme seuls les sortilèges entrants étaient impossibles, Dumbledore et McGonagall continuèrent d'attaquer à travers les barreaux du portail, évitant soigneusement de frapper Remus qu'ils avaient reconnu aisément puisqu'il était le seul à s'en prendre à ses semblables. Se tenant prête à intervenir pour le défendre, Tonks bondit vivement sur Rogue qui levait sa baguette en direction du Maraudeur. D'un geste brutal, la jeune femme le bouscula et il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol boueux.

- C'est Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Severus parvint à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et se tourna vers la jeune femme, les joues pâles d'indignation. Il avait machinalement dirigé sa baguette vers elle, mais Tonks en avait fait de même, le regard empli d'une haine viscérale.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle ne supportait plus de se retrouver face à Severus Rogue. Il ne cessait de l'observer avec ce petit air réjoui, comme s'il se délectait de sa peine, comme s'il savourait chaque minute depuis le décès de son cousin. Et elle en était venue à le détester avec autant de force que Black avait haï Rogue.

Un calme soudain les ramena à la réalité et ils se tournèrent vers le chemin de terre, à présent jonché d'une quinzaine de corps inconscients. Le vent continuait de souffler en rafales, couvrant les gémissements des enfants que le contre-coup avait fait pleurer. Mais Tonks n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention. Elle entendit à peine l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh et encore moins les ordres donnés par Dumbledore. Son attention était entièrement tournée vers la silhouette bancale de Remus, debout au milieu de ses congénères. Bien que McGonagall utilisait sa baguette comme lanterne, l'obscurité de la nuit ne permettait guère de voir avec précision l'aspect du Maraudeur.

Mais à sa façon de se tenir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était blessé.

- Votre bras, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

La guérisseuse posa une main légère sur son poignet et la douleur sortit Tonks de sa torpeur. Elle se dégagea aussitôt.

- Je vais bien. Occupez-vous de Remus d'abord, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Madame Pomfresh hésita mais la voix de Dumbledore la fit s'approcher de la grille.

- Remus, appela-t-il doucement.

La silhouette sombre s'avança lentement et lorsque Lupin parvint enfin à moins d'un mètre d'eux, Tonks dut réfréner un gémissement. Son corps était recouvert de plaies ensanglantées, de marques profondes de dents et de griffes. Il respirait avec difficulté et gardait sa tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle suivit avec une application particulière chaque geste de Madame Pomfresh.

- Ne peut-on pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda la guérisseuse. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose ici. Il me faudrait des bandages, des onguents…

- Non, répondit sombrement Dumbledore. Il serait impossible de traverser l'école sans être vus.

- Quelle importance ! s'exclama alors Nymphadora, vibrante de colère. Ils ont reconnu Remus, poursuivit-elle en indiquant les trois adolescents que Mc Gonagall tentait de calmer. Nous n'allons tout de même pas le laisser comme cela !

Remus avait redressé la tête et observait la jeune femme avec attention. Madame Pomfresh venait de refermer ses plaies mais la douleur restait constante.

- Pour les enfants, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce et patiente. S'ils oublient ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je pense qu'ils s'en porteront beaucoup mieux.

Il se tourna alors vers Remus.

- Mais nous avons besoin de toi, là-bas, dit-il. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir en est la preuve.

Lupin acquiesça docilement et Tonks dut réprimer une soudaine envie de hurler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y retourne.

- Remus… murmura-t-elle afin de croiser son regard.

Il leva les yeux vers elle mais se tassa machinalement sur lui-même, haïssant être vu d'elle sous cette apparence. Il observa le visage pâle et bouleversé de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé glisser une main sur sa joue pour la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras pour se sentir enfin à sa place un court instant. Mais il se détourna et s'éloigna lentement, se contraignant à adopter un pas ferme afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Nymphadora sentit à peine Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de son bras. Elle se sentait fatiguée, frigorifiée et nauséeuse. Le savoir seul avec ces brutes la rendait malade, et s'il souffrait déjà de ses blessures sous la forme d'un Loup-Garou, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait ressentir à son réveil, le lendemain matin.

- Vous allez passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, lui dit Madame Pomfresh en l'incita d'une pression dans son dos à la suivre.

Tonks résista pourtant. Elle sentait qu'il était tout proche, caché derrière ces arbres. Elle savait qu'il les observait et n'avait pas envie de partir. Tout ce temps passé loin de lui, à l'éviter. Tout ce temps à essayer de se reconstruire. En vain.

Nymphadora soupira et se laissa finalement entraîner par la main douce mais ferme de Madame Pomfresh.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle tout simplement pas à oublier ?

---------------------------------------

Remus sentit une main chaude tapoter sa joue et il sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience. Son visage se crispa aussitôt de douleur. Jamais un lendemain de Pleine-lune n'avait été aussi difficile. Son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir et il se sentait si fatigué qu'il doutait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que se redresser.

Il ouvrit pourtant les yeux.

Accroupi à ses côtés, Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui lança, d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

- Bonjour Remus. J'imagine que tu as dû connaître des réveils plus faciles.

Lupin grogna une réponse inintelligible et essaya de se redresser mais le vieux sorcier secoua la tête en souriant.

- Inutile de bouger. Reste allongé.

Un vent glacial frappait le visage du Maraudeur mais curieusement, il n'avait pas froid. Il était déjà habillé de pieds en cape et une chaude couverture de laine le recouvrait. Son regard balaya alors les arbres qui l'entouraient et il découvrit Madame Pomfresh aux côtés de la silhouette massive d'Hagrid.

Cela faisait décidément trop de monde autour de lui, pour son réveil.

- Pompom s'est occupée de tes blessures, indiqua Dumbledore, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Soigner un homme en plein jour est plus aisé qu'un Loup-Garou dans la pénombre, tu en conviendras.

- Vos douleurs devraient rapidement s'atténuer mais vous aurez deux ou trois jours difficiles, intervint Madame Pomfresh. Quant à la fatigue, elle devrait se dissiper après quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil.

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour te réveiller, reprit Dumbledore. Il faut te ramener à ton campement dès maintenant, pendant que tout le monde dort encore.

Remus acquiesça.

Après que Nymphadora eut disparu dans l'enceinte du château, il avait rejoint le lieu où étaient cachés ses vêtements et sa baguette magique, et il avait attendu sagement le lever du soleil, assommé par la douleur.

Il ne savait pas trop comment Dumbledore avait réussi à le retrouver au milieu de la forêt mais grâce à cela, il allait reprendre sa place au sein du camp. Il n'en était pas particulièrement heureux, bien au contraire, mais il était d'accord avec Dumbledore. Quelqu'un devait absolument garder un œil sur Greyback.

Et puis… S'il n'avait pas été là la veille… Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Nymphadora. Quant il avait vu Bloodeyes au-dessus de la jeune femme, quand il avait senti l'odeur du sang, une terreur et une rage sans nom l'avaient saisi.

- Hagrid ? Peux-tu ramener Pompom à Poudlard ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça aussitôt le garde-chasse. Bon courage Remus !

- Merci Hagrid. Et merci à vous Madame Pomfresh.

- Je vous en prie.

Après les salutations d'usage, Lupin se retrouva seul avec Dumbledore et il demanda :

- Où sont Greyback et sa bande ?

- Je les ai déplacés cette nuit afin de les éloigner le plus possible de l'école et de Pré-au-Lard. Ils devraient rentrer tard au campement, ce soir. Ça te donnera une petite journée pour te remettre un peu avant votre départ. Je n'ai pas encore vu Alastor pour son rapport mais comme il n'a pas envoyé de Patronus, tout a dû se passer normalement.

Remus acquiesça et Dumbledore poursuivit, l'air de rien.

- L'un des hommes de Greyback était en piteux état…

Lupin rougit légèrement et se détourna. Il revoyait avec une précision écoeurante la scène qu'il avait surprise en arrivant à hauteur de Nymphadora. Elle étendue par terre et Bloddeyes la dominant de toute sa taille, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage délicat.

Il regrettait à peine. Loup-Garou ou pas, cet homme était mauvais et l'idée qu'il puisse de nouveau s'approcher de Tonks le mettait hors de lui.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

- Il vivra.

Remus acquiesça.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas sa mort sur la conscience et l'idée de le voir souffrir le martyre pendant quelques jours ne lui déplaisait pas.

Lupin soupira.

Qu'il puisse avoir de telles pensées vindicatives le surprenait lui-même. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'éprouver de tels sentiments, mais dès que cela touchait Nymphadora, les règles préétablies, les habitudes… tout cela volait en éclat. Il découvrait une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Tonks avait su le toucher plus profondément que nul autre auparavant. Malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir éloignée, il avait échoué.

- Te sens-tu prêt à un transplanage d'escorte ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Vous saurez rejoindre le campement ?

- Je connais bien cette région, ne t'inquiète pas.

Aidé du vieux sorcier, Remus parvint à se lever et se saisit par prudence de sa baguette. Dumbledore posa alors sa main valide sur son épaule et tous deux transplanèrent.

Ils réapparurent juste à côté du campement, au milieu de nombreux corps nus et endormis. Remus chercha Ben du regard et le trouva un peu à l'écart. Il fallait absolument que l'Irlandais le voie rapidement, et s'il lui demandait les raisons de son absence hier après-midi, Lupin prétexterait un besoin de solitude. Ainsi, nul soupçon ne découlerait de cette nuit agitée.

Le temps était relativement plus clément ici qu'en Ecosse mais malgré cela, Remus n'avait guère envie de se déshabiller. Lisant dans ses pensées, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et Lupin ressentit aussitôt une brusque chaleur l'envelopper.

- Ca devrait te tenir au chaud pendant deux petites heures. D'ici là, certains d'entre eux se seront sûrement réveillés.

- Merci.

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête et posa sur lui un regard empli de gravité.

- Non. Merci à toi, Remus. Je devine combien cette situation doit être difficile, et je suis sincèrement désolé de te demander de continuer.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse de toute façon, répondit-il avec lassitude. Et puis c'est moi qui vous l'ai demandé.

- Mais pour des raisons que je ne connaissais pas alors.

Remus sentit ses joues rosir légèrement.

- Tu sais, il y a des choses contre lesquelles il ne sert à rien de lutter, poursuivit le vieil homme.

- Mais il y a aussi des choses pour lesquelles ça vaut la peine de se battre, répliqua Lupin sans se démonter, lui tendant la couverture de laine afin de clore le sujet.

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête et s'en saisit. Soulagé de ne pas le voir insister davantage, Remus soupira mais ne put retenir plus longtemps la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil.

- … Comment va-t-elle ?

Haussant les sourcils, Dumbledore observa longuement le visage figé de Lupin puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien.

**A SUIVRE…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Merci à ****Twinzie, ****Kimmy Potter****, Phénix, Whizzbee, ****Shumeyo**** et ****melhope****!! Un chapitre un peu plus long mais je ne savais pas où couper donc finalement, j'ai tout mis! **

------------------------------------

Remus rajusta sa chemise sur ses épaules, prenant bien soin de ne pas dévoiler les cicatrices encore gonflées et rouges qui zébraient son corps par endroit. Il s'était réfugié dans un lieu isolé mais suffisamment proche de Ben pour que celui-ci le voit rapidement, une fois réveillé. Il attendit donc d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil l'Irlandais se redresser pour tourner son regard vers lui. Ben esquissa un sourire fatigué en signe de salut et Remus le lui rendit, finissant de s'habiller avec des gestes lents et précautionneux.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et comme Lupin s'y était attendu, O'Connell lui demanda :

- Je t'ai cherché partout hier, après le départ de Greyback. Où étais-tu passé ?

Remus s'assit en grimaçant à côté de Ben. Autour d'eux les gens s'éveillaient peu à peu avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Les plus résistants étaient déjà habillés mais somnolaient malgré tout afin de récupérer davantage de force. L'air frais fit frissonner Lupin et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait pris des couvertures afin de recouvrir ceux qui étaient encore nus et inconscients. Mais se montrer généreux et attentionné n'étaient pas des qualités aux yeux de Greyback et Remus n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- J'avais besoin de solitude, répondit-il, laconique. Il y avait trop de monde. Trop de bruit.

Lupin faisait allusion à la réaction du clan, après le départ de Fenrir et Ben hocha la tête, satisfait par cette explication. Remus avait montré de nombreuses fois qu'il n'aimait pas la foule et préférait souvent s'isoler – une excuse parfaite lui permettant de partir à volonté afin de faire ses rapports ou passer du temps au Terrier. Cette attitude ne surprit donc pas O'Connell.

- C'est dommage, répliqua celui-ci. J'avoue que pour ma part, j'ai trouvé fantastique de pouvoir discuter avec tout le monde. J'ai fait la causette avec des gens que je n'avais jamais vu ouvrir la bouche. Je crois bien que j'ai passé la meilleure journée depuis bien longtemps.

- Pour quelqu'un de sociable comme toi, j'imagine en effet que notre quotidien doit te peser.

Ben l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

- Oui. Mais j'imagine qu'après trente ans de solitude, on doit avoir du mal à se lier.

Le regard espiègle de Nymphadora vint aussitôt à l'esprit de Remus et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tout dépend des personnes qu'on rencontre, dit-il. Parfois ça se fait naturellement.

O'Connell sourit à son tour, prenant certainement cette remarque pour lui et Lupin ne le détrompa pas. Au fond, tous deux s'entendaient bien et il éprouvait parfois de la culpabilité à lui mentir ainsi. Mais sa mission restait prioritaire sur le reste.

- Je me demande vraiment où Greyback est allé cette nuit, soupira-t-il, l'air de rien.

- A ben ça, je peux te le dire ! répondit Ben, contre toute attente.

Remus se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Vraiment… ?

- Ouais. Plusieurs personnes ont entendu Greyback et certains de ses hommes discuter entre eux. On a fini par recouper toutes les informations et on en déduit que depuis plusieurs semaines, ils prévoyaient de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi ?

Ben esquissa une grimace et poursuivit plus sombrement.

- Il semblerait qu'hier, c'était l'une des journées de sortie des gosses de Poudlard.

Lupin joua les choqués et l'Irlandais hocha tristement la tête.

- Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas net, ce type. Je savais bien que…

Mais il se tut, jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui afin de s'assurer que nul ne l'avait entendu. Critiquer Greyback était bien évidemment à éviter.

- J'espère que les gosses n'ont rien, finit-il par maugréer.

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer. Désireux de préserver sa couverture, il préférait éviter de donner un avis trop arrêté sur un sujet aussi épineux et, après un court silence Ben finit par enchainer :

- Tiens, j'ai appris un autre truc, hier. Le type un peu fou dont on parle de temps en temps. Celui qui n'ouvre jamais la bouche et qui fait plutôt peur…

- Oui, je vois, approuva Lupin.

- Ben il s'appelle Ferry et c'est un moldu. Il est arrivé y a près d'un an, ici. On m'a raconté son histoire, c'est vraiment horrible.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, comme tu t'en doutes, il s'est fait mordre, et après plusieurs pleines lunes, sa femme et lui ont très vite compris ce qui se passait.

Le cœur de Remus se serra.

- Sa femme a eu de la chance de s'en sortir…

- Justement, c'est pas terminé, reprit Ben d'un air sinistre. Ils ont essayé de trouver des infos sur les Loups-Garous et ont bien sûr fini par attirer l'attention du Service de Classification des Lycanthropes.

Lupin acquiesça. C'était un tout nouveau service que Fudge avait mis en place l'année dernière.

- Mais ces crétins du Gouvernement n'ont pas daigné leur expliquer avec exactitude les risques encourus, les mises en garde habituelles. C'était des moldus pourtant ! Ils auraient dû savoir qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien ! Ils se sont simplement contentés de leur dire qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'isolent un peu. Enfin, tu vois le genre. Ferry a perdu son travail – me demande si le Ministère de la Magie n'en était pas responsable – et le couple a vite compris qu'ils étaient devenus des parias.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit Remus qui sentait arriver une histoire sordide qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'écouter.

- Ça vient. Ferry et sa femme étaient très amoureux et elle a finalement décidé de partager le même sort que son époux. Ils ne savaient rien de la potion Tue-Loup, ni du caractère imprévisible des Loups-Garous.

Lupin sentit la nausée le prendre à mesure que ses craintes se voyaient confirmées. Malgré lui, il ne parvenait pas à rester détaché. Cette histoire ressemblait beaucoup trop aux cauchemars qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir la nuit.

- Ils se sont donc enfermés dans un lieu clos, tous les deux… poursuivit Ben, inconscient du malaise de Remus. Et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il a repris conscience… il ne restait plus grand chose de…

- C'est bon, interrompit Lupin, pâle comme un linge.

C'était le pire de tous ses cauchemars. Il eut la vision brève de Nymphadora allongée à ses côtés… Morte et dépecée.

Il chassa vivement cette image de son esprit mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle serait là, toujours. Cette peur.

Un lourd silence se fit puis Ben, conscient de son soudain mal-être, changea de sujet. Au bout de quelques minutes qui permirent à Remus de retrouver son sang froid, celui-ci finit par demander :

- Où est Cary ?

- Elle s'est enfermée avec d'autres dans la grange, répondit O'Connell en désignant le bâtiment délabré du menton. Elle a profité de l'absence de Greyback pour… Enfin tu vois.

Remus voyait parfaitement. Certaines personnes n'aimaient pas l'idée de risquer la vie d'innocents et auraient préféré rester cloîtrés mais Fenrir refusait catégoriquement l'enfermement les nuits de Pleine lune.

- C'est dangereux, indiqua Lupin. Je doute que Greyback soit parti sans laisser derrière lui un de ses hommes pour nous surveiller.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit à Cary mais tu la connais. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Lupin leva un regard inquiet vers la grange aux portes fermées puis décida de répertorier les personnes qui avaient choisi de risquer la colère de Greyback. En discutant avec elles, peut-être parviendrait-il à les persuader de quitter le clan et d'essayer de rejoindre la communauté des sorciers. C'était dangereux, mais cela en valait peut-être la peine.

-------------

Greyback et sa bande revinrent tard dans la soirée. Beaucoup étaient blessés mais le plus mal en point restait Bloodeyes, que deux hommes étaient contraints de soutenir. Son torse sculptural était grossièrement bandé et sa tête pendait mollement sur sa poitrine.

Remus le regarda passer devant lui et fut de nouveau surpris de ne ressentir aucun remord. Sa seule inquiétude concernait les soupçons que Greyback ne manquerait pas d'avoir aux vues des blessures infligées à ses hommes ainsi qu'à lui-même. Ce n'étaient pas des plaies dues à des sorts lancés par des Aurors ou des sorciers, mais des coups de griffes et des morsures.

Il était donc à parier qu'à la prochaine nuit de Pleine lune, Greyback utiliserait de la potion Tue-Loup pour s'assurer que nul traître ne se trouvait dans ses rangs.

------------------------------------------------

Remus eut beaucoup à faire pendant les mois suivants. Compte tenu des suspicions de Greyback, la préparation des nuits de Pleine lune demanda une attention constante et de nombreuses mises au point. Et pourtant, Novembre et Décembre passèrent avec une lenteur que Lupin jugeait désespérante. Malgré ses visites surprises au Terrier, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber sur Nymphadora.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle était passée en de rares occasions mais avant cela, elle s'assurait toujours de son absence.

Mais Noël avait fait renaître ses espoirs et il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher sa déception en apprenant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait donc passé la soirée assis près de la cheminée, à ruminer de sombres pensées malgré l'ambiance festive.

En temps ordinaires, il aurait trouvé amusant les joutes verbales entre Molly et Fleur Delacour, et il aurait souri en croisant le regard outré du gnome de jardin qui servait d'ange au somment du sapin… Mais voilà. Cela faisait près de trois mois, maintenant.

Une éternité, lui semblait-il. Il avait espéré que le temps aurait fini par rendre le manque supportable. Que peu à peu, il se serait détaché. Hélas, il devait dorénavant reconnaître que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Nymphadora allaient au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier et en était venu à chercher des excuses qui auraient pu le conduire à Poudlard uniquement dans l'espoir de la croiser. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas encore cédé au besoin de la voir mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

Mais malgré cette soudaine certitude, il n'avait pas prévu de capituler si vite.

----

- Tu es aussi maladroit que cette Tonks ! s'exclama Fleur Delacour après que Ron ait renversé la saucière sur elle.

Assis à la table du Terrier en ce lendemain de fête, la famille Weasley, Harry, Fleur et Remus prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque le nom de Nymphadora fut prononcé, Lupin sortit de sa torpeur et tendit l'oreille.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle peut renverser… poursuivit la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par Molly.

- J'ai invité notre _chère_ Tonks à venir aujourd'hui, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Tu lui as parlé, ces derniers temps, Remus ?

Se sachant responsable de l'absence de Nymphadora, Lupin sentit son moral chuter davantage mais répondit le plus posément possible :

- Oh non, je n'ai pas vu grand monde. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?

Il avait répondu cela sur le ton de la discussion, mais il doutait fortement d'obtenir une réponse positive. Nymphadora ne s'entendait guère avec sa famille moldue. Quant aux Black…

- Mmmmh, dit Molly. Peut-être. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de passer Noël seule.

Remus sentit peser sur lui le regard agacé de Mrs Weasley mais l'intervention de Harry l'abstînt de répondre.

- Le Patronus de Tonks a changé de forme, lança-t-il sur un ton perplexe. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Rogue. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Pourquoi un Patronus changerait-il ?

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa fourchette et son couteau. Une chaleur étouffante se répandait en lui et il prit le temps de mâcher et d'avaler sa dinde avant de répondre.

- Parfois… un grand choc… un bouleversement émotionnel… expliqua-t-il évasivement.

- Il paraissait très grand, avec quatre pattes, poursuivit Harry, inconscient de la confusion dans lequel ces mots plongèrent son interlocuteur.

Mais la voix excitée de Molly retentit soudainement, permettant à Remus de retrouver un semblant de sang froid.

- Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle, debout, le regard profondément bouleversé. Arthur… C'est Percy !

_- Quoi?_ répondit Mr Weasley.

Remus jeta machinalement un œil au dehors mais son esprit restait focalisé sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il attendit cependant d'être de nouveau seul dans la chambre de Bill pour se permettre d'y réfléchir plus avant. Assis sur le lit, le dos raide, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et les émotions diverses qui le traversaient.

Non seulement leur rupture avait eu une incidence sur le métamorphosisme de Nymphadora mais également sur son Patronus ; et cette nouvelle le plongeait dans une profonde agitation. Il souffrait bien sûr de la voir si intensément affectée. Il se sentait coupable et se détestait d'être la cause d'un tel changement.

Mais un autre sentiment l'étreignait. Un sentiment qu'il se haïssait de ressentir mais contre lequel il ne pouvait rien :

Le soulagement. Il se sentait profondément et irrépressiblement soulagé.

Elle était toujours éprise de lui.

Il fut alors saisi d'une irrésistible envie de la voir. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines qu'il luttait contre ce caprice mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se dominer. Il le devait. Juste un instant, à peine quelques secondes. Cela lui semblait soudainement vital.

Aussi, faisant taire sa raison qui hurlait son désaccord, Remus enfila sa cape d'une main tremblante et s'empressa de quitter le Terrier. De la neige était tombée abondamment ces derniers jours et Londres avait revêtu son épais manteau blanc. Lupin transplana à une rue de chez Nymphadora et rejoignit son immeuble d'un pas résolu, ses pieds s'enfonçant silencieusement dans la poudreuse.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler. Il n'avait même pas l'intention de se montrer à elle. Il désirait juste la voir quelques secondes. Il prit donc place sur le trottoir opposé, dans l'angle d'une petite ruelle. Même si Tonks transplanait toujours dans l'arrière cour de l'immeuble, elle entrait par la porte côté rue, et caché où il était, il ne manquerait pas de la voir arriver. Arriver ou partir.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement sans aucune apparition de la jeune femme mais Remus s'était préparé à une longue attente. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois et il était donc hors de question pour lui de renoncer si vite.

Agitant discrètement sa baguette, il recréa la bulle de chaleur qui lui permettait de tenir malgré le froid glacé de l'hiver. En ce lendemain de fête, les rues de ce quartier résidentiel étaient en partie désertes et la neige était si épaisse que peu de conducteurs avaient pris le risque de s'aventurer sur les routes.

Cela faisait presque trois heures et demie qu'il se tenait caché à l'angle de Burton et Charlton Street lorsqu'il la vit enfin. Emmitouflée dans une cape épaisse, ses cheveux pâles tombant sur son visage en partie dissimulé sous une chaude écharpe de laine, elle sortait de l'arrière cour de son immeuble et frottait énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Remus trouva frustrant de ne voir d'elle que son petit nez rougi par le froid et il dut réfréner une envie soudaine de traverser la rue afin d'aller lui parler. Mais que lui aurait-il dit ? Qu'il passait dans le coin, par hasard ?

Non. Il n'avait aucun droit de jouer davantage avec ses sentiments. Si elle l'évitait avec autant de détermination, c'était que sans nul doute elle en ressentait le besoin.

Il se contenta donc de la regarder gravir les marches du perron, puis disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment de briques. Remus soupira alors, cherchant à calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. En venant ici dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir un court instant, il avait cru apaiser un minimum son envie d'elle. Mais il se retrouvait à présent dans le cas inverse.

Le souffle court et irrégulier, il leva la tête à hauteur du cinquième étage et observa la fenêtre donnant sur l'appartement de Nymphadora. Il l'imagina entrer chez elle puis, une fois délestée de sa cape et de son écharpe, elle traverserait le salon afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, elle se changerait pour revêtir des vêtements plus confortables et s'allongerait peut-être sur son lit avec l'intention de se plonger dans un des innombrables livres qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre.

Pendant les deux premiers mois de leur relation, à l'époque où tout allait encore bien entre eux, ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées ensemble, allongés sous la couette un livre dans les mains. Il avait adoré ces moments de complicité et de sérénité, où le désir physique qu'il avait d'elle se voyait apaisé par sa simple présence.

Et il se voyait maintenant, à attendre pendant des heures, caché dans une ruelle. A l'épier afin d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout d'elle.

Il se trouvait misérable et pathétique. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était sa faiblesse qu'il se reprochait le plus. Cette faiblesse, responsable de sa présence ici. Cette faiblesse qui le poussa à traverser la rue et grimper les marches menant à l'appartement de Tonks.

A aucun moment, il n'hésita. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être hors de son corps, de ne plus rien contrôler. Mais il s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine et malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front. Il étouffait.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Réalisait-il l'aberration de sa conduite ?

Mais ces questions raisonnables furent balayées par les bruits divers qui se firent entendre à travers la porte d'entrée. Le pas étouffé de la jeune femme lui parvint et Remus se rapprocha de la cloison, l'oreille tendue. Son pied d'appui fit alors ployer le parquet sous son poids et un craquement retentit. Son sang se figea aussitôt dans ses veines, un froid glacial se répandit en lui à l'idée d'être découvert, et il retrouva en un instant la raison.

Remus s'écarta précipitamment de la porte et s'élança dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre avec la certitude d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Il traversa la rue de ses longues foulées puis rejoignit son ancien poste d'observation et s'adossa lourdement contre le mur d'un vieux bâtiment.

Il était devenu complètement fou. Il avait été à un cheveu de frapper à la porte de Nymphadora. Qu'aurait-il fait après coup ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ? Comment aurait-il expliqué sa présence, ici, sur le seuil de son appartement ?

Remus secoua misérablement la tête puis fit quelques pas et leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

Il savait que ces quelques secondes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Il savait que malgré ses propres invectives, il reviendrait le lendemain afin de profiter des vacances scolaires qui avaient ramené Tonks à Londres pour une courte semaine. Ce n'était ni raisonnable, ni salutaire. Il souffrait déjà de la voir sans pouvoir lui parler, de la regarder sans avoir le droit de la toucher. Mais après tout… il serait le seul à en souffrir. Nymphadora, elle, ne le saurait jamais.

Un léger bruissement le tira pourtant de ses pensées et son cœur se figea soudain.

Il n'était plus tout seul dans cette ruelle. Il sentait une présence juste derrière lui.

Faisant toujours mine d'être absorbé par la contemplation de l'immeuble opposé, il plongea lentement la main dans la poche de sa cape, à la recherche de sa baguette… mais une voix familière retentit :

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, Remus ?

-----

L'homme qui s'était tenu sur le seuil de son appartement n'avait guère fait preuve de beaucoup de discrétion et Nymphadora décida de s'en charger seule, sans prendre le temps de prévenir l'Ordre. Munie de sa baguette magique et de sa cape, la jeune femme se précipita dans le couloir, rejoignit les escaliers puis, faisant fi de toute prudence, transplana sans attendre. Elle prit pourtant bien soin de réapparaître dans une ruelle isolée, à bonne distance de la position supposée de son invité surprise afin que le craquement de son transplanage ne le fasse pas fuir. Et lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans Burton Street, elle le découvrit avec satisfaction à l'angle de sa rue. Serrant fermement sa baguette entre les doigts, elle jeta un sort afin de rendre silencieux le bruit de ses pas dans la neige puis s'avança vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. La cape noire qu'il portait dissimulait en partie ses cheveux mais son allure lui semblait étrangement familière.

Malgré cela, elle ne reconnut Remus que lorsqu'elle parvint à quelques pas de lui. Il était, après tout, la dernière personne qu'elle s'était attendue à découvrir ici, devant son immeuble. Le trouble qu'elle en éprouva la rendit incapable de réfléchir et elle observa avec une stupéfaction sincère le profil marqué qui se dévoilait à mesure qu'elle le contournait.

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit se raidir et plonger une main dans la poche de sa cape, elle fit les derniers pas manquants et vint se positionner à côté de lui.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, Remus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à empêcher de trembler.

Se sentant encore incapable de l'affronter, elle leva les yeux vers l'immeuble que Lupin observait quelques secondes auparavant et inspira discrètement afin de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas très bien à savoir si elle était heureuse ou non de le voir. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri parmi les émotions multiples qui la submergeaient. Elle se sentait nerveuse, troublée, agitée… et désagréablement vulnérable. Elle devait par tous les moyens se ressaisir.

Et comme il ne disait rien, elle lança sur un ton plus ironique :

- Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas entendu ?

- Oui… se décida-t-il enfin à répondre.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra au timbre si familier de sa voix.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été spécialement discret, dit-elle bravache. Tu as déjà oublié que le plancher craquait ?

- Apparemment… Je suis désolé.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le visage ordinairement impassible de Remus et se sentit soudainement plus sûre d'elle en le découvrant tout aussi agité. Il semblait particulièrement mortifié de s'être fait ainsi surprendre et la question qu'elle aurait dû se poser dès le début lui vint enfin à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elle vit les joues de Remus rosir mais comme il semblait décidé à ne pas lui répondre, elle vint se planter sous son nez, les poings sur les hanches. Mais il n'abaissa pourtant pas les yeux vers elle et continua obstinément de fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- Regarde-moi, Remus, menaça-t-elle en vain.

Il détourna la tête et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Son visage s'était brusquement fermé.

- Je n'aurai pas dû venir, excuse-moi.

- Arrête de t'excuser et explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux et Tonks observa sa mâchoire se crisper avec une sournoise envie de la caresser.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que je passais juste dans le coin ? marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

- Pas vraiment non. Trouve autre chose.

- … Je suis envoyé par Molly qui s'inquiète pour toi.

N'eut été l'air désespéré qu'il avait soudain pris, elle aurait presque pu le croire sincère.

- Hum, fit-elle donc. C'est déjà plus crédible mais… essaie encore.

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres du Maraudeur.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-il en rivant enfin son regard au sien.

La jeune femme sentit ses genoux faiblir et se maudit de ressentir encore autant de choses pour lui. Après tout ce temps à l'éviter, après tous ces efforts pour le rayer de sa vie, il parvenait encore à la toucher.

- La vérité me semblerait un bon début, lança-t-elle avec une insouciance travaillée.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, ça te va ?

Malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Tonks prit le temps d'observer le visage de Remus. Une rougeur suspecte colorait les joues du Maraudeur et la jeune femme plissa les yeux.

- Presque, fit-elle, certaine qu'il mentait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se détourna aussitôt et elle reprit :

- Si tu voulais vraiment voir comment j'allais, pourquoi ne pas avoir sonné à la porte ? Tu sais, comme le font les gens normaux…

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, éluda-t-il sur un ton agacé.

- Ça, je le sais… Mais encore ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Profondément agacée de le voir s'esquiver ainsi, la jeune femme émit un ricanement narquois.

- Il est 15 heures ! Tu pensais peut-être que je faisais une sieste ?

- Il me semble que ça t'est déjà arrivé, rétorqua-t-il avec raideur.

- Certes, mais juste avant j'avais fait… du sport, ne put-elle se retenir de plaisanter.

Remus ferma les yeux.

- Nymphadora…

Tonks se mordit la lèvre à l'appel de son prénom. Il avait toujours eu une façon particulière de le prononcer, avec ce petit mélange d'exaspération, de faux reproches et de douceur. Et à chaque fois, elle éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de l'exaspérer davantage.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? renchérit-elle donc, satisfaite de le voir rougir un peu plus.

- Si…

- Bien ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te le rappeler !...

Elle vit le regard de Remus plonger soudainement dans le sien et comprit à cet instant précis la raison de sa présence ici. Un torrent de lave se déversa brusquement dans ses veines et ses genoux se mirent à trembler.

Elle lui manquait et il la voulait.

C'était cela que ses yeux hurlaient. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à le cacher. Comme s'il n'avait plus de force pour lutter.

Il la voulait.

- Mm… souffla la jeune femme avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus ferme : Ce genre de regard va à l'encontre de ton petit discours « Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. »

- Je ne reviens pas, murmura-t-il avec effort, semblant manquer d'air.

- Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais là ? A me regarder comme ça ?

Il allait fuir. Il allait forcément fuir. Il retrouverait ses esprits, ferait un pas en arrière puis transplanerait, la laissant seule et désabusée. Meurtrie.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se contenta de la dévisager avec un mélange de lutte et d'avidité, d'attente et d'espoir.

- … Je te mets au pied du mur… et tu ne t'en vas même pas ? parvint-elle à articuler alors même que son corps semblait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Je ne peux pas…

- … Tu ne peux pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas… à fuir, finit-il par avouer.

La neige s'était remise à tomber mais Tonks le remarqua à peine. Elle étouffait. Elle brûlait. Remus était devant elle, à quelques centimètres tout au plus. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré à l'idée de ne jamais plus pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras ? Combien de fois avait-elle versé de larmes en songeant que plus jamais il ne la regarderait avec ce désir, ce besoin d'elle dans les yeux ?

Mais il était là, aujourd'hui. Peu importait le reste. Peu importait les conséquences, les lendemains…

Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-elle.

Le regard de Remus quitta ses yeux et vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Ce ne serait pas…

- Raisonnable ? finit-elle pour lui. C'est tout moi, ça.

- Ça ne changerait rien…

- Je sais, je sais… soupira-t-elle, repoussant tout bon sens.

Elle leva une main timide vers lui et fut soulagée par son immobilité. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, il attendait le contact de ses doigts avec une impatience presque palpable. Elle frôla alors sa joue et les paupières de Remus se fermèrent lentement, lui donnant l'enivrante certitude qu'il n'avait jamais espérée que cela. Elle redessina la courbe abrupte de sa mâchoire, fit glisser la paume de sa main dans ses cheveux humides de neige puis rejoignit sa nuque qui ployait déjà vers elle.

Il l'observait à présent de ses yeux mi-clos assombris par un désir manifeste, et elle murmura :

- Embrasse-moi…

Une partie d'elle s'était attendue à un rejet mais ses craintes se virent rapidement balayées. Les lèvres de Remus s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec un empressement qui la fit gémir. Ses genoux déjà tremblants cédèrent mais les bras du Maraudeur l'enlaçaient déjà, la pressant contre lui avec fièvre. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même impatience, le même désespoir. Un désespoir qu'elle chassa aussitôt.

Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Ni à ces mois de solitude et de douleur, ni aux prochains à venir. Elle voulait juste sentir et ressentir encore une fois.

- … On ne devrait pas… chuchota pourtant Remus avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

- … Je sais… répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas…

Elle manqua brusquement d'air lorsque l'une des mains du Maraudeur se faufila sous sa cape, redessinant la douceur d'un sein de ses doigts experts.

- … raisonnable… fit-il à sa place.

Nymphadora sentit son corps se tendre sous ses caresses mais les aboiements d'un chien et la voix de son maître la ramenèrent soudain à la réalité. Le front brûlant, les jambes tremblantes, elle repoussa avec effort les bras de Remus et le Maraudeur finit par se figer. La jeune femme croisa un instant son regard anxieux mais elle n'eut pas la force de le rassurer. Elle se contenta de glisser une main dans la sienne puis de l'attirer dans son sillage.

Il résista un infime instant mais lorsqu'il comprit où elle comptait le mener, il la suivit sans prononcer un mot. Ils traversèrent donc la route neigeuse au pas de course, pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble puis rejoignirent enfin l'appartement de Tonks.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur eux que Remus reprenait ses lèvres avec une ardeur décuplée. Ses mains glissèrent sous la cape de Nymphadora et écartèrent les pans du vêtement qui tomba par terre dans un bruissement léger. Il adossa ensuite la jeune femme au battant et se pressa contre elle avec une impatience fébrile.

Le sentiment de manque qui ne les avait plus quittés pendant des mois se voyait enfin chassé par leur étreinte. La douleur disparaissait au profit d'une euphorie, d'un bien-être qu'ils croyaient ne plus jamais ressentir.

Remus aurait voulu savourer chaque seconde, profiter de cette opportunité pour lui faire l'amour avec lenteur mais il ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. La chambre lui semblait trop loin et il se sentait incapable de s'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour l'y emmener. Ses lèvres couraient sur le corps de la jeune femme à l'affut de chaque parcelle de peau. Leurs vêtements tombaient un à un sur le pas de la porte contre laquelle Nymphadora était adossée. Il sentait les courbes amaigries de la jeune femme s'épanouir sous la paume de ses mains. Il voyait ses boucles tristes et grisonnantes retrouver leur éclat. Et lorsqu'il reprit Tonks dans ses bras, lorsqu'il la posséda enfin, elle était à l'image de la jeune femme pétillante et espiègle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

- Mon Dieu, Nymphadora… gémit-il alors qu'elle resserrait ses cuisses autour de lui.

Le monde ne semblait plus se résumer qu'à ses bras fins autour de sa nuque, à son corps pressé contre le sien, à la chaleur accueillante de son intimité. Il ne parvenait plus à quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il souhaitait juste garder en mémoire chacun de ses gestes, de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Des vagues de plaisir affluaient en lui à mesure que son cœur se gonflait d'émotions si longtemps refoulées.

Il était fou de la repousser. Fou de se priver ainsi de sentiments si forts.

- Remus…

Nymphadora prononça son nom dans un murmure puis agrippa fiévreusement ses épaules et lova son visage dans son cou, la soustrayant à sa vue. Il sentit alors le corps de Tonks se tendre et lorsque son cri de jouissance résonna à son oreille, Lupin ferma les yeux et se laissa à son tour submerger par le plaisir.

L'intensité de leur union avait été si forte qu'il sentit ses genoux faiblir à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Incapable de soutenir davantage la jeune femme, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, son précieux fardeau dans ses bras. Malgré l'indolence inévitable de leurs corps apaisés, les mains de Tonks restaient agrippées à ses épaules et il la maintint contre lui, peu désireux de rompre leur étreinte en premier.

Mais sa raison reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

C'était une bêtise, une terrible bêtise. Comment allait-il faire à présent ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de nouveau un éloignement après ce qui venait de se passer ? Les problèmes restaient pourtant les mêmes. Rien n'avait changé.

Soupirant faiblement, il sentit brusquement le corps de Nymphadora tressauter et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Ecartant les bras afin de la libérer, il essayait de s'éloigner de la jeune femme mais elle s'accrocha avec plus de force à ses épaules.

- Nymphadora ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Tonks et la repoussa plus fermement. Elle lutta un instant mais fut malgré tout contrainte de le lâcher, tête baissée, le visage caché derrière ses boucles qui avaient soudainement retrouvé leur teinte tristement pâle. Après quelques efforts pour lui faire relever la tête, il finit par découvrir une figure ravagée par le chagrin et Remus sentit son cœur se briser.

Des sanglots de plus en plus puissants secouaient les épaules de la jeune femme, tandis que de grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos, et il la reprit dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin… Je suis désolé…

Tonks s'accrocha de nouveau à lui avec la force du désespoir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Seule la douleur et la peur du vide l'étreignaient. Remus la berça longtemps contre lui, psalmodiant sans cesse des mots qui n'apaisaient en rien sa souffrance.

- …Pardonne-moi, Nymphadora… Je n'aurais jamais dû venir… Je n'aurais jamais dû… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Pardon…

Puis les sanglots furent entre-coupés de claquements de dents. Il la sentait glacée, frigorifiée. D'un geste souple, il se redressa puis porta la jeune femme jusque dans la chambre et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il les couvrit de la couette chaude et multicolore et reprit ses caresses, ses paroles qu'il voulait apaisantes.

Mais la seule chose qui aurait pu adoucir leur douleur mutuelle, il se la refusa. Encore.

Malgré les larmes de Nymphadora, malgré la souffrance sous ses côtes, ses peurs dominaient encore.

Il ne cessait de revoir cette image d'elle, le corps lacéré, vidée de son sang.

Cela ne devait jamais arriver.

**A SUIVRE...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Que trois petites reviews pour le chapitre 22? Il ne vous a pas plu? Merci énormément à ****Melhope, ****Elie morgane-NaNa**** et ****Shumeyo**  
**Et merci à ****Rosaleis****! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

-------------------------------

Un claquement sourd et lointain réveilla Nymphadora et elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ils étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et la jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son visage chiffonné afin de retrouver en partie ses esprits. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle tourna la tête vers le côté gauche de son lit mais ne fut pas surprise de le trouver vide. Un creux s'était formé sur l'oreiller, là où la tête de Remus avait reposé et Tonks tendit machinalement le bras.

Les draps étaient encore chauds. Il n'était donc pas parti depuis très longtemps.

Nymphadora laissa sa main glisser sur le tissu avec à l'esprit le corps mince et pâle de Remus. Avant même de caresser son visage marqué dans cette ruelle déserte, elle avait su qu'il partirait juste après leur étreinte. Qu'il regretterait et partirait. Cela lui avait semblé inévitable et pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait attiré dans son appartement. Une fois encore, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Tout aurait pu se terminer en bas, à l'angle de Charlton et Borton Street. Elle aurait pu le planter là, sur le trottoir.

Ou plutôt non. Elle aurait « dû » car il était évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais « pu ».

Et à présent, il était parti. Encore. Et elle se retrouvait seule. Encore.

Mais elle avait eu du mal à le laisser. Elle s'était accrochée désespérément à lui et avait pleuré longtemps dans ses bras, honteuse et faible. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus versé une seule larme, des mois qu'elle aurait aimé se libérer ainsi d'une partie de son chagrin. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire devant lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il en soit témoin.

Dans un soupir las, Nymphadora se redressa puis drapa son corps à l'aide d'une des couvertures. Sa silhouette avait retrouvé sa maigreur et elle n'eut guère le besoin de jeter un œil à son reflet pour savoir que ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte tristement grise.

Malgré ses certitudes, elle ne put résister à la nécessité de regarder dans chaque pièce avec le mince espoir d'y trouver Remus mais lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner. Un morceau de parchemin trônait sur la table basse et Tonks reconnut sans peine l'écriture élégante du Maraudeur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je t'ai de nouveau fait souffrir mais je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

« Plus jamais. »

En lisant ces mots, elle ne ressentit ni surprise, ni douleur. Depuis son réveil, elle se sentait vide. Comme anesthésiée. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne l'incitait pas à se battre. Non. Bien au contraire.

Tout était réellement terminé. Elle venait à présent de l'accepter.

Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si indolente. La petite flamme d'espoir qu'elle avait gardé en elle s'était définitivement éteinte avec ce nouvel abandon. Elle s'était accrochée à lui, l'avait supplié implicitement mais il était malgré tout parti. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour le voir changer d'avis.

Rien.

----------------------

Des sanglots résonnaient à son oreille. Des sanglots qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Il avait beau poser les deux mains sur ses oreilles, il avait beau hurler afin de couvrir les pleurs qui se succédaient, il restait impuissant. Des bras l'enlaçaient, tel des chaînes se liant à lui. Il devait fuir. Il devait partir loin, le plus loin possible… mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger.

« Remus. »

Une terreur indescriptible le saisit alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu dominé par la bête, alors qu'il perdait lentement toute conscience humaine.

Et les sanglots redoublaient, et les bras se resserraient autour de lui. Il voulait lui crier de partir. Il voulait lui hurler de s'éloigner, de se mettre à l'abri, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

« Remus. Je t'en prie. »

Il repoussa les bras qui s'enroulaient inexorablement autour de son corps. Il lutta pour se libérer. Pour la libérer de lui… mais le visage de Nymphadora surgit brusquement de l'obscurité et sa voix suppliante retentit :

« Remus. Je t'en supplie. »

Il tenta de repousser sa figure pâle, il tenta de nier le désir irrépressible qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Celui de mordre, de lacérer et d'égorger. Mais alors que désertait en lui la dernière lueur de conscience, alors que la bête prenait enfin le dessus, il entendit murmurer ces quelques mots :

« Remus. Par pitié… Tue-moi. »

Sa terreur dépassa toute limite et Lupin se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, une main crispée sur son cœur. L'air glacé de l'hiver le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même mais il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène afin de se calmer un peu.

En cet après-midi de Février, Remus avait rejoint l'une des grottes isolées du clan afin de faire une courte sieste mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas s'assoupir, il avait fini par sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil agité. Ce cauchemar, il le faisait souvent. Et d'autres également.

Voir Nymphadora pleurer ainsi dans ses bras l'avait profondément choqué. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir et la découvrir si malheureuse le rendait malade. Chaque jour, il devait se faire violence pour rester éloigné d'elle. Mais il était à présent hors de question pour lui de provoquer une nouvelle rencontre, fortuite ou non. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur deux fois.

- Encore un cauchemar ? s'enquit une voix qui le fit se retourner.

Remus reconnut la silhouette fragile de Cary en contre-jour et il acquiesça mollement. Elle le rejoignit en s'inclinant afin de ne pas se cogner au plafond trop bas de la grotte et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Elle avait cessé ses avances depuis plusieurs semaines à son grand soulagement.

- C'est toujours le même ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pratiquement oui.

Il y eut un court silence et elle reprit :

- La femme de ton rêve. Elle est encore vivante ?

Remus cilla.

- La femme ?... Comment ?

- Nymphadora.

Lupin blêmit violemment.

- Tu ne cesses de répéter son nom lorsque tu dors, poursuivit-elle. J'ai tout d'abord eu du mal à comprendre. Ce n'est pas un prénom courant…

- Tu sais si d'autres personnes ont pu m'entendre ? bredouilla-t-il vivement.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Et puis tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, ici. J'ai fait attention à ce que tu disais parce que…

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Enfin, tu sais… finit-elle en se détournant.

Remus sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et un silence embarrassé se fit.

- Alors ? reprit-elle au bout d'un instant. Elle est vivante ?

Lupin sentit son cœur battre soudain plus vite et frotta machinalement la poussière recouvrant son pantalon. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par murmurer :

- Oui.

- Elle sait ce que tu es ?

- Oui.

Cary inclina lentement la tête.

- Et elle t'a repoussé lorsqu'elle l'a su, acquiesça-t-elle, fataliste.

- Non… Non, elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ?

- Parce que je suis un Loup-Garou, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Cary écarquilla les yeux. Remus sentit son regard incrédule glisser sur son visage et il soupira, agacé.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter :

- As-tu une idée du nombre d'hommes ici qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour tomber sur une femme capable de les accepter tels qu'ils sont ?

- Et as-tu une idée du nombre d'hommes ici qui sont responsables de la mort d'un de leurs proches ?

Elle l'observa de nouveau puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas une compagne parmi tes semblables ?

Remus croisa le regard pâle de la jeune femme. Son joli visage était marqué de fines cicatrices blanchies par le temps et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, accentuant la fragilité de son apparence. Elle parlait si rarement d'elle. Elle semblait cacher tant de choses que Remus avait du mal à la cerner.

Etre un Loup-Garou pour un homme était déjà extrêmement difficile, mais pour une femme, c'était sans commune mesure… Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs guère nombreuses dans le clan et se cachaient pour la plupart. Depuis son arrivée ici, Remus avait été le témoin d'abus divers et il avait dû souffrir de ne pouvoir intervenir lorsque les choses dégénéraient. C'était dans ces moments-là, qu'il avait le sentiment d'être entourés d'animaux écoeurants plutôt que d'êtres humains, mais les hommes de Greyback ramenaient rapidement l'ordre dans le groupe. Remus savait que Fenrir n'agissait pas ainsi par respect mais davantage pour garder le clan uni et donner à celui-ci l'image d'un « havre de paix » pour tout lycanthrope en perdition.

Quoiqu'il en soit, seule Cary semblait avoir gardé un semblant d'indépendance et il trouvait cela d'autant plus étrange qu'elle était sans conteste la femme la plus séduisante ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Cary sourcilla.

- Ce que je cache ?

- Tu ne parles jamais de toi.

- Mais toi non plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je viens pourtant de le faire.

- De façon plutôt évasive, tu en conviendras.

Remus plissa les yeux.

- Tu es une femme intelligente et tu sembles trouver répugnant de vivre ici. Alors pourquoi restes-tu ?

- Je te retourne la question.

Il soupira et elle consentit à répondre :

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rester ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle esquissa un sourire triste et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, approcha son visage du sien. Remus se recula aussitôt et émit une plainte sourde lorsque l'arrière de son crâne vint heurter la paroi rocheuse. Un rire léger d'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Tu dois vraiment tenir à elle pour préférer un bon mal de crâne à un baiser.

Remus rougit et s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque des voix leur parvinrent venant de l'extérieur de la grotte. Le Maraudeur tendit aussitôt l'oreille. Il venait de reconnaître le timbre rauque de Greyback.

- Je me fiche des apparences ! rugissait-il. Quelque chose cloche. Il n'y a rien là-dedans !

Le bruissement d'un papier froissé se fit entendre et une seconde voix retentit.

- On est couvert de sang au réveil, ça ne te suffit pas ? répondit Bloodeyes.

- Non. Ce que je voudrais savoir, moi, c'est pourquoi la Gazette du Sorcier ne dit rien concernant nos attaques ? Et surtout, pourquoi lorsqu'on prend la potion Tue-Loup, on ne croise personne. Pas la moindre victime !

- Le Ministère cherche peut-être à étouffer l'affaire en faisant pression sur la Gazette. Quant au reste… Je ne sais pas.

Un court silence se fit et Remus se tourna vers Cary qui ne ratait rien de la discussion. Les pas des deux hommes s'amenuisaient peu à peu mais un dernier échange leur parvint malgré tout.

- Tu t'es occupé de Lloyd et de Grant ? s'enquit Fenrir.

- Oui. Ça n'a posé aucun problème... J'ai juste eu…

Mais le silence revint et Lupin fronça les sourcils.

Lloyd et Grant.

Ces deux noms lui étaient plus que familiers et pour cause ; il leur avait longuement parlés quelques semaines auparavant.

Après la Pleine lune d'Octobre, Remus avait rédigé une liste contenant le nom de tous ceux ayant choisi de rester enfermés dans la grange cette nuit-là, et les deux hommes en avaient fait parti.

Il se tourna vers Cary.

- As-tu vu Lloyd et Grant dernièrement ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir puis secoua finalement la tête.

- Non, pas depuis trois ou quatre jours… dit-elle avant de l'observer avec inquiétude. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que… que Bloodeyes leur aurait fait du mal ?

Remus préféra hausser les épaules avec légèreté mais chercha à se remémorer les autres noms, présents sur cette liste. Il en avait compté une quinzaine, dont Cary et pour la plupart, Lupin se souvenait les avoir croisés durant la journée. Mais certains visages semblaient manquer.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant tant ils étaient nombreux à présent, et les arrivées ou départs surprises étaient plus que courants parmi le clan. Mais les propos de Greyback l'inquiétaient.

Remus avait essayé de s'entretenir avec chacun d'entre eux et il savait qu'Ally Holmes et Robert Bridge avaient quitté le groupe d'eux-mêmes peu après leur discussion. Mais les autres étaient tous restés. Tous sauf six personnes qui manquaient à présent à l'appel.

Que leur était-il arrivé ?

- Tu penses que je suis en danger ? demanda Cary dans un souffle, les pensées de la jeune femme ayant apparemment suivi le même cheminement.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je préfèrerais que tu évites de rester seule. J'en parlerai à Ben.

Le visage de Cary s'assombrit quelque peu et elle baissa la tête, triturant nerveusement les mailles usées de son pull.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle prudemment, je vois bien que tu as confiance en O'Connell… mais à ta place, je me méfierais.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

La jeune femme fit glisser une longue mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et Lupin vit soudainement de la peur dans son regard fuyant. Il se pencha donc vers elle et insista d'une voix plus douce.

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il faut se méfier de Ben ?

- Eh bien, fit-elle, encouragée par la bienveillance de son ton… Je… J'ai vu O'Connell discuter à plusieurs reprises avec Greyback et Bloodeyes…

L'estomac de Remus se contracta douloureusement.

Les sourcils froncés, il tenta de se remémorer à la hâte les quelques confidences qu'il avait pu faire à l'Irlandais, mais il n'y avait rien de personnel, ni de compromettant. Depuis son arrivée ici, il était toujours resté sur ses gardes, qu'il fut avec Ben ou Cary. Et même lorsqu'il avait parlé aux personnes susceptibles de quitter le clan, il avait bien pris soin de rester évasif et prudent. Suggérer oui, pousser non.

Mais Ben… Il était si ouvert et lui semblait si droit qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer à la solde de Greyback. D'un autre côté, ne s'était-il pas trompé à de nombreuses reprises ? N'avait-il pas manqué de jugement en ce qui concernait Sirius et Peter ?

Mais un autre sujet le préoccupait également : les soupçons grandissants de Fenrir. Et concernant cette affaire, un entretien avec Dumbledore était nécessaire.

Remus sentit son cœur battre brusquement plus vite.

Il allait devoir se rendre à Poudlard.

--------------------------

Tonks leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa avec reconnaissance l'absence de nuages. Cela faisait deux à trois semaines qu'il neigeait par intermittence et elle était fatiguée de patrouiller dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Certes, la température n'avait guère augmenté et la nature portait toujours son manteau blanc mais elle accueillit avec un réel plaisir la caresse légère du soleil sur son visage tendu.

Un éclat blanc attira cependant son regard et elle leva vivement sa baguette afin d'intercepter le Patronus qui filait vers le château. Le nuage quasi-imperceptible et vaporeux bifurqua dans sa direction puis se matérialisa sous ses yeux.

Un Loup-Garou imposant apparut et ouvrit sa gueule menaçante, provoquant immanquablement chez Nymphadora une multitude de sentiments divers qu'elle mit un point d'honneur à étouffer.

_- Aperire Silencio_, marmonna-t-elle.

Le lycanthrope s'ébroua et Tonks fut seule à entendre le message délivré.

« Je suis en ce moment même à la Tête de Sanglier. Je dois voir Dumbledore de toute urgence. »

D'un geste agacé de la main, Nymphadora fit disparaître le Patronus et inspira profondément. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cela tombe à chaque fois sur elle ? Certes, des quatre Aurors préposés à la surveillance du château, elle était la seule à faire également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix mais Hagrid aurait très bien pu se charger de cette tâche. Si seulement elle n'avait pas intercepté ce fichu message.

La mâchoire crispée, le pas lourd, elle se mit en marche et atteignit Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pouvaient éviter la cohue de la pause déjeuner et ne croiseraient donc aucun élève une fois parvenus au château. Jetant un œil à la triste femme qui se reflétait dans l'une des vitres de chez Zonko, Tonks rajusta machinalement la cape sur ses épaules et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux plats. Mais cet excès de coquetterie la mit de plus méchante humeur encore et elle ouvrit la porte de la Tête de Sanglier avec brusquerie.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la taverne sale et enfumée se tournèrent vers elle et Nymphadora reconnut sans peine la silhouette encapuchonnée de Remus, assis au comptoir. Il était le seul à être resté parfaitement stoïque, lui tournant résolument le dos, et elle s'avança dans sa direction sans attendre. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, il leva les yeux vers elle et blêmit légèrement.

- Viens, dit-elle avant de jeter un œil au verre encore à moitié plein qui trônait devant lui.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lança plusieurs pièces sur le comptoir, puis s'éloigna vers la sortie. Au grognement agacé qui se fit dans son dos, les lèvres de Tonks s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et elle retrouva l'air frais avec un regain d'assurance. Ne se préoccupant guère de savoir si Remus la suivait, elle s'élança d'un bon pas sur le chemin menant à Poudlard et entendit bientôt le Maraudeur la rattraper de ses longues foulées.

- Je crois que tu as perdu ça, lança-t-il à ses côtés d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vague sur les pièces d'Argent qu'il tenait dans la paume ouverte de sa main mais ne fit aucun geste pour les récupérer.

- Nymphadora, menaça-t-il.

- Puisque tu ne cesses de dire à qui veut bien l'entendre combien tu es pauvre, je trouve normal de t'aider un peu !

Les joues de Remus se colorèrent violemment.

- Je ne le dis pas à tout le monde ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard oblique et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu donnes pourtant l'impression inverse, dit-elle en le regardant pâlir sous l'insulte. Allons Remus ! Assume un peu ce que tu es. Trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux, non ? C'est bien ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter ?

Le visage de Lupin se ferma puis Tonks se détourna. Machinalement, ses foulées s'allongèrent. Elle n 'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi blessante mais c'était pour elle le seul moyen de cacher d'autres sentiments qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus montrer. Ce tête à tête arrivait trop tôt, elle ne se sentait prête.

Un silence pesant les suivit pendant une partie du trajet puis la voix rauque de Remus retentit.

- Ecoute, Nymphadora… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Elle avait mis plus de douceur dans sa voix mais ne ralentit pas pour autant la vitesse de ses pas.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, poursuivit-elle. C'est moi qui t'ai attiré dans mon appartement et pas le contraire.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Tu n'aurais jamais dû. Mais moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais dû. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister comme je l'ai fait. J'ai été vaniteuse de penser que je réussirais à te faire changer d'avis. Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue et ce depuis le début, mais je n'ai bien évidemment pas écouté. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

Elle s'interrompit un instant puis conclut en levant vers lui un regard aussi indifférent que possible.

- Alors cesse de gâcher ta salive, Remus. S'il y a un responsable dans cette histoire sordide, c'est moi.

Nymphadora le vit tiquer sur le mot « sordide » mais elle préféra se détourner.

Non, leur histoire n'était pas « sordide ». Ou tout du moins, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle la voyait. Mais elle avait besoin d'avilir ce qui s'était passé entre eux afin d'oublier.

- J'aurais dû être plus ferme, insista pourtant le Maraudeur.

- Oh tu l'as été, crois-moi, affirma-t-elle tristement. Mais c'était sans compter mon caractère buté que je tiens de la très _ancienne et noble famille Black_. Après tout, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer. J'ai été ridicule de croire que tu pourrais ressentir un jour pour moi autre chose que du désir…

Remus s'était tendu tout au long de ce discours si amer.

Si seulement elle savait combien elle se trompait. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'à travers ces propos, elle disait adieu à leur histoire. Adieu à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle ne l'attirerait plus. Elle ne flancherait plus. Quelque chose s'était brisé lors de leur dernière rencontre et elle avait enfin choisi de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Au bord de la nausée, il se contenta de balbutier des excuses mais elle les balaya d'un revers agacé de la main.

- Si jamais tu me redis encore une fois que tu es désolé, je t'arrache les yeux. Te voilà prévenu, fit-elle avec une légèreté forcée.

Remus observa le visage pâle et fin de la jeune femme, ses jolis yeux mi-clos partiellement cachés par des mèches d'un gris terne et incongru. Même ainsi, il la trouvait belle, nécessaire. Vitale.

Mais alors même que sa volonté faiblissait de nouveau, alors même qu'il refusait le discours si définitif de Nymphadora, la jeune femme tourna un regard méfiant vers lui.

- Et j'aimerais que tu m'épargnes dorénavant ce genre d'œillade enjôleuse, Remus. Je sais très bien que tu adores changer d'avis, mais inutile de jouer à ça avec moi. Tu perdrais ton temps.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant, au seuil des grilles du château puis conclut d'une voix calme et résolue.

- Parce que tu as raison. C'est terminé.

**A SUIVRE…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Merci beaucoup à Elie morgane-NaNa, dark and devil time, ****Twinzie****, k, Phénix, Emy, Missterre, Dinou, Whizzbee, ****Siri l'aventurier, ****Minadalrive, ****Shumeyo**** et Melhope pour vos reviews!! ça fait du bien! ;-)**

--------------------------------

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se fit dans un silence pesant. Remus préféra mettre de côté les sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis leur court échange et se concentrer sur les raisons de sa présence ici. La situation était suffisamment dramatique ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent devant la haute porte au heurtoir de cuivre et Tonks frappa quelques coups. La voix assourdie de Dumbledore leur parvint et Lupin répondit à l'invitation en ouvrant le battant. Il s'effaça machinalement afin de laisser passer la jeune femme devant lui mais elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas dans le couloir.

Remus soupira et pénétra donc seul dans le large bureau de Dumbledore.

Le Maraudeur balaya machinalement la pièce du regard puis reporta son attention sur le Directeur de Poudlard qui se tenait tout près du perchoir de Fumseck et lui caressait doucement la tête de sa main intacte. L'oiseau aux plumes écarlates chantait paisiblement, les yeux fermés.

- Remus, l'accueillit Dumbledore en souriant. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Des nouvelles inquiétantes, hélas, répondit le Maraudeur, entrant de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- Oh. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant remettre à plus tard le travail laborieux. Je me sens d'humeur légère pour le moment.

Remus sourit malgré lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le Directeur de Poudlard en l'observant attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il me semble que tu as maigri.

- On ne peut pas dire que la nourriture soit des plus abondantes là où je vis, répondit-il simplement.

Dumbledore laissa sa main glisser sous la gorge du Phénix et l'oiseau émit un léger sifflement de satisfaction.

- Certes, certes. Mais Molly semble trouver que… Quel mot a-t-elle utilisé précisément ? Ah oui. Que tu _picores_ lorsque tu dînes chez elle.

- Si je mangeais le triple, ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant aux yeux de Molly.

Les yeux d'Albus se firent rieurs.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… Mais elle a également quelques soucis avec Nymphadora qui… picore également. Etrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

Malgré l'humour présent dans la voix du sorcier, le visage de Remus se ferma aussitôt.

- Oui, je sais… La transition n'est pas des plus réussies, mais je me fais vieux, vois-tu ? plaisanta Dumbledore. Et je m'inquiète.

- Il n'y a aucune raison.

- Oh ? Tu as donc trouvé Nymphadora en pleine forme ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… maugréa Remus, mal à l'aise.

Allait-il vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation à chaque fois qu'il serait en présence de Dumbledore ou de Molly ?

- Ecoutez, poursuivit Lupin d'un ton plus ferme. J'ai déjà donné mes raisons et je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec vous.

- Très bien, acquiesça docilement le vieux sorcier. Je laisserai donc Molly s'en charger.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'aborder non plus avec Molly ! se récria-t-il aussitôt.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Pour quelqu'un de peu impliqué, tu sembles prendre tout cela bien à cœur.

Remus inspira profondément afin de se calmer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas impliqué. Mais on me harcèle et cette situation commence à me fatiguer.

- … Donc il se sent impliqué, fit négligemment remarquer Dumbledore en se penchant vers Fumseck. Intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'oiseau émit un murmure approbateur et Lupin soupira.

- Bien sûr que je me sens impliqué. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Nymphadora et la voir triste me déplait, évidemment. Mais elle est mieux maintenant… C'est vraiment terminé.

Ces quelques mots eurent toutes les peines du monde à passer le barrage de ses lèvres, comme si les dire à toute autre personne que Tonks les rendait plus vrais, plus définitifs.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, conclut-il en se détournant.

Le regard de Dumbledore était beaucoup trop pénétrant, beaucoup trop clairvoyant. Et il n'aimait pas être ainsi exposé.

- Soit, acquiesça finalement Albus, abandonnant Fumseck pour rejoindre son large fauteuil afin de s'y asseoir.

D'un signe de la main, il invita Remus à en faire autant mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Le Directeur n'en prit pas ombrage et demanda :

- Des nouvelles inquiétantes, as-tu dit ?

Lupin se détendit légèrement.

- Oui. J'ai surpris une discussion entre Greyback et son bras droit Bloodeyes. Ils semblent s'inquiéter du silence de la Gazette du Sorcier concernant leurs activités.

- C'était assez prévisible, en effet.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas faire pression sur le rédacteur en chef afin qu'ils écrivent quelques lignes au sujet du clan ?

- C'est tout à fait possible, bien sûr.

- Merci.

Dumbledore l'observa de nouveau puis demanda :

- Penses-tu que ta couverture soit compromise ?

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai quelques doutes concernant l'une des personnes que je côtoie souvent mais je n'ai rien laissé transparaître donc… il n'y a aucune raison que je sois découvert. Mais il y a eu des disparitions.

En quelques mots, Remus lui relata ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Lloyd et de Grant et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Tu avais parlé à ces personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais toujours en faisant très attention.

Le vieux sorcier s'adossa lourdement à son siège, inquiet.

- Cela commence à faire beaucoup d'éléments contre toi.

- Je pense que Greyback se calmera avec un article dans la Gazette. Mais pour la prochaine Pleine Lune, il faudra absolument que l'Ordre soit le plus discret possible.

- J'en parlerai à Alastor. Ce sera tout ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Oui.

Le vieux sorcier se leva donc et lui tendit sa main valide. Le Maraudeur s'en saisit et la serra brièvement.

- Fais attention à toi, Remus. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose… Hormis la mort, rien n'est jamais définitif, dit Dumbledore un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

----------------------------------

Un craquement retentit, Remus disparut et Nymphadora soupira de soulagement.

De la grille du château au bureau de Dumbledore, ils avaient à peine échangé plus de deux ou trois mots. Quant au trajet du retour, cela n'avait guère été mieux.

Tonks inspira une longue bouffée d'air afin de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur puis acquiesça avec satisfaction. Elle était enfin parvenue à tenir devant lui un discours cohérent et déterminé. Elle se sentait si honteuse de sa larmoyante prestation de Noël dernier. Mais aujourd'hui, après ce court échange, elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'assurance et c'était à ses yeux un grand pas vers la guérison. Tout du moins l'espérait-elle, car hormis ce petit coup d'éclat, elle devait reconnaître que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Des pas dans la neige la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle sourit faiblement en découvrant Colin sortant tout juste du pub Les Trois Balais. Il ajusta sa lourde cape sur ses épaules et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il, la mine inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? éluda-t-elle simplement.

- Je passais te faire un coucou et puis j'ai vu « l'Autre ».

La jeune femme sourit face la colère évidente de son ami.

- Il était là pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour le travail. Je n'ai fait que le guider jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Il connaissait le chemin, grommela-t-il pour la forme.

- Je sais mais c'est la procédure et tu le sais parfaitement, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

Colin renifla et Nymphadora dut supporter sans broncher son regard inquisiteur.

- Tu es pâle comme un linge.

- Ça passera, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes revenus sur ce qui s'est passé ?

Tonks plongea ses mains glacées dans les poches de sa cape.

- Plus ou moins. Disons que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de tout ça, que je voulais tirer un trait sur notre histoire… et je t'avoue que je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Wilkes lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

- Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, grommela-t-elle en observant un des clients de Madame Rosmerta quitter Les Trois Balais et partir en direction du bureau de Poste.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de jouer la comédie avec moi.

Tonks suivit quelques secondes encore le client du regard puis se tourna vers Colin.

- Je ne joue pas, répondit-elle véhémente. Je suis fatiguée de jouer. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus de… tout ça !

La jeune femme écarta les bras afin de mettre en avant l'état misérable qui était le sien depuis plusieurs mois.

- Oh ? Pourtant ces cheveux gris te donnent un air plus… mature, la taquina Colin.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Je veux redevenir comme avant ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit.

- Ca viendra. Laisse-toi juste un peu de temps.

Tonks soupira et balaya machinalement des yeux la rue enneigée et de nouveau déserte de Pré-au-Lard.

Du temps, certes. Mais combien encore ?

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle. C'est différent. Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

- Compte tenu de son comportement, ce n'est pas étonnant ! s'emporta aussitôt Colin. Il te sait totalement dépendante de lui et en profite !

Mais Tonks secoua doucement la tête.

- Non… Remus n'est pas comme ça.

Wilkes eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tu le défends encore.

- Ce n'est pas si simple… se défendit-elle. Je vois bien qu'il s'en veut. Je vois bien qu'il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui est arrivé.

- Mais en attendant, tu es malheureuse. Alors excuse-moi si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, gronda Colin.

Nymphadora sourit.

- Mais c'est ton rôle de le détester pour moi !

- Alors crois bien que je le remplis efficacement. Et franchement, je pense que ce serait plus simple pour toi si tu le haïssais un peu.

- Ne m'en parle pas... marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'es même pas un peu en colère ? Avec ce qui s'est passé à Noël, tu devrais, franchement ! La Tonks que je connais aurait piqué une sacrée crise !

- Je peux m'exercer sur toi, si tu veux.

- Je suis sérieux, tu te ramollis, fit Colin non sans ironie.

La jeune femme écarta théâtralement les bras.

- Quand je te disais que c'était différent, cette fois-ci !... Et puis c'est également en partie ma faute.

- Et tu recommences à lui trouver des excuses, gémit-il en passant une main lasse sur son front. C'est décidé. La prochaine fois que je vois Lupin, je lui dis ma façon de penser !

- Si jamais tu fais ça, je te tue ! s'exclama aussitôt Tonks.

Un éclat blanc attira brusquement leur attention et un Phénix vaporeux apparût devant eux. La jeune femme jeta un œil hâtif autour d'eux puis agita sa baguette. La voix assourdie de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

« Si Remus n'est pas parti, qu'il revienne me voir »

Après ce court message, l'oiseau disparut et Colin haussa les sourcils.

- Bizarre, commenta-t-il.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, enchaîna Tonks, soudain pâle d'inquiétude.

Wilkes leva un regard blasé vers la jeune femme.

- Et à part ça, tu as tiré un trait sur lui…

La baguette de Nymphadora s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre du nez du jeune Auror et les deux amis échangèrent un sourire mauvais.

- Spero Patronum, fit malicieusement Tonks.

Colin baissa vivement la tête tandis qu'un Patronus jaillissait de l'extrémité de la baguette et se formait juste au-dessus de lui.

- Chipie, grommela Wilkes.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire puis énuméra sa réponse :

- A Albus Dumbledore : « Remus est déjà parti. Quels sont les ordres ? »

D'un geste, elle donna l'ordre au Patronus de partir et celui-ci fila aussitôt en direction du château.

----------------------------------

Cette rencontre avec Tonks et leur séparation sur un simple hochement de tête avaient plongé Remus dans une profonde léthargie. Il se sentait malheureux et apathique. Et rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui apportait plus la moindre satisfaction.

Il voyait bien que Nymphadora n'était pas particulièrement en colère contre lui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien prémédité. Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas être affligé par sa soudaine froideur ? Non. Ce n'était pas ses paroles qui lui avaient fait le plus mal mais la distance et la détermination qu'il avait senties dans sa voix.

On pouvait dire « C'est terminé » sans toutefois le penser. De cela, il en avait personnellement fait l'expérience. Mais ce « C'est terminé » là était sincère. Il était résolu.

Dumbledore avait tort. Tout était bel et bien fini.

Alors il avait beau chercher à se secouer, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il déprimait et préférait rester dans son coin, prostré et silencieux. N'étant pas particulièrement expansif, son comportement ne troubla guère les membres du clan mais il ne fit rien pour rassurer Ben et Cary lorsque ceux-ci s'inquiétèrent de son attitude particulièrement taciturne.

Il n'éprouva pas non plus le besoin de quitter le clan pour rejoindre le Terrier. Il avait fini d'espérer y croiser Nymphadora et dorénavant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'était plus celui qui contrôlait la situation. Ce n'était plus à lui d'accepter ou non une hypothétique relation. Tonks avait repris sa vie en mains et qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'en faisait plus partie.

Mais malgré sa mélancolie, Remus n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié ses obligations vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. En dépit des suspicions de Cary, il ne changea pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Ben. Si ce dernier travaillait pour Greyback, il valait mieux ne rien montrer de ses doutes et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Et la Pleine Lune suivante se déroula sans incident majeur. Lupin fut surpris de constater que, malgré ses soupçons, Greyback n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre de la potion Tue-Loup. Mais cela n'empêcha pourtant pas l'Ordre de se montrer le plus discret possible, et à aucun moment Remus ne rencontra le regard singulièrement dissymétrique d'Alastor Maugrey.

Il eut en revanche la certitude de leur présence puisque de temps à autre, il croisait des groupes de lycanthropes stupéfixés et parfois recouverts de sang. De son côté, il suivit Greyback mais n'eut pas à redouter le moindre combat puisqu'ils ne tombèrent sur aucune victime potentielle.

Le matin arriva donc rapidement et sans heurts. Comme à l'accoutumée, il fallut attendre plusieurs heures que tous aient repris conscience et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Cary le rejoignit non loin de leur grotte. La clairière près de laquelle ils avaient établi leur campement était encore en partie recouverte d'une neige tenace et Remus se sentait frigorifié. Le visage levé vers les rayons timides d'un soleil de Mars, il tapait machinalement du pied par terre tout en serrant sa cape contre lui. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie pour se réchauffer un peu mais encore une fois, Greyback n'aurait pas apprécié.

- Salut, fit-elle en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- Salut.

Il abaissa son regard vers la jeune femme et fut surpris de lui trouver le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en essayant de détendre ses muscles douloureux et crispés par le froid.

Elle se détourna un instant, les bras serrés devant elle comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Son visage exprimait une forme évidente de dégoût et Remus insista doucement :

- Dis-moi.

Elle hésita encore un instant puis murmura finalement :

- Je… J'avais du sang sur moi, ce matin, souffla-t-elle, livide.

Elle leva un regard bouleversé vers lui et Remus ferma les yeux de culpabilité. Cary n'était pas la première personne à réagir ainsi après une nuit rendue meurtrière par l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Du sang partout… poursuivit-elle dans un sanglot. Du sang… Mon Dieu… Si jamais j'ai tué quelqu'un… Et si… si j'ai contaminé une personne. Un enfant, peut-être… ?

- Mais non, je suis sûr que non. Tu as dû te battre… avec un animal. Ça arrive souvent. J'ai déjà été recouvert de sang sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé de dramatique. Crois-moi, ça ne veut strictement…

Mais il se tut brusquement, estomaqué.

Sortant du sous-bois aux vus et sus de tous, plusieurs silhouettes sombres et encapuchonnées s'avançaient vers le groupe au milieu duquel Greyback trônait. Malgré la distance, Remus reconnut parfaitement les courbes féminines et les longs cheveux noirs de Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'échappaient en mèches souples de chaque côté de son visage dissimulé.

Des Mangemorts.

Depuis que Lupin se trouvait au sein du clan, jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait été témoin d'une réunion de la sorte. Et pour cause ! D'ordinaire, ils ne s'affichaient pas ainsi.

Remus se détourna vivement et posa une main pressante sur le bras de Cary afin de la guider vers quelques arbres qui pourraient en partie les cacher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de ses hypothétiques méfaits de la nuit passée.

- Rien, répondit-il aussitôt en adoucissant son geste. Je suis sûr que tu te mets martel en tête pour rien.

Il jeta un œil vers le groupe de Mangemorts et vit Bellatrix remettre à Fenrir un rouleau de parchemin enrubanné. Celui-ci le déplia lentement, et ce fut à cet instant précis que Remus comprit qu'un danger imminent le guettait.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un parchemin, mais d'un journal. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Mais si jamais tu te trompes, insista Cary, en posant à son tour une main tremblante sur son bras. Si jamais j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ?... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience !

Un sanglot plus appuyé lui fit reporter son attention sur Cary et Remus se raidit lorsqu'elle se pressa soudainement contre lui. Embarrassé, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Greyback qui balayait à présent le clan du regard.

Etait-il à sa recherche ? En allant voir Dumbledore, en lui demandant de faire pression auprès de la Gazette du Sorcier pour parler de Greyback et de ses agissements... Etait-il tombé dans un piège élaboré par Greyback ? Fenrir avait-il attendu cet article dans le journal pour s'assurer qu'il y avait bel et bien un traître parmi eux?

Et cette petite scène dont il avait été témoin, entre Greyback et Bloodeyes, avait-elle été préparée à son intention ?

D'un geste doux mais passablement pressé, il écarta la jeune femme de lui et sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main puissante vint brusquement se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit le visage inquiet de Ben.

- Il faut que tu partes, lui dit-il.

- Que… Comment ?

- Ils savent pour toi. Je les ai entendus parler d'un article dans la Gazette et de toi, de ton vrai nom. Lupin, c'est ça ?

Remus pâlit violemment.

- Comment as-tu pu les entendre ? On ne peut pas s'approcher…

- Moi je peux, le coupa-t-il avant de jeter un œil furtif autour de lui.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis étouffa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant le visage de Ben se métamorphoser en celui de Bloodeyes. Cary laissa échapper un cri de stupéfaction et machinalement, Remus se tourna vers Greyback et ses hommes de main. Le vrai Bloodeyes était avec eux.

- Tu es un Métamorphomage… murmura Lupin, alors que le visage de Nymphadora s'imposait un bref instant dans son esprit.

- Oui. Mais c'est généralement une information que j'évite de partager.

Remus acquiesça. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi O'Connell savait tant de choses sur tant de monde. Lorsque les gens se confiaient à lui, ils croyaient le faire à des amis ou à des connaissances.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'employais ça à mauvais escient ! fit Ben, devançant les pensées de Remus. C'était plus pour me divertir !… Et je te rappelle que je suis là avant tout pour te prévenir.

Lupin jeta un œil autour de lui. Bien que les Mangemorts et les sbires de Greyback lui tournaient en partie le dos, il voyait certains d'entre eux quitter peu à peu le groupe et partir dans des directions opposées.

- Ils nous ont vus, grommela Remus. Ils essaient de nous encercler.

Il se tourna alors vers Ben et Cary.

- Venez avec moi ! Jamais ils ne croiront que vous ne saviez rien de ma véritable identité !

Ben n'hésita qu'un instant puis acquiesça vivement. Il avait le teint pâle mais semblait déterminé. Lupin se tourna alors vers Cary, le regard interrogateur.

Ses yeux délavés l'observaient avec un mélange étrange de sentiments. De la peur, de l'espoir, de l'envie… mais également de la résignation.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer, mais je ne peux pas partir.

Conscient que le cercle autour d'eux se rétrécissait dangereusement, Remus prit cependant le temps d'examiner la jeune femme. Ses épaules délicates tremblaient à présent, ses mains pâles étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et deux grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Jamais jusqu'ici elle ne lui était apparue aussi fragile et démunie.

- Tu risques ta vie en restant ici, la prévint-il durement.

Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit Ben sortir sa baguette magique mais il n'avait pas prévu de s'attarder suffisamment longtemps ici pour se battre. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Cary viendrait avec eux.

- On y va ! grommela Lupin en s'avançant prestement vers la jeune femme. On se rejoint à côté de l'église du village !

Ben acquiesça et Remus se saisit du bras fuyant de la jeune femme afin de transplaner… mais il eut beau se concentrer, rien ne se produisit. Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers O'Connell, Lupin croisa son regard terrorisé.

Un sort d'Anti-transplanage avait été jeté sur le camp.

**A SUIVRE…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Merci à dark and devil time, Siri l'aventurier, Elie morgane-NaNa, Phénix, Twinzie, jack the ripper, Emy, Melhope, Whizzbee et Shumeyo:-)**

---------------------------------------

Le premier réflexe de Remus fut de fouiller avec frénésie dans les poches de sa cape afin de se saisir de sa baguette magique mais malgré ses efforts, elle s'avéra introuvable. Il dut attendre de croiser le regard torturé et coupable de Cary pour en comprendre la raison.

Elle s'était jouée de lui. En se blottissant dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'était pas à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort mais de sa baguette magique.

- Tu es avec eux ! comprit-il enfin. Tu es l'espion de Greyback !

Sous le regard stupéfait des deux hommes, Cary trébucha en voulant s'éloigner d'eux, posant une main coupable sur la poche intérieure de son manteau. Sans attendre un instant, Remus se jeta sur la jeune femme et essaya d'écarter les pants du vêtement, mais une détonation le fit sursauter. Les Mangemorts attaquaient.

_- Protego totalus !_ s'exclama Ben, parant le premier sort.

D'autres explosions se firent entendre, des hurlements de terreur également, mais Lupin était trop occupé à tenter de récupérer sa baguette pour se soucier du désordre dans lequel était à présent plongé le campement. Il avait réussi à se saisir du poignet de Cary et l'attirait vivement à lui. La jeune femme se tortilla désespérément afin de lui échapper mais il parvint à glisser une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et ses doigts se refermèrent bientôt sur sa baguette.

- Je suis… désolée, gémit la lycanthrope en se laissant choir sur le sol humide une fois qu'il l'eut relâchée. Je suis vraiment… désolée…

Remus cilla à peine face au désespoir sincère de la jeune femme. Il y avait plus urgent. Levant la tête, il fit un rapide état de la situation. La débâcle provoquée par l'attaque des Mangemorts leur avait apporté un avantage inattendu. Une confusion totale régnait à présent sur le camp.

Des détonations régulières continuaient pourtant de se faire entendre mais aucun sort ne leur parvenait plus. Les Mangemorts semblaient avoir disparu dans la cohue.

- Il faut filer d'ici ! s'écria Ben afin de couvrir le vacarme.

Sa baguette levée et prête à l'emploi, Remus acquiesça. Il cherchait déjà la direction à prendre afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible du campement lorsqu'une explosion plus puissante que les autres les fit se retourner. Une lumière diffuse jaillit d'une frondaison éloignée, vint lentement encercler le camp et les arbres de la forêt prirent soudainement une teinte bleutée.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'inquiéta O'Connell. Une sorte de bouclier qui nous enferme ici ?

Mais un sourire soulagé détendit le visage de Remus.

- Non, ce sont les renforts! répondit-il.

- Les renforts ? Mais… et cette lumière ?

- C'est un sort permettant de rendre visible les limites de la zone d'Anti-transplanage. Il nous suffit de passer de l'autre côté et nous pourrons transplaner. Allons-y !

Acquiesçant avec espoir, Ben s'apprêtait déjà à s'élancer dans les bois lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Lupin saisir d'une main ferme le bras tremblant de Cary.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, elle est avec eux !

- Y a quelque chose qui cloche, expliqua-t-il en remettant avec difficulté la jeune femme sur ses pieds.

Celle-ci l'observa comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit et entreprit de se débattre afin de lui échapper, mais les doigts de Lupin se resserrèrent autour de son poignet.

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, entre sanglots et terreur.

- ATTENTION !

Une détonation se fit, un éclair vermillon jaillit et Remus se baissa, protégeant machinalement la jeune femme. Le sort frappa l'arbre le plus proche et le tronc explosa sous le choc. Une pluie d'éclats de bois s'abattit sur eux et leur entaillèrent la peau, mais Remus leva pourtant sa baguette.

_- Stupéfix !_ lança-t-il, visant le Mangemort qui était parvenu jusqu'à eux.

L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et fut frappé en pleine poitrine. Mais au lieu d'être projeté quelques mètres plus loin, il resta étrangement sur place, le corps tendu à l'extrême, puis s'effondra finalement sur lui-même. Encore perplexe face à ce curieux phénomène, Remus vit l'explication se matérialiser soudainement sous ses yeux.

Colin Wilkes s'avançait au pas de course, sa lourde cape s'agitant derrière lui à chacune de ses foulées. Il enjamba le corps inanimé, sa baguette à la main et Lupin comprit qu'il venait de s'en servir en Stupéfixant le Mangemort au même instant que lui.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- Oui, acquiesça Remus, jetant sans attendre un coup d'œil dans le dos de l'Auror.

- … Si tu cherches Tonks, elle n'est pas là, lui apprit aussitôt Colin non sans ironie.

Lupin reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui l'observait avec une antipathie évidente et les joues du Maraudeur se colorèrent violemment. Nul doute que Nymphadora avait reporté au jeune Auror leurs dernières rencontres et notamment celle de Noël. Mal à l'aise, il se détourna et tira sèchement sur le poignet de Cary qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

- Tu viens avec nous.

- Non ! Je dois rester ici ! répliqua-t-elle de suite, en cherchant de nouveau à s'échapper.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Colin, fouillant machinalement les bois afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Comme Remus ne répondait pas, Ben s'en chargea avec une aigreur évidente :

- C'est un espion à la solde de Greyback ! Je parie que c'est elle qui est responsable des disparitions de certains d'entre nous !

- C'est faux ! répliqua-t-elle, avec cependant dans la voix quelque chose qui sonnait dramatiquement faux.

L'Auror leva un regard perplexe et furieux vers Lupin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ? Partons dès maintenant !

- Elle cache quelque chose ! le coupa sèchement Remus avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme. Viens avec nous ! Tu ne gagnes rien à rester avec Greyback ! Il te répugne tout autant qu'à nous !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? cracha-t-elle pour la première fois avec une force et une rancoeur qui ne lui étaient pas coutumières. Qu'en sais-tu, Remus Lupin ?

Ces derniers mots avaient été dit d'une voix si désabusée que Remus se sentit quelque peu perdu. Que diable pouvait-elle bien cacher ? Ils se jaugèrent un instant et malgré les larmes qui striaient encore le visage pâle de Cary, malgré la fragilité de son apparence, le Maraudeur eut un aperçu de sa volonté farouche et inébranlable.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir d'ici avec une prisonnière récalcitrante.

Il lâcha donc son poignet et se détourna enfin.

- Allons-y ! lança-t-il à Ben et Colin.

Les trois hommes s'élancèrent d'un même pas dans les bois. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement autour d'eux : des gens perdus, accroupis par terre attendant que la tempête passe ; d'autres courant dans le simple espoir de se mettre à l'abri. Et puis il y avait les hommes de Greyback.

Leurs tirs étaient peu précis et comparativement aux Mangemorts, ils étaient sous-entraînés au maniement de la baguette. Ils ne furent donc pas trop difficiles à passer. Les choses se compliquèrent légèrement lorsque des silhouettes sombres et trapues leur barrèrent le chemin. Vêtus de robes noires, le visage dissimulé, les hommes de Voldemort étaient plus effrayants que jamais. Les sorts fusaient sans interruption, ricochant sur les boucliers, déracinant les arbres les plus jeunes.

Parfois, par-dessus le brouhaha général, Remus reconnaissait une voix : le rugissement de colère d'Alastor Maugrey, le rire cruel et fou de Bellatrix, et il sentait ses nerfs se tendre à ce son haï. Il espérait, non, il voulait se confronter à elle. Mais pour le moment, il devait se débarrasser de ses sous-fifres.

- Attention ! rugit une voix à ses côtés, attirant l'attention du Maraudeur sur Colin Wilkes. _Stupéfix !_

L'attaque de l'Auror contra brillamment celle du Mangemort.

Jusqu'ici, Lupin n'avait jamais combattu à ses côtés et il devait reconnaître avec aigreur que le jeune homme était très efficace. Ses tirs étaient précis, ses défenses excellentes. Il n'avait pas volé son statut d'Auror. Ben, en revanche, malgré sa bonne volonté, faiblissait à vue d'œil. Ils devaient rapidement se sortir de là.

- Couvrez-moi ! fit-il avant de contourner l'arbre au tronc épais qui lui servait d'abri.

Il entendit Colin jurer mais des tirs sifflèrent aussitôt à ses oreilles, frappant les lignes ennemies. Remus parvint de justesse à éviter deux sorts impardonnables et frappa l'un des Mangemorts. Le second fut vite mit hors combat par Colin et le dernier se replia sans demander son reste.

- On y est presque ! lança l'Auror en indiquant le mur vaporeux qui délimitait le sort d'Anti-transplanage.

Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres lorsque venant de sa gauche, un éclat rouge attira l'attention de Remus. Un cri de victoire retentit et les doigts du Maraudeur se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança dans les fourrés à la recherche de sa proie. Il n'eut guère de distance à parcourir et envoya un tir de semonce alors que Bellatrix s'apprêtait à achever le sorcier qu'elle venait de vaincre. La femme reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui et un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres minces.

- Tiens, tiens ! Remus Lupin ! Je te cherchais, justement ! C'est très gentil à toi de me faciliter la tâche.

Mais elle ne put en dire davantage car Remus attaquait. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait pris autant de soin à ses sortilèges. Son adversaire était aussi redoutable que rusée et il était hors de question pour lui de commettre la même erreur de Sirius. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser.

Les sorts fusaient avec une puissance dévastatrice et peu à peu Bellatrix perdit son sourire suffisant. Mais il avait beau y mettre toute son ardeur, toute sa science, elle ne faiblissait pas. Bien au contraire. Des Endoloris fondaient sur lui sans interruption, des sorts destructeurs qu'il repoussait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

Un arbre explosa dans son dos. Il entendait les cris de Colin et de Ben qui combattaient des adversaires qu'il se refusait à voir. Il ne devait à aucun moment lâcher Bellatrix des yeux.

- Tu es plus résistant que mon cher cousin ! cracha-t-elle entre deux attaques.

Pour seule réponse, Remus lui jeta un sort de Stupéfixion qu'elle n'eut hélas aucun mal à parer d'un geste élégant du poignet.

- Mais tu as moins d'humour ! reprit-elle, avant de lancer avec froideur : Finissons-en, je m'ennuie ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclat meurtrier jaillit et Lupin sentit ses nerfs se tendre, son sang battre plus violemment dans ses veines. La peur se transformait en adrénaline et il se protégea avec une efficacité qui fit rugir de colère son ennemie.

_- Avada Kedavra !_ lança-t-elle de nouveau, d'une main tremblante de rage.

Là encore, il para l'attaque et sentit enfin qu'il prenait le dessus. Son calme apparent, son silence face à ses provocations portaient finalement ses fruits. Bellatrix était à présent si furieuse qu'elle en perdait sa concentration et surtout son efficacité. Le cœur battant d'espoir, il fit de nouveau face à un Sortilège Impardonnable et le jet de lumière verte ricocha sur son bouclier.

_- Atakunto _! contrattaqua-t-il brusquement, la prenant par surprise.

Bellatrix leva vivement sa baguette mais avec trop de retard et fut violemment projetée contre un arbre. Un râle de douleur se fit entendre et la jeune femme s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, le visage contracté partiellement caché par ses longs cheveux noirs.

_- Accio baguette !_ fit Remus, le souffle court, le bras tendu.

La baguette de Bellatrix s'échappa de sa main engourdie et Lupin la rattrapa vivement au vol. Il continuait d'entendre autour de lui le tumulte du combat, des explosions lointaines, une voix qui semblait appeler avec force, mais il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la forme allongée quelques mètres plus loin.

Il avait eu Bellatrix. Il l'avait eue et il allait la conduire lui-même à Azkaban.

Cette prise ne parvenait bien évidemment pas à alléger la douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius. Mais savoir cette femme en liberté, l'imaginer se repaître de la mort du Maraudeur lui avait été insupportable.

D'un geste brusque et tremblant, il brisa la baguette de Bellatrix et jeta les morceaux inutilisables à ses pieds. Là seulement, tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus serein, Remus comprit que la voix qui appelait depuis quelques secondes s'adressait à lui :

- THOMAS !

Lupin se retourna et avisa avec inquiétude Colin étendu sur le sol, Ben le protégeant avec effort des attaques d'un Mangemort. Remus leva sa baguette et frappa l'homme sans attendre. Pris entre deux feux, celui-ci s'effondra rapidement et le Maraudeur rejoignit au pas de course O'Connell et Wilkes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'empressa-t-il de demander en examinant la figure blême de Colin.

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha à hauteur du visage exsangue et sentit un souffle si faible que ses entrailles se tordirent de crainte. Sa première pensée fut pour Nymphadora.

- Vite ! On doit l'emmener à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Il ne devait surtout pas mourir. Jamais Tonks ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle perte.

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_ lança-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Colin s'éleva lentement dans les airs et Remus se tourna vers Bellatrix, allongée quelques mètres plus loin. Il était hors de question pour lui de partir sans elle. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en direction de la femme que Greyback, Bloodeyes et deux Mangemorts sortaient des fourrés, enjambant Bellatrix sans même s'arrêter.

- C'est pas vrai ! rugit-il avec colère, comprenant de suite qu'il lui était dorénavant impossible de l'atteindre.

- Il faut fuir ! s'exclama Ben d'un ton paniqué.

Un premier tir les frôla de peu et Remus lança un sort de protection tout en emboîtant le pas à Ben qui s'élançait déjà vers la barrière magique délimitant la zone d'anti-transplanage. Colin lévitait devant lui et Lupin tentait de les couvrir le plus efficacement en cumulant les « _Protego Totalus_ ».

Un mouvement incongru attira son attention entre les arbres et Alastor surgit des sous-bois.

- Par Merlin, grommela-t-il en avisant Colin inconscient. Dépêchons-nous !

Il envoya quelques sorts puis s'élança derrière eux, avançant le plus vite possible malgré sa jambe de bois. Ils avaient presque atteint leur but lorsque des éclairs d'une blancheur aveuglante scindèrent l'air dans un tonnerre assourdissant. Contournant tout obstacle se présentant sur leur chemin, ils passèrent le petit groupe de fuyards puis frappèrent simultanément leurs quatre poursuivants qui s'effondrèrent dans un ensemble presque parfait.

A la fois surpris et soulagé, Lupin reporta son attention devant lui et découvrit la longue silhouette de Dumbledore se dressant à l'extérieur de la zone d'Anti-transplanage. Le bras encore tendu, sa longue barbe argentée auréolant un visage d'une gravité sévère, il dégageait une aura de puissance qui, malgré l'habitude, impressionna Remus.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous parvinrent à hauteur du vieux sorcier et celui-ci leva sa baguette vers le ciel. Une pluie d'étincelles rouge en jaillit, ordonnant le repli général puis le regard inquiet de Dumbledore se posa sur le visage pâle de Colin.

- A Ste Mangouste, vite !

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Auror, jeta un œil significatif à Ben puis les trois hommes transplanèrent.

Leur arrivée aux urgences de Ste Mangouste fut tonitruante. Près d'une dizaine de sorciers apparurent au même instant au sein de l'espace réglementaire de l'hôpital dans un craquement épouvantable.

Remus découvrit ainsi d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui présentaient diverses blessures et une partie de lui se reprocha d'en être indirectement responsable – c'était en venant le chercher qu'ils avaient risqué leurs vies. Mais le cas le plus inquiétant restait sans conteste celui de Colin. Des guérisseurs vêtus de blouses écarlates vinrent rapidement aux devants d'eux et Lupin s'écarta de l'Auror.

Le Magicomage préposé au sort du jeune homme s'empressa de lever sa baguette magique au-dessus du corps inconscient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Une attaque de Mangemorts, répondit Ben, quelque peu haletant.

- Mais par quel sort a-t-il été frappé ?

- Un Avada Kedavra.

Le cœur de Remus se figea dans sa poitrine et il s'arracha à la contemplation du visage blême de Colin pour se tourner vers O'Connell.

- C'est impossible ! Il serait mort !

Mais Ben dirigea vers lui un regard navré et secoua doucement la tête.

- Il n'a pas été touché de plein fouet… En fait, il s'agissait d'un des sorts que tu as réussis à repousser… Il l'a pris directement dans le dos.

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Remus et O'Connell soupira :

- C'est vraiment pas de chance… Je suis désolé.

Trop atterré pour répondre, Lupin passa une main tremblante sur son front puis se tourna vers le guérisseur :

- Le sort a dû perdre de la force en frappant mon bouclier, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il ne serait plus en vie. Il va s'en sortir ?

Le Magicomage poursuivit son examen quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis d'un geste de sa baguette, fit venir une civière qu'il plaça sous le blessé. Là seulement, il consentit à répondre.

- Son état est critique. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour le moment.

Et d'un moulinet du poignet, il ordonna le départ de la civière. Remus regarda s'éloigner le convoi dans un état second et sursauta violemment lorsqu'un craquement annonça l'arrivée d'un autre sorcier. Alastor Maugrey apparut et se dirigea sans attendre vers Ben et lui.

- Comment va le gosse ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude sincère.

D'une voix blanche, presque mécanique, Remus expliqua à Fol Œil les évènements responsables de l'état de Colin. Mais tout au long de son récit, une seule et unique pensée s'imposait à lui : Nymphadora.

Son meilleur ami risquait la mort par la faute de Bellatrix. Pire encore, il en était lui-même, certes indirectement mais indéniablement responsable. Comment allait-il lui annoncer cela ? Comment pourrait-elle gérer une situation aussi dramatique après toutes les épreuves qu'elle venait de subir ?

Il fallait absolument que Colin s'en sorte.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son explication, Remus sursauta presque quand la main brusque mais chaleureuse d'Alastor vint se poser sur son bras.

- Je vois très bien ce qui te trotte dans la tête mais n'y pense même pas. Ce n'est pas toi le responsable mais ce Veracrasse de Bellatrix !

Lupin soupira et hocha la tête afin de donner le change.

- Que fait-on ? poursuivit le vieil Auror. Est-ce qu'on prévient Tonks ?

Le cœur de Lupin se serra un peu plus en imaginant la douleur inévitable de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore et il était prêt à tout pour l'éviter.

- Pas tout de suite. Ça ne servirait à rien de l'avertir maintenant… Attendons de savoir s'il s'en sortira ou non avant de la mettre au courant.

Maugrey haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois, acquiesça-t-il.

--------------------------------------------

Tonks passa pour la cinquième fois devant la cabane de Hagrid et sentit brusquement son cœur battre plus vite en avisant la porte entre-ouverte. Elle accéléra le pas et toqua avec force contre le battant de bois.

Un bruit de casserole retentit, faisant écho aux jappements de Crockdur et la voix bourrue de Rubeus tonna.

- Tais-toi !

Les aboiements cessèrent aussitôt et l'estomac de Nymphadora se tordit d'angoisse. Hagrid ne se montrait que rarement désagréable avec son chien. La mission ne s'était donc pas déroulée sans heurts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit ses craintes confirmées lorsque le visage du Garde-chasse se figea en découvrant la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte.

- Ah… C'est toi, Tonks, fit-il embarrassé.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bah… Difficilement, répondit-il évasif. Il y a des blessés, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Mais qui ? Qui a été blessé ? insista-t-elle, le corps tendu.

Hagrid fit mine de réfléchir et passa une de ses mains immenses dans sa barbe broussailleuse. Tonks regretta soudain de ne pas être plus grande. Elle aurait aimé le secouer afin de lui arracher les informations qu'il semblait hésiter à lui donner.

- Eh bien… Je sais que Conrad a été touché au bras… Et puis Dédalus également… Mais où, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Et puis…

Nymphadora fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

- Et Remus ?... Colin ? Alastor ?

- Ah ça… répondit-il en se détournant. Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient de l'autre côté du campement… J'ai juste cru comprendre qu'il y avait un blessé grave…

Il posa un bref instant les yeux sur le visage pâle de Nymphadora mais se détourna très vite.

- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre le retour de Dumbledore, dit-il avec une gêne évidente qui mit la jeune femme à l'agonie.

- Par Merlin, Hagrid ! Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi !

- Je suis désolé, Tonks, mais… on m'a dit de… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Attends de voir Dumbledore, hein…

- Hagrid ! rugit-elle.

- Tonks… soupira-t-il, le regard toujours fuyant. Il faut que je soigne mon épaule…

La jeune femme réalisa pour la première fois que la manche droite de Rubeus était tâchée d'un liquide sombre et elle écarquilla des yeux.

- Mais tu es blessé ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Ste Mangouste ?

- Bah ! Ils sont débordés… Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai l'habitude.

- Rah ! glapit Tonks avec colère. Et Madame Pomfresh alors ?

Hagrid haussa son épaule valide.

- C'est trois fois rien, je t'assure.

- Trois fois rien ou pas, on va à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! dit-elle en s'effaçant déjà pour le laisser passer.

- Je ne veux pas risquer de tomber sur les enfants, protesta le Garde-chasse. Ils s'inquièteraient inutilement.

Nymphadora soupira puissamment.

- Très bien ! Je vais aller la chercher mais ne fais rien de stupide en attendant !

Hagrid esquissa un sourire soulagé.

- D'accord, je ne bouge pas. Merci Tonks.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec exaspération puis s'élança au pas de course vers le château. Hagrid était décidément trop généreux au détriment de ses propres intérêts… ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un autre homme.

Mais avec cette histoire, elle avait abandonné son interrogatoire et n'avait finalement rien appris. Ou presque.

Son estomac se tordit un peu plus en songeant à l'embarra évident d'Hagrid lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Remus et des autres. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose et on refusait de la mettre au courant car cela la touchait personnellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint à l'infirmerie et demanda à Madame Pomfresh de rejoindre promptement Hagrid. Puis elle prit la direction du septième étage afin de voir si Dumbledore était revenu, hélas sans succès. Lorsqu'elle percuta Harry dans le couloir, son inquiétude avait atteint des sommets. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit, ou ne voulait lui dire avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé. C'était à la rendre folle.

Elle hésita longtemps avant de se décider enfin à rejoindre Ste Mangouste. En agissant ainsi, elle abandonnait son poste sans autorisation et risquait le renvoi pur et simple. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre ainsi, dans l'ignorance. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Comme elle ne savait pas à quel étage se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre, elle dut passer par l'accueil et fit docilement la queue bien que tout son être n'aspirait plus qu'à hurler afin demander son chemin. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin devant la femme d'âge mur préposée aux renseignements, son état d'énervement était indescriptible.

- Quel est votre problème ? demanda l'employée en guise de bonjour.

- Je cherche…

Nymphadora se tut un bref instant. Qui cherchait-elle exactement ? Et si Remus allait bien… ? Elle n'allait pas énumérer le nom de tous les membres du Phénix.

Elle reprit donc :

- Il y a eu une attaque et je ne sais pas qui exactement a été blessé… Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques heures maintenant ! Beaucoup de sorciers ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir à quel étage ils se trouvent.

La femme continuait de l'observer avec le même ennui et Tonks fouilla dans la poche de sa cape d'une main tremblante à la recherche de son insigne. Elle le mit sous le nez de l'employée et reprit d'une voix plus dure.

- Je suis Auror et nous avons subi une attaque. Dites-moi où je peux trouver les survivants.

- Il me faut des noms, grommela-t-elle imperturbable.

- Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Colin Wilkes, Dedalus Dig…

- Chambre 47, 4ème étage, l'interrompit la femme avant de lancer d'une voix forte : Suivant !

Tonks n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et bondit en direction des escaliers. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, sa terreur gonflait à mesure que les étages se succédaient et elle devait se tenir à la rambarde de sécurité afin de ne pas s'effondrer. Lorsqu'elle avisa enfin le panneau « Pathologie des sortilèges », elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et pénétra dans le long couloir silencieux. Un petit groupe de sorciers était attroupé sur sa droite et elle reconnut sans peine la silhouette inégale d'Alastor Maugrey au milieu de figures plus ou moins familières. Mais elle eut beau fouiller le couloir des yeux, tendre le cou, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Remus.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler dangereusement et elle dut faire appel à tout son courage pour rester debout.

L'un des hommes se tourna alors vers elle, son nom fut murmuré puis tous les regards convergèrent un à un dans sa direction. Alors seulement une nouvelle silhouette apparut, auparavant cachée par Maugrey Fol Œil et Tonks sentit chaque atome de son corps reprendre peu à peu vie. Ses poumons douloureux se gonflèrent d'oxygène, ses entrailles se dénouèrent lentement… Remus était debout devant elle.

Vivant.

Encore partiellement indolente, Tonks regarda Lupin s'avancer vers elle et la jeune femme essaya de retrouver un semblant d'emprise sur ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Après tout, n'était-elle pas censée l'avoir rayé de sa vie ? Ne devait-elle pas cacher le soulagement indescriptible qui l'avait saisie en le découvrant debout, au milieu de ce couloir mal éclairé ?

Mais la gravité de son expression, le silence soudain pesant lui firent abandonner l'attitude nonchalante qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Remus s'arrêta devant elle et Tonks leva vers lui un visage perplexe.

- Je suis désolé, Nymphadora.

Le ton était si solennel, la peine dans ses yeux si sincère qu'une vague de panique l'envahit soudainement. La gorge serrée, elle fit un pas de côté et laissa son regard balayer le petit groupe à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle observa avec attention chaque visage dirigé vers elle puis sentit son cœur se glacer.

- Où… Où est Colin ? murmura-t-elle avec effort.

Les têtes se détournèrent, les regards se firent fuyants et Tonks cessa de respirer.

C'était impossible. Pas Colin. Après Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Colin.

Des larmes troublèrent soudainement sa vue, mais elle les essuya fébrilement du revers de la main. Elle refusait d'envisager le pire. Colin était un excellent Auror. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

- Remus ? bredouilla-t-elle en levant de nouveau son visage bouleversé vers lui.

Hélas, malgré son silence, la souffrance qu'elle lut dans son regard annihila ses derniers espoirs.

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules, puis un autre et le chagrin envahit tout son être. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait de douleur, chaque atome criait sa peine. Elle sentit à peine les bras de Remus se refermer sur elle. Elle sentit à peine ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres frôler sa tempe.

Elle avait mal. Mal au-delà des mots.

- Tous… Ils meurent tous… un à un, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle glissa ses bras autour du corps mince de Lupin et s'accrocha à lui avec toute la force de son désespoir.

- Tous… gémit-elle de nouveau.

Remus resserra son étreinte et pencha son visage vers elle.

- Mais moi, je suis là, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas.

**A SUIVRE…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Merci à K-Melwin, dark and devil time, Siri l'aventurier, Twinzie, Elie morgane-NaNa et whizzbee pour vos reviews!!**

------------------------------------

Nymphadora s'éveilla sans aucune force ni énergie. Elle avait passé les dernières heures plongée dans un épais brouillard, avec la sensation irrémédiable de s'enfoncer dans un puits sans fond. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal.

Les paroles de Remus s'étaient évanouies de son esprit aussi vite qu'elles avaient été prononcées. Elle connaissait ses promesses. Elle avait appris à ne pas s'y fier. La jeune femme ouvrit donc les yeux et tourna un regard morne vers l'autre extrémité de son lit. Vide. Encore une fois.

Aucune surprise, aucune déception. Elle n'attendait plus rien de lui.

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors le radio réveil et elle soupira.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait terrée dans son appartement et n'en serait probablement pas ressortie avant plusieurs semaines… Mais malgré les morts qui jonchaient sa vie, malgré la perte d'une partie de sa famille, de son amant et de son meilleur ami, il lui restait une chose. Une seule chose qui lui apparut soudainement salvatrice : son travail.

Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre aussi.

Malgré la profonde mélancolie qui rendait chacun de ses gestes difficiles, elle parvint à se lever et accomplit les petits gestes de tous les jours avec une détermination surprenante.

Se dévêtir, se laver, se sécher, se rhabiller. La routine.

Elle s'arrêta pourtant devant son miroir et observa le visage pâle et vieilli de son reflet.

S'habituait-on au désespoir ? Combien de temps pouvait-on supporter cette douleur au cœur, ce vide à l'intérieur ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ? L'image de Colin allongé sur son lit de mort ne cessait de flotter devant elle et Tonks regrettait presque le funeste besoin qui l'avait poussée à pénétrer dans la chambre 47.

Elle avait été surprise par la pâleur de son visage. L'Avada Kedavra foudroyait ses victimes, leur donnant l'aspect de simples dormeurs. Mais Colin semblait avoir longtemps lutté avant d'abandonner et cette singularité ne la frappait qu'aujourd'hui.

Remus s'était montré particulièrement vague concernant les circonstances tragiques de son décès et elle l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, trop assommée par la douleur.

Quelle importance, qui l'avait tué ? Le résultat restait le même. Colin ne faisait plus parti de sa vie. Il était parti pour toujours et jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas eu la force de haïr, mais juste celle de pleurer. La haine viendrait plus tard.

Car elle viendrait. C'était évident.

Lorsque Nymphadora fut enfin prête, elle passa dans le salon et remarqua un parchemin blanc posé sur la table basse. Un ricanement désabusé s'échappa bien malgré elle de sa gorge et elle hésita un instant à s'en approcher. Que pouvait-il bien lui avoir marqué ?

« Je suis désolé pour hier ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te ramener. »

« Après mûres réflexions, j'ai jugé que ma présence à tes côtés n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux… et définitivement sénile. »

Dédaignant le parchemin, elle traversa la pièce et rejoignit la cuisine. Son ventre était bien trop noué pour absorber autre chose qu'un peu de liquide et elle se contenta d'un verre d'eau. Elle rallia finalement l'entrée, se saisit de sa cape et soupira.

Son regard se posa sur le parchemin et elle se demanda un bref instant si le message ne contenait pas quelque chose concernant l'Ordre ou toute autre mission. Elle consentit donc à prendre la feuille d'une main agacée et la déplia.

_« Nymphadora,_

_Je suis parti à la réunion de l'Ordre mais je rentrerai juste après. J'ai vu Dumbledore hier, avant de te ramener et il a insisté pour que tu prennes quelques jours de congés. Donc la meilleure chose que tu as à faire est de retourner te coucher._

_Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Remus »_

Tonks relut la missive une seconde fois et son regard se figea sur la dernière phrase. Elle était beaucoup trop indolente pour réagir excessivement mais malgré elle, une perplexité certaine la saisit.

Comptait-il vraiment revenir ?

L'attention de la jeune femme fut alors attirée par un craquement venant du couloir, une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Remus s'immobilisa sur le seuil, son vieux sac de cuir dans la main gauche, un autre en plastique dans la droite, et Tonks cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Ils s'observèrent un court instant puis Lupin entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour, dit-il doucement en posant sa sacoche usée à ses pieds. Je pensais être revenu avant ton réveil. Comment te sens-tu ?

Nymphadora retrouva en partie ses esprits et se contenta de hausser les épaules, son regard glissant sur le sac de Remus. Celui-ci contenait sans nul doute les quelques affaires qu'il possédait et Tonks fronça les sourcils d'incrédulité.

Etait-il en train d'emménager ?

Lisant dans ses pensées, Lupin se racla la gorge d'embarras et s'expliqua :

- Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler et tu as tous les droits de me mettre à la porte mais… ce serait jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose…

Quelque chose ? Et avec quoi comptait-il le payer ? Il n'avait aucun emploi.

Mais comme elle restait silencieuse, Lupin insista :

- Mais si tu veux être seule… je comprendrais. J'ai juste pensé que… je pourrais m'occuper un peu de toi. T'aider.

- Je suis capable de me débrouiller, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde, sans réelle agressivité.

- Je le sais, répondit-il, soulagé de la voir parler. Je me suis quand même dit que peut-être… tu ne voulais pas rester seule.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit.

- Ca n'en est pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de pitié pour toi, Nymphadora. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je tiens à toi.

- Que je le veuille ou non ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toi qui ne voulais pas, lança-t-elle avec rancœur.

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un profond découragement la saisissait. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Ils étaient déjà passés par là. Qu'y avait-il à rajouter aujourd'hui ?

Rien. Absolument rien du tout.

Elle passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux ternes et leva les yeux vers Remus. Immobile devant elle, les traits marqués de son visage reflétaient sa tristesse et la bienveillance de ses sentiments à son égard.

Oui, il tenait à elle. Pas de la façon dont elle aurait aimé mais il y avait une certaine forme d'amitié. Il y avait quelque chose.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle en se détournant.

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement mis à lui piquer et elle posa le parchemin sur la table d'une main tremblante. Elle entendit un bruit de sac en plastique se posant par terre, quelques pas dans son dos puis sentit ses longs bras se refermer autour d'elle.

Tonks se raidit aussitôt et ferma les yeux afin de faire taire les sanglots qui menaçaient de secouer ses épaules. Elle se revit quelques mois auparavant pleurant pitoyablement dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger de nouveau cela. Elle ne voulait pas s'humilier davantage.

- Arrête, fit-il à son oreille.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

- Cesse de te poser toutes ces questions et laisse-toi aller.

Tonks serra les dents, luttant vaillamment malgré la chaleur de cette étreinte, malgré la douceur de sa voix.

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. A remplacer Colin ? Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te cacher pour pleurer. Je voudrais que tu cesses de te réfréner lorsque tu es avec moi.

Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément, comme s'il cherchait à se calmer et elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque son souffle effleura de nouveau sa joue.

- Je veux t'aider, Nymphadora. Etre là pour toi. Je veux… Je veux que tu ais confiance en moi… Parce que je ne partirai pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos et Tonks ne put contenir plus longtemps son émotion. La douleur dans sa poitrine était indicible. Etait-ce la mort de Colin ? Les mots de Remus ? Les deux peut-être.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Tonks le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais serait-elle capable de se contenter de son amitié ? De ces étreintes platoniques dénuées d'ambiguïtés ?

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules, puis un autre et elle sentit à peine les lèvres de Remus effleurer sa peau. Elle avait trop mal pour comprendre, trop mal pour percevoir les sentiments de l'homme qui l'étreignait si fort, qui la berçait avec tant de douceur.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai vécu également. J'ai tout perdu : mes trois meilleurs amis et mes parents… Ça fait mal. La sensation de vide est incommensurable. Mais tu n'es pas seule, Nymphadora. Tu n'es pas seule… Je suis là.

-------------------------------

Une violente rafale de vent fit vibrer les minces fenêtres du Terrier et Remus soupira lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie frappèrent les carreaux de la vitre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce temps morose et déprimant. L'enterrement de Colin avait lieu le lendemain matin et il aurait préféré voir le soleil de la partie. Non pas dans l'espoir de voir s'adoucir le chagrin de Nymphadora mais peut-être de lui donner l'illusion d'un avenir moins sombre.

Le regard de Remus balaya les quelques personnes présentes autour de la table de la cuisine. Molly avait enfin abandonné ses casseroles pour s'asseoir avec eux. Dedalus Diggle était avachi sur sa chaise, fatigué et encore passablement affaibli par son hospitalisation. Alastor Maugrey enchaînait verre sur verre avec une régularité de métronome et Albus Dumbledore trônait en bout de table, plus las que jamais. Mais la mauvaise humeur de Remus s'accentua en découvrant le sourire en coin que lui réservait Severus Rogue à chacune de leur rencontre.

Celui-ci n'était que rarement présent aux réunions de l'Ordre et à l'inverse des autres membres, c'était par la cheminée qu'il était arrivé. Son pseudo statut de Mangemort les incitait à la prudence ce qui arrangeait Remus. Malgré ses sages paroles en présence de Harry, il n'aimait pas Rogue. Il n'aimait pas ses sous-entendus incessants concernant la mort de Sirius.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci tourna un regard passablement perdu vers Dumbledore et ce dernier insista patiemment :

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais aborder quelques points supplémentaires, lors de cette réunion ?

- C'est exact, répondit-il avec plus d'assurance. Je souhaiterais parler de Cary Stevens.

Alastor reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table.

- La traître ? Pourquoi parler d'elle ?

- Parce que je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose, affirma-t-il en gardant les yeux posés sur Dumbledore.

C'était lui qu'il devait convaincre. Lui qui pouvait donner ou non son aval.

- Comment cela ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Elle a agi à contre-cœur, j'en suis persuadé.

- Elle t'a menti ! Elle t'a manipulé ! intervint de nouveau Fol Œil avec exaspération.

Remus ferma les yeux puis se tourna finalement vers Maugrey.

- Je sais. Mais après l'avoir démasquée… j'ai senti que…

Il cherchait le mot exact afin de définir rationnellement son intuition mais Alastor émit un grognement incrédule et agacé.

- Oh par pitié ! rugit-il. Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle !

Rogue émit aussitôt un ricanement peu discret et Remus croisa le regarda inquiet de Molly.

- Non, répondit-il avec le plus de fermeté possible. Ecoutez. Elle était en larmes et a clairement hésité lorsque je lui ai dit de venir avec nous. Elle avait peur. Mais pas peur de moi, ni de nous mais d'autre chose. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Greyback. Elle n'est pas là-bas de son plein gré.

- Elle est responsable de la mort de beaucoup de gens, grommela Maugrey.

- Ça n'a pas été prouvé, rétorqua Remus en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci caressait lentement sa barbe en signe de réflexion et Lupin insista.

- On ne peut pas laisser cette femme là-bas contre sa volonté.

- Très bien, acquiesça enfin le vieux sorcier. Nous allons la faire surveiller et voir son comportement. Nous aviserons après. Cela te convient-il ?

Remus hocha derechef la tête, soulagé.

- Oui, merci…

- Autre chose ? J'imagine que le sort de Ben O'Connell t'importe également ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, heureux de voir Dumbledore lui faciliter la tâche. Que fait-on pour lui ? Il a pris d'énormes risques pour m'aider.

- Un peu trop pour être honnête, souligna Alastor.

Remus soupira. Décidément, depuis la mort de Colin, Maugrey ne décolérait pas. Certes, sa paranoïa était légendaire mais d'ordinaire, il attendait l'énumération des arguments avant de ruer dans les brancards.

- Je conçois qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire une confiance aveugle, approuva Lupin. Mais c'est à cause de moi s'il n'a plus nulle part où aller. Personne ne peut l'héberger ?

Les regards se firent aussitôt fuyants et Remus prit le temps d'observer le visage de chacun des convives avec une légère amertume. Si seulement il avait eu du bien… Si seulement il avait eu un endroit qui lui appartenait.

Mais il ne possédait strictement rien. Tout ce que lui avait laissé sa famille lui avait permis de survivre quelques années en se serrant la ceinture mais à présent, les choses dont il disposait ne tenaient plus que dans un vieux sac de cuir.

- Je suis désolée, Remus, intervint finalement Molly, rompant le silence devenu trop pesant. Le problème n'est bien évidemment pas sa lycanthropie mais avec les enfants… Si jamais c'était un traître…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en souriant sincèrement à la seule personne qui possédait une excuse parfaitement acceptable. Je comprends très bien.

- Où est-il en ce moment ? demanda Alastor.

- Nous l'avons installé dans la Cabane Hurlante, répondit posément Dumbledore.

- Mais il est évident qu'il ne peut rester là-bas plus longtemps, poursuivit Remus.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un lieu pour un être humain.

- Surtout si proche de l'école, susurra Rogue avec un certain sarcasme.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? s'enquit Lupin. Pourquoi pas chez toi ? Après tout, tu n'y es jamais.

- La sottise des Black aurait-elle déteinte sur toi ? lança-t-il avec mépris. Je suis censé être un Mangemort. Je ne peux pas accueillir chez moi ce…

Il hésita un court instant et Fol Œil le reprit froidement :

- « Ce » ?

Le visage de Severus se crispa de dégoût.

- Cet… homme.

- Ça t'arrange, j'en suis sûr, maugréa Alastor.

- Mais je t'en prie, invite-le donc chez toi, se moqua Rogue avec tout le dédain possible. Hélas j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive jamais à sa première nuit.

La paranoïa de Fol Œil n'étant un secret pour personne, les paroles de Severus étaient plus que justifiées. Mais pour rien au monde Remus n'aurait abondé dans ce sens. Alastor ouvrait déjà la bouche pour contre-attaquer lorsque Dedalus Diggle, silencieux jusqu'ici, intervint :

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, soupira-t-il. Mais je veux quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! répliqua aussitôt Fol Œil. Je vais lui jeter un sort de « Colaucul », il ne m'échappera pas !

- Alastor ! s'exclama Molly, outrée.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'enfants autour de nous que je sache !

- C'est « Colauxfesses » ! Et je doute du résultat si tu te trompes dans l'incantation, railla-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà essayé et ça marche tout aussi bien, assura-t-il, son visage déformé par un sourire goguenard.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis plus surprise par ton impressionnante collection de cicatrices !

Le sourire de Fol Œil s'accentua mais la voix posée de Dumbledore l'empêcha de répliquer.

- Comment va Nymphadora ?

Remus haussa les épaules et fit tourner entre ses doigts sa tasse de café.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle dort beaucoup… Colin lui manque.

- Le gosse manque à tout le monde, grommela Fol Œil retrouvant tout son sérieux et sa morosité.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas lui dire pour Bellatrix ? intervint Molly.

Lupin évita son regard lourd de reproche et prit le temps de boire une gorgée du breuvage amère avant de répondre.

- Pas encore. Elle se sent déjà coupable pour Sirius… Alors si on y rajoute Colin…

- … Et le rôle que tu as joué, murmura Rogue l'air de rien.

- Elle ne peut pas lui reprocher de s'être défendu ! s'insurgea Mrs Weasley en lançant un regard noir à Severus avant de reporter son attention sur Remus. C'est ridicule, vraiment. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Je sais.

Lupin soupira.

- Je sais tout cela…

------------------------------------

Tonks s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, l'esprit encore alourdi par de trop nombreux cauchemars. La lumière diffuse qui traversait ses rideaux bariolés lui apprit que le jour déclinait et elle se redressa en soupirant.

Elle ne faisait que dormir et sa seule sortie avait consisté à se rendre à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de revenir un peu à la réalité ?

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Remus, depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Sa présence à ses côtés lui semblait si incongrue. Sa gentillesse et son attention plus encore. Elle les avait presque oubliées. Mais malgré cela, une partie d'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à lui faire confiance.

Ces doutes étaient-ils la conséquence logique de son état d'esprit actuel ou bien avait-elle réellement tourné la page ? Pouvait-elle vraiment envisager une amitié ? Arriverait-elle à s'en contenter ?

C'était en tout cas ce que Remus semblait espérer.

Tonks jeta un œil à son réveil qui affichait 17h30 et dressa l'oreille à l'affût d'un signe de vie, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle se leva péniblement puis repoussa la porte entre-ouverte qui séparait la chambre du salon. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et elle découvrit Remus allongé sur le canapé, sa cape usée posée sur lui en guise de couverture. Il dormait.

Trop assommée par sa douleur, elle n'avait pas songé à lui fournir un oreiller et une couverture. Et bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Remus ne demandait jamais rien, après tout.

Elle s'avança silencieusement et observa son visage aux traits adoucis par le sommeil. Tonks ne l'avait jamais réellement trouvé beau. Malgré treize années enfermé à Azkaban, Sirius se rapprochait davantage de l'idéal masculin que Lupin. Mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait indiscutablement séduisant. Un plaisant mélange de douceur et de virilité.

Il avait pourtant maigri, beaucoup maigri pendant ces quelques mois chez Greyback. Ses pommettes saillaient davantage et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Mais cela ne faisait que durcir ses traits que son regard chaleureux viendrait atténuer dès l'instant qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Nymphadora soupira et jeta un œil à la pièce. Quelques parchemins trônaient sur la table qui lui servait ordinairement à déjeuner. Deux pulls et trois malheureuses chemises étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Remus semblait bel et bien s'être installé.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Tonks sursauta et se tourna vers Lupin qui avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je me demandais si tu étais encore là… expliqua-t-elle simplement.

- Je t'ai dit que je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le voudrais.

Une réponse vint naturellement à l'esprit de la jeune femme mais elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir ici, fit-elle en indiquant le vieux sofa sur lequel il était allongé.

- Oh, tu sais… J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir par terre alors ton canapé me semble divin en comparaison.

C'était une façon très polie de la tenir à distance mais Nymphadora n'en fut pas surprise. Après tout, même amis, elle n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec Colin.

- J'ai fait quelques courses ce matin, tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me sens un peu barbouillée.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi.

- C'est possible, mais ne te lève pas, répondit-elle précipitamment en le voyant repousser sa cape. Je me ferai quelque chose de mon côté.

- Pas de problème. Je commence à avoir faim, moi aussi.

Et sans attendre davantage, il rejoignit la cuisine américaine et Nymphadora tira les rideaux du salon afin de leur donner un peu de lumière. Mais le temps était si gris et pluvieux que la jeune femme fut contrainte d'allumer l'une des lampes.

- Je peux m'en occuper, Remus, dit-elle en le voyant grimacer lorsqu'il se pencha à la recherche d'une casserole. La Pleine Lune était il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Ça va, je t'assure.

Nymphadora soupira et il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

- Fatiguée ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai trop dormi, je présume.

- Tu en avais besoin.

Tonks observa à son reflet dans le miroir du salon et grimaça.

- Il n'y a pas grand changement depuis cinq jours. Depuis plusieurs mois, d'ailleurs, grommela-t-elle.

Le regard de Remus se fit fuyant et il répondit en plongeant la main dans le réfrigérateur :

- Tout reviendra en son temps.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire désabusé puis débarrassa d'un coup de baguette magique la table de la cuisine des divers parchemins et journaux que Lupin y avait déposés. Elle avait fait ce geste de si nombreuses fois. Elle avait vécu cette routine si souvent. Lui dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner, et elle s'occupant de mettra la table.

Et pourtant, tout était différent à présent. Les choses avaient tellement changé. Sirius et Colin étaient morts. Remus n'avait plus rien d'un amant. Et elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir parler avec la famille de Colin, hier, dit-il brusquement en agitant sa baguette.

Quatre œufs heurtèrent la poêle et se cassèrent. Tonks haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais que tu les connaissais, insista-t-il en ajoutant le bacon dans une seconde poêle.

- Pas vraiment. Même si ses parents n'ont jamais été des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils n'en restent pas moins des adeptes du Sang-Pur et ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup mon père. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Quant à sa sœur… Mêmes travers.

Remus acquiesça.

- Je vois.

Un léger silence se fit. Tonks observerait la nuque de Lupin lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé vint chatouiller ses narines. Il avait raison : si elle se sentait si nauséeuse c'était dû à la faim.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Les épaules de Remus se raidirent et elle insista :

- Tu as vu qui a tué Colin ?

- Non, répondit-il, sans réellement mentir. Je me battais contre Bellatrix lorsque c'est arrivé.

Le cœur de la jeune femme tressauta dans sa poitrine.

- Et tu l'as eue ?

- Si tu me demandes si je l'ai tuée, la réponse est non, dit-il posément en agitant sa baguette.

Les poêles s'élevèrent, le gaz s'éteignit et les deux assiettes se remplirent d'elles-mêmes. Nymphadora croisa son regard mais il se détourna très vite.

Elle soupira.

- Et pour Colin ?

- Je mène l'enquête, éluda-t-il. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus… Mais c'était de la folie là-bas. Je ne sais pas…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et elle acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Tout va tellement vite...

Les assiettes se posèrent sur la table et Remus rejoignit la jeune femme qui s'installait déjà.

- Est-ce vraiment important de savoir qui est responsable ? murmura-t-il. Cela peut être n'importe qui. N'importe quel homme de Greyback.

- Je sais… Dans une guerre, il y a des morts, c'est inévitable. Et la plupart du temps, les responsables directs ne sont que des inconnus… Il n'y a rien de… personnel.

La voix de Tonks s'enrailla et Remus reposa sa fourchette.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Nymphadora.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais malgré sa douleur un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé, fit-elle remarquer.

Remus esquissa une grimace.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais aimé, insista-t-elle.

Tonks savait que Lupin ne recherchait rien d'autre que son amitié mais en abordant un sujet aussi personnel, elle n'y mettait pas un frein. Pourquoi parler d'une relation définitivement terminée le dérangerait-il ? Au pire, il esquiverait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- L'instinct de possession, avoua-t-il, la prenant par surprise.

Le regard de Nymphadora s'adoucit et elle observa un instant son visage marqué. Il gardait le nez plongé dans son assiette et elle murmura avec une pointe de nostalgie :

- Tu me voulais pour toi tout seul.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose… grommela-t-il, les joues roses d'embarras.

La gorge de Tonks se serra.

- De l'amitié. Une profonde… et indéfectible amitié, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Remus observa les efforts de la jeune femme qui réfrénait des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper et lorsqu'il la vit un peu calmée, il désigna son assiette intacte.

- Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est encore chaud, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça et se saisit docilement de ses couverts.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire dans de telles circonstances, et ils finirent leur repas en silence. Ces quelques minutes de calme permirent à la jeune femme de retrouver un peu d'emprise sur elle-même.

Ce court échange sur leur relation passée lui avait fait du bien. Remus avait toujours refusé de parler d'eux, d'aborder leur liaison de façon ouverte. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Peut-être pouvait-elle enfin avoir les réponses aux questions qu'elle s'était continuellement posées.

Lupin venait de leur servir deux tasses de café lorsqu'elle se décida enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle, le cœur cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne parvint à finir sa phrase.

Remus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et elle bredouilla :

- Je… Est-ce que…

Rouge de confusion et peu habituée à se voir à court de mots, Tonks se tut de nouveau et il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-il.

- De quoi ai-je manqué ? parvint-elle enfin à lâcher.

Hélas, cela manquait cruellement de sens.

- Je ne comprends pas, confirma-t-il en levant sa tasse de café jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Tonks inspira profondément et se lança :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux de moi ?

Remus avala de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Grimaçant machinalement, la jeune femme se redressa de suite, contourna la table et tapa violemment le dos du Maraudeur afin de l'aider à respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, celui-ci leva un bras en signe de remerciements et se calma enfin. Ses yeux étaient à présent larmoyants mais toujours exorbités par la surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se montrait si directe. Peut-être en avait-il perdu l'habitude.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'être irrésistible, poursuivit donc Tonks en retournant s'asseoir en face de lui. Pas du tout. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de scène. Mais maintenant, nous sommes comme qui dirait… amis. Et j'aimerais juste savoir.

Lupin se racla la gorge, passa une main tremblante sur son front puis haussa mollement les épaules. Son regard s'était fait fuyant.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, dit-il.

- Mmm… J'imagine que nous étions trop différents ? insista-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant puis il acquiesça en se détournant.

- Alors ton type de femme, c'est quoi ? demanda Tonks. Posée, introvertie… ?

Encore passablement gêné, Remus leva de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée.

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, finit-il par répondre à contre-cœur.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais cherché.

Tonks s'adossa à sa chaise, stupéfaite.

- Je ne comprends pas… Tu penses passer ta vie tout seul ? Sans personne à tes côtés ?

Remus rougit un peu plus et reposa sa tasse bruyamment.

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua Tonks agacée.

- L'amitié me suffit, dit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

Un doute s'insinua alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle balbutia :

- Tu… Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

Remus remua nerveusement sur sa chaise mais garda le silence, consentant.

Il n'y eut pas de douleur dans le cœur de Nymphadora, ce qui confirma à la jeune femme qu'elle ne nourrissait plus aucune illusion le concernant. Mais malgré cela, une peine infinie la saisit.

- Tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux ?

- … Je pense…

Remus s'interrompit puis soupira.

- Je n'ai rien à apporter à qui que ce soit. J'ai fait mon deuil il y a bien longtemps de cela. Alors non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux. Je préfère être seul.

Les yeux de Tonks se mirent à lui piquer et elle se saisit de son mug d'une main tremblante afin de cacher ses émotions. Elle se sentait à fleur de peau, fragile, trop sensible. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation.

- Je trouve ça triste, finit-elle par chuchoter en reposant sa tasse vide.

- C'est la vie.

- … Que tu t'es choisi, dit-elle doucement. Mais un jour, tu tomberas sur une femme qui te fera tourner la tête et tu seras bien forcé de changer ta façon de voir les choses.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle mais ne put soutenir son regard à la fois si tendre et désolé. Ce qu'elle lui prédisait était exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Depuis qu'il la connaissait tout avait changé. « Il » avait changé. Et là où, quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait répondu avec assurance un « non », aujourd'hui, il murmura :

- Peut-être…

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. « Peut-être » ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que toi, c'est un sacré changement !

Il se détourna, embarrassé d'avoir été si vite percé à jour, et il ne vit pas le visage de Nymphadora pâlir soudainement.

- … Aurais-tu… Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle en observant son mug d'un air faussement intéressé. Pendant ton séjour chez Greyback, aurais-tu fait la connaissance d'une petite Louve-garou ?

Les pensées de Remus se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Cary et son silence fut rapidement interprété.

- Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle avec un entrain qu'il jugea forcé.

- Non, je n'ai rencontré personne, se hâta-t-il donc de nier.

Tous deux s'observèrent et il insista :

- Personne, je t'assure.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Remus. D'aimer qui tu veux.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis se leva.

- Je suis vannée, je retourne me coucher. Merci pour le repas.

**A SUIVRE…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Merci à Elie morgane-NaNa, Julie, Ithaque, K-Melwin, Twinzie, haruharuka et Shumeyo pour vos reviews:-) Plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres et c'est enfin fini! Ouf!**

----------------------------------

Remus dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il se sentait coupable de cacher les circonstances dans lesquelles Colin était décédé mais plus encore du rôle qu'il s'évertuait à jouer.

S'il avait choisi de s'occuper de Nymphadora en envahissant son espace, c'était avant tout pour l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve. L'imaginer seule en pareille situation lui était tout simplement insupportable, et la voir souffrir l'était tout autant.

Mais « l'amitié » n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Cette notion ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

Nymphadora avait mal, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. C'était aussi simple que cela. Qu'elle ait pris cette attention pour de l'amitié le surprenait. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme était si fort qu'il lui semblait impensable qu'elle n'ait toujours pas compris.

Ce n'était pas par amitié qu'il était à ses côtés. Ça ne serait jamais par amitié.

Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour la détromper. Il avait continué à jouer cette ridicule comédie.

Mais…

« Peut-être ».

Cette réponse soufflée malgré lui l'avait ébranlé.

Ses peurs semblaient peu à peu se désagréger laissant place à des sentiments moins définitifs : le doute, l'hésitation.

« Peut-être ».

Mais pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il dû attendre de voir Nymphadora se détacher lentement de lui.

« Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Remus. D'aimer qui tu veux. »

Elle semblait s'être enfin résolue à l'oublier et cette simple idée le terrifiait. Que devait-il faire alors ? Accepter docilement ce changement ? Abandonner ce que ses tripes lui hurlaient d'avouer depuis trop longtemps ?

Un léger grincement lui parvint et le cœur du Maraudeur s'emballa furieusement. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux et accrocha la mince silhouette de Nymphadora, immobile dans l'embrasure séparant la chambre du salon.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il, détaillant le visage de la jeune femme malgré la pénombre de la pièce.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'espère ?

- Du tout, non. Comment te sens-tu, ce matin ?

- Mieux, répondit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

Malgré la semi-obscurité, Remus fut surpris de la découvrir habillée de pieds en cape et sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant un lourd sac de cuir dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, contraignant sa voix à ne pas trembler.

- J'ai décidé de retourner à Poudlard. Il est temps que je me remette au travail.

Remus ôta la cape qui lui servait toujours de couverture et se leva.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre d'être suffisamment forte ?

Tonks acquiesça.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Mais… Tu ne…

- J'ai besoin de travailler, Remus, le coupa-t-elle. Je te remercie d'avoir été présent pour moi, cette semaine. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, vraiment. Mais il est temps pour moi de…

Elle chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit d'une voix ferme :

- … de mettre tout ça derrière moi.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu as très bien compris, au contraire, dit-elle en plantant un regard décidé dans le sien.

Remus observa le visage de la jeune femme avec un sentiment proche de la panique. Mais l'apaisement soudain qu'il lut dans ses yeux pâles le retint d'exprimer le moindre commentaire.

Elle était soulagée d'avoir pris cette décision. Soulagée de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle le quittait.

La douleur sous ses côtes lui ôta définitivement l'usage de la parole et il acquiesça mollement.

- Au revoir, dit-elle.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire puis se détourna.

Bientôt la porte se referma derrière elle et Remus se laissa choir sur le canapé.

Leur histoire était définitivement terminée.

--------------------------------

Tonks entra dans la taverne « La tête de Sanglier » et salua d'un discret clin d'œil le tenancier. Celui-ci émit un grognement agacé et entreprit d'astiquer l'une des bouteilles poussiéreuses à l'aide de son torchon d'une saleté écœurante. La jeune femme esquissa un fin sourire puis laissa son regard aiguisé balayer la salle enfumée et malodorante.

L'appartenance d'Abelforth Dumbledore à l'Ordre du Phénix restait un mystère pour Nymphadora mais elle aimait taquiner le vieil homme au visage si familier. Malgré son air revêche, il ressemblait trop à son frère Albus pour ne pas subir les facéties de la jeune femme.

Et pourtant elle n'était pas d'humeur à badiner. En ce lendemain de Pleine Lune, les pensées de Tonks étaient inévitablement dirigées vers Remus Lupin. Où avait-il passé la nuit ? En sécurité ou bien en mission pour l'Ordre ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'ignorer volontairement les occupations du Maraudeur. Depuis trois semaines, elle recherchait la solitude avec acharnement.

Une partie d'elle prétendait avoir besoin de cette mise à l'écart et malgré les appels de Molly, elle restait sourde à toute invitation. Mais il aurait été plus honnête de dire qu'elle tentait de se prouver quelque chose. De montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait s'en sortir seule. Qu'elle aussi était assez forte pour supporter cet isolement.

Comme lui.

Le regard de Tonks avisa la silhouette ratatinée d'une vieille femme cachée sous un amoncellement de dentelles et elle s'en approcha tranquillement. Les habitués de la taverne ne faisaient plus attention à sa présence. Au bout de plusieurs mois, ils étaient familiers de ses rondes à Pré-au-Lard et ses environs. Aussi, lorsque Nymphadora fit racler la chaise voisine de la vieille femme et s'y affala effrontément, nul de tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Alors, ma p'tite dame, dit-elle à haute et intelligible voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les parages ?

L'inconnue sembla se tasser davantage sur elle-même et répondit d'un timbre aigu et tremblant :

- Eh bien… Je suis en visite chez une vieille amie...

- Vraiment ? Et comment se nomme cette « vieille amie » ?

- Il s'agit de…

- De ? insista ironiquement Tonks.

- …. De… Mais enfin… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre… se récria alors la femme indignée, tout en s'assurant d'une main tremblante que la voilette cachait bien son visage.

- Voyez-vous cela, répliqua l'Auror avant de se pencher et murmurer tout bas : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Doge ?

Le regard exaspéré du sorcier apparut entre les dentelles de sa coiffe.

- Suis en mission, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! grommela le vieil homme de façon à peine audible.

- Vraiment ? Et vous avez fait un tour dans la garde-robe de Mondingus pour l'occasion ? ironisa la jeune femme en tirant légèrement sur la dentelle.

- Là où il est, il n'en a plus vraiment besoin…

La jeune femme émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas beau de profiter d'un pauvre bougre enfermé à Azkaban… fit-elle remarquer avant de se pencher un peu plus vers le vieux sorcier. Et en plus de son goût douteux en matière de mode, avez-vous également décidé de reprendre ses activités frauduleuses ?

- « Ding » avait son utilité… Il connaissait beaucoup de monde après tout.

- Et vous vous êtes dit qu'il fallait absolument le remplacer, c'est ça ? Dumbledore est au courant ?

- … Bien sûr ! lança-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Tonks eut un sourire glacé.

- Je vois… Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Tenez-vous éloigné du Square Grimmaurd et de l'héritage de Sirius.

Elphias Doge émit un gloussement peu viril afin de donner le change et Tonks soupira, le regard menaçant. Le gloussement se transforma en un grognement peu discret.

- Après le savon qu'a reçu Mondingus, tu me crois assez stupide pour y aller ?

La jeune femme répondit sans même hésiter.

- Oui.

Doge grommela quelques mots inintelligibles puis soupira en remuant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- … De toute façon, y a trop de monde pour que je m'aventure là-bas.

Cette curieuse remarque interpella Tonks.

- Trop de monde ? Square Grimmaurd ? Comment cela ?

Elphias jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui avant de souffler :

- Tu pourrais au moins donner le change de temps en temps ? Moleste-moi un peu !

La jeune femme attrapa d'un geste brusque le col de la « vieille femme » et répéta plus fort :

- _Comment ça ?_

- C'est mieux… Y a eu un raid chez les Loups-Garous cette nuit, expliqua-t-il à voix basse tout en simulant la peur en tremblant allègrement. Ils ont récupéré quelqu'un et l'ont emmené Square Grimmaurd.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa furieusement.

L'Ordre avait été chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un faisant parti du Clan de Greyback. Un de ses hommes !

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? lança-t-elle aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Demande à Lupin. C'était lui, à la tête de l'expédition. D'un autre côté, si tu prenais le temps de passer lors des réunions…

Mais Tonks ne l'écoutait plus.

Remus avait utilisé les ressources de l'Ordre et organisé un raid et pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison plausible. La même raison qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant, du moins pour le moment.

Ils avaient retrouvé le meurtrier de Colin ! Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela.

Les mains tremblantes, elle lâcha le col de Doge et se leva de sa chaise. Après la mort de Sirius, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds Square Grimmaurd, mais il était hors de question pour elle d'éviter ne serait-ce qu'un instant une confrontation avec le meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

----------------------------------

Remus attendait, assis sur l'ancien lit qu'il avait occupé pendant près d'une année. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver entre ces quatre murs à la tapisserie défraîchie. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de regrets. S'il avait su que Sirius lui serait arraché si vite, il aurait profité de chaque minute, chaque seconde avec plus d'enthousiasme. Mais à présent, il ne restait que le vide. Une histoire aussi triste et bancale que cette hideuse maison.

Lupin tourna un regard las vers la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre mais le manoir du 12 Square Grimmaurd était silencieux. Chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse et une fatigue inévitable le clouait sur place. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser choir sur le lit poussiéreux et dormir pour oublier tout cela, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

La nuit avait été difficile malgré une organisation plus que pointilleuse, mais aucune perte n'avait été à déplorer. Jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner.

Enfin, après quelques longues minutes d'attente, des pas secs retentirent dans le couloir de la maison abandonnée et Hestia Jones apparut sur le seuil de son ancienne chambre.

- C'est fait, dit-elle sobrement.

- Merci, répondit Remus en se levant.

Une grimace fit tressaillir son visage blême mais il hocha doucement la tête en croisant le regard inquiet d'Hestia.

Inspirant une longue bouffée d'air, il s'enfonça dans le couloir de son pas le plus prudent, monta à l'étage et rejoignit la porte lourdement gardée par un Fol Œil mal luné.

- J'espère que ça valait le coup, grommela-t-il simplement en repoussant le battant afin de lui permettre de passer.

Remus le remercia d'un simple regard, entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Cary Stevens était allongée sur l'ancien lit de Sirius, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut trop larges pour elle. Hestia avait stupéfixé la jeune lycanthrope au lever du soleil et avait pris soin de l'habiller avant leur entretien. Ses longs cheveux blonds auréolait un visage pâle et fragile et Remus éprouva une certaine contrariété à l'idée de la réveiller.

La douleur en ce lendemain de Pleine Lune serait forte et inévitable.

_- Ennervatum, _dit-il cependant en agitant sa baguette.

La jeune femme eut un soubresaut puis ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Le regard perdu de Cary accrocha son nouvel environnement et elle se redressa vivement malgré la souffrance de ce geste brusque. Des murs sales et usés, une armoire ancienne et poussiéreuse, un fauteuil en parti défoncé. Et ce lit si inconfortable, même pour eux, des Loups-Garous.

Enfin, lorsque Cary avisa Remus, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se mit non sans effort debout afin de lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Nous t'avons fait sortir du clan, expliqua simplement Lupin en esquissant un sourire rassurant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de Greyback.

Cary observa Remus avec une incrédulité presque comique puis une colère noire déforma les traits délicats de son visage.

- Sortir ? répéta-t-elle au bord de la panique. Non ! Je dois absolument y retourner ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Calme-toi, répondit-t-il en levant des mains apaisantes. J'ai bien vu que tu n'aimais pas être là-bas. Quelles que soient les causes qui t'obligent à y rester, nous trouverons le moyen de t'aider.

- M'aider ?… Par Merlin… souffla-t-elle en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et son regard s'assombrit.

- Tu es fou. Tu es fou et tu as tort !

- Non. Je le sais. Je le sens, répliqua Remus fermement.

- Tu as tort ! Je suis là-bas de mon plein gré !

- Je refuse de te croire ! Tu détestes cette vie, tu détestes la brutalité… insista-t-il avant de se voir couper :

- Je ne suis pas toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Remus observa le visage bouleversé de la jeune femme, la peine qui se cachait derrière une colère uniquement nourrie par la peur.

- Au contraire, répondit-il calmement. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Cary, je t'en prie. Quelles que soient les raisons qui te poussent à suivre Greyback, tu dois m'en parler.

Le masque lourd et pesant de la jeune femme se fissura, fragilisé par la détermination inflexible de Remus, et bientôt ses yeux pâles se voilèrent. Elle inspira longuement afin de calmer les émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger mais ce fut sans succès, et elle fit disparaître à la hâte une larme qui glissait sur sa joue amaigrie.

- Alors quoi ? fit-elle en redressant la tête avec insolence. Tu vas m'aider. Tu vas me « sauver » ?

Remus resta silencieux face à l'ironie évidente de ses propos et elle reprit avec plus de hargne encore :

- Que crois-tu exactement ? Que Greyback me fait un quelconque chantage ? Qu'il m'oblige d'une façon ou d'une autre à rester dans ses rangs ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu travailles pour lui sans rien en contre-partie ? Tu joues les indics gratuitement, pour le plaisir ? demanda Lupin d'une voix dure.

Cary se raidit.

- J'essaie de survivre ! se défendit-elle.

- En trahissant de pauvres de gens ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! se récria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne connais rien de ma vie !

- On a tous nos drames, soupira Remus. On a tous…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en balayant ses mots d'un geste furieux.

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à un pas de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère, d'une haine à peine contenue.

- Non pas tous ! poursuivit-elle. As-tu la moindre idée de la façon dont sont traitées les femmes lycanthropes ? As-tu la moindre idée de la façon dont elles sont perçues ?

Des larmes vinrent de nouveau voiler son regard et Remus s'adoucit face à la douleur manifeste de la jeune femme.

- Aux yeux des hommes, nous ne sommes rien. _Rien_ !… A peine des êtres humains. Pendant près de sept ans, je suis passée de mains en mains. Enfermée, parfois attachée. J'ai dû subir l'humiliation d'être moins qu'une femme, presque un monstre. Un objet dont on se sert encore et encore car il n'a pas d'âme, car il ne peut avoir de conscience.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se tut un court instant, happé par les souvenirs d'un passé violent et encore si présent.

Le cœur de Remus s'était serré à n'en plus pouvoir et il se sentait incapable de trouver les mots justes afin d'apaiser sa souffrance. Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Mais lorsqu'elle redressa la tête quelques secondes plus tard, son regard s'était durci.

- Un homme peut s'en sortir. Il peut se défendre. Il est même respecté dans notre communauté. Mais une femme. Une femme seule… Elle n'a aucune chance. Greyback m'a offert sa protection. Grâce à lui plus personne ne m'approche, je suis enfin en sécurité.

Remus soupira.

- Mais pour cela, tu mets en péril la vie de nombreuses personnes… fit-il doucement remarquer.

- J'AI SUFFISAMMENT SOUFFERT ! s'emporta-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus _jamais_ revivre ça !

Son souffle était court, le tourment dans son regard palpable. Lupin leva machinalement la main vers son visage ravagé et écrasa délicatement de son pouce une larme qui s'était échappée. Elle ne le repoussa pas et ferma les yeux.

- Je peux t'aider, Cary, dit-il dans un souffle. T'aider à te faire une place dans le monde des sorciers.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Parce que tu en as une, toi ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine ironie.

- J'ai des amis, oui. J'ai une place.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut soudain dans les yeux pâles de la jeune femme. Elle baissa un instant la tête, hésitante, puis prit dans ses mains tremblantes celle de Remus.

- Tu m'aiderais ? Tu me protègerais ? demanda-t-elle en frôlant de ses lèvres les longs doigts du Maraudeurs.

Lupin se raidit aussitôt.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas Nymphadora. Si seulement il était libéré de tous sentiments pour elle. Mais c'était impossible.

Ce que Cary lui demandait était impossible.

- Je peux t'aider, oui, répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais pas de cette façon-là, je suis désolé.

La jeune femme observa son visage sincère et un fin sourire, triste, fataliste détendit ses lèvres. Elle effleura de nouveau ses doigts, caressa tendrement sa peau puis le lâcha enfin.

- Alors tu ne peux rien pour moi, dit-elle en se détournant, clôturant ainsi le sujet.

- Attends, l'arrêta-t-il pourtant, en se saisissant de son bras.

Un grincement retentit, la voix bourrue de Fol Œil s'éleva par-dessus le silence et les deux lycanthropes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Le visage de Remus perdit toute couleur lorsqu'il croisa le regard interloqué de Nymphadora.

Là, sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Par Merlin, Tonks ! s'exclama Maugrey. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux secondes ?

- Nymphadora… murmura Remus tenant toujours le bras de Cary.

Celle-ci dévisageait la nouvelle venue sans cherchait à dissimuler sa curiosité et Lupin finit enfin par réaliser l'ambiguïté de la situation. La stupeur de Tonks l'avait rapidement fait redescendre sur Terre. Il lâcha la jeune femme et voulut expliquer la présence de Cary ici mais Nymphadora ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

Elle s'était déjà détournée et s'enfonçait dans le couloir d'un pas lourd et colérique.

- Alors c'est elle, fit simplement remarquer la lycanthrope.

Mais Remus l'entendit à peine et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, bousculant Fol Œil au passage.

- Eh ! grommela Alastor avant de rajouter avec sa délicatesse coutumière : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Le vieux sorcier pointait son doigt vers Cary mais Lupin resta sourd à son appel. Avec un empressement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il rallongea ses foulées et rattrapa Tonks dans les escaliers.

- Nymphadora, attends !

Elle dévala trois autres marches puis se retourna brusquement, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Alors c'est ça ? s'écria-t-elle. Au lieu de rechercher le meurtrier de Colin, tu utilises les ressources de l'Ordre pour aller récupérer ta _petite amie_ ?

- Tu te trompes ! s'empressa-t-il aussitôt de nier. Elle n'est pas du tout…

- Je m'en fiche ! le coupa-t-elle avec rage. Ce qu'elle est, je m'en fiche ! Ce que tu ressens pour elle, je m'en fiche également ! Je te parle de Colin ! Mon meilleur ami !… As-tu seulement essayé de trouver qui était responsable de…

- C'était inutile ! finit-il par la couper à son tour.

Le visage rouge de fureur de la jeune femme blêmit soudainement.

- « Inutile » ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix lente et glaciale.

- Je sais qui c'est, avoua-t-il finalement.

Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, en partie ébranlé par la haine qu'il avait découvert dans le regard de la jeune femme.

De la haine et non de la jalousie.

Fou, il avait cru faire face à une Nymphadora emportée par le dépit mais il s'était trompé.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Il devait l'accepter.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?

Remus inspira.

- Bellatrix… souffla-t-il avant de rajouter : Et moi.

Prête à exploser de colère, la jeune femme se figea soudainement, stupéfaite.

- Bellatrix m'a jeté un Avada Kedavra, se justifia aussitôt Lupin. J'ai réussi à le dévier et il a frappé Colin par derrière… Je suis désolé, Nymphadora.

Tonks assimila l'information puis son regard se durcit.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Que craignais-tu ? Que je te reproche de t'être protégé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour Bellatrix, se défendit-il mollement.

- Je l'aurais su d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Crois-tu vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on me cachait quelque chose ?

Elle se tut un instant puis lança avec un sarcasme à peine contenu :

- Mais tu adores ça, me cacher des choses !… Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle douloureusement.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes en croisade pour te venger ! répondit-il, les nerfs à vif.

La jeune femme émit un ricanement désabusé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Hein ?

Le visage de Tonks exprimait une telle amertume, un tel mépris que Remus ne put taire plus longtemps ses véritables craintes :

- JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE ! explosa-t-il.

Un silence répondit à cet aveu.

Un silence qui paraissait durer une éternité. Lupin n'arrivait même plus à penser. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Son corps était trop plein de tout : Peur, colère, rage, désespoir, amour, désir.

Il y avait trop de choses à dire. Trop de sentiments à lui prouver.

Mais la voix de Tonks retentit. Si froide. Si impersonnelle.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'as perdue, Remus.

Et sur ces mots, elle se détourna et partit.

**A SUIVRE…**

**PS: Merci d'éviter les spoilers concernant le tome 7 dans vos commentaires. J'attends la sortie française pour le lire! Merci:)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Merci à K-Melwin, Kimmy Potter, dark and devil time, Melhope et miyuki (j'espère que ça t'a plu) pour vos reviews! **

**----------------------------------------**

Un craquement soudain troubla le calme harmonieux de la nature et Remus apparut à la frontière de la zone anti-transplanage du Terrier, à quelques pas du sentier menant à la vieille maison.

En ce matin ensoleillé de mai, la tiédeur de l'air lui fit regretter le port du manteau et il ôta ce dernier avant de remonter les manches de son pull. C'était une vieille habitude qu'il gardait d'une époque heureusement révolue. Pendant plusieurs années sans résidence fixe, il avait été contraint de porter constamment sur lui les quelques affaires qu'il possédait et n'arrivait pas encore à se départir de cette manie.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'avancer sur le chemin menant au Terrier, un second craquement retentit et il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il faillit en lâcher son manteau.

Il n'avait plus revu Nymphadora depuis leur accrochage Square Grimmaurd et tous deux avaient pris le parti de s'éviter. La jeune femme lui avait pourtant envoyé un hibou le soir même afin de s'excuser pour son comportement « emporté », mettant cela sur le compte de sa « surprise » et de son « chagrin pour Colin ». Elle lui avait ensuite certifié qu'il était toujours « le bienvenu » dans son appartement et qu'il pouvait en disposer aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

Il lui avait aussitôt répondu avec la plus grande politesse et leur correspondance s'était arrêtée là.

Dès lors, ils avaient tous deux pris bien soin de rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre, déjouant avec brio les pièges incessants de Molly.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Remus, salua froidement la jeune femme.

- Nymphadora. Comment vas-tu ?

- A merveille, répondit-elle malgré l'aspect toujours aussi misérable de son apparence. Et toi ?

- Bien merci.

- Parfait !

Tonks se pencha, tendit un bras théâtral afin de le laisser passer devant et Remus joua le jeu avec un soupir discret.

- Et ta petite amie ? Toujours Square Grimmaurd ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le sentier parsemé d'herbes hautes.

- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie… Et non, elle a rejoint Greyback.

- Arrg. Désolée que ça n'ait pas marché. Vous aviez l'air fait l'un pour l'autre !

Agacé à la fois par le ton et les propos de la jeune femme, Lupin répliqua :

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne l'as vue que quelques secondes.

- Les cheveux tombants, les traits tirés, une expression de perpétuel ennui sur le visage… Ton portrait craché, ironisa-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et la voix railleuse de Fol Œil les accueillit :

- Tiens ! Voilà les jumeaux !

Fred et George qui discutaient allègrement dans le salon redressèrent d'un même mouvement la tête.

- Hein ? firent-ils de concert.

- Je ne parle pas de vous, gros malins ! répliqua Alastor avant de désigner Tonks et Remus. Mais de ces deux-là ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont un air de famille ?

L'attention de tous convergea inévitablement vers les deux personnes concernées et Lupin sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Pris au dépourvu, il finit pourtant par tourner un visage surpris vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard troublé. Profitant de cette occasion, il l'examina sans vergogne.

Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que les mèches de Tonks, étrangement lisses et dénuées de volume, tiraient sur le gris mais jamais jusqu'ici, il n'avait assimilé cette teinte à celle de ses propres cheveux. Mais à présent que Fol Œil l'avait souligné, cette ressemblance le frappait de plein fouet.

Désireux d'en avoir la certitude, il s'arrêta sur la couleur in-habituellement pâle des yeux de Nymphadora et réalisa avec stupéfaction une nouvelle similitude. Ils étaient ambrés. D'une teinte parfaitement égale à celle de ses propres yeux.

- Mais… bredouilla-t-il avant de voir Tonks se détourner hâtivement, le visage écarlate.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, jeta au passage un regard noir à Alastor puis disparut dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. Ses pas décrurent hâtivement et Remus réalisa soudain qu'il était toujours sur le seuil de la cuisine, la bouche ridiculement ouverte.

Il se racla donc la gorge et entreprit de saluer chaque personne présente dans la salle, ignorant volontairement la tape amicale de Molly sur les épaules de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Mrs Weasley lui désigna une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit machinalement mais resta silencieux, encore assommé par son étrange découverte.

Que les difficultés de Tonks à se métamorphoser fussent liées à leur rupture, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Mais il avait cru que le problème s'éternisait à cause des terribles épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser, et notamment la mort de Colin. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à lui ressembler ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Même cheveux, même yeux.

Même cheveux…

Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite. Si vite qu'il eut l'impression d'étouffer.

C'était encore lui le responsable de cette défaillance. C'était encore lui, Remus, le centre du problème.

Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva de sa chaise et vit à peine les regards de l'assemblée se tourner dans sa direction.

- Je reviens, dit-il sans même y penser avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et n'eut guère à fouiller la maison pour retrouver la jeune femme. La porte de la salle de bain était entre-ouverte et elle se tenait devant le miroir, les mains de chaque côté du lavabo. Le robinet était ouvert, crachant un jet d'eau qu'elle fixait avec hébétude. De fines gouttelettes glissaient sur ses joues et ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en arrière à l'aide de ses mains mouillées, dans le vain espoir d'en changer l'apparence.

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait compris.

Il fit quelques pas rendus silencieux par l'écoulement de l'eau et observa leur reflet dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'ils étaient dépareillés. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que l'inconscient de Nymphadora lui avait fait revêtir un aspect si proche du sien. Peut-être pour s'opposer à l'une des raisons qui le poussait à la fuir.

Trop différents.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais parlé de différence physique, bien qu'il ait toujours estimé Tonks trop jeune pour lui, mais le corps de la jeune femme avait cherché une réponse à ce dilemme et l'avait « trouvée ».

Quelle ironie.

Nymphadora émit un soupir las et redressa la tête. Lorsqu'elle découvrit leur deux reflets dans le miroir, elle sursauta violemment et referma le robinet d'un geste nerveux.

- Nous devrions parler, commença-t-il.

- Pas la peine, répondit-elle aussitôt en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'une serviette. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir et que je t'ai cachées pendant trop longtemps.

Tonks lui jeta une œillade curieuse par le biais du miroir avant d'éponger rapidement son visage. Puis, lorsqu'elle ressortit le nez de la serviette, elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste résolu.

- Tu es marié ?

Remus cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

- Euh… Non.

- Tu es gay, alors ?

- … Pas du tout…

- Tu es malade, tu vas bientôt mourir ?

- Non… répondit-il totalement perdu.

- Alors rien de ce que tu peux me dire ne m'intéresse, conclut-elle, sarcastique.

La jeune femme fit mine de vouloir sortir de la salle de bain mais Remus fit un pas de côté afin de l'empêcher de passer.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se taisait. Trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout en lui. Il devait lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Même si cela ne devait aboutir à rien, il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui.

D'un geste vif, il prit l'un des mains de Nymphadora et la posa sur son cœur. Ce cœur qui battait avec une violence jamais ressentie jusqu'ici.

Tonks rougit violemment, surprise et figée.

- C'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce que moi, avoua-t-il enfin.

Les mots s'étaient précipités hors de sa bouche, comme si Remus n'avait plus été capable de les retenir une seconde supplémentaire. Nymphadora le regardait avec une stupéfaction si sincère, si spontanée qu'il se surprit à attendre à son tour, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Il n'espérait rien. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait rien prémédité. Ni cette déclaration et encore moins la suite des événements. Mais il était soulagé d'avoir parlé, tendu mais soulagé.

Tonks finit par retrouver ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard et plaisanta d'une voix cassée.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

La tension retomba aussitôt et Lupin esquissa un sourire.

- Idiote.

Il relâcha la main de la jeune femme mais elle maintint la pression de ses doigts sur son pull un bref instant. Puis enfin, elle s'écarta.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle avec une méfiance qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle tournerait sa déclaration en dérision. Après tout, il lui avait prouvé tant de fois qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir. Que ça n'a jamais été à sens unique.

Elle acquiesça avec une indifférence qui lui fut douloureuse. Là encore, elle ne le croyait pas.

- Mais tu ne veux toujours pas de moi. Tu persistes dans ton discours « trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux ».

Il ne s'agissait même pas de questions. Juste d'une certitude qu'elle avait finie par accepter.

Remus la regarda sourire avec une ironie qui le glaçait. Il réalisait combien il l'avait blessée, à quel point il avait tué tout espoir en elle, toute chance d'un revirement éventuel.

Il aurait pu lui hurler ses sentiments, là, à l'instant… plus fort encore que son dernier aveu… Elle ne l'aurait même pas cru.

- Alors tu me dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi et puis quoi ? A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? railla-t-elle.

Remus rougit.

- Je… veux juste que ça se passe mieux entre nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je voudrais te voir. J'aimerais pouvoir au moins te parler.

- Qu'on soit amis, donc ?

Lupin déglutit.

Une panique sans précédent le saisit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il exprimait ses sentiments, ceux qu'il avait cachés si obstinément pendant ces deux dernières années. Il se dévoilait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici, comme il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir le faire… et il se retrouvait confronté à une indifférence, une animosité qu'il se sentait incapable de gérer.

Il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas prêt.

- … Amis… Oui… finit-il par souffler.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment essayé.

Tonks fit mine de réfléchir, mais Remus comprit rapidement qu'elle continuait de simuler.

- Mmmm… J'hésite… Mais non, désolée. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, Remus. A une époque, j'aurais pu m'en contenter mais plus maintenant. Ca ne me suffit pas, et ça ne me suffira jamais.

Le cœur de Remus s'emballa de nouveau et Tonks écarta les bras.

- Eh oui, je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Tu as bien deviné.

Elle émit un rire désabusé.

- Tout le monde l'a remarqué, d'ailleurs, dit-elle avant de retrouver tout son sérieux. Mais les choses ont changé, vois-tu. J'ai été si malheureuse avec toi. Maintenant que tout cela est loin, je le perçois avec plus de netteté. Tout est tellement plus clair dans ma tête. Cette distance constante…

- … était un mensonge, se défendit-il aussitôt. Je me bridais. Chaque jour je devais me contraindre à paraître froid alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était… c'était…

Mais il se tut, étouffé par les sentiments qui le consumaient, glacé par la froideur constante de Tonks… et par la peur insupportable de se voir rejeté.

- Et en quoi me dire tout cela importe ? demanda-t-elle. « Regarde le petit ami que j'aurais pu être mais que tu n'auras jamais ! » ? Arrête, par pitié.

Face au ton blessé de la jeune femme, Remus soupira, vaincu.

La rancune de Nymphadora, sa dureté, il les avait méritées.

- Rien n'a changé et ne changera jamais, reprit-elle plus fermement. Tu es trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux pour moi… N'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de soutenir davantage le regard vindicatif de Tonks, Lupin se détourna et acquiesça mollement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Fuir. Fuir loin de tout ça.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer.

Désolé pour lui. Désolé pour eux.

Désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Amer et silencieux, il garda le front baissé mais sentait parfaitement les yeux de Nymphadora s'attarder sur son visage. Il n'eut pourtant pas le courage de croiser une dernière fois son regard.

Elle le contourna alors et sortit.

---

Tonks dévala les escaliers et rejoignit la cuisine du Terrier, le visage fermé. L'effort qu'elle devait fournir afin de cacher la moindre émotion était sans commune mesure. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Molly et Fol Œil puis s'assit sur une chaise, les mains soigneusement dissimulées sous la table.

Ulcérée, humiliée et trahie.

Les yeux baissés, les poings crispés, elle cherchait à retrouver son calme mais les paroles de Remus ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui sortir de telles inepties ? Comment pouvait-il lui mentir de la sorte ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié !

Avait-il vraiment cru qu'elle le croirait ? Qu'elle accepterait tout cela sans broncher ? Après ces mois d'indifférence, ses mises à l'écart incessantes ? On ne faisait pas cela à une personne qu'on aimait ! C'était ridicule !

Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait été aussi proche de le haïr. Jamais elle ne lui en avait autant voulu. Tonks le connaissait assez pour savoir que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises - Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes.

Leur arrivée au Terrier, la remarque de Fol Œil avaient été suffisamment pénibles comme cela. Même elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre sa propre physionomie et celle de Lupin. Même elle n'avait pas vu ce que son corps tentait de lui faire comprendre. Et Maugrey l'avait crucifiée devant tout le monde. Devant Remus. Surtout devant Remus.

Mortifiée à ce simple souvenir, Tonks enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains. Des pas sourds et un raclement de chaise lui apprirent que Lupin venait de les rejoindre mais elle garda la tête baissée. Elle n'était pas encore prête.

Pourquoi l'avait-il donc suivie jusqu'à cette maudite salle de bain ? Pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle se sentirait mieux après ?

Et pourtant…

Elle avait failli marcher, l'espace d'un instant. En sentant son cœur battre si fort sous ses doigts… elle y avait cru. Son propre cœur s'était alors dilaté de bonheur. Son corps avait explosé de soulagement. Et lors d'une courte et si délicieuse seconde, elle avait enfin pu imaginer un avenir.

Mais ses doutes avaient rapidement pris le dessus. Elle était alors passée du bonheur absolu à la noirceur déchirante de la réalité.

- Tonks, ça va ? demanda Arthur Weasley, la tirant de son apathie.

- Oui, maugréa-t-elle machinalement.

Inspirant profondément, elle leva enfin les yeux et balaya le petit groupe du regard, ignorant volontairement Remus au passage. Son attention fut rapidement attirée par un visage inconnu et elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Vous êtes une Métamorphomage ? demanda-t-il brusquement, pour seule présentation.

Nymphadora fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme. Vous êtes la première – hormis moi, bien sûr - que je rencontre !

Tonks acquiesça mollement.

Le Loup-Garou qui logeait chez Dedalus. Fol Œil lui en avait parlé.

- Oui, eh bien… On ne peut pas dire que ce don me serve à grand-chose en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous n'arrivez plus à le contrôler si j'ai bien compris ? C'est quand même bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Molly se racla la gorge, Remus rougit violemment, Alastor étouffa une exclamation amusée et Nymphadora les foudroya tous du regard.

- Quoi ?... fit le lycanthrope, perplexe. J'ai dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas ?

- Voici la raison de cette petite réunion, coupa vivement Arthur en rajustant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Je voulais vous présenter le nouveau membre de l'Ordre : Ben O'Connell.

Un silence se fit, rapidement brisé par la voix enjouée de Maugrey :

- Bienvenu Ben ! Je suis ravi qu'il y ait un peu d'animation, ici !

Et la tasse de café du vieil Auror se renversa mystérieusement sur lui.

--------------------------------

--------

Nymphadora fit violemment claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et s'enfonça vivement dans les couloirs silencieux et obscurs de Poudlard. Elle n'avait presque plus besoin d'utiliser sa baguette pour s'orienter tant elle avait parcouru ces lieux inlassablement depuis près d'un an.

Seulement ce soir, elle n'était pas censée sillonner les allées du château, mais fuir cette routine en noyant son chagrin dans quelques pubs londoniens. Hélas, c'était sans compter Dawlish et ses deux acolytes qui ne trouvaient rien de plus intéressant à faire que suivre Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci quittait Poudlard pour une de ses excursions secrètes.

Comme si l'absence du Directeur de l'école n'était pas un prétexte suffisant pour renforcer la sécurité du château !

- Stupide Scrimgeour ! grommela-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers d'un pas agacé.

Elle était à présent seule pour défendre les élèves en cas d'attaque. Et il avait évidemment fallu que cela tombe le seul soir de congé qu'on lui avait octroyé en deux semaines !

Comme si elle n'avait que cela à faire. Comme si sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à son travail.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

C'était bien là, le problème. Elle n'avait plus que son travail.

Bien sûr, Colin n'avait jamais été le seul ami qu'elle possédait. Tonks connaissait beaucoup de monde et s'était toujours liée facilement. Mais ses responsabilités vis à vis de l'Ordre et sa déplorable aventure avec Lupin l'avait isolée. Et elle se sentait encore trop fragile, trop blessée pour s'ouvrir aux autres.

Le rôle de femme forte, dure et décidée qu'elle se contraignait à jouer chaque jour n'était après tout qu'une façade. Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile. Il suffisait de prendre ce bon vieux Fol Œil comme exemple. « Bourrue ». Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue et tout le monde avait fini par l'accepter.

Mais cette attitude lui pesait. Cacher ses faiblesses, contrôler ses émotions en public l'épuisait. Elle aurait voulu se montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment : abîmée, écorchée. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir autant aimé, d'avoir autant souffert. Elle refusait seulement que Remus Lupin sache combien il avait eu et avait encore d'incidence sur sa vie. Sur son état d'esprit.

N'avait-elle pas repris espoir depuis leur dernier accrochage ? N'avait-elle pas tourné et retourné dans son esprit cette fameuse scène dans la salle de bain du Terrier. Sur le moment, le comportement de Remus, ses propos l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle n'y avait vu que pitié et maladresse.

Et puis ces mots dits quelques mois plus tôt avaient soudainement ressurgi :

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti de pitié pour toi, Nymphadora. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je tiens à toi. »

Remus n'était jamais maladroit. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de risquer d'être mal interprété ou d'être mal jugé.

Alors… Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la pitié. Peut-être ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose. Peut-être…

Nymphadora soupira.

Elle se détestait de replonger si facilement dans les méandres de l'incertitude. Il en découlait toujours tant de douleur.

Décidée de donner à ses pensées une autre direction – n'importe laquelle, Nymphadora passa la lourde porte du château et tenta de siffler un air de musique mais aucun ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle inspira donc profondément l'air tiédi de la nuit et se concentra sur le bruit de ses pas tout en rejoignant à la hâte le portail de l'école. Des renforts arrivaient, appelés par Dumbledore lui-même, et elle était chargée de les accueillir. Lorsqu'elle parvint devant les grilles, la jeune femme ralentit un bref instant puis d'un geste à la fois troublé et irrité, fit sauter les défenses du château.

Le lourd portail s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement léger, permettant aux membres de l'Ordre d'entrer dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Bill… Remus, salua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Salut Tonks ! lança Weasley avec entrain, tandis qu'elle rétablissait d'un moulinet du poignet les défenses du château.

Remus, quant à lui, murmura un « bonjour » hésitant mais elle s'était déjà détournée et remontait d'un pas vif l'allée menant à l'imposante école.

Pourquoi diable devait-elle sans cesse tomber sur lui ?

- Comment va la famille ? s'enquit-elle lorsque les deux hommes la rejoignirent de leurs longues foulées. Fleur et Molly continuent de se crêper le chignon ?

L'ignorer était encore la meilleure chose à faire.

- Disons que ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude, répondit Bill en riant. Après le menu, c'est au tour de la décoration d'être la cause de leur petit… désaccord.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

Weasley haussa ses larges épaules et Tonks contraignit son regard à rester focalisé sur le profil régulier du futur marié et non sur celui de Remus un peu plus loin.

- J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé ! soupira Bill.

- Avec Fleur comme épouse et Molly comme mère… ça ne sera jamais terminé, fit-elle judicieusement remarquer.

- Raaah ! Je crois que finalement je vais aller me perdre dans les souterrains de Gringotts et y jouer les ermites.

- Mmmm… Même ainsi, je doute que tu réchappes aux foudres de Fleur, répondit-elle sceptique.

Un rire franc mêlé d'une bonne dose de tendresse s'échappa de la gorge du rouquin et il acquiesça :

- Je doute aussi.

Sa voix dénotait une telle affection, un tel bonheur que Nymphadora sentit sa gorge se serrer d'envie. Tout était si simple pour certains. Tout était si facile.

Bien malgré elle, le regard de Tonks dévia de son point d'encrage et rencontra un bref instant celui de Remus. Dans l'obscurité qui les entourait, elle aurait bien été en mal de savoir avec exactitude à quoi le Maraudeur pouvait bien penser mais la jeune femme finit par se détourner.

Cela ne la regardait plus, de toute façon.

D'un pas pressé, tous trois passèrent la porte du château et s'élancèrent dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.

- Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? On ne te voit pas beaucoup depuis quelques semaines, fit remarquer Bill.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, mentit-elle en partie. Surtout lorsque Dawlish s'amuse à réquisitionner mes collègues pour pister Dumbledore.

Weasley sourit.

- Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il agissait en vain ?

- Apparemment ! Dawlish espère avoir plus de chance avec Savage et Fiertalon mais ils sont aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes !

- Dawlish est un bon Auror, modéra Lupin, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis les grilles du château.

Tonks lui lança un regard noir mais eut la surprise de voir le Maraudeur esquisser un sourire. Prise au dépourvu, elle se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas choisi d'intervenir juste pour le plaisir de la faire réagir.

- Je ne le nie pas, grommela-t-elle en se détournant. Mais face à Dumbledore, il a autant de chance de s'en tirer qu'un Veracrasse sous ma chaussure.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le troisième étage et Nymphadora s'arrêta enfin.

- Normalement les élèves sont tous déjà dans leurs chambres mais si jamais vous voyez l'un de ces petits rigolos se balader dans les couloirs, restez discrets, suivez-les et prévenez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas censés être ici.

- Ok, acquiesça l'aîné des Wesaley qu'elle était seule à regarder.

- Bien, Bill tu prends l'aile Ouest, Remus celle du Nord, et moi celle du Sud.

D'un geste de la main, elle alluma sa baguette magique et lança d'une voix bourrue.

- Amusez-vous bien…

Elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Remus et Bill firent mine de vouloir se cacher mais il était déjà trop tard : trois adolescents haletants apparurent et émirent une exclamation soulagée en les découvrant sur le palier.

Neville Londubat, Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent devant eux et Bill s'exclama, amusé :

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas Maman qui…

Mais Ron balaya ces propos de la main et lança d'une voix emplie d'urgence et de gravité.

- On a un gros problème ! Il y a des Mangemorts dans le château !

**A SUIVRE…**


	30. Chapter 29

**Merci à Julie, dark and devil time, Melhope, Shumeyo et Twinzie pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :-)**

------------------------------------

En quelques mots, les trois élèves de Poudlard leur expliquèrent leur rencontre avec Drago, sa présence dans la Salle sur Demande et les voix des Mangemorts qui avaient retenti alors qu'ils passaient tout près d'eux.

- On ne voyait rien du tout ! s'exclama Ginny. On a pourtant tout essayé mais il faisait un noir d'encre.

- Quelle direction ont-ils pris ? demanda Remus, sans s'appesantir sur ce phénomène.

- J'ai entendu l'un d'eux parler de la tour d'Astronomie, répliqua Neville.

Tonks resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, laissant affluer en elle l'adrénaline nécessaire à une efficacité décuplée.

- Très bien ! acquiesça-t-elle avant de lancer à l'intention des trois adolescents. Maintenant vous rejoignez votre maison immédiatement. On s'occupe du reste.

- Hors de question ! rétorqua aussitôt Ginny. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et vous ne ferez jamais le poids à trois !

- En plus, nous avons un avantage considérable, renchérit Ron tandis que Bill ouvrait la bouche, mécontent. Harry nous a donnés de la Felix Felicis !… A tous les trois.

Du coin de l'œil, Tonks vit Neville jeter un regard surpris vers Ron mais l'adolescent ne broncha pas et se tourna finalement vers eux d'un air assuré. Remus et Bill hésitaient tout autant qu'elle mais ils acquiescèrent finalement. Après tout, Neville, Ginny et Ron n'étaient plus tout à fait des enfants et ils manquaient cruellement d'effectifs.

- Bien, accepta-t-elle à son tour. Mais nous jugerons sur place. Allons-y !

Elle fit un pas vers le couloir de gauche mais Lupin la retint en posant une main légère sur son poignet.

Le contact s'arrêta là mais elle sentit ses joues s'embraser.

- Attends, fit Remus. Je connais un raccourci. Suivez-moi.

Et sans perdre un instant de plus, il s'élança dans le couloir opposé et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tonks le rattrapa en rallongeant ses foulées et ne put s'empêcher de lancer avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

- Lunard en action, hein ?

Remus lui jeta un œil en biais et sourit finalement face à la cordialité de son regard.

- On peut dire en effet que je connais ce château comme ma poche.

- C'est toi qui aurais dû faire parti de la Sécurité de Poudlard, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas Auror, fit-il remarquer en s'arrêtant près d'une haute statue de marbre représentant un imposant Dragon Suédois.

Lupin fit un dernier pas vers lui puis plaça ses doigts à la place des yeux de la sculpture et appuya de toutes ses forces. Au début rien ne se fit… puis au bout de quelques secondes tendues, un grondement retentit et la statue se mit lentement à reculer, ouvrant un passage dérobé.

- Il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, celui-là ! s'exclama Ron, surpris.

- C'est vrai, confirma Remus. Nous avons découvert ce passage secret après que Rusard nous a confisqué la Carte.

Faisant un signe de tête, Lupin pénétra dans un couloir sombre et, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Ron, infesté de toile d'araignées. Cela faisait apparemment de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas été emprunté.

- Lumos.

Six baguettes s'allumèrent une à une et projetèrent bientôt une lumière diffuse sur les murs de pierres. Une odeur de renfermé les saisit à la gorge.

- On continue, reprit Remus en s'élançant dans l'obscurité du large couloir.

Seuls leurs pas précipités résonnèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Nymphadora reprit leur conversation là où ils s'étaient arrêtés :

- As-tu déjà essayé de te présenter au Ministère pour tenter l'examen d'entrée ?

- Non, répondit-il, un peu surpris de la voir rechercher volontairement une quelconque discussion avec lui. Nous étions en pleine guerre. Ca aurait été une perte de temps.

- Mais après ?

Remus soupira.

- Ils ne m'auraient jamais accepté, Nymphadora, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Comment peut-on le savoir si personne n'a jamais essayé ? rétorqua-t-elle avec obstination.

- Avec Fudge et Ombrage au Ministère ? ironisa Lupin en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Ce n'est pas deux personnes qui…

Mais Remus la coupa sèchement.

- Ils sont plus de deux, Nymphadora. Et il serait temps que tu le comprennes.

Vexée par cette réponse glacée, Tonks se mura dans un silence boudeur. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté d'avoir cette discussion avec lui pendant les quelques mois qu'avait durés leur relation. Mais il s'était toujours esquivé… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et pourtant malgré la dureté de sa voix, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il y avait trop de souffrance et d'amertume derrière tout cela.

Tonks soupira.

Pourquoi cherchait-elle encore à se lier à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas le haïr ou l'ignorer ?

- Excuse-moi, dit-il soudainement. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je sais que tu es pleine de bons sentiments, que tu n'as aucune arrière-pensée. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. J'ai simplement arrêté d'y croire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car ils avaient déjà atteint la fin du couloir. Remus appuya sur l'une des pierres de la pointe de sa baguette et le mur glissa sur le côté, leur laissant tout juste la place de se glisser à l'extérieur du passage.

Lorsque Tonks redressa la tête, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres : ils se trouvaient à présent dans le hall menant directement à la tour d'Astronomie. Celui-ci était désert, mal éclairé et le petit groupe garda leurs baguettes allumées.

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas en direction de la tour que le sifflement d'un tir les alerta. Tous se baissèrent instinctivement et un éclair écarlate passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant exploser le mur juste dans leur dos. Le souffle les fit se recroqueviller davantage sur eux-mêmes puis Nymphadora se redressa.

Elle avisa aussitôt la meute de Mangemorts qui grimpait les dernières marches et arrivait à leur hauteur. Malgré le manque de lumière, son regard expert calcula leurs chances. Ils étaient loin d'être une dizaine et elle s'exclama en se saisissant du bras de Neville :

- Les enfants ! Vous retournez immédiatement dans le souterrain !

Mais ses paroles se noyèrent dans un flot de détonations et il fut trop tard. Se protégeant in extremis, elle parvint à éviter un Avada Kedavra et lâcha machinalement le bras de Londubat. L'instant d'après, un Mangemort se présentait à elle et Tonks attaqua.

Des tirs fusèrent bientôt de tous côtés dans un déferlement de couleurs. Des cris, des incantations et insultes retentissaient autour d'eux et le hall devint un véritable champ de bataille. Profitant d'un court instant de liberté, Nymphadora leva sa baguette vers le ciel et créa un Patronus afin de quérir le soutien de McGonagall ou tout autre professeur. Le voile informe disparut en direction des escaliers, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme sur un nouvel arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grommela-t-elle.

Un Mangemort d'une taille surhumaine finissait de monter les escaliers et arrivait à leur niveau. La robe noire qu'il portait semblait sur le point de se déchirer tant son poitrail était large et ses bras musculeux. Les cheveux blonds, la mine patibulaire et la mâchoire proéminente, Tonks n'eut aucun mal à deviner ses origines.

- C'est un demi-géant ! s'exclama Bill, venant confirmer ses doutes.

Le rire vainqueur des autres Mangemorts retentit et, profitant de leur stupéfaction passagère, ils désertèrent le hall et s'élancèrent vers les escaliers en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Les membres de l'Ordre ne mirent qu'un instant à retrouver leurs esprits et empêchèrent aussitôt les hommes de Voldemort d'avancer plus loin. Un sortilège passa à quelques centimètres du visage d'un des Mangemorts et Nymphadora reconnut Gibbon qui se faufilait entre ses acolytes.

D'un moulinet du poignet, la jeune femme tenta de l'arrêter mais le demi-géant s'interposa et son sort vint rebondir sur son corps massif sans même l'affaiblir.

Son œil fut alors attirée par une tâche blanche derrière l'imposant Mangemort et elle reconnut les cheveux pâles et la silhouette mince du jeune Malefoy. Caché derrière le demi-géant, l'adolescent semblait vouloir également rejoindre la Tour mais il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque sort passant trop près de lui. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette et Tonks choisit de s'intéresser à un autre adversaire.

Gibbon avait disparu.

Balayant le hall et les escaliers, la jeune femme jeta un œil inquiet vers Remus mais celui-ci parait les tirs avec une habilité rassurante. Elle put donc se lancer dans un nouveau combat avec plus d'assurance. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la silhouette minuscule du professeur Flitwick apparut au centre du hall, les yeux exorbités de stupeur.

Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche mais fut devancée par Remus :

- Flitwick ! Allez chercher Severus ! On a besoin d'aide, ici !

S'attendant à voir les Mangemorts prendre aussitôt d'assaut le petit homme afin de l'empêcher d'aller chercher du secours, Tonks bondit des cinq marches qui la séparaient du hall et se rétablit avec souplesse. La baguette levée, prête à faire barrage entre Flitwick et tout agresseur potentiel, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne voir nul ennemi prendre la peine de chercher à le retenir.

Sa mise à l'écart fut donc une erreur qui permit à Malefoy de passer entre les mailles du filet et de s'échapper vers la tour d'Astronomie. Au même instant, Gibbon réapparut et Nymphadora fronça les sourcils. Leur comportement n'avait aucun sens.

Dans un grognement agacé, la jeune femme replongea dans la mêlée et attaqua le demi-géant. Inlassablement ses sorts rebondissaient sur lui sans jamais l'affecter. Il aurait fallu un tir soigneusement coordonné mais dans l'urgence et le vacarme de la bataille, c'était impossible. L'imposant Mangemort, quant à lui, faisait pleuvoir les sorts impardonnables, pulvérisant des monceaux de murs, explosant les majestueuses statues du hall.

Dans la confusion la plus totale, l'un de ses sorts frappa Gibbon et celui-ci s'effondra, tué sur le coup. Nymphadora ne put retenir une exclamation mi-choquée, mi-satisfaite mais un hurlement inhumain s'éleva par-dessus le vacarme et lui glaça soudainement le sang.

D'un geste vif, Tonks jeta un sort à son adversaire puis profita de ce court laps de temps pour se retourner.

La jeune femme fut aussitôt prise de nausées.

Bill était allongé sur le sol, noyé dans une mare de sang. Remus fut le premier à réagir et agrippa brutalement le responsable du carnage puis le repoussa loin de sa victime.

----

Partagé entre un profond dégoût et une haine indicible, Remus resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Greyback et les deux hommes percutèrent l'un des murs, emportés par leur élan. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Fenrir émit un grognement de douleur puis leva vers Lupin ses yeux jaune injectés de sang.

-Le traître, ricana le Lycanthrope de sa voix caverneuse, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la baguette que Lupin pointait devant son nez. Je suis bien content de te retrouver !

De larges traînées d'hémoglobine maculaient son visage ainsi que ses épaisses mains qui tentaient de repousser la poigne du Maraudeur. Son sourire dévoilait deux rangées de dents pointues et ensanglantées donnant à son haleine fétide une odeur métallique écœurante.

-Tu veux y goûter aussi ? s'enquit Greyback en léchant avec gourmandise l'un de ses doigts. Quand y en a pour un…

-Sale monstre ! gronda Remus, révulsé.

Mais un rire inhumain s'échappa de la gorge comprimée de Fenrir.

-Pas plus que toi, mon frère !

La main de Remus se resserra un peu plus afin de le faire taire et il approcha davantage son visage du sien :

-Non. Toi et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun, répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Hormis… des envies de massacre une fois par mois, parvint à se moquer Greyback, d'une voix à présent haletante. En parlant de massacre… vous auriez vraiment dû laisser Cary tranquille.

Une sourde angoisse étreignit Remus et sa main se desserra machinalement. Mais sa baguette restait pointée vers le visage ricanant de Fenrir, empêchant celui-ci de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? bredouilla Lupin.

-Tu croyais peut-être qu'on la laisserait revenir tranquillement dans le clan après votre petit raid ? Qu'on prendrait le risque de la voir nous trahir ?

Un gloussement secoua les épaules de Greyback et Remus raffermit violemment sa poigne.

Ainsi donc, l'un des hommes de Fenrir les avait vus enlever Cary et avait rapporté sa courte absence au chef du groupe.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? rugit Lupin, livide.

Greyback émit un rire gras et bestial qui fit se tordre les entrailles du Maraudeur. D'un geste de fureur à peine contenue, il pressa durement la pointe de sa baguette contre la joue du lycanthrope en réitérant sa question :

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Fenrir grimaça mais ne chercha pas à atténuer sa souffrance en se détourant. Il prenait au contraire un malin plaisir à ne pas quitter Remus des yeux.

-Nous avons juste mis un terme à sa… misérable et douloureuse existence.

Il se tut un instant puis rajouta :

-… lors d'un long et festif banquet.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Remus regarda Greyback faire lentement glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste odieusement explicite et sentit ses forces le déserter.

L'instant d'après une douleur vive le contraignait à relâcher sa proie et Lupin se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Fenrir venait de profiter de sa faiblesse passagère pour enfoncer son genou dans son estomac et se libérer ainsi de son étreinte.

Dans un état second, Remus entendit le lycanthrope s'éloigner au pas de course et eut un geste de recul lorsque Neville s'effondra soudain à ses pieds après un impressionnant vol plané. Suite aux révélations de Greyback, Lupin se sentait plus que nauséeux mais il se contraignit à repousser son envie de vengeance afin de s'occuper de l'adolescent. Une main toujours posée sur son ventre douloureux, Remus s'accroupit et aida Londubat à se redresser.

- Je croyais que tu avais pris de la potion Felix Felicis, lança-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ron et Ginny oui… se contenta de répondre Neville en grimaçant.

Le Maraudeur leva un bref regard vers les deux Weasley et les vit se battre en évitant les sorts lancés contre eux avec une chance surnaturelle. Tous deux cherchaient à rejoindre Bill afin de s'assurer de son état mais ils finirent par y renoncer, dépassés par les événements.

Ils étaient en train de perdre, songea alors Lupin. Ils ne tiendraient jamais sans renforts. Déjà Greyback accompagné de plusieurs Mangemorts s'élançaient dans les escaliers, malgré les attaques des enfants Weasley et celles plus puissantes de Tonks. Sans Bill, des brèches s'étaient faites et Remus réalisa soudainement l'absence de Drago Malefoy qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Qu'y avait-il donc dans cette fichue tour pour que tous tiennent autant à y monter ?

Mais Remus n'eut guère le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet. Londubat qui s'était relevé, passait à quelques centimètres seulement d'un sort lancé par le demi-géant et le Maraudeur s'écria :

- Neville ! Attention !

Mais trop tard. L'adolescent n'avait pas vu la barrière magique que venait de lancer l'un des hommes de Voldemort et il rebondit durement contre lui. Pour la seconde fois, Neville se vit projeté dans les airs mais Ron s'empressa d'amortir la chute de son ami avec une aisance spectaculaire.

Il ne restait à présent que trois Mangemorts dont le demi-géant et l'espace d'un instant, Remus se demanda pourquoi Bellatrix ne faisait pas partie de ce raid. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non pas qu'il eut peur de cette femme mais il craignait par-dessus tout de voir Nymphadora risquer sa vie afin de venger Sirius et Colin.

Pour l'heure, elle tentait de mettre hors de combat l'un des Mangemorts d'une main experte et Lupin reporta son attention sur le demi-géant. C'était lui qu'il fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire, hélas il multipliait les attaques sans discontinuer. Chaque coup était d'une puissance dévastatrice et faisait exploser les murs de pierres, rendant l'air presque irrespirable. Mais il visait de façon si approximative qu'il fut bientôt certain pour Remus que ce n'était pas ses facultés intellectuelles qui avaient tant intéressé Voldemort.

Ses pensées furent reléguées au second plan lorsque la silhouette familière de Rogue apparut enfin dans la semi-obscurité. Lupin jeta un sort vers le demi-géant puis s'exclama :

- Severus ! Ils sont partis à l'étage !

Mais celui-ci ignora sa remarque et poursuivit sa course sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Remus sut cependant qu'il avait été entendu lorsqu'il le vit grimper les escaliers menant à la tour.

- Attention, il y a … commença le Maraudeur afin de prévenir Rogue de la présence de la barrière magique.

Mais contre toute attente, Severus continua sa course sans être arrêté.

- Le barrage a sauté, souffla Lupin en s'élançant à la suite de Rogue.

Il grimpa les premières marches quatre à quatre mais émit un grognement de surprise et de douleur lorsque son corps s'écrasa contre un mur invisible. A l'instar de Neville, il fut violemment projeté dans les airs et atterrit durement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

- Remus ! s'écria Tonks d'une voix inquiète.

- … Ça va… s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Profitant de cette chute, l'un des Mangemorts lança un Avada Kedavra dans sa direction mais Remus avait déjà brandi sa baguette et se protégea in extremis. La réaction de Nymphadora fut violente et instantanée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Mangemorts s'effondrait brutalement par terre, inconscient.

Lorsque Lupin leva les yeux vers la jeune femme afin de la remercier, elle s'était déjà détournée et s'attaquait à un autre, laissant le demi-géant à Ron et Ginny. Tonks savait qu'ils ne pourraient mettre l'immense Mangemort hors d'état de nuire qu'avec un sort groupé, aussi devaient-ils se débarrasser avant tout des autres susceptibles de les gêner.

Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin solide, Remus se redressa, bien décider à donner un coup de main à la jeune femme. Mais une violente explosion retentit au-dessus de leur tête et Lupin leva les yeux au plafond. Compte tenu des nombreux coups reçus durant la bataille, celui-ci était déjà bien abîmé et un nouveau sort manqué avait fini par avoir raison de la solidité de ses fondations. Il se fissurait à une vitesse dévastatrice et Remus eut tout juste le temps de jauger la situation avant de réaliser que Tonks se trouvait juste en-dessous de la partie susceptible de s'effondrer.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Lupin bondit vers la jeune femme.

- ATTENTION, LE PLAFOND ! hurla-t-il de terreur.

Les têtes se levèrent et Nymphadora eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté qu'il la rejoignait et l'attirait vivement à l'abri. Un grondement effroyable retentit et une large partie du plafond se détacha dans un nuage de poussière suffoquant. Le Mangemort que combattait Tonks n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et fut rapidement enseveli sous une tonne de gravas.

Les tirs avaient soudainement cessés et Remus resserra machinalement son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Adossée à l'un des seuls murs encore debout, Nymphadora avait la tête enfouie contre son torse et ne disait plus rien.

- Tu es blessée ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non…

Profondément soulagé, Lupin pressa le visage de la jeune femme contre lui et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux lisses. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, sa première pensée consciente fut un besoin presque irrépressible d'enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure pâle et de l'embrasser. A cet instant, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait tout oublié. Les Mangemorts, le corps en sang de Bill et les trois adolescents sous leur responsabilité.

Mais si lui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, Nymphadora, elle, le repoussa d'un geste ferme et s'échappa de ses bras avec empressement.

Elle fit quelques pas au milieu du carnage, avisa le demi-géant qui se redressait déjà afin de poursuivre le combat puis s'élança vers celui-ci.

Malgré la douleur sous ses côtes, Remus lui emboîta le pas avant de réaliser qu'une partie de l'escalier menant à la tour était totalement détruite. Tonks dut remarquer la même chose car avant de parvenir jusqu'au demi-géant, elle lança un sort inoffensif vers les marches éventrées. Celui-ci traversa l'espace sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle et elle s'exclama :

- La barrière a été détruite !

Lupin se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers et sauta par-dessus les marches manquantes mais à peine commençait-il enfin à monter que le bruit de pas précipités le fit reculer à la hâte.

Rogue apparut brusquement, tenant par le poignet un Drago Malefoy au visage encore plus pâle que de coutume. Remus s'écarta aussitôt afin de les laisser passer et leva vivement sa baguette vers les Mangemorts qui les suivaient de près.

McGonagall les avait heureusement rejoints lors de l'effondrement du plafond et un nouveau combat débuta, plus dur encore que précédemment. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Greyback était de retour et Lupin tenta de le rejoindre tout en se protégeant des attaques qui fusaient en un désordre meurtrier.

Un râle de douleur lui parvint et il vit Neville s'effondrer au sol, se tenant le ventre du bras. Mais il était vivant et Remus se détourna. Tout allait si vite. Rires cruels, cris et gémissements résonnaient autour de lui, se mêlant aux détonations incessantes.

Le regard de Lupin accrocha brusquement la silhouette d'un adolescent à travers la poussière et l'obscurité constante des lieux et fut stupéfait de découvrir Harry. Celui-ci se vit aussitôt pris à parti par Greyback mais Potter le pétrifia avec dextérité.

La voix de Rogue s'éleva alors par-dessus le brouhaha mais Remus n'écoutait pas.

D'où venait le garçon ? Que faisait-il dans cette tour ?

- Harry ! appela-t-il mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas l'entendre et reprit sa course effrénée.

Les Mangemorts fuyaient un a un, laissant derrière eux une salle dévastée et une incompréhension totale. Pourquoi cette attaque ? Pourquoi la Tour d'Astronomie ? Pourquoi Remus avait-il la désagréable impression que leur mission était une réussite ?

Faisant un pas vers l'escalier dans lequel venait de disparaître Harry et les Mangemorts, une voix emplie de détresse l'interpella :

- Professeur Lupin ! S'il vous plait ! Professeur !

Remus se retourna et avisa Ron et Ginny qui, enfin débarrassés de leurs adversaires, s'étaient empressés auprès de Bill. Les visages des deux Weasley étaient tournés vers lui avec un tel chagrin mêlé à tant d'espoir qu'il abandonna l'idée de poursuivre les assaillants.

Tonks s'était déjà accroupie à côté de la victime. Elle était à bout de souffle, la figure couverte de poussière et de sueur.

- Il est toujours vivant mais il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie, dit-elle avec gravité en se tournant vers lui. Mais ces blessures… Remus ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Lupin s'approcha enfin, attendu comme l'homme de la situation, l'expert en Lycanthropie. Mais malgré la détresse présente autour de lui. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, il ne put réfréner un soupir coupable.

Nymphadora était saine et sauve.

---------------------------------------

En cette heure plus que tardive, un silence presque religieux avait envahi le château. Les couloirs étaient de nouveau déserts, les fantômes avaient fini par se disperser, les hiboux s'étaient tus. Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, semblait introuvable.

Et pourtant, nul n'aurait songé à dormir.

Les évènements de la soirée avaient provoqué moult discussions mais personne ne s'était attardé. La perte était trop grave et inattendue. Il fallait tout d'abord l'accepter.

La mort de Dumbledore signifiait bien plus que le changement. Elle signifiait le déclin et l'affaiblissement. Albus était le pilier de la résistance, l'icône d'un combat équilibré, la voix sage et rassurante.

Le-Seul-Qu'Il-Ait-Jamais-Craint.

Son décès brisait la stabilité précaire d'une lutte sans merci et la terreur vint rapidement remplacer la peine dans le cœur de tous. Jamais jusqu'ici, Voldemort n'avait semblé aussi dangereux. Aussi invincible. Même quinze années plus tôt, alors que les résistants tombaient les uns après les autres… il y avait eu cet espoir, cette certitude qu'Albus Dumbledore serait capable en dernier recours de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mais aujourd'hui, cet espoir, cette certitude n'existait plus. Et la peur était omniprésente.

Dans un profond soupir destiné à se détendre un peu, Nymphadora posa un bras sur son front, les yeux grand ouverts malgré l'obscurité de sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt ayant appartenu à Colin, la jeune femme cherchait le sommeil, en vain. Elle se sentait vide comme jamais auparavant. Et seule. Plus seule que jamais.

Cette soirée, cette nuit avait tourné au cauchemar.

Elle revoyait le sang de Bill répandu sur le marbre, son beau visage lacéré, méconnaissable. Elle entendait ses gémissements de douleur auxquels Remus avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un terme en le plongeant dans l'inconscience d'un sortilège inoffensif.

Madame Pomfresh n'avait guère pu faire preuve d'optimisme. Certes, et c'était finalement le plus important, Bill survivrait. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Même Remus n'avait su répondre avec exactitude à cette question.

Et puis Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés. L'adolescente avait annoncé la mort de Dumbledore avec un calme que même Remus n'avait pu feindre.

Même lui avait perdu son précieux sang froid.

Il savait ce que le décès de l'illustre sorcier impliquait : la perte d'un être d'exception, mais surtout le leader de la résistance. Comment allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Comment allaient-ils s'organiser pour continuer ?

Tonks se sentait un peu coupable de mettre de côté l'homme afin de n'en garder que son rôle, mais la guerre vous poussait à écourter le chagrin. Sirius, Colin, Dumbledore. On ne s'y habituait pas, mais on changeait.

Les survivants passaient en premier.

Les survivants. Bill. Et Fleur. Fleur qui possédait tout ce que Nymphadora avait jamais voulu. Fleur que rien n'arrêtait, pas même les blessures qui défiguraient à présent le visage de son futur époux.

Tonks soupira de nouveau mais cette fois-ci afin de lutter contre les affres de l'humiliation.

Sa propre voix résonnait à son oreille. Presque hystérique.

« Tu as vu ! Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche ! »

Comment avait-elle pu se dévoiler encore une fois à lui ? Comment avait-elle pu se ridiculiser devant tous, après ces mois passés à se cacher ?

Nymphadora émit un gémissement et ferma les yeux. Le timbre grave de Remus retentit dans son esprit :

« …tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir… ça n'a jamais été à sens unique. »

Depuis cette fameuse scène dans la salle de bain, elle s'était remise à espérer. Elle s'était de nouveau prise à guetter les signes d'une hypothétique affection. Comme son regard terrifié lorsque le plafond avait cédé au-dessus de sa tête. Son soulagement sincère lorsqu'il avait pressé son visage contre lui, lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

Mais elle s'était leurrée. Encore et toujours. Et les belles paroles de Molly n'y avaient rien changé.

« Trop vieux, trop pauvre… trop dangereux. »

Nymphadora sentit une lassitude intense peser sur son corps. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir mal. Fatiguée de tous ces morts autour d'elle. Fatiguée de cette solitude et de ce manque insatisfait.

Quand pourrait-elle enfin mettre tout cela derrière elle ? Y avait-il seulement une solution ?

Son esprit engourdi absorba les questions qui tournaient mollement dans sa tête. Le sommeil peu à peu l'emportait… mais un bruit sec et répétitif la tira de sa torpeur.

Qui diable pouvait bien toquer à sa porte à quatre heures du matin ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	31. Chapter 30

**Merci à Twinzie, Kimmy Potter, Elie morgane-NaNa, Shumeyo, Melhope, Salcilia et Whizzbee pour vos reviews! **

**Finalement j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre en deux, donc il y aura une suite et fin à celui-là.**

----------------------

Remus repoussa la lourde porte d'entrée, sortit enfin à l'air libre et inspira profondément la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le ciel était partiellement couvert mais une demi-lune brillait suffisamment pour permettre à l'Auror patrouillant dans la cour intérieure de l'école de reconnaître le lycanthrope. Les deux hommes se saluèrent de la tête puis reprirent leur activité première.

Remus inspira de nouveau.

Il étouffait.

La mort de Dumbledore l'avait profondément choqué, mais la scène qui avait suivi à l'infirmerie était davantage responsable de son état d'esprit actuel.

Le visage défiguré de Bill, la douleur de sa famille, de Fleur… Tout cela l'avait renvoyé à ses propres cauchemars. A ses peurs les plus profondes. Nymphadora dépecée, tuée par sa faute. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve monstrueux mais cette inquiétude était toujours là, en lui. Et elle avait ressurgi. Voilà pourquoi il avait réagi si vertement lorsque Tonks avait renouvelé son besoin de lui. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait rejetée, encore.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru cette année. Les choses qu'il avait finies par comprendre. Les choix qu'il avait faits.

Mais Greyback avait une fois de plus tout bouleversé.

Le savoir enfermé, aux mains des autorités, n'était finalement qu'une piètre consolation. Prendre la vie d'un être humain avait toujours répugné Lupin mais Fenrir était-il vraiment un homme ? Méritait-il la clémence ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Cary et Remus sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

Elle serait encore vivante, si elle avait accepté sa protection sans contrepartie. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez insisté ? Peut-être aurait-il dû la garder de force Square Grimmaurd ? Mais en faisant cela, n'aurait-il pas agi exactement de la même façon que tous ces hommes qui l'avaient si longtemps utilisée ? Certes, il n'y aurait eu ni abus, ni violence mais priver quelqu'un de liberté pouvait entraîner les pires situations. Il suffisait de voir ce qui était advenu de Sirius.

Non, pour la garder en vie, il aurait dû être à ses côtés. Il aurait ainsi pu la protéger. Mais il était trop tard, à présent. Trop tard pour Cary.

Mais pas pour Nymphadora.

Après tout, il avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas le pire danger pour elle. Et que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour cacher ses peurs : Perdre le contrôle, aimer et ressentir trop fort.

C'était Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'était eux l'ennemi, pas lui. C'était d'eux dont elle devait être protégée.

Un rire étrange s'échappa de sa gorge et il soupira.

De fausses excuses tout cela.

La protéger, l'aider… Il ne s'agissait rien d'autres que de fausses excuses uniquement destinées à se donner bonne conscience.

Il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était égoïste. Purement et simplement. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était ainsi qu'il voulait agir :

Egoïstement.

Alors au diable les qu'en dira-t-on. Au diable les conséquences. Il était fou de refuser ce qu'elle s'escrimait à lui offrir. Ce qu'il désirait tant.

Cette fois-ci, sa décision était prise.

Et il n'en changerait plus.

-----------------------------------------

Les coups redoublèrent et Nymphadora émit un grognement sourd en allumant d'un coup de baguette la petite lampe de chevet.

Après tout, c'était peut-être important. Cela l'était forcément, à quatre heures du matin.

D'un coup de pied, elle rejeta les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée puis se leva. Son invité surprise poursuivait sa « douce » sérénade et Tonks rejoignit le seuil de sa chambre en grommelant :

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.

Les coups cessèrent aussitôt et elle ouvrit la porte.

L'obscurité du couloir la fit plisser des yeux mais Nymphadora reconnut sans effort la haute silhouette de Remus et repoussa vivement le battant. Il fut hélas plus rapide qu'elle et mit son pied dans l'embrasure, empêchant la porte de se refermer.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit-il d'une voix passablement essoufflée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, répliqua-t-elle sèchement tout en essayant de repousser le battant.

- C'est important.

- Je suis fatiguée, Remus. Fiche-moi la paix !

L'épaule plaquée contre la porte, la jeune femme avisa sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet et elle se maudit copieusement de ne pas l'avoir prise avec elle. Avec quel plaisir elle l'aurait stupéfixé ! …Ou pétrifié ! Les deux l'auraient profondément soulagée.

- Nymphadora, gronda Remus avant de peser de tout son poids sur le battant.

Tonks se sentit inexorablement repoussée et bien qu'elle mît toutes ses forces à contrer le Maraudeur, il ne fallut à Lupin que quelques secondes pour ouvrir en grand la porte et la refermer derrière lui.

Furieuse, elle songea un bref instant à se saisir de sa baguette mais finit par abandonner cette idée puérile et se plaça au centre de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches. Mais cela faisant, elle avait omit sa tenue légère et ne s'en souvint que lorsque le regard de Remus glissa sur ses cuisses nues. Dans un grognement agacé, elle abaissa aussitôt les bras, permettant ainsi à son long tee-shirt usé de cacher plus de peau.

Mais c'était bien évidemment inutile car Lupin avait déjà détourné pudiquement le regard, préférant observer l'imposante armoire. Un silence pesant s'instaura à peine troublé par la respiration du Maraudeur.

Avait-il couru jusqu'à sa chambre ? se demanda la jeune femme soudain inquiète. Quelque chose était arrivé ?

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute ! dit-elle, cachant au mieux ses craintes derrière une agressivité à peine contenue. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici à 4 heures du matin ?

Remus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur l'armoire.

- Je… bredouilla-t-il.

- … Tuuuu ?

- Eh bien… Je suis venu…

Mais il referma un instant la bouche puis finit par rajouter :

- Pourrais-tu mettre un pantalon, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? tu as du mal à réfléchir ? railla-t-elle, perspicace.

- Exactement.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle leva lentement les mains afin de les reposer sur ses hanches.

- Alors ma réponse est non, ironisa-t-elle avec un déhanché outrancier.

Lupin soupira et s'intéressa aux drapées du lit.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois Tonks, perdant patience.

Il n'y avait apparemment aucun danger car dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait même pas fait attention à sa tenue. Mais elle n'était guère d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu plus longtemps. Pas ce soir. Plus aucun soir, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il enfin.

Ces mots, plus que tout autre, la mirent dans une colère noire. S'excuser, bien sûr. Remus adorait s'excuser. Pour tout, pour rien. C'était apparemment un réel plaisir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais il la devança :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre.

Tonks émit un grognement agacé.

Voilà qu'il jouait aux devinettes.

- … Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

Remus inspira une longue bouffée d'air puis se lança enfin :

- Qu'il était impossible pour moi de te repousser.

La repousser ?

Dubitative, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu…

- Je tiens à toi, Nymphadora, la coupa-t-il. Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Tonks sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Pourquoi revenait-il la voir pour la torturer encore et encore ? Il lui avait déjà dit tout cela. Et ça se finissait toujours par la même chose :

- Mais ? dit-elle sur un ton à la fois fataliste et désabusé.

Dieu, qu'elle pouvait le détester.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », répondit-il contre toute attente.

Il la regardait à présent droit dans les yeux et elle répéta, interloquée :

- Pas de « mais »… ?

- Pas de mais.

- … Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour…

Remus se tut, inspira puis fit un pas vers elle.

- Pour te dire que j'ai fait une terrible erreur en te repoussant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit violemment dans sa poitrine et elle regarda Lupin faire un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Son regard était déterminé et elle se mordit la lèvre.

- L'année dernière, cette année, aujourd'hui… poursuivit-il. J'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Voilà pourquoi je m'excuse.

Les mains de Tonks glissèrent de ses hanches et retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. La tête lui tournait, elle manquait de souffle. Que se passait-il au juste ?

- Attends, parvint-elle enfin à bredouiller. Tu es en train de me faire… une déclaration ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Oui.

Mais ce sourire n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le cœur de Nymphadora battait fort mais il lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

- Oui ? répéta-t-elle avant de poursuivre avec plus de verve : Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais accepter tes excuses ? Qu'un mot de toi et tous ces derniers mois seront oubliés ?

- Non bien sûr… s'empressa de modérer Lupin les bras levés afin de l'apaiser.

- Parce que je ne peux pas oublier ! reprit-elle, sans l'entendre. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Remus ! Tu as des sentiments, puis tu n'en as plus et puis finalement…

- Attends ! la coupa-t-il brusquement. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi.

- Bien sûr puisque tu ne disais rien du tout ! explosa-t-elle.

Remus ferma les yeux afin de cacher la terreur qui peu à peu l'envahissait. La terreur de se voir rejeté. La terreur d'arriver trop tard.

- Ecoute… Je ne t'ai jamais menti… Je t'ai juste… caché la vérité.

- Oh, alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris la nuance ! Et on dit que les femmes sont compliquées !

Remus soupira.

- Je comprends que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi et je conçois parfaitement que tu sois en colère…

Il fit un nouveau pas et s'arrêta enfin devant elle.

- … Mais je te jure que les choses sont différentes, cette fois-ci. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai jamais cru à notre relation et tu le sais… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tonks émit un ricanement désabusé mais resta silencieuse, le regard fuyant.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Je suis sincère et je ne changerai pas d'avis, insista-t-il.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis » répéta mentalement la jeune femme.

La douleur sous ses côtes ne connut plus de limites.

Comment pouvait-elle le croire après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Après ses changements incessants ? Tout cela était ridicule. Cette scène était ridicule.

Il était hors de question pour elle de recommencer.

- C'est trop me demander, Remus, répondit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit conscience de sa peur. Une peur sincère mais qui arrivait trop tard. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le contourna et rejoignit la porte de sa chambre. La poignée s'abaissa sous sa main tremblante.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, maintenant.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, chacun cherchant à faire comprendre son propre sentiment.

Son besoin d'elle.

La terreur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Remus finit par soupirer.

- Je sors, acquiesça-t-il avant de la rejoindre de ses longues et calmes foulées.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil.

- … Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, Nymphadora. J'ai pris ma décision…

Il fit mine de lever une main vers elle mais Tonks eut un geste de recul et son bras retomba.

- J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il.

Remus esquissa un sourire puis finit par sortir de la chambre. Nymphadora repoussa lentement le battant derrière lui et posa les deux mains sur la porte close.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi violemment dans sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci, la douleur s'était calmée. La colère aussi. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il avouait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il avouait agir pour lui. De façon totalement égoïste. Son discours avait changé.

Le souffle court, Nymphadora s'écarta de la porte et rejoignit son lit afin de s'y affaler lourdement.

Le doute, cet horrible doute venait de refaire surface.

« Et si… ? »

« Peut-être que… ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle attrapa son oreiller qu'elle envoya violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Non ! Elle ne devait surtout pas le croire ! Elle ne devait surtout pas boire ses belles paroles ! Il adorait l'amadouer puis la renvoyer, malheureuse comme la mort ! Il était hors de question de tomber une énième fois dans ce piège grossier !

Un deuxième oreiller traversa la chambre.

Et pourtant, ses propos étaient si différents. Remus ne mettait plus aucune limite. A aucun moment il n'avait prononcé les mots « Vieux », « pauvre » et « dangereux », ce qui en soit représentait une sacrée nouveauté.

Et puis… il n'y avait pas eu de « Mais » après sa déclaration. Ce qui, là encore était une innovation.

Nymphadora se saisit de sa baguette.

- Accio oreillers.

Les deux coussins volumineux vinrent la rejoindre et elle les jeta une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce dans un geste rageur.

Quelle lopette ! Un sourire, un regard, quatre mots omis et la voilà toute prête à croire à ses propos dégoulinants de mièvrerie.

- « J'ai besoin de toi »… imita-t-elle d'un ton condescendant. EH BIEN PAS MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS, REMUS ?

…

_- Oui._

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et se redressa sur son lit. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort lui permettant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur.

Ses cheveux se hérissèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit le Maraudeur adossé à l'un des piliers du couloir, juste devant sa chambre. La vision disparut aussitôt mais elle s'exclama :

- VA-T'EN !

_- Non_.

Rouge de colère, la jeune femme sauta de son lit.

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER !

_- Non. _

Ses doigts se raidirent sur le bois de sa baguette magique et elle se sentit prête à en venir aux mains mais elle finit par y renoncer. Après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de passer la nuit dehors ! Et qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour s'amadouer ! Hors de question !

- TRES BIEN, COMME TU VEUX ! BONNE NUIT ! railla-t-elle avant de se remettre au lit avec un entrain singulier, peu propice à l'assoupissement.

_- Bonne nuit, Nymphadora. A demain,_ entendit-elle à travers la cloison.

Tonks lui répondit d'un grognement agacé puis envoya son poing dans l'un de ses oreillers afin de rendre celui-ci plus confortable… et accessoirement, afin de se calmer.

La lumière éteinte, elle entreprit de fermer les yeux et de se détendre. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'insidieuse envie de jeter un œil à travers le mur l'envahissait.

Etait-il encore là ? Ou avait-il fini par abandonner ?

Mais décidée à lutter vaillamment, elle l'ignora encore quelques minutes, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Jamais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait mis autant d'application à rechercher le sommeil. Elle dut pourtant accepter sa défaite lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber par terre en changeant trop brusquement de position.

C'était à en devenir fou !

Elle finit donc par se redresser et tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle découvrit la silhouette sombre et immobile de Remus, toujours adossé au même pilier… et son cœur se remit à battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Presque aussi exaspérée par elle-même que par le comportement du Maraudeur, la jeune femme se leva, alluma quelques lampes de sa baguette magique puis ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? rugit-elle.

Remus se redressa aussitôt, ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de la regarder avec hébétude avant de voir son visage illuminé d'un large sourire.

Jamais jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait vu sourire aussi franchement, s'émut-elle avant de retrouver ses esprits.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle sèchement.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas.

- Mais ta présence me gène !

- Ça, j'en doute, lui répondit-il avec une telle assurance qu'elle en resta bouche-bée.

Eberluée par tant de toupet, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

- Espèce de… de… balbutia-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle rageusement.

Ce sourire qu'elle trouvait charmant l'instant d'avant commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Remus se contenta de lever un doigt en désignant sa tête et elle fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après, un soupçon naquit dans son esprit. Se détournant vivement, Tonks pénétra dans sa chambre et vint se planter devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Elle avait retrouvé son visage lisse, en forme de cœur, et ses cheveux resplendissaient d'un rose éclatant. Machinalement, Nymphadora baissa la tête et observa le tissu fin de son vêtement, tendu par une poitrine aux courbes pleines et féminines. Ce tee-shirt semblait tout de suite beaucoup plus indécent.

Reportant son attention sur le miroir, la jeune femme se concentra, le nez froncé, puis ses boucles roses prirent soudain une teinte vert pomme.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle venait enfin de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Je préfère rose, fit une fois derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Tonks se retourna et constata avec stupéfaction que la porte de sa chambre était refermée et que Remus s'était tranquillement assis sur son lit.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? glapit-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Lupin se contenta de sourire et elle redressa la tête.

- Et si moi, je préfère vert ?

Cette fois-ci, Remus rit doucement tout en levant un doigt vers elle. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le miroir et manqua de s'étouffer. Ils étaient de nouveau rose chewing-gum.

- Mais…

Elle se concentra, ses cheveux tremblèrent légèrement et le vert réapparut.

- Je préfère rose, répéta Lupin dans son dos.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Tonks et le rire de Remus, ses boucles retrouvèrent aussitôt leur couleur chewing-gum… La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Sors d'ici ! rugit-elle.

- Oh non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ta bouche dit l'inverse de ce que tu penses.

- Tu es un expert à ce jeu-là !

- C'est vrai… répondit-il avec plus de sérieux. Et j'en suis désolé.

La sincérité de son regard calma quelque peu la colère de Tonks et elle redressa la tête, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

- Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas mettre un genou à terre et m'avouer que tu es tombé fou amoureux de moi ?

Remus hésita puis lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Tu veux vraiment que je mette un genou à terre ? …

Tonks cilla et il poursuivit :

- … Parce que mes rhumatismes font des siennes depuis quelques jours et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever…

Les mains moites, le cœur battant, Nymphadora scruta le visage franc de Lupin et d'un geste nerveux, tira machinalement sur son tee-shirt.

- Eh bien… Sans le genou à terre, ce n'est pas vraiment une déclaration, lança-t-elle, cherchant à gagner du temps afin d'analyser avec le plus de justesse possible ce qui venait d'être dit.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se tromper.

- Je peux essayer de te chanter la sérénade… mais là encore, je ne suis pas sûr du résultat… proposa-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu vois autre chose ? Parce que je t'avoue que je n'y connais pas grand-chose…

- Les fleurs, les chocolats en forme de cœur, les balades au clair de lune… proposa-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Elle était stupéfaite. Stupéfaite par cette déclaration détournée, par l'humour utilisé… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si sûr de lui, si dénué de doutes ou de gêne, et elle devait se réfréner pour ne pas éclater de rire. De rire ou de larmes, elle ne savait plus.

- Je passe pour la balade au clair de lune, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis plutôt lunatique en cette période du mois, fit-il remarquer avec humour.

- Tu peux toujours m'envoyer quelques lettres enflammées, si tu te sens plus à l'aise à l'écrit.

- C'est une idée ! acquiesça-t-il. Un poème peut-être ?

- Un poème serait parfait ! Mais n'oublie pas d'envoyer un nain chanteur pour me le faire parvenir, sinon ça n'aura pas le même impact.

Remus se mit à fouiller dans les poches de sa cape.

- Il faut peut-être que je note tout cela, faute de quoi je risque d'oublier.

- Pas la peine, je te ferai une petite liste.

- Merci, soupira-t-il. C'est vraiment compliqué de se déclarer, rajouta-t-il avec une gravité soudaine.

Le résultat d'une telle confession ne se fit guère attendre.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Tonks et elle vit à travers un voile tremblant Remus se lever du lit et s'approcher d'elle.

Elle avait chaud, elle étouffait. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait l'étrange impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Ni les tremblements de son corps, ni les larmes qu'elle essuyait avec agacement.

- Nymphadora… murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Mais elle fit un nouvel écart et il n'insista pas.

- Attends… bredouilla-t-elle en frottant son visage avec exaspération.

Comme elle aurait aimé garder son soulagement, ses émotions pour elle. Les lui cacher pour qu'il ne voie pas combien ses mots l'avaient bouleversée. Elle aurait voulu continuer le jeu qu'ils avaient commencé. C'était tellement plus simple de se dissimuler derrière des railleries, des phrases légères et dérisoires. Mais elle était ainsi faite. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher. Elle s'exposait toujours.

Tonks renifla plusieurs fois, se concentra pour faire cesser ses larmes puis redressa finalement la tête. Elle n'osait imaginer l'apparence de son visage mais préféra ne pas y penser.

- Et donc… ça dure depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, dans un dernier reniflement.

- Mmmm, fit-il. Quelque chose comme… un an et demi.

Une masse de plomb vint remplacer son estomac et Tonks leva un visage incrédule vers lui.

- Un an et demi ? répéta-t-elle… Alors… Lorsque nous étions ensemble… ?

Remus sentit le danger sous-jacent de cette question mais préféra se montrer honnête :

- Oui.

Nymphadora cilla.

- C'est impossible… murmura-t-elle avant s'écrier, les larmes aux yeux : C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un dont on est amoureux ! Est-ce que tu réalises tout ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je sais, je sais… dit-il doucement afin de la calmer. Je suis impardonnable. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir…

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Mais pour moi aussi, ça a été difficile. Je sais que ça ne pourra guère te consoler mais sache que j'ai souffert. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Tonks lui lança un regard désabusé.

- Tu as raison, ça ne me console pas du tout.

Remus ferma les yeux un court instant puis, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'échapper, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules délicates. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte et la força à croiser son regard.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, Nymphadora. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi.

Tonks s'immobilisa, troublée.

Elle avait voulu tant de fois entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

- … Et ton « trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

- Si tu as pu passer par-dessus cela, pourquoi pas moi ?

Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre.

Elle sentait ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Des mains qu'elle savait douces, attentives et réconfortantes. Elle désirait tant le croire. Elle le désirait tant. Son amour, ses sentiments. Son changement. Elle avait besoin de tout cela. Et elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais attendu que cela.

Remus dut lire ses hésitations, ses envies car ses paumes se firent caressantes et son corps combla lentement l'espace qui les séparait. Elle avait de nouveau chaud, elle était de nouveau bien. Elle se sentait hypnotisée par sa présence, par son odeur, par le désir dans ses yeux ambrés. Elle aurait pu se laisser aller, maintenant. Elle aurait pu accepter ce miracle sans se poser davantage de questions. Mais on ne pouvait nier plusieurs mois de douleur. C'était tout simplement impossible.

- Attends, paniqua-t-elle en cherchant à le repousser.

Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. De tout.

- Nymphadora… chuchota-t-il.

Elle sentait son envie d'elle à la pression de son corps, à ses caresses devenues fiévreuses et au timbre rauque de sa voix. Elle le sentait et était à deux doigts de s'abandonner mais elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

- Non… Si tu devais changer d'avis… Si…

- Je ne changerai jamais d'avis… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Jamais…

Elle esquiva pourtant son baiser et Lupin finit par s'écarter à regret. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son souffle saccadé et il inspira profondément afin de calmer son désir.

Tonks observa ses efforts avec attention. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cachaient chaque ride, chaque cicatrice. Une vie de solitude imposée, une vie gâchée. Une vie à repousser des sentiments, à les combattre.

Remus avait placé l'amitié au-dessus de tout et à chaque fois il avait perdu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la mort, la trahison avaient tout détruit.

Elle comprenait alors ses craintes de s'abandonner. De céder.

Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps à capituler.

- Je te crois sincère, vraiment, dit-elle finalement. Mais à moi aussi il me faudra du temps. Du temps pour te faire de nouveau confiance.

Lupin acquiesça, à la fois soulagé et pourtant inquiet. Elle le croyait mais cela suffirait-il ?

- Je sais.

Un léger silence se fit. L'attente, l'espoir…

Elle allait lui pardonner. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle se sentait beaucoup trop amoureuse pour risquer de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité.

Le temps ferait le reste. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Cette décision prise, Nymphadora sentit son cœur se dilater, ses nerfs se relâcher et sa tristesse disparaître. Elle rejeta les derniers lambeaux de sa peur et finit par lancer d'un ton sarcastique :

- Alors ne crois surtout pas que tu vas passer la nuit ici !

Remus haussa les sourcils puis un sourire vint détendre son visage. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis leva un regard joueur vers elle.

- Arfff… Mes intentions étaient si évidentes ?

- Plus qu'évidentes, s'exclama Tonks en abaissant son regard de plusieurs centimètres.

Les joues de Lupin rosirent, partagé entre embarras et frustration.

- Tu es cruelle, grommela-t-il.

- Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Je ne le nie pas…

Ils se sourirent et Nymphadora eut la sensation d'être revenue près d'un an plus tôt. Son cœur se serra aussitôt.

- Je te préviens, Remus… Si jamais tu m'ignores… Si tu me snobes, balbutia-t-elle.

- Plus jamais, lui promit-il afin de chasser le chagrin et la peur de son visage. Plus jamais, je te le jure. Mais… je suis pudique et tu le sais. Ne t'attends pas à des… débordements ailleurs qu'en privé.

Nymphadora sourit.

- Alors pas de lettres enflammées ? demanda-t-elle, taquine. Pas de poèmes, ni de nain chanteur ?

- Mmmm, fit-il en grimaçant.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau et la tentation de le garder avec elle pour la nuit lui fit serrer les poings. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son désir. Elle avait envie de lui. Mais elle devait être sûre avant. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il était prêt à donner en retour.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu cette année l'avait changée. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme intrépide et irréfléchie, qui ne prenait en compte les conséquences de ses actes que trop tard. Elle avait appris à se protéger, à réfréner ses sentiments au profit de sa raison.

Alors peut-être était-il enfin sûr de lui, mais elle avait besoin de juger de l'étendue de son affection avant de se décider.

Elle baissa donc la tête puis après un effort méritoire, elle s'écarta et rejoignit la porte d'entrée.

- A demain, Remus, dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Celui-ci la rejoignit calmement, sans montrer la moindre contrariété. Il semblait prêt à attendre. Attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

- A demain, Nymphadora.

**A SUIVRE...**


	32. Chapter 31

**Merci à Nymus, Julie, Shumeyo, xtreme (Faut une fin à tout ;-) ), Elie morgane-NaNa, Nyny's, Melhope, ithaque, Phénix, K-Melwin et Prudence pour vos reviews!!**

----------------------------

Le sommeil la fuit cette nuit-là. Elle ne regrettait pas le départ de Remus mais une partie d'elle avait la sensation d'avoir commis une erreur en le lui demandant. Ses doutes étaient revenus, ses peurs également.

Elle revivait les semaines difficiles qui avaient marqué la fin de leur relation. Sa froideur, son indifférence.

Comment pourrait-elle seulement supporter de revivre cela ? Jusqu'où était-il déterminé à aller pour elle ? A quel point était-il prêt à se dévoiler ?

Lorsque la pendule de sa chambre afficha six heures trente du matin, Nymphadora se leva et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir que ses boucles avaient perdu de leur éclat pendant la nuit et tirait vers un vieux rose qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de changer.

Prenant ses affaires de toilettes, la jeune femme sortit dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bain lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dawlish en ressortit, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu de pieds en cape. Ses traits étaient marqués, son visage sombre. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi lui non plus.

- Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui lancer.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher sa rancœur et il se contenta de se détourner en évitant soigneusement son regard. Nul doute qu'il serait jugé par ses pairs comme responsable de la catastrophe de la veille. Où était-il alors que Poudlard se faisait attaquer ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté son poste avec Savage et Fiertalon ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres donnés par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même mais nul doute que Dawlish jouerait les bouc-émissaires. Sa carrière d'Auror était terminée.

Tonks le regarda rejoindre ses quartiers avec une animosité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réfréner. Ils avaient trop perdu cette nuit pour pardonner.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle fut surprise de découvrir bon nombre d'élèves déjà debout. D'habitude, elle ne croisait jamais personne. L'immense pièce avait revêtu ses drapés couleur ébène, symbole de deuil et le regard de Nymphadora accrocha le trône finement sculpté qui avait reçu pendant tant d'années Albus Dumbledore. C'était étrange de se dire que plus jamais l'illustre sorcier ne se lèverait de cet imposant fauteuil afin de parcourir de ses yeux bienveillants la Grande Salle et son assemblée. Tonks avait l'étrange impression qu'en perdant son Directeur, Poudlard avait perdu son identité.

Dans un soupir, Nymphadora se rapprocha de la table des professeurs et salua Hagrid qui se tenait devant une assiette étrangement vide.

- Ah… Tonks, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix morne avant de replonger dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur le poignet du demi-géant.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Bof, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi.

Hagrid dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool et Tonks devina à quoi il avait passé la majorité de la nuit. Des tâches multiples constellaient ses vêtements et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Tu as vu d'autres professeurs ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai reçu un Patronus d'Arthur. L'Ordre va se rassembler aujourd'hui.

Son estomac se serra.

L'Ordre sans Dumbledore…

- Au Terrier ?

- Oui, mais pas tout le monde en même temps, répondit Hagrid en reniflant tristement. Arthur dit qu'on ne peut plus se permettre de réunir l'Ordre dans un seul et même endroit, maintenant. En cas d'attaque, ce serait risquer de tout perdre.

Le demi-géant s'interrompit un instant puis rajouta, la voix rauque :

- Sans Dumbledore… Enfin… Ce serait trop dangereux.

- C'est vrai… murmura Tonks.

Tout était différent à présent. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part.

- Tu sais à quelle heure est la réunion ? Enfin pour moi, je veux dire ?

- Oui, oui, à neuf heures. C'est la première apparemment.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais avoir un entretien personnel avec le professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde tient à ce que je reste à Poudlard, dit-il en se rengorgeant un peu. L'école n'est plus sûre maintenant que... enfin, tu sais...

Sa voix s'était enrayée et il se tassa de nouveau sur lui-même. Tonks doutait fortement de voir le château une nouvelle fois attaqué. Après tout, Voldemort avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Son pire ennemi n'était plus. D'un autre côté, il pouvait très bien profiter du désordre pour asséner le coup de grâce à la Résistance en enlevant Harry.

Le doute était permis.

Après un petit déjeuner frugal, Nymphadora finit par prendre congé. Les premiers hiboux apportant la Gazette du Sorcier entraient dans la Grande Salle et la jeune femme croisa un bref instant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

Elle hâta le pas et sortit dans la cour.

Le nombre des Aurors avait triplé dans la nuit, piètre dispositif destiné à rassurer les parents et à les inciter à garder confiance en leur Ministre de la Magie. Tonks n'était pas certaine du résultat. Elle avait déjà aperçu plusieurs bagages à l'entrée.

Nymphadora leva les yeux vers un ciel parfaitement bleu, comme si celui-ci se désintéressait totalement du drame qui s'était joué quelques heures plus tôt. Comment allait réagir la communauté des sorciers ? Comment le monde allait-il gérer la funeste victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Allait-il sombrer dans l'obscurantisme ou bien s'unirait-il afin de combattre et vaincre Voldemort ?

L'avenir le leur dirait.

Tonks passa l'heure suivante à déambuler dans le parc de Poudlard à la recherche de solitude et de calme. Malgré les bouleversements récents qui touchaient la communauté, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses pensées de se focaliser sur ses problèmes personnels, et lorsqu'elle transplana dans l'allée menant au Terrier, sa nervosité avait atteint des sommets.

Alors pendant de longues minutes, elle resta immobile et silencieuse, essayant en vain de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. Depuis son réveil, elle ne cessait de se convaincre qu'il était ridicule d'espérer ; qu'inévitablement, Remus la décevrait. Elle en était si persuadée que ses pieds refusaient de bouger. C'était tellement mieux de vivre dans l'espoir plutôt que les désillusions.

Hélas, mettant un terme à son dilemme, un grincement se fit et la voix de Molly retentit :

- Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entre, voyons !

-----------------------------

Remus se désintéressa des propos pourtant essentiels d'Arthur afin de focaliser son attention sur Molly. Dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Alastor, Kingsley, Dedalus et Ben, Mrs Weasley venait de délaisser ses casseroles afin de tendre le cou et regarder à travers les vitres de la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi n'entre-t-elle pas ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est plantée là, fit tranquillement remarquer Fol Œil en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? lui reprocha Molly.

Le vieil Auror haussa les épaules.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle a envie de prendre racine, j'vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais.

- Tss ! fit Mrs Weasley avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Remus n'avait mis qu'un instant à comprendre qu'ils parlaient de Nymphadora. Après tout, elle était la seule à ne pas être encore arrivée. Mais son retard l'inquiétait et il sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement.

Et si elle avait changé d'avis ?

Isolé dans le salon en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, Lupin tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation, en vain. Toute son attention était définitivement dirigée vers la porte que Molly ouvrait.

- Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entre, voyons !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis la maîtresse des lieux s'effaça afin de permettre à la jeune femme d'entrer.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

Les cheveux de Nymphadora avaient pâli pendant la nuit et ses boucles indisciplinées retombaient mollement sur ses yeux. Mais malgré cela, sa « bonne mine » alerta Molly.

- Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement, fit-elle remarquer.

Tonks rougit, embarrassée. Dumbledore venait de décéder et elle retrouvait en partie son allure d'antan. Il y avait en effet de quoi être surpris.

La jeune femme salua Fol Œil, Kingsley et les autres membres présents puis leva enfin les yeux vers Arthur et Remus. Lupin n'avait même pas réalisé que Mr Weasley s'était finalement tu. Son cœur battait trop vite, son trouble était beaucoup trop grand. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tonks, il mit dans son sourire le plus de sincérité possible.

Malgré cela, elle se détourna de suite et il déglutit avec effort. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses poches, il retint sa respiration puis affronta de nouveau son regard non plus inexpressif mais dorénavant indécis.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais comment le lui reprocher ?

Il réitéra donc son sourire, discret mais chaleureux et émit un bref soupir lorsqu'elle le lui rendit enfin. La boule qu'il gardait serrée au creux de son estomac se désagrégea.

Cette nuit avait été la plus longue de sa vie et il avait insisté auprès d'Arthur pour que Nymphadora soit là lors de leur première réunion. Il n'aurait pu attendre plus longtemps avant d'être fixé.

- Bien, puisqu'il me semble inutile de chercher à te parler, je propose qu'on rejoigne les autres ?

Remus se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui lui souriait avec un amusement sincère. Lupin cilla et finit par hocher la tête.

- … Excuse-moi… Je…

Mais il se tut. Qu'aurait-il pu avouer sans en éprouver le plus grand embarras ?

- Nous avions fini de toute façon, se contenta de lui répondre Arthur.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent donc de la cuisine et vinrent naturellement saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

- Tu as meilleure mine, fit remarquer Mr Weasley.

- … Merci, acquiesça-t-elle, gênée par le regard curieux d'Arthur.

Tonks le soutint pourtant mais mit quelques longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Remus. D'une main nerveuse, la jeune femme glissa une mèche de ses cheveux pâles derrière son oreille puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci inspira profondément et se lança.

- Nymphadora, salua-t-il sobrement.

- Rem...

Mais avant qu'elle ait fini de le nommer, Lupin s'était penché et frôlait ses lèvres d'un baiser dénué d'ambiguïté. Ce fut doux, léger mais d'une intimité exacerbée par les multiples témoins de cet échange. Jamais jusqu'ici il ne s'était permis le moindre épanchement public, jugeant depuis toujours cela déplacé… mais lorsque ses lèvres goûtèrent de nouveau celles si délicieuses de Nymphadora, il se surprit à tout oublier.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin à regret, Remus croisa le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme et avisa avec amusement ses joues qui rougissaient joliment.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Tonks émit un léger raclement de gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix puis acquiesça.

- Ca va oui… Merci.

Les boucles de Tonks rosirent à leur tour mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire et tous prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine. Partagé entre un restant de gêne et une bonne dose de trouble, Lupin préféra ignorer le regard approbateur de Molly, celui amusé de Fol Œil et ceux curieux du reste de l'assemblée. Il voulait ne garder que le soulagement, le profond soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Tout n'était pas encore totalement joué mais il savait que par ce baiser, il l'avait en partie convaincue.

S'adossant à sa chaise, il leva donc un regard fébrile vers Nymphadora, assise juste en face de lui. Nonchalamment installée, la jeune femme répondait d'un hochement de tête à la cafetière qui s'était présentée à elle, et observait sa tasse se remplir avec un sourire qui lui fit oublier tout embarras.

Elle était heureuse. Il était parvenu à la rendre heureuse. C'était finalement tout ce qui importait.

Un raclement de chaise le sortit de son euphorie soudaine et tous se tournèrent vers Arthur Weasley.

- Bien, commença-t-il, présidant naturellement cette réunion ayant lieu sous son toit. Après les évènements de la nuit, il est évident que nous devons prendre dès maintenant des mesures afin de… pallier l'absence de Dumbledore.

Les visages s'étaient aussitôt fermés.

- Minerva, Alastor, Molly et moi en avons longtemps discuté cette nuit et nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord. Personne n'est assez idiot pour se croire capable de remplacer seul Dumbledore. Aussi avons-nous décidé de mettre en place un conseil chargé de diriger le nouvel Ordre.

Des hochements approbateurs se firent autour de la table et Arthur poursuivit :

- A la tête de ce conseil, nous avons choisi les plus anciens membres…

- … Ainsi que les plus susceptibles d'apporter un avantage quelconque, intervint Fol Œil de sa voix bourrue.

- Exactement. Donc voici les personnes en question : Alastor Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall qui est à présent en charge de Poudlard, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin et enfin… moi-même.

Mr Weasley se tut, attendant des critiques éventuelles mais personne n'émit la moindre remarque.

A l'annonce de son nom, Remus avait senti comme des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait pourtant. Arthur lui en avait longuement parlé ce matin même. Mais malgré cela, il n'avait pu maîtriser son contentement ni empêcher ses joues de se colorer de plaisir.

Il avait vraiment trouvé sa place parmi tous ces gens. Il n'était plus seul.

Remus leva les yeux vers Nymphadora et reçut son sourire avec un soupir ému. Elle se permit même un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur.

- Ça fait peu de femmes, bougonna-t-elle. Pourquoi Molly n'en fait pas partie ?

Celle-ci leva aussitôt les mains et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Oulà non ! Je ne veux pas… On me l'a proposé mais… Avec les enfants au sein de l'Ordre… je serais incapable de rester impartiale, dit-elle, le visage pâle.

Tonks acquiesça de suite. Nul ne pouvait remettre en question de tels propos.

- J'abonde bien évidemment dans le sens de Molly, avoua à son tour Arthur. C'est bien joli sur le papier mais… jouer la vie de mes fils, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

- Tout le monde a quelqu'un à protéger, intervint Dedalus.

Alastor s'adossa à sa chaise et prit la parole :

- La meilleure chose à faire est de renoncer au vote à l'unanimité et passer à la majorité.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Arthur en soupirant.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir prendre une personne de plus dans le conseil, fit remarquer Remus. Il faut un chiffre impair pour départager et nous sommes six.

Un silence se fit autour de la table mais Maugrey mit rapidement un terme à l'indécision générale.

- Je propose Shacklebolt.

Kingsley redressa aussitôt la tête.

- On connaît tous ses compétences, poursuivit tranquillement Fol Œil. Et puis il a un poste clé. En étant proche du Premier Ministre, il a affaire directement avec Scrimgeour. On ne sait pas trop comment les choses vont évoluer mais si le Ministère accepte de travailler en collaboration avec l'Ordre, il serait bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour faire le lien.

- C'est juste, approuva Arthur. Kingsley ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Celui-ci passa sa large main sur son crâne chauve puis acquiesça.

- Eh bien, j'en serai ravi, bien sûr, répondit-il avec une gravité qui dénotait une conscience parfaite de ses nouvelles responsabilités.

- Très bien, dit Mr Weasley. Bien sûr, le conseil va devoir voter officiellement ta candidature mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une formalité.

Ils abordèrent ensuite d'autres points, puis la conversation dériva vers le décès de Dumbledore et ses répercutions.

- Je suis passé au Ministère juste avant de venir et la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour des bureaux, raconta Kingsley.

- Hun ! ricana Fol Œil en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café. Scrimgeour doit faire dans sa robe ! Trois de ses Aurors absents pendant l'attaque. Lorsque la Gazette va apprendre ça…

Mais Shacklebolt secoua la tête.

- Et bien je vais te surprendre mais ce n'était pas le sujet principal. Figurez-vous que plusieurs hiboux sont arrivés de Ministères étrangers.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Eh bien… En l'espace de quelques heures à peine, la mort de Dumbledore a évidemment fait le tour de la communauté des Sorciers et des Aurors, avec l'accord de leurs gouvernements, ont proposé leur aide.

- Ils veulent rejoindre l'Angleterre ? demanda Tonks interloquée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres charnues de Kingsley.

- Non, ils veulent rejoindre l'Ordre, répondit-il.

Un silence incrédule se fit dans la pièce et Fol Œil fut une nouvelle fois le premier à réagir. Il frappa de son poing la table de la cuisine dans un cliquetis de vaisselles.

- Ah ben ça ! Par Merlin ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Vous croyez que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait prévu un truc pareil ?

- Je doute qu'il ait prévu de se faire tuer, railla Molly en épongeant la table à présent maculée de café.

- Il va rapidement falloir les aiguiller vers nous, intervint Dedalus.

- Oui enfin… Va surtout falloir enquêter sur ces types !

Tous sourirent en entendant Alastor Maugrey perdre son enthousiasme au profit de sa méfiance légendaire.

- Je vais me charger de les recevoir individuellement, dit Remus. Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils seront nombreux à nous rejoindre mais… il me semble judicieux de leur demander leurs qualifications exactes ainsi que leurs capacités personnelles.

- Excellente idée, approuva Arthur avant de reporter son attention sur Kingsley. Tu as déjà des noms, tu as pu voir les lettres en question ?

L'Auror acquiesça.

- Quelques unes. Les premières venaient des pays voisins bien sûr. Il y avait Henry Doyle, Cameron Macwiden, Amy O'Neill...

- Je la connais, elle, intervint Fol Œil. Un bon Auror.

- Pierre Leduc, Logan Olds…

Tonks redressa la tête.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

- Elle est Auror au Ministère Ecossais, Colin avait dû t'en parler puisqu'il a travaillé là-bas.++

Nymphadora cilla à l'évocation de son ami mais elle se reprit très vite.

- Ah oui ! C'est pas elle qui saoulait tout le monde avec Sirius ?

Shacklebolt hocha de nouveau la tête en s'adossant à sa chaise.

- Si, un vrai Gobelin. Pas du genre à lâcher sa proie. Je l'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois. Elle ne paie pas de mine mais je lui mets un Optimal pour sa ténacité.

- C'est toujours bon d'avoir ce genre de personne avec nous, approuva Arthur. Bien. Je crois que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Kingsley, tu diriges les nouvelles recrues vers Remus. Mais il est hors de question d'intégrer n'importe qui à l'Ordre. Ils restent au Ministère.

- Il va falloir s'entretenir avec Scrimgeour, fit remarquer Lupin. On va être obligé de passer par lui.

- Je m'en occupe, conclut Arthur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la réunion prit fin. Les chaises raclèrent le sol, un brouhaha léger se fit et Remus jeta un œil vers Nymphadora qui gagnait lentement le salon. Il s'excusa auprès de Molly qui l'assaillait déjà de questions puis rejoignit la jeune femme à l'écart. Malgré le comportement ouvert de Tonks, il continuait de craindre un revirement soudain, mais elle l'accueillit d'un chaleureux sourire et il se détendit.

- Félicitations, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu mérites amplement ta place à la tête de l'Ordre.

- Merci, répondit-il avec émotion. C'est important pour moi.

- Je le sais.

Ils se sourirent.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il de nouveau, scrutant le visage de Tonks sans vergogne.

- Bien, ça va… le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça nerveusement puis aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Tu sais… Pour le baiser de tout à l'heure…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir ce traitement à chaque fois. Je te connais. Mais le geste m'a touchée. Vraiment.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé. Non pas que cette situation lui avait profondément déplu – embrasser Nymphadora, comment trouver cela déplaisant ? – mais devant tous ces gens… Il n'était définitivement pas à son aise.

- Donc… Tous les deux… Je veux dire… Tout va bien entre nous, maintenant ? s'enquit-il afin de faire taire ses dernières craintes.

La jeune femme partit d'un rire franc.

- Par Merlin ! Quel handicapé des sentiments tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas habitué ! se défendit-il aussitôt.

L'hilarité de Tonks s'atténua et elle observa son visage avec tendresse.

- Ça viendra, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Mais elle la retira aussitôt.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard inquiet et se mordit la lèvre.

- Que… Quoi ?

Lupin se saisit de la main de Tonks et mêla ses longs doigts aux siens.

- J'aime que tu me touches, lui dit-il doucement.

Nymphadora l'observa de son regard troublé. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à leurs mains liées puis revinrent se poser sur son visage. Un sourire étira bientôt ses jolies lèvres et Remus se détendit face à son air mutin.

- Tu veux dire que s'il me prend l'envie de te sauter au cou, là, devant tout le monde… ce ne sera pas un motif de rupture ? lui dit-elle alors.

Quelque peu inquiet, Lupin jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe toujours présent dans la cuisine. Si jamais Tonks venait à s'exécuter, l'Ordre ne perdrait rien du spectacle. Mais que pouvait-il répondre hormis :

- Non, ça ne sera jamais un motif de rupture.

Nymphadora haussa un sourcil espiègle, posa les mains sur les épaules du Maraudeur puis éclata de rire devant l'expression paniqué de son visage.

- Décompresse, Remus ! chuchota-t-elle alors. Jamais je ne te ferai une chose pareille !

Lupin ferma les yeux de soulagement et le sourire de Tonks s'accentua.

- Enfin, qui sait ? rajouta-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Je suis préparé au pire, répondit vaillamment Remus.

- Très bien, mais à tes risques et périls !

Le regard calculateur de la jeune femme ne rassura guère le Maraudeur mais il la vit à regret jeter un œil à la pendule du salon.

- Je dois prendre ma surveillance dans 10 minutes, prévint-elle en soupirant.

Elle ne semblait pas plus pressée que lui de le quitter.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il cependant. Donc on se voit demain, pour l'enterrement ?

Un léger froid se fit à ce rappel.

- Eh bien… hésita-t-elle. Je finis ce soir à 23 heures. Si tu en as envie, tu peux toujours passer après.

Remus sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en croisant l'œillade suggestive de Nymphadora. Humectant machinalement ses lèvres, il se contraignit à calmer une impatience soudaine.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu plus ?

- Tu veux attendre, toi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Non.

Sa réponse avait fusé si spontanément qu'un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

- Alors moi non plus. Je crois que nous avons suffisamment attendu comme ça.

-----------------------------------

Remus transplana aux abords de Pré-au-Lard avec la crainte d'avoir oublié une partie de son corps derrière lui. Il se sentait tellement impatient, fiévreux, agité, que depuis près d'une heure, il se trouvait incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Cette journée lui avait semblé interminable.

Elle avait été pourtant bien remplie puisqu'il s'était déjà mis au travail et avait rencontré près d'une dizaine d'Aurors venant de divers pays. Sans compter que Kingsley lui avait envoyé un Patronus en soirée, lui annonçant que les hiboux continuaient d'affluer du monde entier.

La mort brutale de Dumbledore avait provoqué un violent désir de rassemblement . La communauté des sorciers avait enfin pris conscience que seule l'union viendrait à bout du règne de Voldemort. Les gens ne pouvaient plus se tourner les pouces en espérant qu'Albus Dumbledore mettrait un terme à tout cela. Plus personne n'était à l'abri.

A peine Remus avait-il fait un pas sur le chemin menant à Poudlard qu'un Auror sortait des sous-bois et l'interpellait. Lupin se présenta et fut soulagé de voir que sa visite avait été annoncée par Nymphadora. L'homme le guida jusqu'à la grille de l'école soigneusement fermée, envoya un Patronus puis attendit l'arrivée d'un second Auror patrouillant dans l'enceinte du château.

Espérant voir Tonks l'accueillir, Lupin déchanta en reconnaissant la silhouette trapue de Dawlish. Celui-ci rejoignit le portail de son pas lourd et fit signe à son collègue de partir.

- C'est bon Williamson, dit-il de sa voix sèche. Je prends le relais.

Le dénommé Williamson acquiesça puis disparut bientôt dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un silence se fit et Remus finit par s'impatienter. La grille était toujours close devant lui et Dawlish ne semblait pas pressé de l'ouvrir.

- Vous pourriez me laisser entrer ? Je dois voir Nymphadora Tonks.

- J'ai été prévenu, en effet, grommela l'Auror en enfonçant nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches.

Surpris, Remus fronça les sourcils. Il était surprenant de voir un homme tel que Dawlish soudain si agité. L'homme se racla la gorge, passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux gris puis soupira.

- Bon, euh… Vous comprenez bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire entrer n'importe qui. Et comme Tonks était occupée, elle m'a envoyée pour vous recevoir.

Lupin attendit mais comme la suite semblait avoir quelques difficultés à sortir de la bouche de l'Auror, il acquiesça.

- Je comprends… Et ?

- Eh bien… J'ai donc une question à vous poser afin de vérifier votre identité.

Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Si Dawlish semblait si mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison : la question devait être _très_ personnelle.

Avec une gêne mutuelle et évidente, les deux hommes s'observèrent puis Lupin finit par soupirer.

- Allez-y…

Plus vite ce sera fait…

- Votre record en… sport en chambre ?

Le visage déjà empourpré de Remus s'embrasa violemment. Mortifié, il passa une main tremblante sur sa figure, fuyant au passage le regard embarrassé de l'Auror.

- Nymphadora… grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était une belle vengeance à n'en pas douter, et il l'avait bien mérité mais tout de même… Pour un peu, il aurait tourné les talons afin de fuir en courant. Mais l'idée de faire payer cela à Tonks d'une façon ou d'une autre le réconforta quelque peu.

Inspirant profondément, il tenta de chasser les images licencieuses qui assaillirent soudain ses pensées puis releva la tête. Dawlish attendait toujours, observant les grilles du château avec une attention extrême.

- Est-ce qu'il y a… bredouilla Remus, plus gêné que jamais. Est-ce qu'il y a une indication quelconque… ?

- … En une nuit, répondit l'Auror après s'être de nouveau raclé la gorge.

Par Merlin… Jamais il n'avait vécu scène plus embarrassante de sa vie.

- … Quatre, souffla-t-il finalement.

Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas parvenir à Dawlish car celui-ci fit un pas vers la grille en tendant l'oreille dans sa direction.

- Pardon ?

- Quatre fois, répéta-t-il donc en fermant les yeux de honte.

L'Auror soupira de soulagement, Lupin en fit de même puis les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un crissement léger. Remus pénétra dans l'enceinte du château et s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça… Nymphadora est parfois… Enfin… Elle est si…

Il cherchait encore le terme exact lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur de Dawlish. Celui-ci venait de refermer le portail et tournait vers lui un regard si intéressé que Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Si quoi ? insista l'Auror.

Remus sentit ses nerfs se tendre et son exaspération décupler.

- Si culotée ! Nymphadora, comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille !

Le rire de Dawlish lui répondit, un rire sourd mais qui peu à peu perdit de sa gravité. Les cheveux gris prirent bientôt une teinte rose vif et l'homme trapu perdit en stature. La cape que l'Auror tenait fermée d'une main s'ouvrit et dévoila une tunique sombre mais féminine.

- Avoue que c'était drôle ! s'exclama Tonks en pouffant toujours.

- Peut-être pour toi, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi…

- Humilié ? proposa la jeune femme entre deux hoquets.

- C'était le but recherché, non ? grommela-t-il.

- Absolument pas ! Tu aurais vu ta tête, franchement ! J'ai cru m'étouffer de rire plusieurs fois !

Ce qu'elle fit, encore une fois.

Remus se mordit la lèvre afin de réfréner une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de l'avouer. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Trop tard, Remus ! fit-elle, hélas. J'ai vu ton sourire !

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il vaut mieux que tu saches à quoi t'attendre dès maintenant ! poursuivit-elle, un sourire en coin. N'as-tu pas dit ce matin que tu étais prêt au pire ?

- Je reviens sur mes paroles. Avec toi, impossible de prévoir ce qui va me tomber dessus.

- Et ça t'embête ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête de côté.

Remus observa le joli visage de Nymphadora et glissa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme.

- Non, souffla Lupin. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis vieux. J'ai le cœur fragile, marmonna-t-il avec humour.

La main de Tonks vint se poser doucement sur son torse et un délicieux frisson le traversa de part en part.

- Il me semble plutôt fort et vigoureux, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Très vigoureux même.

Si vigoureux que Remus n'entendait que lui. Violent, vivant. L'émotion l'empêchait même de parler. Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent sur sa chemise, le long de son bras et rejoignirent lentement sa main. Elle s'en saisit puis lui fit signe de la suivre d'un hochement de tête.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Nymphadora lui parut à la fois court et interminable. Ses yeux ne lâchaient plus la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme. Il avait la sensation de flotter hors de son corps, loin de tout ce qui faisait de son monde un univers gris. Il pénétrait dans un cocon de douceur, à son image. Chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque caresse lui confirmait la justesse de sa décision.

Il était heureux. Parfaitement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

**FIN**

**Note des auteurs**

**J'ai été ravie de participer à cette « aventure poterienne » avec mon Grand maître, j'ai nommé Hito… que je remercie pour avoir continué à publier cette fic sous le pseudo « Ghitoc », alors que je l'ai lâchement abandonnée en plein milieu. Dix mois sur une fic et 400 pages, c'est vraiment trop pour moi. lol ****Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des coms.****Gjc597**

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Un immense merci à nos revieweurs assidus ! Sans vous, nous aurions sûrement abandonné en chemin. Ce dernier chapitre fait le lien avec ma fic « Renaissance ». La pseudo fin que j'ai donné aux romans Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas du Rowling et je passe rapidement sur les Horcruxes mais, n'ayant pas encore lu le tome 7 et ne sachant pas encore qui survit… j'ai préféré faire ce choix. Mes histoires se terminent toujours bien. Je n'aime pas et n'écrirai jamais de drames ;-) ****A ceux et celles qui me demanderont une suite à Lunard une fois que j'aurai lu le tome 7, je réponds « non, désolée ». Cette fic fait déjà plus de 400 pages. J'ai envie d'écrire sur autre chose. Voilou ! ****Merci encore !****Hito (qui déteste lorsque GJC écrit « Grand maître »… ça se paiera, Nom d'un troll à lunettes !!)**

**Et en bonus, voilà un dessin fait par Bubulle… mon autre moitié de cerveau : ****http://imgoxy02.free.fr/file/112358.15297.jpg**


End file.
